Creating A Mate
by rmcrms5
Summary: Edward has given up ever finding a vampire mate. He's decided on a new strategy-he'll find a human to become his mate. Easier said than done when others are in the way of who he wants.AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or SM's characters. I just like to have a little fun with them.**

Creating A Mate

EPOV

I'm 117 years old. I've been a vampire for 100 years, being turned at 17 when I was dying of the Spanish Influenza by Carlisle, my "father". Our coven is more of a family really. Carlisle is our father with Esme as his wife, our mother. I have 4 siblings, Rosalie & Emmett, Alice & Jasper. They are all married, but my siblings pretend to just be dating so we fit in better wherever we happen to be living. Do you see a pattern in my life? Everyone in my family has found their mate except me.

I've been alone for 100 years and it's getting old now. It's no longer a want to finding a mate. It's become a need. The ability to continue another 100+ years alone watching and hearing everyone in my family being in love is no longer an option. The fact that my body was frozen at 17 when my human hormones were already running amok and having been heightened by my vampire senses only made things extremely uncomfortable. I need more than my music and family relations to be whole and casual encounters no longer help mask the loneliness in my soul.

This leads me to where I am now, searching for my mate. Who knew it would take so long and be so hard. My family and I have been across most of Europe and Canada helping me search, visiting vegetarian covens with single females who at least appear to be close to my age. No one sparked more than a fleeting interest. I wanted someone I could carry on an intelligent conversation with about more than the latest fashion. I swear most females I met seem better suited for Alice or Rosalie than for me. My sisters could talk a fashion designer to death.

The closest I'd come was friends of ours in Alaska. Their coven was the closest in lifestyle to ours being vegetarian and living as a family unit. We visited with the Denali clan about 10 years ago and I thought there was a possibility with one of the sisters, Tanya. She was beautiful and very nice, but we just didn't have that much in common. After spending time in Europe with no luck, I went back to Tanya resigned to at least try again. We arrived in time for her wedding to her mate, Gabriel. She found him while hunting in Canada a few years back. Their story was similar to Emmett & Rosalie, in that she had found him while out hunting and had to change him because he was dying. In Gabriel's case though he was dying of hypothermia, not a bear attack.

The reception was going on outside their home and everyone was laughing and having a wonderful time. I was sitting in their study brooding. I'd heard my family's thoughts worrying about me. I heard Carlisle's thoughts coming down the hall towards the study; he was worried about how I would handle this setback. I took a deep calming breath and wiped the look of frustration from my face as he came into the room. I didn't want him to worry about me as I already had a plan of action in mind. I just needed to convince my family now that this was the only solution left to me.

"Edward, I'm sorry this didn't work out for you. Please don't get discouraged. I know your soul mate is out there waiting for you. It's just going to take some time"

I stood up and ran my hands through my hair, tugging a little in frustration. "Carlisle, you know as well as I do that's a lie. I've spent the last 80 years looking for a mate with no luck. We've been to visit all the vegetarian covens across the globe with no luck. I can't look at the covens that feed off humans. Who wants a mate you have to worry about all the time if she's going to eat the neighbors?"

Carlisle chuckled a little. "I'm glad you still have a sense of humor at least. It means all is not lost."

I just growled at him. Carlisle raised his eyebrow at that. "Sorry, Carlisle. I'm just frustrated. I hate feeling so alone. Being here at Tanya's wedding is just bringing home to me how much I want and need my own mate."

Carlisle walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. "I understand, son. Esme and I have done a lot of talking about your situation. We hate you being alone almost as much as you hate it. Esme has been worried that part of the problem is that I turned you when you were too young. I don't think that's the problem so much as you've been without a mate for 100 years and are just set in your ways, so to speak. You have very specific ideas of what you're looking for and no one measures up."

"Are you implying that I'm being too picky? Remember I am going to be with this person for all eternity and that's a long time to have nothing in common to talk about."

"No, no. I'm not saying that at all. I know I couldn't have asked for anyone better suited to me than Esme. I wouldn't want to think of life with anyone else but her. "

I heard a commotion in the house as the rest of my family came in. Jasper came in and sat down.

Alice bounced over to me and hugged me. "Edward, don't feel bad. I didn't see you and Tanya together anyway, so it wouldn't have happened even if she wasn't married now."

"Gee, thanks Alice. I feel so much better." I said sarcastically. "Could you try to make me feel like a bigger loser?"

Emmett slapped me on the back and went to sit with Rosalie on the sofa.

Esme just hugged me as she stood by Carlisle. "Honey, we just want you to be happy. All Alice is trying to say is that she didn't think Tanya was the one."

I turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, I'm actually glad everyone is here now because I want to discuss something with you and it involves the whole family. Please Carlisle, Esme, have a seat."

They walked over to the other sofa and sat down together. Carlisle looked at me. "Alright son, let's hear it. What do you want to discuss?"

All of a sudden Alice squealed and clamped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry Edward."

I just looked at her and frowned. "Carlisle, I want you to keep an open mind and hear me out before you say anything." I took a deep breath; I knew he wasn't going to like my next statement. "I've done a lot of thinking on this and I don't see any other way around it. I've decided that if I can't find a mate, I'll make one of my own."

Everyone looked at me with confusion for a minute except Alice. She was trying hard not to bounce out of her chair.

All of a sudden the light went on in everyone's head.

"What?! How could you even contemplate doing something like that? Edward, we'll find someone for you. Don't give up please," Esme implored.

"How could you even think such a thing? I swear I'll stop you if you even try something like that. I won't let you do it," Rosalie promised with anger flashing in her eyes.

"You know that would be impossible. You would constantly have to watch every move you make so you don't accidentally kill her. Much less want to suck her dry. How long do think that kind of mate will last? A day? If you just wanted a one-night stand there are some single women out there that don't look bad." He gestured with his thumb over his shoulder toward the window. Naturally Emmett's mind went straight to the gutter. It's where his mind stayed when it wasn't on pranks.

I began to pace the room. I could feel Jasper sending waves of calm to everyone, which I really appreciated. I knew Rosalie would be the most adamantly against my idea and really didn't want to get in a fight with her at the moment. Not that Emmett would let me get close enough to even wrinkle her dress.

"I know it won't be easy at first. Eventually I'll have to turn her to keep her safe. I just know that there's no other option now. I've done everything else. Please everyone, try to understand, if there was another way I wouldn't even consider it. You've all found your mates. You have your happiness. I want- No, I **need** to find mine. I can't be alone any longer and I don't want to live the life of a nomad."

Nomads were vampires who'd given up. They roamed the world alone and tended to become more violent as the years went on. Eventually they either joined the Volturi or had to be destroyed. I'd met the leaders of the Volturi once. They were our rulers who made and enforced the laws we lived by. They drank from humans and were uncaring whether they destroyed a family or drained the scum of society. They saw humans that were unfortunate enough to be caught in their web as cattle. I refused to live like that. I also had a strong sense of self-preservation and didn't want to end my existence.

Carlisle stood up and walked to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked in my eyes, I'm certain deciphering the seriousness of my intent. He sighed. "I see your mind is made up. I'm not in favor of turning someone who has a choice ever, but I agree you have tried everything else. So I'm willing to support your decision and see what happens. But I warn you Edward, be very sure of your decision when you choose someone. Remember whoever this girl is will be giving up the natural life she would have led. There can be no mistakes."

"Thank you Carlisle. I was worried about your approval," I sighed in relief. I respected him too much to ever go against him, but this was too damn important to me. "I swear I won't make any hasty decisions. I have my eternity riding on this as well."

"So where do you want to start?" he asked.

Alice jumped up no longer able to contain her excitement. "I think we should start in Washington and work our way east. After all you and Esme already have a house in Forks we can stay in and Jasper and I have never been. We'll need to stay in the Northern states. You can't look south because it's always sunny." She snickered at Edward, "It just wouldn't do to walk up and introduce yourself to some girl while sparkling. Running and screaming don't help a courtship very much."

Everyone laughed at her joke while I just frowned at her. She knew something but was blocking me by singing a Brittney Spears song in pig-latin. She knew I couldn't stand her music and to sing it in pig-latin was enough to get me out of her mind quickly. She just smirked at me.

Carlisle smiled and said "That's just as good of a place to start as any other. We'll leave after everyone hunts."

***

We moved into the house in Forks at the beginning of summer. It was the perfect time to be able to settle in and start looking around before school started in the fall. Hopefully by that time we won't be such a novelty to everyone and things would go smoothly. Carlisle took a position at the local hospital and Esme was redecorating the house for our stay. There was a summer festival going on in town so the rest of us decided to go to the street dance that evening. We knew being outside would be easier to be around that many humans in one place for a start. And let's face it the very concept of a dance is to meet the opposite sex.

We got to the dance a little before sundown and stood on the side looking around at everything. It wasn't a bad dance for a small town. They had a local band playing that weren't too bad, but seemed better suited for country music than pop. Emmett was very happy about that. He grabbed Rosalie as the band began a popular country song and pulled her out on the dance floor.

Jasper, Alice and I stood and watched everyone. Jasper wasn't sure of himself being in the middle of that many humans while they were dancing. The emotions coming off the males and females around us were enough to knock you over even if you could resist their blood.

I watched as Emmett swung Rosalie around across the crowd. He was laughing and having a good time. He really was just a big bear. Rosalie just looked at him with love and amusement.

That's when I saw her. She was dancing in the crowd with a young boy with blonde hair. He was leaning into her saying something in her ear. She looked up at him and threw her head back and laughed. Even with all the noise I could hear her laugh. It sounded like music. She had beautiful mahogany hair that hung down her back in waves. She was dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt and boots.

The song ended and she and the boy she was dancing with made their way over to our side of the street stopping to talk with a group of kids that looked their age. The boy handed her a drink and she turned to look around her surveying everyone. She finally turned in my direction and I saw her eyes. I knew even in the fading evening light they were a deep chocolate brown. Her face was like looking at heaven. She saw me looking at her and she smiled timidly at me blushing before turning back to her group of friends.

Alice had seen me pause and looked for who had caught my attention. "Edward?" She touched my sleeve pulling me out of my trance.

I glanced down at her and smiled. "I think I found her, Alice."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After the problems with The Perfect Wife, I am changing the rating on this story to "M" just to be safe. I wouldn't want someone to claim it wasn't appropriately rated. **

**Thank you Lillie Cullen for beta'ing this chapter for me.**

**I don't own Twilight. Big surprise there.**

Alice silently apprised the beautiful angel who had captured my attention. She had been blocking me since that evening when I made my announcement. I knew she was keeping secrets from me. She avoided being anywhere near me for any length of time. If she had to be, then Jasper was with her. Jasper would spend the entire time messing around with my emotions, between giddiness, sorrow, fear, joy, depression and anything else he could throw in, so that I wouldn't be able to focus on her mind. Jasper was her mate and as such protected Alice from any threat including my unwelcome snooping into her mind.

This was the relationship I wanted. Male vampires are fiercely protective of their mates. This instinct only intensifies over time. This is the reason nomads become violent. Without a mate to give direction and focus, the instinct short circuits and violence replaces protection. My problem was I had this same fierce need but no one to protect. My father and brothers allowed me to act as a surrogate protector to their wives when they went hunting alone. It wasn't often as their own natural instinct demanded they keep their mates close, but it was done to keep me from going insane.

I caught the twinkle in my sister's eye. I looked to Jasper first to be certain he wasn't going to attack my emotions. At seeing the smirk directed at me I knew I was safe for the moment and delved into her mind to hear her thoughts. I caught a quick glimpse of a meadow before she began singing an old Spice Girl's song in Greek. Now that was just wrong

"Alice," I growled in frustration. What did a meadow have to do with anything? I hadn't even seen anyone in the picture.

"Edward," Jasper warned as he moved between Alice and me. "Do you really want to start crying in front of all these humans?"

"I didn't mean anything by it Jasper," I reassured him, holding my hands up in a sign of surrender. "You know I wouldn't hurt her, but she's got to let me see something. Anything!" I looked down at my sister to see her still staring at my angel. "Please Alice. Show me something."

She looked up at me before leaning into Jasper, who wrapped his arms around her. "Edward, I could give you all the answers. You're right. I do know something, but that's not how it's going to work this time. I let you see everything before when you searched for your mate within our kind and as soon as you saw a flaw you didn't like, you walked away. You're going to have to decide if she's the one you want without your personal crystal ball. That means getting to know her the old fashioned way."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Well can you tell me at least if she's the one and then I promise to work to get to know her first?"

She and Jasper both laughed at me before she answered. Her face lost all humor and she looked at me with complete seriousness. "Only you can decide if she's your mate Edward. I will only tell you that if she's the one, don't expect it to be easy. Choosing a human wasn't going to be easy anyway since she doesn't know about our kind, but with her there are some external influences that are going to make your quest more difficult. In the past I knew none of the others were your true mate-"

I interrupted, "Then why did you let me spend the last 80 years going through the motions if none of them were my mate!" I was becoming frustrated and angry with her, which wasn't such a good idea if Jasper's growls were any indication.

"Jasper it's okay." Alice calmed him. She rose up on her toes to kiss him reassuringly before turning back to me. "Edward, think about it for a moment," she smirked. "She's seventeen. She wasn't alive 80 years ago. You needed something to keep you busy and you had to come to the point of making this decision for yourself. What would you have said even a year ago if I told you that your true mate was human?"

I opened my mouth to respond and shut it again at her raised eyebrow. "Alright. You have a point," I conceded.

"Of course I do. I'm always right, you should know that by now," she smirked. Then she got serious again. "Carlisle said for you to be absolutely sure so you need to decide if you want to pursue her or move on," she continued. "This is her life, her eternity you're talking about. So, are you sure she's the one?"

I looked again at my angel. She was talking with her group of friends completely unaware that her life was about to change. I knew. I didn't need Alice's visions. This human - I didn't even know her name yet, was my mate. I knew it to the depth of my soul, such as it is. Now I would just need to work to convince her. That was the tricky part. I turned back to Alice and Jasper and smiled.

"I'm certain. She's my mate," I stated. "Now, how do I get her?" I asked just as Emmett and Rosalie walked up.

"Edward, if you don't know how to get a girl then maybe you should have Carlisle give you the birds and bees talk," Emmett said.

"Shut it Emmett," I growled. "I know how to get a girl in general. But how do I get a human girl? She's not going to understand our world or my need for her. I can't walk up and just announce that I choose her to become my mate and take her home. It's a little more complicated than that."

It was finally decided that Alice would be the best to try and approach her to learn more about her. Out of all of us, she was the least intimidating.

"Alice, don't be obvious about it. Just see what you can find out. Is she with that boy or not? Has he claimed her as his mate? If so, is she committed to him or can he be removed easily? I need to know if he's going to be a problem or not."

I could already feel my instinct kicking in. I could feel the tightening in my stomach and the narrowing of my eyes taking in this pathetic human boy touching my mate. I heard the growl surface from within before being distracted by a hard punch against my shoulder from Emmett just as a wave of calmness hit me from Jasper.

"Knock it off Edward," Emmett warned. "You really don't want to start something right now. Hell, she doesn't even know you exist." He paused glancing toward my angel, who was looking my direction again. "Well, I take that back. Maybe she does know you exist. But," he stressed, "you don't even know her name yet. She isn't aware of your claim. So chill."

"Edward, I'm warning you," Rosalie finally decided to make her thoughts known. "Don't you dare attack or hurt that boy. You screw this up and make me move again right after I unpacked and I'll hurt you myself. I told you I don't like this."

I glared at my sister in response, which only earned me another punch from Emmett. "Damn it Emmett! Stop with the punches or meet me in the woods later. I'm not going to hurt anyone. Geesh, have a little faith."

"Edward," Alice laughed as she skipped away, "I don't think teenagers call them mates. I think they prefer boyfriend & girlfriend." She skipped off before I could say anything else.

Jasper chuckled at me. "You know they're just messing with you don't you? But really Edward, lighten up already."

I watched as Alice "bumped" into her making her spill her drink on Alice. My sister must really love me to let someone ruin her outfit.

APOV

It was finally the right time. I knew when we were at Tanya's wedding that he'd finally make his decision. I'd known all along my brother was going to choose this path. He never liked to do things the easy way so why would the choice of mate be any different? I knew Forks was where the girl in question would be. I didn't know her name yet but I knew she was for Edward. I'd seen her a few times over the years in my visions. I knew she and I would become close friends. I saw their wedding and she would fit in perfectly, even before she knows the truth about her place in our family.

However, it wasn't going to be easy for him. She was probably the most difficult choice for a mate he could make and this wasn't the place to tell him either. He'd cause a scene that would terrorize this entire town. Hell, when they found out our entire family was going to have a fit even worse than the one when he made his announcement. Jasper didn't even know everything and I hated that I've kept this secret from him, but I didn't want him to worry about me. I know Jasper and his first instinct would be to take me far away from here to protect me and I knew Edward and my family was going to need my visions. I knew keeping things secret was the best decision until this girl was fully accepted by everyone in our family. Edward was going to have enough problems; he didn't need his own family to fight him also.

It was decided I should be the one to approach her first to learn more about her. Of everyone, I was certainly the least intimidating. The guys were completely out and Rosalie, I knew wasn't completely on board with Edward's choice yet.

I walked by her, pretending to bump into her and causing her to spill her drink on my outfit. It was the easiest way to start a conversation.

"_Edward you owe me for this one. I love this outfit!"_

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." The girl looked at me in horror at the spreading stain on my shirt. I had to admit she was beautiful. "I'm always so clumsy. Please let me help you clean it up. We have some napkins over here."

"Oh, and it's my favorite. I don't think it's going to come out of my blouse." I felt bad trying to make her feel guilty, but figured that was the best way to keep her talking.

"Well, please, you have to let me make it up to you. I can pay you for it if you'd like," she said.

"_Good choice, Edward. I like her."_

The people she was with turned to see what was happening. The tall boy with blonde hair came up and put his arm over her shoulder. "So what did you do now, Bella?" he asked chuckling. She grimaced. I felt bad that he was laughing at her, but figured that was only going to help Edward in the long run.

I stuck my hand out to her to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Alice. We're new in town. We just moved here from Alaska."

She took my hand smiling, startled a little at the cold. "Hi, I'm Isabella, but my friends call me Bella." She took her hand and gestured to her friends. "These are Mike" poking the laughing boy in the side, "Angela, her boyfriend Ben, Jessica, Tyler & Eric."

I smiled, knowing my plan would work to separate her from her friends briefly so we could talk. The boy with her got distracted again talking about sports with the other boys in their group and was not paying her any attention. Hard to believe this idiot boy was going to be such a problem for Edward.

We walked over to a nearby table to get some napkins. "So, is that guy Mike your boyfriend?" I asked.

"No, he wants to be, but I haven't decided yet. He's really sweet, but sometimes he can be a little annoying," she stated. "It's hard when you've grown up with everyone so you remember every embarrassing or annoying thing they've ever done." She shook her head like she was clearing a thought and looked at me brightly. "So, if you're new here that means you'll be going to Forks High in the fall, right? I'm going to be a senior this year. So are my friends."

"Yes, we're all going to be there. I have 3 brothers and a sister." I pointed out my family. That's my sister, Rosalie and the guy standing behind her is my brother, Emmett. Then Jasper," my voice naturally softened at the mention of my love, "He's the blonde one. The other one running his hand through his hair, looking all intense is Edward." I knew he was struggling to stay away from her. I looked at her for a response to seeing Edward.

She was looking at all of them and her eyes got wide when she focused on Edward. She blushed and cleared her throat.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing," she said. A small smile was playing at the corner of her mouth. I knew she had been sneaking glances at Edward since she first noticed him. Who wouldn't, my brother was good looking. Not as yummy as my Jasper, of course, but still very nice to look at.

About that time Mike walked over to where we were standing and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "Hey, Bella, you ready to go dance some more?" He looked at me frowning, having overheard me pointing out my brothers. He was obviously trying to mark Bella as his. That was fine, it's not like he was going to get to keep her.

"Sure Mike, just a sec, okay?" She turned back to me. "It was nice to meet you and I'm sure I'll see you around over the summer before school starts. It's a small town so there's not much to do. Again, I'm really sorry about your blouse. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

I smiled. This was exactly what I was waiting for. "Well, since you obviously know everything there is to do and where to go…do you think you'd want to hang out tomorrow and show me around some? I'm really desperate for a shopping trip."

"Sure, that would be fun. I can show you the only hangouts we have here. We would need to go to Port Angeles if you want to shop though. I'm not much of a shopper, but I do owe you a top and I need to pick up a few new books to read."

"_Edward, she just keeps getting better and better. A reader just like you."_

"Great! Here's my cell and give me yours. I'll give you my number and call you in the morning to set it up." I handed her my phone and took hers to punch in my phone number.

Mike was frowning the whole time. "Bella, I thought we were going to the movie tomorrow?"

"Oh", she said looking over her shoulder at him, "we can still do that in the evening. I'm sure we'll be back in time. I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

He pouted a little and said, "Yeah, that's fine. I'll just hang out with the guys then 'til you call. Now, come on they're starting up another song." He started to tug her arm.

She waved bye to me as they walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow Alice," she said as he spun her out onto the floor.

I skipped back over to everyone smiling. "Well, Edward, what do you think?"

He just looked at me with a far away look in his eyes and smiled.

Emmett bellowed, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we have a winner!"

Rosalie just smacked him and rolled her eyes. She turned to Edward and frowned. "Edward, don't screw this up. You better make damn sure. You know I don't like this, but I want you to find someone the same as everyone else."

Edward frowned at Rosalie. "Just shut up. I know what I'm doing. I know she's my mate. I want her." He then grinned, lightening the tense atmosphere. "Unless of course we find out that her idea of reading material is fashion magazines or cheesy romance novels," he smirked.

Rosalie & I both smacked him at that. "Hey! Watch it. That's sacrilege you know."

We stayed a while longer so Emmett could dance a few more songs with his wife. Jasper was even confident enough in himself to spin me on the floor for a couple of songs. I warned Edward not to approach Bella tonight, so he just stood there on the side watching his future in the arms of his rival. I admired his restraint. He was going to need it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight. **

**A/N: I'm posting this story on a blogspot as well as ff. You can enjoy it in either format. I'll update my profile to give you the link. You can access the link thru my TPW blog as well. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

_E POV_

I watched my Bella leave with that human boy. I felt Emmett's hands pin my shoulders in a death grip to keep me from stopping them. My growls were getting steadily louder the further she walked away from me. That boy had his hand wrapped possessively around her waist as he led her down the street. I wanted to rip it from his body and beat him with it. She wasn't his to touch, she was mine.

"Edward, people are beginning to stare. You need to keep it under control," Rosalie warned. "Emmett, drag his ass out of here and take him hunting or something. I'm sure there's a rock formation somewhere around here he could crush that no one would notice was missing." She gave me an evil smirk. "I'm sure Bella and _Mike_," she stressed his name to me, "are only going somewhere private to make out."

I whipped my head around at her, snarling, and was suddenly staring up at my family from the ground, Emmett's foot planted firmly on my neck. I held my hands up in a sign of surrender so he'd let me up. He yanked me to my feet a little harder than necessary as a further warning.

"I know you're feeling the effects of finding your mate tonight, Edward. But I'm warning you," he growled low and menacingly at me, "do not snarl at my Rosie again." His serious demeanor changed to his normal goofy grin. "I doubt you'd make any headway with your Bella without that pretty boy face of yours."

I was sure the sudden change in atmosphere was thanks to Jasper coming toward us as quickly as humanly possible with Alice tucked safely beneath his arm. She must have seen our altercation was about to escalate out of control.

"Guys, it's going to be hard for Edward to pursue Bella if we have to move tonight," Alice warned quietly.

"I'm sorry, Emmett," I said, grasping his hand in a handshake truce. I looked at my sister, careful to keep my expression non-threatening. "But please keep your wife under control. Until Bella accepts my claim, I don't want to hear anymore comments about her being with another male."

My sister had the good sense to look guilty before shaking it off. She wasn't one to ever admit she was wrong. She shrugged her shoulders at me. "Geesh Edward, learn to take a joke." She turned her bored expression to her husband, tossing her hair back. "Emmett, I want to go home now. There's no reason to stay now that she's gone and I'm bored."

***

_A POV_

We discussed Bella with Carlisle and Esme when we arrived back at the house. We decided that Rosalie and I would go with Bella tomorrow to get "operation Bella" underway. Edward was concerned about Mike wanting to date her and didn't want to take any chances so the guys would meet us later in town.

"Jasper, what emotions did you feel coming from them?" I asked. We were finishing our hunt and running back to the house.

"Well, the guy really does like her. His lust for her was through the roof. I'd say it's a close second to what I felt coming from Edward when you were talking to her. But not close to what I feel for you." He chuckled and squeezed my hand.

I swear I love this man.

"What about Bella?"

"She feels very friendly toward him, but a lot of frustration also. There is some desire there, but it hasn't grown yet. I think Edward may have to work at this a little."

"Did you feel anything when she was looking at Edward?" After all, this was the key, I knew.

"Now that's what was interesting. She felt intimidated when he looked at her, but there was desire also." He frowned a little in thought. "Alice, I just don't see how he's going to overcome a human's natural instinct to fear us, to ever get her to fall in love with him."

"Well, my love, that's where you and I come in." I stroked his cheek and laughed. "I will be able to tell if she gets any closer to Mike, or anyone else, and stop it. You are going to use your wonderful gift and do a little manipulating when it's needed."

"What do you mean? If we manipulate her into loving him then it won't last. That'll just be worse for Edward than if he never found anyone."

I shook my head at Jasper. "No, no we're not going to **force** her to love him. That's not what I mean. Edward would be devastated if she doesn't truly love him. I love Edward and I want him to be as happy as the rest of us. We need a complete family and this includes Bella.

"Consider your gift more of a nudge or roadblock when needed. If she's around Edward and feels intimidated or afraid, help her get past it. A little bit of desire won't hurt in the beginning just to get things rolling. She and Edward can take it from there. And when she's with Mike or someone is talking about him to her, then keep that annoyance factor as high as it is now so it overrides any chance of her feelings becoming more."

He pulled me into a hug kissing the top of my head. "You really are a little minx, aren't you? I'm so glad I know never to bet against you. Edward better appreciate everything we're doing to help him with this."

I laughed and kissed him back. "Oh, he will." I tapped the side of my head and we continued back to the house.

***

_EPOV_

I heard Alice and Rosalie leave in her car to get Bella. The plan was for Jasper, Emmett, and I to run into them this afternoon at the mall and convince her to go to spend the afternoon with me and come back to the house for the evening. This would prevent her from spending time with that boy, Mike, today. According to Alice, we weren't going to be able to stop every interaction between them, but I planned to do everything in my power to stop him from touching her ever again. I wanted to make my claim known and have her accept it immediately.

Carlisle reminded me this is the way it works in our world only. The human world works differently. He reminded me that I couldn't treat Bella like a vampire and just claim her. It wasn't that simple. I would have to let her get to know me, decide she likes me, and _then_ love me. Then and only then I could make her my mate. He warned me that she had free will and not to forget it. If she didn't accept my claim then I was to walk away and we'd move on somewhere else.

I wouldn't let that happen. I knew she was for me. Alice saw it and no one bet against Alice. I just had to do the footwork to make the vision come true. This was the part that was so frustrating. Alice was still refusing to tell me her visions. She was hiding something from me about Bella. Whatever it was, it wouldn't stop me from gaining her love and commitment. I was confident I could win her love. I just needed to be my usual charming self and dazzle her.

I was sitting in my room listening to classical music with my eyes closed. I had already showered and gotten dressed from my hunt. I heard Emmett and Jasper playing a video game downstairs. I couldn't wait until I'd get to see her again and actually talk to her. I was bothered last night that I couldn't hear her mind when she was talking to Alice. I didn't know what to make of that so I'd need to focus more clearly today. I'd certainly heard that punk's thoughts when he was thinking about Bella. It was hard not to go over and teach him some manners last night. She may not be mine yet, but I knew she would be. I hadn't even spoken to her yet and I already felt an attraction toward her that I haven't felt toward anyone in 100 years.

I opened my eyes and looked at my watch. It was about time to leave. I could feel the anticipation building in me.

Jasper called from downstairs. "Relax, Edward. You'll see her soon."

Emmett started laughing. "Eddie Boy has it bad already."

I just got up and headed downstairs. "Emmett, I hate that name. I've been telling you that for over 50 years. When do you think you'll remember?"

"Probably not for at least another 150 years, but feel free to keep reminding me. Eddie."

I felt the waves of calm coming from Jasper. "Edward, you can take the time now to chase Emmett and beat him up, or we can go see Bella. Your choice."

"Fine. Emmett, remind me to get you later."

Esme called from the garden as we headed to my Volvo to leave. "You boys behave. Edward, I can't wait to meet your Bella this evening. I'll be sure to get some snacks from the store for her."

"Thanks, Esme. We'll see you later." We drove out of the drive heading to Port Angeles. Of course, having lived here before, I knew where the mall had been built. I thought over Esme's comment 'My Bella.'

I smiled; I liked the sound of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight - duh.**

**Thanks so much to Lillie for her fantastic beta skills. Thanks also to Mandy (thespoiltone) for her great blogging skills. Without them there'd be no blogs and you'd be wading through my grammer and punctuation mistakes.**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

I was cleaning up from breakfast when I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller ID. It was Alice. "Hi Alice. How are you this morning?"

"Hi Bella, I'm fine. I was calling to see what time you wanted to go today? If you don't mind, my sister Rosalie would like to go also."

"Sure Alice. That would be great. I'd love to meet her also," I said. "Tell me where you live and I'll come pick you both up."

I heard someone laughing in the background when she said, "That's okay. Our home is out of town and it's easy to miss the drive if you don't know to look for it, especially in this rain. I just got my car from storage so I need to drive it. It'll be easier for us to pick you up."

I gave Alice my address and she told me she'd be here in an hour. I left a note on the table for Charlie telling him where I went and ran upstairs to get ready. After I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth, I dressed comfortably in a navy top with jeans and boots. I brushed my hair out and left it down. I heard a horn honk out front so grabbed my bag and went down.

After I locked the front door, I turned and missed the step off the porch and almost fell on my face, I stopped so quickly with my mouth hanging open. Alice and her sister were in my driveway sitting in a yellow Porsche waiting for me. "Hi, Alice. Wow, I love your car!" Rosalie got out of the passenger side and pulled the seat up for me to climb in the back.

"Thanks, Bella," Alice smiled. "This is my sister, Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Bella."

"Hi Rosalie, it's nice to meet you."

She turned to me and gave me an appraising look before smiling. "Hi, Bella. Likewise."

Alice distracted me by asking, "Well, where to?"

"Why don't we go to Port Angeles first since it's a bit of a drive and I can show you the hangouts on the way?

Rosalie turned and sniffed the air in front of me. "I like your perfume Bella. What's it called?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just soap. I don't wear perfume."

"None?" Alice asked.

"Nope. It's all me." I answered. "Why, do I stink?" I tucked my head to sniff myself. I didn't think I stunk. I just took a shower this morning.

Alice and Rosalie exchanged a look between them.

"No, you're fine," Rosalie said staring at Alice. She turned to give me a reassuring smile before turning back to look out the front window.

The silence following became more than a little awkward as we drove out of town. I quietly pointed out several teen hangouts, wishing now I could find a way to politely have them drop me off and just go back home. I decided they obviously didn't like me and we wouldn't be friends after all. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. I didn't know why I wanted to cry. It's not like I was losing a close friend or anything. I'd just thought maybe…

I braced myself as Alice suddenly swung the car into the nearest parking lot and stopped her car. I guess I was getting out after all. I cleared my throat.

"It's okay, Alice. You can let me out here and I'll just pay you for the shirt." I scooted forward in the seat waiting for Rosalie to let me out of the car.

"Oh no!" Alice exclaimed as she turned to me. "Please, forgive us if we made you uncomfortable. I promise we didn't mean anything bad. Rosalie and I really do want to be your friend, if you'll let us." She turned to Rosalie for confirmation. "Don't we?"

Rosalie reached back and squeezed my hand. I was surprised; her hand was cold like Alice's hand last night. "Bella, I'm sorry if I was rude. Trust me we do want to be friends."

I smiled timidly in return. "I'd really like that too."

Alice beamed brightly at me. "I promise we're going to be as close as sisters. You'll see."

Rosalie seemed to sigh in relief as Alice pulled back out onto the road. She glanced at Alice who mumbled something along the lines of something being too close.

Rosalie turned to me and smiled, "So tell us about yourself."

"There's not much to tell. I'm pretty boring really. I've lived in Forks most my life with my dad, Charlie. My dad is the chief of police. My mom lives in Florida with her new husband, Phil. He plays minor league baseball. I'm vertically challenged. I can trip over air on a flat surface," I laughed.

Alice & Rosalie laughed at that last comment. "Come on you can't be _that_ bad."

I laughed back at them, "Wanna bet? You should see my chart at the hospital. I'm on a first name basis with most of the ER staff. I think I'm even on the hospital's Christmas card list."

Alice looked back in the rearview mirror at me, "Well if you're really that bad, you'll probably end up being treated by our dad, Carlisle Cullen at some point. He's the new doctor at the hospital."

"Well, I'm sure I'll meet him then," I replied.

We were pulling into the mall parking lot by this time. We got out and walked inside. I turned to them. "Well where do you want to start? Remember I owe you a new shirt Alice."

Alice and Rosalie suggested we just start at one end and work across the mall. I thought they meant window shop. I had no idea they meant go into every store and **shop.**

Alice wouldn't let me buy her a new shirt, but did agree to let me buy a new CD later when I went to the bookstore. When I saw the price tags on what she was buying I was secretly relieved. Her shirt would have cost me almost a month's pay from my part-time job.

I did pick up a couple of new shirts and some shorts for myself. Alice kept trying to get me to try things on, but I really don't care about fashion as long as it's comfortable and I don't look homeless.

We'd been in the mall for a few hours and I was getting hungry. They didn't look like they would be ready to stop anytime soon. My stomach was starting to growl a little. I knew it was going to get embarrassing soon.

Alice turned to me, "Bella, why don't we head to the food court. I'm ready to sit down for a while. How 'bout you?"

I swear it was like she read my mind. "That sounds good. I am a little hungry."

We found two tables together so we could have a place to put all their bags plus my two and sit down. I bought a slice of pizza and bottled water. Alice and Rosalie said they weren't that hungry so they just got an order of curly fries to split and a couple of cokes.

As I took a drink I said laughing, "So you know my life story. Tell me about your family."

As I said this, three of the most gorgeous guys walked up to our table. They looked like they just stepped out of a magazine ad. I recognized them from the dance as Alice and Rosalie's brothers. They came over and pulled up chairs to sit down around us. The big one leaned into Rosalie and kissed her cheek, "Hey girls." The blonde guy did the same to Alice. I raised my eyebrows at that. The other one sat down next to me. We were squeezed in pretty tight since it was a small table.

Alice smiled at the blonde next to her and said, "Bella, these are my brothers. This fine man here is Jasper."

"Hi, Bella nice to meet you," Jasper said.

She extended her hand toward the big guy next to Rosalie, "That's Emmett and next to you is Edward."

Emmett jumped up from the table and ran over pulling me up out of my seat to hug me. "Hey, Bella! I'm sooo glad to meet you. You have no idea." He was laughing.

"Emmett," I squeaked "I can't breathe!"

I could have sworn I heard a growl coming from Edward. "Emmett let her go," Edward frowned. "Now!"

I looked at Edward in shock at his attitude. He certainly wasn't very friendly. I sat down hard in my seat and blew out my breath. My chest hurt from Emmett's bear hug. Alice jumped up from her seat and pulled Edward away from the table just as he took a deep breath and was turning toward me.

"Edward, I need your help getting something," she said quickly.

Edward whipped his head back to stare at me. His eyes seemed to darken and he was resisting Alice's pull. Jasper cleared his throat and stood jogging around the table toward Alice and Edward. "I'll help also." His tone was a little scary.

I turned in confusion back to Emmett and Rosalie.

Emmett sat back down by Rosalie. He shrugged "Sorry, Bella. My bad. I forget how breakable you can be." Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head and told him to hush.

"Um, is he okay?" I asked, meaning Edward's behavior.

Emmett shrugged, "Oh yeah. Edward's fine, just a little intense sometimes. You'll get used to his behavior. I think you just took him by surprise."

"Surprise? Me? What do you mean?" I asked.

Emmett got a goofy grin on his face. "He thinks you're H-A-W-T, hawt."

I blushed in embarrassment just as Jasper, Alice and Edward sat back down. Edward slid into the seat beside me and put one arm around the back of my chair and took my hand in his other. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it while staring intently into my eyes.

"Hi Bella, it's an honor to meet you."

His voice was like dark chocolate; smooth, rich, deep, silky. There just wasn't a single word to describe the way it washed over me. I stared, looking into his eyes. They looked like gold shining back at me. I had the weirdest feeling in my chest. I wasn't sure what to make of it but it was making me nervous. I broke away from his gaze to look down at the table and grabbed my water blushing. "It's nice to meet you also," I whispered.

Jasper leaned his head into Alice's shoulder and seemed to be trying to smother a laugh by clearing his throat. Edward tensed up all of a sudden. Jasper jumped like someone kicked him under the table.

Edward frowned at Jasper and then turned to me. "So, how's the shopping going?" He looked past me at all the bags on the next table. He seemed to be unhappy surveying the stack and the store logos displayed on the outside of the bags.

Alice piped up, "Well, Edward, Rosalie and I are going to have to work on Bella. It turns out she hates shopping. She only purchased two bags worth, a couple of shirts and shorts. The rest are ours."

I don't know why she felt the need to explain my purchases to Edward. However, it did seem to clear his frown for whatever reason.

I noticed Emmett was kissing on Rosalie's neck. This was getting a little creepy. I really wasn't sure what to make of their family any longer. I was starting to rethink getting any deeper into a friendship with them. This just wasn't right. I mean, gross!

Jasper looked at Alice. "Maybe we should explain our family dynamic to Bella before she gets completely weirded out, guys. I think she's fixing to make a run for it."

Alice looked at me in horror. "Oh my God, Bella! I didn't even think about what you must be thinking of us. We're all adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister. Edward and Emmett are my brothers. Carlisle and Esme, that's our mother, adopted us when we were younger. We just all kind of fell for each other."

I felt so much relief at that. It was like a sense of calm just washed over me and I no longer cared. "Oh, that's good to know. I was starting to wonder. I'm glad you all have someone."

"Well, all of us except Edward here." Alice seemed to be implying something with that statement.

Rosalie spoke up, "So Bella, any hot guys around town?"

Everyone seemed really interested in what I was going to say next. It was making me uneasy. I just don't know what they are waiting for. "Well there are a few. Alice met them last night at the dance. There's Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton to name a few. They're all good friends and on the football team at school. You'll have to go to the games when school starts up."

"Well, are you dating any of them?" she persisted.

"Not really. Lauren has had a crush on Tyler since junior high. You'll probably run into her at some point this summer or when school starts. She's very territorial about Tyler even though he doesn't give her the time of day, so none of the girls will date him. Trust me, she is someone you do not want to cross. She can make your life a living hell. Believe me, I know," I laughed.

"Eric, I've known him forever. After watching him eat pill bugs on the playground as a kid, it just ruins any idea for letting him get that mouth anywhere near me." I laughed at the memory that brought up.

Everyone was laughing at that.

Rosalie persisted, "And what about, what did you say his name was? Mike?"

"Well, like I was telling Alice last night. Mike has had a crush on me since the end of freshman year and has been asking me out ever since. I do like him. He's cute and sweet and funny, but can also make you want to rip your hair out in frustration sometimes. I'm thinking of maybe, finally giving in this year and see if it goes anywhere."

Everyone seemed to be in thought when I finished. I noticed Edward's hand was gripping the edge of the table a little tightly.

I thought about Mike and why I wanted to give dating him a shot. He was everything I said he was; he was really cute, sweet, funny, nicely built, annoying, full of his own self-importance, arrogant, a snob… Why did I want to date him? He really is kind of a jerk now that I think about it. Suddenly I wasn't so sure dating Mike would be such a good idea after all.

I shook myself from my musings to realize everyone was staring at me. I blushed and quickly took another drink of my water, mumbling an apology to the table in general. I don't know what I was apologizing for, but whatever. I felt a gentle pull on my hair and realized Edward still had his arm on the back of my chair and was playing with my hair. I looked at him from out of the corner of my eye trying unsuccessfully to be discreet. He was staring at me. He smiled the most dazzling crooked smile at me and continued to play with my hair.

"Hello again," he said.

"Hi," I answered shyly. I felt my heart flutter. Edward really was gorgeous. He was even better looking than Mike and I'd always thought Mike was the cutest guy in Forks. Of course, Edward didn't live here before now. I got lost in eyes again. My fingers itched to run through his hair. I looked down quickly, stopping for just a brief moment to stare at his lips and wonder what it would feel like to be kissed by him. Would he be as good of a kisser as Mike? He looked like someone who would definitely know what he was doing.

"Bella," Alice interrupted my daydreams, "didn't you say you wanted to go to the bookstore while we were here?"

I shook off the feeling and looked up at her. "Yeah, I did." I glanced at my watch. "I'm not sure I have time though today. I'm supposed to call Mike to catch a movie tonight." I swear I kept hearing growling coming from somewhere.

"I'm sure we have plenty of time, Bella. We're already here so why don't we head over. There's a magazine I want that I couldn't find in Forks and I really, really want to get it." She pouted at me, "Please?"

I laughed at that. "Sure, why not. Mike and I can go to a movie another time. I'm sure he and the guys are so wrapped up in video games he won't even notice."

Rosalie said she wasn't interested in the bookstore so she and Emmett were just going to take the bags and head home in Alice's car. Edward said he'd give the rest of us a ride home in his.

We all said goodbye to them. I told Edward we'd have to drive to the bookstore since it's a couple of miles from the mall. I went to grab my bags, but realized Emmett must have grabbed them also when they left. Oh well I'll need to remember to pick them up on the way home then.

We walked out to where Edward had parked. It had stopped raining, but was still cloudy. Edward opened the passenger door for me and I got in.

"Thanks, Edward," I said.

He smiled the most amazing crooked smile at me. I swear I couldn't think a single thought if my life depended on it. He really is by far the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. He beats Mike, hands down.

He got in as Alice and Jasper got in the back. I pointed out a couple of nice dress shops that were on the way to the bookstore that Alice and Rosalie might like coming back to one day.

"That's usually where everyone shops for more formal dresses. We have a couple of dances at school during the year, including prom."

We arrived at the bookstore and Edward opened the car door for me to get out. As we walked up to the store he opened the door for me again. He really was a gentleman. He just didn't seem to talk much.

Alice and Jasper headed to the magazines. Edward looked down at me. "So what section did you want to look in, Bella?"

"I really like the classics. I need a new copy of Romeo and Juliet," I said. "My copy has finally fallen apart. I also want to get Pride and Prejudice."

"I like the classics as well. However, I will never understand Romeo and Juliet. You do know they die in the end, don't you?" He rolled his eyes at me.

I looked up at him and put my hands on my hips. "Yes, obviously, I know they die. I did say I need a **new **copy," I scowled. How dare he question my taste in books? What's it to him anyway? I swear he doesn't say much but when he does it's annoying.

Jasper and Alice showed up at that moment. I felt a little more relaxed all of a sudden and my annoyance with Edward was fading.

"So Bella, did you find what you were looking for?" Alice asked, frowning at Edward.

"No, not yet. Your brother was just explaining my lack of taste in books." I glared at him again.

"I'm sorry. Honestly, I didn't mean anything by it, Bella. Please don't be mad." He smiled that crooked smile again and stared intently into my eyes. How does he do that? Just as I decide I really don't like him, he dazzles me.

"Its fine, Edward." I pulled another copy of Romeo and Juliet off the shelf and handed it to him. "This is how you can make it up to me." I grinned at him. "You're going to read it with me and then we'll discuss the book together. Deal?"

I swear I didn't think his smile could get anymore brilliant. "Deal."

Alice looked like she was having a problem keeping her feet on the ground. She looked like she wanted to start jumping up and down. I wonder if there was too much caffeine in her drink at lunch. Not that I ever saw her actually drink any of it.

I picked up a couple of other books to read and the CD that Alice wanted and we walked to the register to pay. I set my stuff down to get out my wallet when Edward snatched them up handing them to the cashier. "Edward, give me my books."

"Nope. I'm buying. It's the least I can do for upsetting you earlier," he said, handing his credit card to the cashier.

The cashier was looking at me, not paying any attention to Edward. He was tall with brown curly hair and blue eyes. He was kind of cute, but nowhere near as cute as Edward. He looked a few years older than me. "Hey, beautiful. I'm Josh. Do you live around here?"

Where was that growling coming from? I was starting to think I was going nuts. "Hi," I answered, blushing. I was really embarrassed with Edward, Alice and Jasper standing there. "No, I live over in Forks."

Edward stuck his credit card in the guy's face. "Excuse me! Do you mind taking care of this or do I need to call the manager?"

Josh turned back to Edward rolling his eyes. "Whatever, dude. Is she yours?" He smirked.

Ok, now I was pissed. I don't belong to anyone, least of all Edward. Edward looked like he wanted to rip the guy apart. I raised my eyebrow at Josh. I opened my mouth to let him have it when Alice pulled me away.

"Come on, Bella. Let's wait outside. Here, Jasper," she said handing him her magazines as she pulled me out the door.

We went and stood on the sidewalk. I was looking in the window as Edward finished paying. I saw him say something to Josh and Josh's eyes got big and he put his hands up to Edward. I watched as Edward turned to walk outside, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What was that about?" I asked looking back at Josh who was making a point of not looking at me.

"Nothing," Edward growled at me "just teaching him some manners. Let's go okay?" He moved his hand to the small of my back and steered me toward the car.

I felt Edward's thumb brush the bare skin on my lower back under my shirt hem. His hand was so cool and I was starting to get a tingly feeling in my stomach. Usually I wouldn't allow something like this with someone I barely know but I had to admit, I really liked it.

I heard Alice giggle behind me as she hugged Jasper.

Edward opened the car door for me to get in and handed me my bag. Everyone got in and he steered us back towards Forks. I remembered my bags went home with Emmett & Rosalie. I'd need to be sure and let him know I needed to pick them up, but he was frowning again so I didn't want to ask right now. Maybe later if he relaxed a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's sad, but I still don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you Lillie Cullen for your great beta skills!**

**Check out TheSpoiltOne's new website - The Writer's Coffeeshop www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com There is a forum thread for my stories and I've been posting teasers here. Come visit!**

EPOV

We arrived at the mall and tracked the girls to the food court. I couldn't wait to see my Bella. I could hear Alice and Rosalie's conversation with Bella. She was asking about our family. We all pulled up chairs to sit around them with me next to Bella.

Alice had just introduced Emmett and me when he jumped up, acting with his usual exuberance. I hadn't even had a chance to say 'hello' to her before Emmett snatched her up in an Emmett style bear hug. She was in tight jeans that showed off her figure to her advantage. What got my attention the most was the short blue top she was wearing. I could tell Emmett was hugging her bare skin and I was jealous. I should be the only one to wrap my arms around her.

"Hey, Bella! I'm sooo glad to meet you. You have no idea," he laughed. _"I really like my new little sis, Edward. She really smells good. She'd make a nice tasty treat. We're going to have so much fun."_

"Emmett," she squeaked, "I can't breathe!"

I growled at Emmett. He was hurting her. "Emmett let her go. Now!"

Her scent hit me as she sat down next to me. She made my mouth water. The venom was pooling so fast I had to swallow a few times to get it under control. She smelled of strawberries and freesias. Good enough to eat. If I had her, I'd never hunger for anything else. I started thinking about what she would taste like. I imagined spreading kisses down her throat, sinking my teeth into her neck, her blood pooling in my mouth, as I would savor her flavor.

"_Enough Edward! I'm getting conflicting visions now. Control yourself!"_

Alice and Jasper quickly pulled me away from the table until I could gain control of myself. I felt wave after wave of calm hit me.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I should have warned you," Alice apologized.

"Apologize for what Alice?" Jasper asked.

He was still blocking me from returning to Bella, obviously sensing the conflict still raging inside me. I needed to be with Bella; both because she was my mate and for her blood. It was mine. She was mine. She would belong to me or my monster. At this point, I didn't know who would win. I could do nothing but continue to growl at them coming between us.

"Edward. Remember last night I told you there would be problems if you chose Bella?"

"I remember. It's her scent isn't it?" I asked. "I swear I've never smelled someone so sweet." I growled low in my chest at the memory of her scent, earning another wave of calm washing over me. I let Jasper know I was in control again.

"Edward! You have to stop or you're going to scare her away," Alice warned. "But, yes, that's part of it. You need to know Edward, she's your singer. That's why you knew she was your mate last night. Even with her scent masked by the people around her your monster sensed her there."

"So that's how he's going to overcome her natural aversion to us. Her blood will recognize him as well," Jasper theorized.

"Well, not exactly," she hedged.

"What else Alice? What are you hiding?" Jasper and I asked.

"Later, I promise. But now you need to do some damage control Edward. She thinks you're kind of a jerk right now. You don't want to feed that thought."

"Later you will tell me everything. You will not keep secrets about my mate from me," I warned.

"Alice, whatever is going on with her I want to know," Jasper demanded. "I need to know if she's any kind of threat to you."

His monster was close to the surface too, looking for any danger to Alice. I wouldn't allow him near Bella if he was going to become a threat to her. I growled low in my chest and began to sink into a crouch forgetting where we were. Jasper matched my pose.

Alice punched both of us in the arm to get our attention. She reached up and kissed Jasper's cheek before glaring at me. "You two can have your pissing contest later." She turned back to me, "Wouldn't you rather spend time with Bella or do you want me to take her home so she can go out with that boy?"

"Never," I growled. "She's mine. Fine, but we will talk later."

"Alright. Later, I promise," Alice sighed. "Jasper, I promise _Bella_ isn't any kind of threat to us. So can we just sit back down?"

As I sat back down beside her, I had to remind the monster in me that I would have her for eternity, just not as a meal. The monster would get to taste her once when I finally turned her. The trade off of eternity with her by my side was worth the sacrifice of giving up her blood. I had to stop breathing until I could get this feeling under control. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her and lost eternity.

I took her hand in mine unable to resist touching her for the first time and kissed the back of her hand. "Hi Bella, it's an honor to meet you."

"_God Edward! Could you be more formal? 'It's an honor to meet you.' P-leeasee." _Emmett smirked at me.

She looked into my eyes. I knew last night her eyes were brown. But in the light of day…I could get lost in their depth. There was so much expression in the deep chocolate of her eyes with her long lashes framing her soul. And her face, she was an angel sent from heaven just to save me. I would gladly worship at the altar that is Bella for the rest of my unnatural life.

I was pleased to see I could dazzle her. It would come in handy in my pursuit of her. I decided to tap into her mind to see what she was thinking. I realized I couldn't hear her mind. I gazed harder into her eyes focusing all my energy onto her thoughts. There was nothing there; complete silence. It was frustrating and a relief at the same time. It was peaceful, quiet.

Jasper leaned his head into Alice's shoulder, trying to smother a laugh by clearing his throat. _"Damn Edward! Turn down the emotions a little would you? You're starting to make _**me**_ feel for her."_

I kicked him under the table and frowned at him, then turned back to Bella. "So, how's the shopping going?" I looked at all the bags on the next table and sighed. I guess this would be the price I paid for having her. I would be spending eternity with a shopaholic just like Jasper and Emmett.

"_Don't worry so much Edward! They're not hers. She's very frustrating to shop with. I'm sure I can fix that though." _

Alice spoke up for Bella's benefit since she saw me frown. "Well, Edward, Rosalie and I are going to have to work on Bella. It turns out she hates shopping. She only purchased two bags, a couple of shirts and shorts. The rest are ours."

"_Feel better? But don't get too comfortable I'll have eternity to change that."_

I smiled to myself. I knew for Bella I'd gladly take her shopping everyday of eternity if it made her happy.

Bella was getting a strange look on her face. I noticed her starring at Rosalie and Emmett. He was kissing her neck and whispering things that made me cringe. I was grateful that Bella didn't have vampire hearing.

Before I could put a stop to it Jasper jumped in. _"Uh oh Edward."_ He turned to Alice. "Maybe we should explain our family dynamic to Bella before she gets completely weirded out guys. I think she's fixing to make a run for it."

"_Sorry Edward," _Emmett and Rosalie thought at the same time. _"I think we're going to cut out of here soon and head back to the house."_

"Oh my God, Bella!" Alice looked at her with wide eyes as it dawned on all of us what she must be thinking. "I didn't even think about what you must be thinking of us. We're all adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister. Edward and Emmett are my brothers. Carlisle and Esme, that's our mother, adopted us when we were younger. We just all kind of fell for each other."

Bella looked relieved. I could tell Jasper was helping.

"_You're welcome, Edward," Jasper thought. "We're all here for you, man. We want you to have her as much as you do."_

"That's good to know. I was starting to wonder. I'm glad you all have someone," she smiled.

"Well, all of us except Edward here." Alice cut her eyes over to me.

"_Enough pussy-footing around. I'm bored with all the chitchat. Let's get to business, shall we?" _Rosalie spoke up, "So Bella, any hot guys around town?"

"Way to be subtle, Rosalie," Alice mumbled.

"Well," Bella started. "There are a few." She seemed to think about her answer. "Alice met them last night at the dance. There's Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton to name a few. They're all good friends and on the football team at school. You'll have to go to the games when school starts up."

I hated hearing her say she thought Mike Newton was attractive. If she only knew what went on in that boy's head last night, she'd run straight to me. Maybe I should tell her sometime.

"_Don't you dare! Jasper and I have this covered already. Let it be her decision to get rid of him."_

"_Fine. But I mean it, Alice. I don't want him around her."_

"_Don't worry. He won't be around long."_

"Well, are you dating any of them?" Rosalie persisted.

"Not really. Lauren has had a crush on Tyler since junior high. You'll probably run into her at some point this summer or when school starts. She's very territorial about Tyler even though he doesn't give her the time of day, so none of the girls will date him. Trust me, she is someone you do not want to cross. She can make your life a living hell. Believe me, I know," she laughed.

I didn't like hearing that anyone upset my girl but I was glad to hear it kept another male away from Bella. I didn't know whether to thank this Lauren girl or go after her. I guess I'll decide when I see what she's like for myself.

"Eric, I've known him forever. After watching him eat pill bugs on the playground as a kid, it just ruins any idea for letting him get that mouth anywhere near me." She laughed and looked like she was remembering something. We were all laughing with her at that comment. That was two boys I wouldn't need to worry about. That left one.

"_Come on already! I swear it's like pulling teeth to get her to the point. I want to go home. Emmett and I need some bonding time after this. Especially if you're bringing her back to the house tonight." _Rosalie persisted, "And what about, what did you say his name was? Mike?" _"Maybe that will do it."_

I know Rosalie was only trying to help me, but her attitude was starting to piss me off. Couldn't she and Emmett go one night without acting like animals?

I could hear Emmett chuckle under his breathe. _"Just wait 'til she's yours Edward. Then talk to me about my time with Rosalie."_

"Well," she started, "like I was telling Alice last night. Mike has had a crush on me since the end of freshman year and has been asking me out ever since. I do like him. He's cute and sweet and funny, but can also make you want to rip your hair out in frustration sometimes." She seemed to think about her next statement. "I'm thinking of maybe, finally giving in this year and see if it goes anywhere."

I was about to go hunt this boy down and eliminate the competition. I didn't realize I was gripping the table so tight until I heard the crack.

Jasper smirked at me. _"I got this."_

I saw a look of annoyance cross her face. _"Thanks, Jasper. I owe you."_

"_Don't worry Edward. Alice and I are keeping a tab for you when this is over. Alice already knows what she wants. Be afraid. Be very afraid."_

"Bella," Alice asked, "didn't you say you wanted to go to the bookstore while we were here?"

She looked up at Alice and then down at her watch. "Yeah, I did. I'm not sure I have time though today. I'm supposed to call Mike to catch a movie tonight."

I started growling at the thought of her alone with him in a dark theater.

"I'm sure we have plenty of time, Bella. We're already here so why don't we head over. There's a magazine I want that I couldn't find in Forks and I really, really want to get it." She pouted, "Please?"

Bella laughed. "Sure, why not. Mike and I can go to a movie another time. I'm sure he and the guys are so wrapped up in video games he won't even notice."

Rosalie said she wasn't interested in the bookstore, so she and Emmett were just going to take the bags and head home in Alice's car. _"Finally! Come on you big teddy bear. Let's get you home." _

"_Yeah, baby! Grrr!" _I swear I'm going to destroy every Austin Powers movie he owns.

I mumbled for Emmett to grab Bella's bags also. Now she will have to come to our house later. That would prevent her from being able to make any plans tonight with that vile boy. I said I'd take everyone else home.

We said goodbye to them. I cringed as Emmett's thoughts got more graphic the further away they got. Bella explained we'd have to drive to the bookstore since it's a couple of miles from the mall. She looked around like she was missing something and shrugged. I secretly smiled.

We walked to my car. I loved having her beside me. I couldn't wait to be able to touch her again. It had stopped raining, but was still cloudy. I opened the car door for her.

"Thanks, Edward," she said.

I gazed at her and smiled. I got in as Alice and Jasper got in the back. She pointed out a couple shops to Alice for them to come back another day. This was good. It meant she was planning on spending more time with my sisters.

"That's usually where everyone shops for more formal dresses," she was explaining. "We have a couple of dances at school during the year including prom."

I daydreamed of dancing with Bella. Holding her in my arms and spinning her around the floor while she saw only me.

We arrived at the bookstore and I opened the car door for her. I then opened the door to the store for her. She seemed to appreciate the gesture. I'm sure Mike isn't as thoughtful.

I was hit with her scent again as she brushed by me into the store. I had to stop breathing again. I realized this was going to be a little more difficult than I first thought. I'd need to hunt more often, especially before I spent time with her.

Alice and Jasper headed to the magazines. _"Edward, Jasper and I are going to leave so you have some time alone to visit. I'll be watching if you need me."_

I looked down at my angel. "So what section did you want to look in, Bella?" This should help me figure her out more since I can't rely on my ability to peg her personality.

"I really like the classics. I need a new copy of Romeo and Juliet," she said. "My copy has finally fallen apart. I also want to get Pride and Prejudice."

I knew Alice and Jasper were listening across the store. I heard Jasper laugh. _"Maybe I can interest her in history also. Then we'd have stuff to talk about also."_

I was jealous at the idea of Bella spending time with any male other than myself.

"_She is going to be my sister also. You'll have eternity with her. You can share. I share Alice with you for your big debates."_

He had a point there. Alice and I are really close. I guess I could learn to share, after I have her to myself for a few decades.

"I like the classics as well," I said. "However, I will never understand Romeo and Juliet. You do know they die in the end don't you?" I rolled my eyes. Really, Romeo and Juliet? She can do better than that nonsense.

She glared up at me and put her hands on her hips. She's even beautiful when she's angry. Wait, she's angry with me. What did I do?

"Yes, obviously, I know they die," she stated. "I did say I need a **new **copy." She was really getting angry.

"_Alice? A little help would be nice right about now!"_

Jasper and Alice showed up quickly. Jasper was calming her down. I messed up. Note to self, don't question Bella's choice in books **ever again**. I frantically was trying to figure out how to fix this.

"So Bella, did you find what you were looking for?" Alice asked. _"Nice going idiot."_

"No, not yet. Your brother was just explaining my lack of taste in books." She was glaring at me again.

"I'm sorry. Honestly, I didn't mean anything by it Bella. Please don't be mad." I decided a little dazzling might help. Yeah, it did.

"It's fine, Edward." She reached for a second copy of Romeo and Juliet off the shelf and handed it to me. "This is how you can make it up to me," she grinned up at me. "You're going to read it with me and then we'll discuss the book together. Deal?"

This was better than anything I could have dreamed. She was creating an opportunity for us to continue spending time together, just the two of us. I knew some books I'd like her to read as well. I began to picture our life together sitting in Carlisle's library or in what would become our room, reading and discussing literature while listening to music. I smiled at her, pulling out all the stops. "Deal."

Alice was having a problem keeping her feet on the ground. _"This is perfect, Edward! I can see the two of you discussing books in your room. You look so happy!"_

She picked up a couple of other books and a CD that Alice told her she could buy for her to make up for the blouse last night, her anger at me forgotten. We walked to the register to pay. She set her stuff down and was getting out her wallet. I snatched her books up handing them to the cashier. No way she was paying for anything ever again if I have anything to say about it.

"Edward, give me my books."

"Nope. I'm buying. It's the least I can do for upsetting you earlier." I tried to hand my credit card to the cashier, but he wasn't paying any attention to me. His eyes and thoughts were focused on my Bella!

I started growling. I'm starting to think I'm going to need to fight the entire human male population for her.

He looked like he was probably in college. Just great! Isn't that what all girls dream of, an older man? Well, I'm 117. How's that for older?

"Hey, beautiful. I'm Josh. Do you live around here?" He was flirting with her! _"Baby! You are just too fine for words. I'm definitely going to have to get your number. Who knew a bookworm could be so fine? I thought this job was going to be nothing but nerds. I need to be sure to work every chance I can just for the opportunity to help you out." _

"Hi. No, I live over in Forks," she answered him.

I could tell she was embarrassed. She was blushing. It heated the blood in her cheeks, which just made her scent even more potent to me. I needed to get her out of here before I lost control. Whether it was going to be with the monster that was thirsting for her blood or the monster that wanted to rip this boy to shreds I wasn't sure.

"_Edward, calm down! I'm afraid I'm going to have to pull you out of here. Bella's getting stressed out."_ _Jasper had his hand on my shoulder bombarding me with waves of calm. It wasn't working._

I stuck my credit card in the guy's face. "Excuse me! Do you mind taking care of this or do I need to call the manager?"

He turned to look at me smirking and rolling his eyes. "Whatever, dude. Is she yours?" _"There's no way she's with this guy and if she is, I can certainly snatch her away him."_

I was boiling now. I could feel Jasper trying desperately to calm me down. I needed all the help I could get not to tear through the counter to get this punk.

Bella looked like she was going to say something to him. I didn't want to hear her say she wasn't mine. She was mine even if she wasn't aware of it yet. _"Alice, get her out of here now!"_

"Come on Bella. Let's wait outside. Here, Jasper." She said handing him her magazines as she pulled Bella out the door. _"Calm down Edward! You're starting to scare Bella!"_

I waited until they were both outside. Jasper was still trying desperately to calm me down. I felt guilty when Alice said I was scaring Bella. I don't want her afraid of me. I'd never hurt her.

I stared intently at the insignificant boy in front of me, letting my true nature shine through. "I don't want to you think of or speak to **my Bella** with anything less than total respect ever again. In fact if she ever comes in here again you will run the other direction. Do I make myself clear?"

His eyes got big and he put his hands up like he would ward me off. I grabbed the receipt and Bella's bag and walked outside to her and Alice. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I was finally starting to calm down some.

"What was that about?" Bella asked me looking back at Josh through the window. I noticed he took my words to heart and was making a point not to look at her.

"Nothing," I growled at her, "just teaching some manners. Let's go okay?"

I really just wanted to get away from here. I needed to get control again. I placed my hand on the small of her back to steer her toward the car. I couldn't resist slipping my thumb up under her shirt to touch bare skin. Touching her calmed me as I knew it would. She didn't even know yet how much control she had over my every thought or action. From the moment I chose her, every step I made was with Bella in mind; her health, her comfort, her feelings. And how to get her to accept my claim. I would talk with Alice more later tonight.

I heard Alice giggle. _"You're fine Edward. She likes it. Doesn't she Jasper?" _

"_That's all you, Brother__."_

I opened the car door for her and handed her the bag. Everyone got in and I steered us home. I was starting to relax remembering what Bella's skin felt like under my hand. I knew her other bags were at our house and she'd have to come home with me to get them. That also meant I would be driving her home later, just the two of us. I was looking forward to the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: _**Thanks so much to Lillie Cullen for her great beta job. If you had a dollar for all the commas I miss you'd be rich! I don't know what I'd do without you looking over my shoulder.**_

_**Check out The Writer's Coffee Shop. thewriterscoffeeshop dot com It's a great new site for readers. There are forums to chat about your favorite stories and even "Just A Sip" for teasers. TheSpoiltOne even has a link for merchandise for The Training School and The Perfect Wife!**_

_**I don't own Twilight or its characters. But I do have fun with them.**_

Esme's POV

I watched as my boys drove off to meet up with their sisters and Bella. We were all very excited about Bella. Last night when they got home Alice was bouncing up and down with excitement. Edward had a smile that kept playing at the corners of his mouth. I hope Bella can bring out the entire smile.

I worry about my oldest son so much. He's been alone for so many years that I was starting to worry he'd never find a mate. Carlisle and I have had many discussions on this subject over the years. I worried that he was turned too young. Carlisle always just hugs me and gives me a kiss, assuring me that's not the problem. He claims Edward is just too stubborn and set in his ways. I know this to be true.

The only one of my children to match him in stubbornness is Rosalie. She just doesn't take change well. At least in this situation she seems to be trying. I know she loves Edward even though they butt heads all the time. I think she's hoping if he has someone to focus on, she'll get her way more often because he'll be too distracted to fight with her.

I saw Carlisle coming up the drive from the hospital as I was walking back into the house. I stood on the porch waiting for him. I could watch that man for eternity, and I will. I smiled a little at the thought of my husband and how he makes me feel special and loved.

"Hello love," he whispered as he came onto the porch. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss that always melts my dead heart. "I take it all the children have left to pursue the 'Operation Bella' campaign?"

We both laughed at the name Emmett had come up with last night. Leave it to Emmett to make everything a game. I just hope he remembers she's human and therefore very fragile.

"Yes they have. The boys just left a short time ago to meet up with the girls at the mall." We went into the house and headed upstairs to our room. "I need to go to the store and pick up snacks for this evening," I said. "Alice assured me she would be coming here with them tonight. I want to make her feel welcome."

"Esme, darling, I know she'll feel welcome. You are so loving and kind. How could she not?"

"You're sweet, dear. I just fret because I haven't entertained a human since I was one. I know how important this is to Edward and I want everything to go smoothly."

He pulled me into a warm embrace. "It will. Remember, Alice saw it," he chuckled. "We have a few hours before they get back so why don't we spend some time focusing on us before you go to the store."

He had that gleam in his eyes that was reserved only for me. I gladly complied.

BPOV

We were almost to Forks now and the drive had been pretty quiet. Edward seemed to have calmed down. Alice was talking softly with Jasper in the back. It seemed kind of intimate, so I didn't want to interrupt, and Edward didn't want to talk about what happened at the bookstore, so I wasn't sure what to say to break the silence.

I glanced down at the bag of books at my feet when I remembered. "Edward," I asked "do you mind stopping by your house on the way to drop me off? Emmett took my bags with him earlier by mistake."

Edward looked over to me and smiled. "That's not a problem at all, Bella."

Alice leaned forward between the seats. "Oh Bella, you'll get a chance to meet Carlisle and Esme, our parents."

"Well, I really should get home. I'm sure Charlie is wondering where I am. I've never spent this much time shopping before," I laughed.

"Why don't you call and let him know you'll be home a little later?" she suggested.

"Sure, I guess I could." I pulled out my cell and called Charlie. "Hey, Dad. How did the fishing go?"

He told me it was a good day and we wouldn't starve for at least a few months. I laughed at that. Today's catch on top of the 3-year supply of fish already in the freezer. I wasn't too worried.

"So Bells, where are you? I was starting to worry. You're never out this long just to shop. Did you run away with Mike and not tell your old man?" he said, laughing.

I saw Edward frown for some reason. Alice was patting him on the shoulder from the back seat.

Charlie has been a big supporter of Mike's pursuit since his dad gave him a new rod and reel he'd been eying for a while as a "thank you" for catching some kids trying to break into their store a few months back. I was getting a little tired of Charlie always singing Mike's praises. I keep telling him I'll decide soon. I hate being pushed.

"No Dad, I didn't run away with Mike." I rolled my eyes. "I've actually been shopping this entire time, believe it or not." I laughed because I knew the answer was 'not.' Honestly, if I hadn't been there I wouldn't believe me either.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm back in Forks and I'm going to stop at a friend's house on my way home. I'll talk to you later. Bye Dad!" I snapped my phone shut before he could start the interrogation that would be a little embarrassing with everyone in the car listening. I'd just tell him later.

We turned off the road onto a private drive that wound through the trees. Alice was right this morning. I never would have found their drive if I didn't know where to look. Their drive was probably a mile long before there was a break in the trees. I couldn't get over their home. It was beautiful. It was a three story rock and glass home, very modern. In all my years here, I never even knew this house existed.

I realized Edward was holding my door open for me. I got out and walked up to the house with him. I saw Jasper's back as he and Alice had already walked through the front door. Edward placed his hand on my lower back again, steering me onto the porch and through the door. I really was starting to like the feel of it.

Standing in the foyer were Alice and Jasper along with another couple. They were gorgeous. He was tall and blonde like Jasper. She stood next to him, coming up just to his shoulder with long brown hair. They were all looking at me smiling. I looked down, blushing. It was embarrassing the way they looked at me. It was like they had some kind of expectation.

"Bella, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme," Edward said. They looked too young to be parents. Then I remembered Alice said everyone was adopted. "Mom, Dad, this is Bella." He was looking down at me with a smile as he said it.

I looked at Edward. The way he said my name at the end, it was almost with reverence. It was strange. I felt a flutter in the pit of my stomach and my heart skipped a beat. I started blushing all over again.

I quickly turned to their parents, who were grinning like Alice. "Hi, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, trying to ignore Edward beside me. He still had his hand on my back and was stroking it with his thumb now, sending goose bumps down my spine.

They both stepped forward. His dad shook my hand. "Please Bella, call me Carlisle."

"And please call me Esme, dear. There's no need for formalities here. We're all family." She gently gave me a gentle hug like she wasn't sure how receptive I would be. I liked it. I hadn't seen Renee in over a year and being hugged by their mom brought home how much I missed having a mom around. I love Charlie, but there's something different about moms.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cu – Esme." I said blushing again. This had to be going on a record. Three blushes in less than 5 minutes.

Alice started laughing. "Come on Bella. Let's go upstairs."

She pulled me by the hand out of Edward's grasp. I think he actually growled. Maybe he was what I'd been hearing all day. At least it would mean I wasn't crazy, but maybe he was.

"Edward, you and Jasper can hang out down here for a while. I'll bring her back, I promise," she smirked.

I didn't understand Alice's comment. Why would Edward care if I hung out with Alice in her room? We walked into Alice's room. It was decorated in soft green, white and black. It looked like half the bags from our shopping trip were on her bed. She pulled me over to sit on the loveseat, tucking one leg under her as she sat down facing me.

"So Bella, thanks so much for going shopping with us today. I had a great time. I just know we're going to be best friends!"

"I had fun too, Alice." I thought back to Rosalie's interrogation in the food court. "Can I ask you a question without offending?" I looked down at my hands in my lap and took a breath. "Does Rosalie not like me?" I heard a commotion downstairs and a door slam from somewhere in the house.

Alice grabbed both my hands in hers and stared intently at me. "Oh no! It's not that, Bella. I promise! Rosalie just has a hard time warming up to people. Please don't worry about it. She'll come around soon."

She looked over at the bags and changed the subject. "So want to help me go through the bags and see if we find yours?"

I shuddered looking at all the bags. And these were only hers. I knew there was an equally large stack that belonged to Rosalie probably in her room. "Sure Alice, then I really should go soon."

Alice started pulling things out of the bags laying them in two stacks on her bed. "Hmm, I don't know why I bought this outfit. I really don't like it as much now that I'm home." She turned to me, "Here try it on and let me see how it looks on you." She shoved the clothes in my hands and pushed me toward her bathroom.

"Alice," I protested, "I'm not trying on your clothes. If you don't like them just return them."

"Please, for me Bella. Just try them on. It's not going to hurt anything." She stuck out her lip in a pout at me.

"Fine. I'll do it." I gave in. "I just don't know why you can't return them if you don't like them," I said as she closed me in the bathroom.

"Trust me," she said through the door. "It's more work than it's worth to return them."

I pulled my shirt over my head and slipped out of my jeans and boots. I pulled the royal blue fitted shirt down over my waist and put on what I had thought were shorts. It turned out to be a very short denim skirt. I liked the shirt, but I wasn't much of a skirt person. It's hard to look good in a skirt if you're always tripping over your feet.

"Come on Bella, let me see!" Alice yelled.

I opened the door to see Alice standing there. I laughed, gesturing with my hands down the front of me. "I don't think so, Alice. The skirt is too short. But thanks for the thought."

"Oh no, you don't. It's perfect on you. I think the shirt looks even better on you with your coloring than it did on me." She looked back at the stacks on the bed. I noticed one pile was gone. She must have gotten those hung up already. "In fact, I don't like any of these others either." She gestured to the stack still on the bed. "So I guess you're just going to have to take them all."

I opened my mouth to protest when she interrupted me. "So what do you think of Edward?"

That was so out of left field that my brain couldn't even process the change in conversation. I completely forgot what we were talking about. "Um, he's okay?"

Alice had set me down in front of her vanity and was brushing my hair. I was still trying to think of my answer even though I'd already given one.

"Just okay?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know. I just met him today. He's very attractive, but he doesn't talk much. Then when he does, he just seems to piss me off." I thought back to his criticism of Romeo and Juliet and the stuff with Josh, which reminded me that I needed to get his copy out of my bag along with Alice's CD.

"There," she said, patting my shoulders with a big grin on her face.

I looked up at her in the mirror. I hadn't even realized what she'd been doing to me. My hair was curled and I had a touch of make up on. How did she get make up on me without me knowing? I guess I was distracted thinking about Edward. Yeah he annoyed me, but I has to admit I loved his smile.

"Thanks, Alice. I don't know why you did all this. I'm just going home." I smiled, not wanting to hurt her feelings. No matter how you dress me up, I'm still just plain Bella.

"Well let's go down and see what the guys are doing." She pulled me out of her room before I had a chance to change back into my clothes.

I walked carefully down the stairs behind Alice, following her into their living room, where I could hear her family discussing which movie to watch. I could smell spices and jalapenos in the air. It reminded me I hadn't eaten since lunch.

Alice ran ahead of me into the living room. I turned the corner into the room and Edward looked up at me. He stopped midway up from the sofa he'd been sitting on. His eyes looked like they'd gotten darker and were slowing traveling up my body.

I started blushing and looked down, unsure of myself.

He came up to me, lifting my chin with his fingers while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear with his other hand. He was gazing into my eyes with a strange emotion I couldn't pinpoint. "Bella, don't look away. You're beautiful," he whispered.

I blushed again, but couldn't look down. My eyes were locked into his. I knew I wouldn't be able to look anywhere else without first getting permission from his eyes to ever look away. I felt like I was lost and there were only his eyes.

He dropped his hand and turned as we heard everyone start laughing. Emmett seemed to be trying to cover up a comment with his hand. I could have sworn it sounded like 'get a room,' but that wouldn't make any sense.

Edward pulled me over to sit on the sofa with him. I finally noticed his entire family was sitting in the room watching us. He sat down beside me, handing me a drink from the coffee table.

"Thank you," I whispered, taking a sip. My throat felt very dry all of a sudden.

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's start this puppy!" Emmett bellowed. He turned off the lamp next to him with one hand while hitting 'play' on the remote with the other.

It was dark in the room other than from the movie on television. They were watching Pirates of the Caribbean. Everyone groaned. "Again, Emmett?"

"Hey, I like Johnny Depp. So deal."

Rosalie was curled up with him in the recliner and kissed him on the cheek. She looked over to me and sighed. "Thanks for going shopping with us today, Bella. It's going to be nice having a friend already when school starts." She shot a look at Edward before turning back to the movie.

Edward handed me a plate from in front of us. There was a chicken dip with tortilla chips that smelled heavenly. It was covered in melted cheese. I tried it. Wow, you could make a meal out of it. I love Mexican food and this was perfect. I'd need to ask his mom for the recipe.

My eyes started to get heavy and I was fighting to stay awake. I felt myself being lifted and held. I felt a blanket being placed over me and someone was stroking my hair. I didn't have the energy to protest, so I just closed my eyes the rest of the way and drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks so much to Lillie Cullen for her great beta job. I don't know what I'd do without you looking over my shoulder.**_

_**Check out The Writer's Coffee Shop. thewriterscoffeeshop dot com It's a great new site for readers. There are forums to chat about your favorite stories and even "Just A Sip" for teasers. TheSpoiltOne even has a link for merchandise for The Training School and The Perfect Wife!**_

_**This will be the last update before Thanksgiving. Have a great Turkey Day!**_

_**I don't own Twilight or its characters. But I do have fun with them.**_

EPOV

I was starting to calm down with the help of Jasper and knowing I was taking Bella further away from the jerk at the bookstore. I swore to myself I'd never allow her to return to that store without me. No way he'd ever have the opportunity to approach her.

"Edward, chill, you're jealous and insecure. Trust me, that's not a good combination to have right now with Bella. I promise the only emotion coming from Bella in the store was embarrassment. She wasn't interested in that guy back there," Jasper whispered.

"Edward, just relax. Trust me it's all going to work out fine," Alice reassured me.

Jasper and Alice were both reassuring me, speaking low enough that Bella couldn't possibly hear their conversation. I hated hearing or even admitting to myself that I was feeling insecure. I'd spent most of my unnatural existence searching for my mate and always felt confident in the outcome.

Of course, I always assumed my mate would be another vampire, therefore the connection would be instantaneous on both sides. I had no control with Bella. I had to wait until she accepted my claim.

I glanced over at Bella. She was looking out the window at the passing scenery. Her hair pushed back off her shoulders, exposing her jaw line and her slender neck to my perusal. I imagined what it would be like to trail kisses along her jaw and throat. I imagined Bella wrapping her arms around me, loving me as much as I was falling in love with her.

We were driving into Forks when she looked down at her hands in her lap. She cleared her throat, "Edward, do you mind stopping by your house on the way to drop me off? Emmett took my bags with him earlier by mistake."

I smiled. It wasn't a mistake. I wanted her in my home. "That's not a problem at all, Bella."

She called her father. I could hear him on the other end telling her about his fishing trip. It seemed he was pleased with the number of fish he caught. Bella thought it was funny. I wasn't sure what the joke was and would love to share in her laughter. His next comment made me angry.

"So Bells, where are you? I was starting to worry. You're never out this long just to shop. Did you run away with Mike and not tell your old man?" Her father was laughing.

I failed to see any humor in the idea of my Bella running away with this Mike character. I would need to find a way to stake my claim soon even if only by human standards until she was ready for the rest.

I could feel Jasper calming me down as Alice patted me on the shoulder from the back seat. On the upside it seemed Bella was not impressed with her father's humor either. She was actually frowning. Good.

"No Dad, I didn't run away with Mike. I've actually been shopping this entire time, believe it or not." She was rolling her eyes and laughing at the phone. "I just wanted to let you know I'm back in Forks and I'm going to stop at a friend's house on my way home. I'll talk to you later. Bye Dad!" She seemed embarrassed now and quickly snapped her phone shut, slipping it back into her purse.

We pulled up to the front of our home and we all got out. I opened Bella's door for her as Alice and Jasper went in the house. She didn't notice me standing there holding her door open. She seemed to be in a trance looking at my home. I was proud that she liked my home. Our home, I corrected myself. Soon.

Esme and Carlisle were standing in the foyer with Alice and Jasper. They were all smiling at Bella as I ushered her into the house.

"_Oh Edward, she's beautiful,"_ Esme was thinking to me. _"I can tell I'm going to love her as much as my other daughters."_

"_Good choice, son. I can see why you're so excited about her. I hope everything goes accordingly."_ Carlisle was naturally more reserved in his thoughts about Bella.

He was researching how I could safely make Bella my mate without harming her. When a vampire claims their mate they bite them, injecting venom into the body so that any other male vampire can smell they've been claimed and knows to steer clear. Eventually I would turn Bella the same way, only injecting much more venom into her bloodstream. Since I've promised my family I wouldn't turn her until she was ready, I needed a way to stake my claim without harming her.

"Bella, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme," I said. "Mom, Dad, this is Bella." I looked down at Bella to gauge her reaction, and saw a very attractive blush spreading across her cheeks. I knew this would be one thing I would miss about her when she's turned. I'd just cherish every one of her blushes until there were no more.

Bella shivered. I smiled, knowing I caused it. I was stroking my thumb on her bare back where I had placed my hand. I loved her reaction to me.

"_Nice move, Edward. Keep that up and I won't be needed anymore." _Jasper was thinking.

"Hi Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

My parents stepped forward. Carlisle stuck his hand out to shake hers. "Please Bella, call me Carlisle."

"And please call me Esme, dear. There's no need for formalities here. We're all family." _"I'm so happy for you Edward. I will do everything I can to help you win her heart."_

She gently gave Bella a hug. I could tell she was unsure of how Bella would take the gesture. Bella hugged her back and had a distant look in her eyes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cu – Esme." My Bella, she was blushing again.

Alice was pulling Bella away from me. I growled. I wasn't ready to be separated from her. Alice had gotten most of the day with her. My time had been spent sharing her, first with my family then the jerk at the bookstore. I really needed to let that go before Alice or Jasper started up again at me. Too late.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go upstairs," Alice started, laughing. "Edward, you and Jasper can hang out down here for a while. I'll bring her back, I promise." She smirked as they went up the stairs. _"You have it so bad, Edward."_

I sat next to Jasper on the sofa. He was started watching a baseball game on the television while I focused on the conversation taking place on the floor above me. Alice was already laying claim to Bella. She was determined that Bella was going to be hers almost as much as she was mine. I sometimes wish Alice and Rosalie spent more time together. Then she wouldn't need to make Bella her new best friend. I'm selfish, I admit it, but I don't want to share.

I was glad Bella said she had fun, even though it was obvious from her lack of bags and her comments in the car that shopping wasn't ranked high on her list of fun things to do. Bella had gotten awfully quiet. I was starting to worry. I hated that I didn't know what's going on in her mind. I listened carefully holding my breath. I wasn't prepared for her next statement.

"Can I ask you a question without offending? Does Rosalie not like me?"

That's it! I jumped up knocking over the coffee table in front of me. I had asked everyone to make Bella feel comfortable around us. My family knew how important this was to me. How much I needed to find my mate. Rosalie promised she'd help and be on her best behavior the other night when we discussed Bella. I was going to hunt her down and demand answers from her. Emmett wasn't going to be very happy when I tore his wife up.

"_Edward, I'm sorry. I had no idea she'd take Rosalie's behavior that way. Please don't overreact." _Alice was trying to reassure me. I wasn't so sure. Rosalie can be very intimidating and cold when she wants to be.

"Calm down, Edward. You can't go off half cocked. Emmett will never let you hurt Rosalie and you know you really don't want to." Jasper was trying to calm me down and stop me from leaving the house.

"Rosalie promised she'd help with Bella," I growled. "She and I are going to have a talk whether Emmett likes it or not."

I pushed him away knocking over a chair in the process as I slammed out of the house. I headed for the woods following Rosalie and Emmett's scents. I found them taking down a couple of deer in the woods. I waited until they buried their meal to confront Rosalie. I stalked towards her growling as she was brushing off her hands. Emmett was immediately on the defensive and stood in front of her.

"What do you want with Rose, Edward?" He lowered himself into a protective stance, growling at me.

Rosalie stood looking at me and crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "What now, Edward?"

"What is your problem, Rosalie?" I yelled at her. "I ask you for one thing. One thing! Be nice to Bella and help me win her." I was stalking back and forth in front of Emmett looking for an opening to Rosalie I knew he would never give. "You couldn't even spend one day with her without making her feel your animosity. I want to know why. What could you possibly have against her already?" I threw my hands in the air at her.

Emmett never moved from his protective stance with Rosalie behind him. We all knew I wasn't going to hurt her, but she was his mate. As vampires, we are very protective of our mates, but male vampires are the worst. We take protective and possessive to the extreme. We don't allow anyone or anything to threaten them. The female is our other half. Losing a mate meant grieving for all eternity. There is no coming back from that kind of pain. That's what Rosalie was to Emmett and I knew Bella was to me.

Rosalie frowned at me. "I'm sorry if she feels like I hate her. I don't, okay? I already told you I'm not in favor of you picking a human for a mate. You know this. You know how I feel about being a vampire. I don't wish this life on anyone."

I knew Rosalie had problems adjusting to this life more than any other member of my family. Her biggest desire was to have children and grow old with someone. She had been so close when she was human to fulfilling her dreams. She had just picked the wrong man. If she'd been with anyone else besides her sleaze of a fiancé, she probably would have had a long happy life.

"Rose, this isn't about you. It's not about what you lost. This is about me; _my_ dreams, _my_ eternity. I want Bella. I need her. Can't you understand that?" I was going to face enough obstacles without trouble within my own family.

"What about what Bella wants? What about what _she_ needs?" She stared long and hard at me. "Have you thought of what this means for her?"

"She has a point, Edward. Have you really thought this through? It's not too late to change your mind and leave her alone." Emmett was trying to get me to understand Rosalie without siding against me also. I knew he didn't care one way or the other. He was just thrilled having a new sister. He takes his role as "big brother" seriously.

I stopped pacing and stood pinching the bridge of my nose. I was desperate to make her understand. I took an unnecessary breath. I thought about my years of fruitless searching. I thought of searching for another 100 years. I pictured every female vampire I had ever considered.

Then I imagined Bella's face gazing into my eyes. I pictured her mahogany hair framing those chocolate eyes that made my dead heart beg to beat again just for her. I remembered how her eyes sparkled as I received one of the few smiles I earned today. Her heart skipped and she shivered at my touch earlier in the house. She felt something for me.

I turned to Emmett and Rosalie and spoke with more conviction than I'd ever felt before. There was no more doubt. There would never be any turning back. I had just solidified my decision in stone. She was mine. The only thing left was to convince her.

"Yes. I'm sure. She is the one. There will be no other for me." I smiled at her softening my tone, "Please Rosalie, I understand what you're saying. I know I haven't chosen an easy path. She will have to adjust and give up her life. I'm sorry about that. Imagine your life without Emmett. Rose, I've never asked you for anything. I'm asking for this."

She looked at Emmett, thinking about what I'd said. I saw her thoughts about Emmett and the love they shared. She thought back to when they found each other. She remembered when Emmett bit her; claiming her, the first time he told her he loved her. She then looked at me with resolve in her eyes.

"Alright Edward, I'll compromise. I'll be more supportive and help where I can. You agree **not** to change her unless she asks for it. Agreed?"

We both knew that changing Bella was inevitable, but if it made it easier for Rosalie to come around then fine. "Agreed."

Emmett stood and relaxed for the first time and clapped his hands together. "Alright you two, now that's settled. It's movie time. Tonight is my turn to pick."

I got back to the house with Emmett and Rosalie in time to hear Alice ask Bella about me. I didn't want to miss this. It was what I'd been waiting for all day.

"So what do you think of Edward?" Alice asked._ "It's about time. I've been waiting to ask her until you could hear."_

"Um, he's okay?" Bella seemed distracted in her answer.

"Just okay?" Alice asked. _"She does take some coaxing to get information out of her."_

"Well, I don't know. I just met him today. He's very attractive, but he doesn't talk much. Then when he does, he just seems to piss me off."

I was happy to hear she thought I was attractive. I thought she was beautiful. I was upset hearing her remember that I'd made her mad at the bookstore. I didn't want to be reminded of that incident.

"There," Alice said. She sounded very pleased with herself. _"Wait til you see her Edward."_

"Thanks, Alice. I don't know why you did all this. I'm just going home," she told Alice.

I didn't want her to go home. I wasn't ready for our first day together to be over.

"Well, let's go down and see what the guys are doing." I heard them coming down the stairs. Bella was walking slowly.

Alice came into the room, grinning widely. "Wait 'til you see her Edward! You're going to love what I did," she whispered.

I stood to meet her at the door but couldn't move as she came into the room. I was mesmerized. She was beautiful before. Alice only enhanced her natural beauty. Alice had put her in a snug shirt and short skirt that showed off all her curves and her long slender legs. She had her boots on and she looked 'really hot', to borrow an expression from Emmett. Her cheeks were warmed by the blush that I loved so much. She was so timid and shy.

I walked toward her and lifted her chin with my hand. I tucked a loose curl behind her ear with my other hand. I gazed into her eyes trying to convey all my feelings in a look. "Bella, you're beautiful," I whispered.

She blushed again, but I wouldn't let her look away from me. I couldn't. I needed her to see me.

Emmett had to break the mood, of course.

"Get a room," he said trying to smother it with his hand.

I guided her over to sit on the sofa next to me. I didn't want to take a chance she'd sit somewhere else. Esme had brought in food and a drink and left it for Bella before she and Carlisle went hunting. I handed her the glass.

"Thank you," she whispered to me.

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's start this puppy!" Emmett bellowed. He turned off the lamp next to him with one hand while hitting 'play' on the remote with the other.

It was dark in the room other than from the movie on television. 'Pirates of the Caribbean' was starting. Everyone groaned, "Again, Emmett?"

"Hey, I like Johnny Depp. So deal."

Rosalie was curled up with him in the recliner and kissed him on the cheek.

I scowled at her then looked pointedly down at Bella next to me.

She looked at Bella and sighed. "Thanks for going shopping with us today, Bella. It's going to be nice having a friend already when school starts." _"See Edward. I can play nice with the human too."_

I handed Bella a plate of some type of awful smelling food. I guess Esme used one of the cookbook props in the kitchen to cook for her. I hope it doesn't make her sick. The smell was nauseating to all of us. Bella moaned a little with a smile. I guess that meant it was good. I'd have to thank Esme later and maybe take a crack at cooking also. I'd love to be responsible for that expression.

I noticed Alice got still and had a worried frown on her face as she looked at Bella. I delved into her mind and saw Bella going out with that boy, Mike. It was dusk and she was smiling _my_ smile at him, nodding her head. He grinned and scooped her up to swing her around. I wanted to tear the room apart at her vision of them kissing. That would _not _happen!

"When?" I mumbled low enough that Bella couldn't hear me over the sound of the movie starting.

"Tonight," she answered worried. "She can't go home yet."

I whispered to Jasper low enough that Bella wouldn't hear me. "Could you make her feel more relaxed? I need to keep her here so she doesn't go on that date."

"Sure. No sweat," he smirked. He sent waves of relaxation at Bella, causing her eyes to droop.

"Pervert," Emmett laughed.

I gently pulled Bella into my lap as her eyes closed so her head was against my chest. Rosalie came over covered her with the blanket off the back of the sofa so she wouldn't get cold laying on me. She gave me a nod and I smiled back my thanks to her. I gazed down at my angel unrestricted and stroked her soft hair to my dead heart's content. I sighed in relief as Alice's vision shifted. I saw Bella and I laughing and holding hands again. Things were back on track.

The movie was ending so I told Jasper to 'release' her so I could take her home. I knew I couldn't keep her any longer. I didn't want her father to worry. I needed to make a good impression with him so he'd allow me to spend time with Bella. I could feel her stirring as her heart rate increased, becoming conscious again. Everyone left the room to give us time together alone.

She yawned and did a little stretch that was just too cute. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times trying to adjust her vision. She sat up suddenly.

"Oh my God, Edward," her blush was already spreading, "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I'm so tired. I'm sorry for laying on you."

I gently brushed her hair back from her face. "There's no reason to apologize, Bella. You're fine. I honestly didn't mind holding you." I took a chance with my next statement to gauge her reaction. "I really like holding you," I said softly to her.

Her blush turned a deeper red as she quickly turned away. "I guess I really should go now. I'm sure Charlie's hungry and wondering where I am. Do you know where Alice went?"

"Why do you need Alice?" I asked. I couldn't think what she needed Alice for. I hate not hearing her mind. And, yes, I know I've said that, but I do.

"Well, I can't walk home," she looked at me like she was stating the obvious.

"I can give you a ride, Bella. I'd really like to, if you don't mind."

She looked at me for a minute. She seemed to be working out a decision in her mind. "Okay, I'd appreciate it. Thanks. I just need to get my bags. Do you know where Emmett would have put them?"

"Sure. They're on the bench in the foyer with your bag from the bookstore. Alice put them there earlier."

We both stood and I put my hand on her back to usher her to the door. I couldn't get enough of her. I loved being able to touch her any way I could, even if it was just in a polite gesture, for now.

I thought about what it would be like when she finally lets me hold her hand or put my arms around her, showing her how much I loved her already.

She was digging through her bag from the bookstore, pulling stuff out. She handed me a CD first.

"This is Alice's. I owed her for the shirt I ruined last night. Could you make sure she gets it later?"

"Sure, I'll leave it here and give it to her when I get back home," I responded, setting the CD back on the bench.

"_Thanks Edward. I'll get it when you leave." Alice thought to me._

She reached back in the bag and pulled out a paperback book handing it to me grinning. "I hope you didn't think I'd forget our little agreement."

I looked down at the book in my hand. Romeo and Juliet. I looked back up at her grinning. "I'd never forget, Bella. When do you want to start?"

She thought a minute. "How about day after tomorrow in the afternoon? Would that work for you or do you already have plans?" She looked down at the shopping bag in her hands with the last comment.

Could it be she was sad at the idea I couldn't spend time with her? I knew it was unrealistic to think that, but the concept gave me hope. Maybe she was already falling for me, at least a little bit.

"No I don't have plans. How about I come pick you up and we'll go somewhere and talk?"

She looked up and her eyes shone, "I'd really like that. Could you pick me up around 3:00?"

"That sounds great. I'll be there." I was going to have my first date with Bella.

She picked up her other two bags and her purse as she turned back to me, smiling. "Okay, I guess I'm ready."

We went outside and I opened the passenger door for her to get in my car. I ran around to the driver's side remembering to do this at human speed even though I couldn't wait to sit next to her again.

We drove home silently, but it wasn't awkward. I turned on the stereo in my car to listen to a CD. Debussy was playing Claire De Lune.

She listened for a minute before sighing wistfully, "I love this song so much. It is one of my favorites."

I took my hand off the steering wheel and reached over to hold her hand sitting in her lap. "It's one of my favorites, too." I gave her hand a soft squeeze and left mine holding hers. I held my breath. I'd let her decide.

I smiled when I realized she wasn't pulling away. I laid my head back against the seat and smiled. We were holding hands. Human Bella Swan was holding Vampire Edward Cullen's hand and not pulling away! I wanted to jump out of the car and do one of Emmett's 'happy dances' as he called them.

Too soon we pulled up in front of her house. I got out and ran to open her door. I wanted to walk her to the door. She stood and looked at her house debating.

"Thanks for the ride Edward. I better go in." She was silently letting me know that I couldn't walk her to the door.

I could hear the TV in her living room on a ball game and her father was starting to worry about her. I listened to his thoughts of worry for her.

"_I hope she's okay. Mike said she wasn't answering her phone the last time he called here. Hell, he's called here 10 times in 3 hours. No telling how many missed calls she has on her cell from him. She didn't say which friend's house she was going to so I don't know who to call. I wish she'd get here soon. I don't know why she won't just let Mike off the hook and date the poor boy. He's crazy about her. I'd always know where she was then. I could stop worrying so much, knowing someone else was looking out for her also."_

I would love to be able to growl at her father for his thoughts, but knew I couldn't. I would just have to prove to him that no one can protect Bella the way I will. I _am _the best choice. I just sighed and remembered that I got to hold her hand on the way home. One step at a time. I had a date to look forward to, even if she didn't see it that way yet.

She was looking up at me chewing on her bottom lip. I decided in that second to try something bold. As I reached to tuck her hair behind her ear I leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. I stepped back quickly. I didn't want her to feel threatened by me being that close to her throat. I'm still a vampire, after all. Even though I knew I'd never hurt her.

"Well, goodnight then, Bella," I whispered.

I could hear her heart racing and her breathing hitch. She was blushing scarlet red. The scent of her blood was growing more intense with the increase in her body temperature.

"Goodnight, Edward," she whispered back to me. She quickly turned and ran up the sidewalk, stumbling once before catching herself. She let herself in the front door with her key, turning to wave 'goodbye' to me before she closed the door.

I hated that I couldn't stop her from stumbling, but she wouldn't understand how I got to her so quickly if I did. No human would have made it from the car to her on the sidewalk that quickly. So I just sighed in relief when she caught herself without falling.

I got back in my car and sat there a moment. I wasn't ready to drive away yet, so I eavesdropped on her conversation with her father.

"Hey, Dad. I'm home. I'll start dinner for you when I come back down, okay? I just need to run up to my room."

"Glad you're home, Bells. I was starting to worry." _"I'll tell her later about Mike's calls. Maybe I should just order pizza for us tonight. I'm sure she's tired from her long day and she does so much for me already."_

"Hey Bells, how do you feel about pizza tonight instead?" He was yelling to her since she was upstairs in her room.

"Sounds great actually, Dad. I am kind of tired," she replied.

I heard her dad pick up the phone to order their pizza as I drove away. I felt lighter inside remembering holding her hand and kissing her cheek. I started counting down the hours until I'd see her again.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight or it's characters.

Thanks so much to Lillie Cullen for her fantastic beta skills.

BPOV

I came awake with a yawn and stretched my spine. I felt so relaxed. My eyes opened to a quiet white living room. I remembered I was watching a movie with the Cullens before I fell asleep. My head was resting on someone's chest. I sat up quickly embarrassed to find I was sleeping on Edward.

"Oh my God, Edward, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I'm so tired. I'm sorry for laying on you."

He reached to brush my hair back from my face smiling. "There's no reason to apologize, Bella. You're fine. I honestly didn't mind holding you." He seemed to hesitate before saying, "I really liked holding you,"

I didn't think I could turn any redder. I looked away and said the only thing that came to mind. "I guess I really should go now. I'm sure Charlie's hungry and wondering where I am. Do you know where Alice went?"

"Why do you need Alice?" he asked. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, I can't walk home," Duh.

"I can give you a ride, Bella. I'd really like to, if you don't mind," he offered.

I debated riding home alone with Edward. I didn't want to impose on him, but I did need a ride. "Okay, I'd appreciate it," I said. "Thanks. I just need to get my bags. Do you know where Emmett would have put them?"

He told me my bags were by the door and followed me to get them. He had placed his hand on my back again. I was really starting to like the feel of it. His hand was so cool. It made my heart skip.

I dug in my bag from the bookstore and pulled out Alice's CD and Edward's copy of Romeo and Juliet.

"I hope you didn't think I'd forget our little agreement." I grinned up at him as I handed him the book.

"I'd never forget, Bella. When do you want to start?" He smiled back at me.

I knew I had things to do tomorrow since I'd been gone all day today and I worked the following morning. "How about day after tomorrow in the afternoon? Would that work for you or do you already have plans?"

I hoped he could meet, but didn't want to presume. I was being kind of pushy demanding that he read a book he obviously didn't like. I don't know what came over me at the store to even suggest this.

I was so relieved when he said he didn't and offered to pick me up. I couldn't wait to share my love of Shakespeare with him.

We left in his car and I gave him directions to my home. It was a quiet ride. He turned on his stereo and I recognized the music right away. It was Claire De Lune by DeBussy. It always reminded me of my mother. Sometimes I really missed having her in my life. I knew she was happy and that's what was important. But still, sometimes it was hard.

"It's one of my favorites too," he said. Edward reached over and held my hand for the rest of the drive. It was really nice.

He pulled up to the curb in front of my house and opened the door for me. I got out and looked towards the house. I hoped Charlie didn't look out the window. I didn't want to go into explanations tonight why I let a strange boy (to Charlie all boys were strange unless he'd known them since birth) drive me home.

We stood there while I tried to find a nice way to let him know I didn't want him to come up to the house in case he was planning on it. He reached to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Then he surprised me by leaning in and kissing my cheek.

"Well, goodnight then Bella," he whispered as he stepped back.

My breath hitched and I could feel my heart racing. I blushed so red I was sure he'd be able to see it even in the dark. I really liked it. His lips were so cool on my cheek. I briefly wondered what it would be like to have a real kiss from him.

"Goodnight, Edward," I whispered when I found my voice.

I ran to the door stumbling on the way, naturally. Fortunately, I didn't dive face first into the sidewalk. I really didn't want Edward to see that. That would have been even more embarrassing than anything else I've done all day.

I went in the house and let Charlie know I was home as I ran up the stairs to put away my things. He yelled up and offered to order pizza instead of me having to cook tonight. I was really grateful. I couldn't think what to cook for us. My head was still spinning from Edward's kiss.

I sat on my bed absentmindedly brushing my fingers across where he kissed me on the cheek. It was just a peck, but it was so sweet. I didn't know what to make of it. Did he like me? I couldn't figure him out. He was annoying yet there was just something about him…

My cell phone ringing brought me out of my stupor. I dug in my purse until I found it. It was Mike. I felt guilty that I never called him today.

"Hey Mike," I said.

"Hey, Bella, where were you today?" he asked. "I thought we were going to the movies."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just got in." I answered.

"I don't believe you," he accusing jokingly. "You hate shopping."

"Yeah, well Alice and Rosalie love it unfortunately," I sighed in response. "I didn't think they'd ever want to leave. After, we went to their house and just hung out a while. I'm sorry about the movie."

"Well, I guess that's alright. So what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked. "It's supposed to be sunny. We could hang out at the beach if you want and take a picnic?"

I thought about his offer. I needed to do some cleaning round here, but I felt guilty not going with him today. I sighed and answered, "Sure the beach sounds good Mike. Why don't you come over around 11:00? That will give me time to get some things done before we go."

"Great, I'll call everyone and come get you. 'Night Bella." I could hear the enthusiasm in his voice before he hung up.

I put my phone on the charger and went to take a shower before the pizza arrived. When I was done I slipped into a cami and shorts and went down to eat with Charlie. We ate while he watched the game on TV.

"So Bella," he started, "whose house were you at this evening? Mike called here a dozen times and I didn't know where to tell him you were."

I told him about all the Cullens and our shopping trip to the mall. He laughed with me as I described each of the Cullens. He really got a kick out of how I described Alice as a tiny ball of fire. I told him I was going with Mike tomorrow, which seemed to make him happy before heading to bed.

I lay in my bed thinking about Mike. I had thought I was ready to tell Mike 'yes' this year. I stroked my cheek again and wrinkled my brow. Now with just that little peck I wasn't so sure anymore. I rolled over and fell asleep dreaming of a bronze haired god.

**

I woke to the sound of Charlie closing the front door. I heard him pull the cruiser out of the drive heading to the station for the day. I glanced at my clock and saw it was 7:00. I lay there a moment thinking about my dream last night. It was fuzzy now that I was awake. I remembered a bronze god battling with a blonde demon. I couldn't remember what the battle was about or see their faces. I shrugged and got up to start my day. It was just a dream after all. I don't know why I felt it had any significance for me.

I threw on some old clothes so I could clean house. I had 4 hours until Mike would pick me up. I needed to do some laundry and get sandwiches made for our picnic. I ran downstairs to grab a granola bar and milk. While I stood propped against the counter eating I thought back to my dream. I wished I could remember more. I knew it mattered. I felt like I should know them. I swallowed the last of my milk and decided to give up. I had things to do anyway.

***

I slipped on denim shorts and a purple v-neck tank top for the beach and put my hair up in a ponytail before grabbing my flip-flops and heading back to the kitchen to finish the sandwiches. I was putting the last of the snacks in a cooler when I heard the doorbell.

"Hey Mike," I yelled, "It's open."

I heard the front door open, "Bells, where are you?" Mike yelled back. I heard his footsteps coming down the hall.

"Kitchen. Come grab the ice chest for me."

He came into the kitchen. He was wearing his old football jersey and basketball shorts with his converse. He came up behind me wrapping his arms around my middle pulling me back into a hug. He leaned down and kissed my bare shoulder.

"How's my girl this morning?" he said playfully.

I put my arm over his to hug him back feeling a little uncomfortable now. He's always holds me like this and we do kiss on occasion. I don't know why suddenly it bothered me. It must be due to Edward's kiss last night.

"I'm good," I said stepping away from his embrace. "So where is everyone?"

He pouted a little at me pulling away from him. "Ben and Angela are meeting us there. Eric and Tyler couldn't come today. Their dad's put them to work since the sun is out."

I laughed at that. We don't get many sunny days in Forks so when we do everyone tries to take advantage of it one way or another. Teens like to head to the beach and adults want to work in their yards.

"Alright, well I'm ready so we can go," I said.

He picked up the ice chest and I followed him out to his truck. He put the ice chest in the bed of the truck and went to get in leaving me to get in on my own. That got me for a moment. Yesterday I never opened a door for myself. Edward was always opening doors for me acting a true gentleman. I guess I never noticed this about Mike before.

We drove off toward First Beach and I tried to dismiss the thoughts in my head. Mike was blaring the stereo so loud it was impossible to talk so I had nothing to do but think. I realized I was starting to compare Mike to Edward. I had no reason to. Edward didn't like me that way, but putting him next to Mike just made Mike's lesser qualities more obvious. I'd never thought about before how it felt to have the little things like opening doors done for me.

We pulled up on the beach and I saw Ben's car already there. He and Angela were gathering driftwood for a fire later. Mike jumped out grabbing the ice chest and heading over to them. I sat there a minute with my lips pursed. This was stupid but it was starting to really bug me. He turned back seeing me still sitting in the truck.

"Hey, you coming or what?" he yelled.

I got out of the truck mumbling, "Yeah I'm coming…jerk."

I shook myself letting my annoyance go. As I followed him I made myself think of all the things I liked about Mike. Opening doors was just a little thing after all and I've lived my whole life without anyone doing this for me. I started counting them on my fingers; 1-he's tall, 2-he's built really well being a football player, 3-he's good looking, 4-he's a great kisser, 5-he likes me, 6-he's a great dancer, 7-he has a sense of humor, 8-Charlie likes him, 9-hmm, he likes me. Ok how sad is it that I can't even get to 10 and 9 is just a repeat.

I decided to put it all from my mind and focus on having a good time. Maybe this would help me get over this feeling.

***

It was late. We had a wonderful day after I got over being irritated with him. We'd played football on the beach for a while, guys against the girls, their idea of course. They loved tackling us, which they did frequently. Each tackle brought a kiss, on the forehead, the cheek, my neck, my shoulders, my lips, and the most daring of all the 'v' of my top. The last one made me blush beet red and I punched his shoulder for it.

As the day turned to evening he and Ben lit the fire and we sat around eating and talking. Ben sat with Angela up against his chest in front of him and Mike held me the same way. They finally said they needed to go. I knew they wanted some private time since they were a couple. Mike told me he'd take me home. He knew I wouldn't go to White Gravel Rd (where all the kids go to make out) with him since we weren't dating.

He walked me to the door carrying the empty ice chest and holding my hand. Charlie's cruiser was in the drive and I could hear the TV coming from the living room. I unlocked the door and Mike followed me in to set the ice chest down in the hall. Charlie heard and got up to come greet us.

"Hi Dad," I said kissing his cheek.

"Hi Bells," he gave me a hug before turning to Mike.

"Hey Mike. Good to see you," Charlie said shaking his hand. "So did you kids have a good time today?"

"Hi Charlie," he answered. "Yeah it was fun. I took Bella to the beach with Ben and Angela."

"Good, well why don't you come in and watch the game for a while. You got time?"

I went to the kitchen to get a couple of drinks for Mike and I while they went to watch the game. I was washing my hands at the sink staring out the window. I knew what Charlie was doing. He really liked Mike and figured the more time we spent together the sooner I'd make up my mind. He didn't understand why I wouldn't just tell him 'yes' and lately I didn't understand it either. I saw something moving through the trees. I squinted trying to make it out. It was moving too fast. I assumed it was an animal, but it seemed awfully tall. I shrugged; maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me.

I went back to the living room and sat on the sofa next to Mike. I curled my feet under me and he draped his arm over my shoulder pulling me closer as I handed him his drink.

"Thanks Bells," he said kissing the top of my head tucking it into his shoulder. I stayed like this for a few minutes.

A breeze caught the curtains making them billow into the room away from the windows. I thought I saw movement again outside. Mike kissed my head again, hugging me closely. I felt a little annoyance building so I pulled away sitting up against the back of the sofa.

"Is something wrong?" he asked puzzled by my sudden distance.

Charlie was looking at us now too. Now I was really annoyed. Why couldn't they both just leave me alone?

"No I'm fine Mike," I said letting a little annoyance come through in my voice. "I guess I'm just tired. I should probably go to bed, after all I'm supposed to help open the store tomorrow morning."

He took the hint, thank God. "Yeah, I guess I should be going too. I'll see you in the morning."

I walked him to the door. I started feeling guilty for kicking him out so I stepped onto the porch with him to say 'goodnight'.

"I'm sorry for being short with you Mike. I don't know what came over me. I guess I really am tired."

"It's okay Bells," he said smiling. "You know I'd never hold it against you."

I let him pull me into a hug and put my arms around his neck hugging him back.

"So are you ever going to give me an answer Bella?" he asked softly.

"I'm sorry Mike. I don't want to string you along. I'm just not ready yet. Soon, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. You know I want you. I really like you Bells. Can I give you a little incentive?" he asked brushing my hair off my face.

I knew what he was asking so I nodded.

He leaned down and kissed me. It was gentle for a second before he let his tongue brush my lower lip. I opened my mouth for him to enter. He deepened the kiss pulling me tightly against him. He thrust his hands in the back pockets of my shorts so he could press my hips into his. I could feel him against me and instead of making me tingle like it always did before, it suddenly disgusted me. I heard a loud noise coming from the forest. I didn't know what it was but it helped snap me out of it. I broke the kiss and pushed him back.

"Enough, Mike," I said. I was frustrated with him and for some reason felt guilty for letting him kiss me like this.

He put his hands on my hips, putting his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry Bella, I just want you so bad sometimes. Please say you'll be my girlfriend," he pleaded. "You know how much I like you and you know Charlie likes me too."

Now I was pissed.. "Don't drag my father into this Mike. This is between you and me. I'll give you my answer when I'm ready and not before. If you're tired of waiting for me I'm sure Jessica would welcome you with open arms."

He tried to calm me down. "I'm sorry Bella. You know I don't want Jessica. Please don't be mad at me." He tried to pout and look contrite. It wasn't working on me tonight.

"Just go home Mike, alright. I'll see you in the morning at work."

"Okay," he sighed. "Goodnight Bells." He turned and walked to his truck.

I stood and watched him drive away. I felt bad for what I said to him. I just didn't understand what was happening to me. I'd never pushed Mike away in the past unless he tried to go further. I liked kissing him, but tonight it had felt wrong. I crossed my arms over my chest and stood a moment longer before going back in the house. Something was definitely moving in the forest. I kept getting glimpses of it, but it wouldn't stand still long enough for me to make out what it was. I shivered and turned to go back in the house.

While I lay in bed that night, I thought about Mike's actions today and the kiss on the porch. Then I thought about my dream again. Could the blonde demon in my dream be Mike? And if so, who was the bronze haired god and what were they fighting for? I threw my arm over my eyes in an attempt to shut off my mind. What was the point in thinking about it? Mike wasn't a demon and there was no bronze god in my life. A flash of Edward's face the other night when he kissed my cheek came to me. I thought about him for a moment. He had bronze hair. I groaned in frustration and pulled the covers over my head willing myself to go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward POV

I dropped Bella off at her house and drove home. I was pleased with the small progress I made with Bella tonight. I held her hand and kissed her cheek. Her heart rate had sped up at my kiss. She felt the pull toward me even if she wasn't aware of its meaning yet. I was confident courting her wouldn't take long before I could claim her. My only concern now was to be sure I hunted frequently enough to combat the scent of her blood. Alice should have warned me she was my singer. Had Bella been a vampire already she would have known me for her mate immediately. Being that she was human, I was the only one to recognize the pull for what it meant.

I pulled up to the house and got out of my car. I laughed as I walked in the door hearing Esme and Alice going through wedding magazines.

"I've been saving these up for a while waiting for Edward to meet her," Alice was telling Esme. "I knew these flowers would be perfect for the wedding."

"Alice," I said, coming into the dining room, "while I appreciate your confidence in the outcome; don't you think it's a little soon to be planning our wedding?"

Alice looked up from her magazine and smirked at me. "Why don't you take a look for yourself."

I took the invitation and delved into her mind. Bella took my breath away. She was dressed in a beautiful white satin gown, her hair cascading in soft curls from a diamond hair piece. We were dancing at what was obviously our wedding reception. What surprised me wasn't the look of love in Bella's eyes, but that they were still chocolate brown. She would still be human.

"Alice, how is that possible? I would think I'd have turned her by then," I asked in confusion.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Edward. I'm just certain she will be human when you marry. Oh and the weather will be perfect for your date," she smiled.

"Oh Edward," Esme stood and hugged me, "I'm so happy for you. Bella is such a lovely young woman. I know you'll be very happy together."

Jasper came in and wrapped Alice in his arms. He kissed her gently. "Alice, we need to hunt. Let's go make a night of it."

I noticed he had a blanket in his arm as they left the room. I guessed they were going to be doing more than hunting. I felt a pang of envy.

"Soon, Edward," Jasper called out before the door shut.

"I'm going to head up to find Carlisle," Esme said. "I'm glad you found your mate. We're all here for you and will do everything to help you."

She hugged me and headed up the stairs. I heard the soft click of their door shutting. I could hear movement above me that indicated Rosalie and Emmett were in their room.

I didn't want to be alone so decided to go for a run. I stopped when I realized I was standing on the street in front of Bella's home. The lights were out and I could hear the quiet snores of her father. I heard the steady heartbeat of my Bella. I heard her soft murmur and decided to investigate further. I ran to the back of her house and leaped to her window. Her window was open to catch the night breeze. I climbed silently into her room and froze. My beautiful angel was lying there, her shirt having ridden up to bare her stomach and her sheets slipped down to her feet exposing her to my perusal. I knew it was wrong to gaze upon her unknowingly, so I carefully pulled her sheet up to cover her body.

"Bronze god," she murmured before turning onto her stomach.

I frowned. What was she dreaming of? I wished again that I could see into her mind. I couldn't resist pushing her hair back off her face. I trailed my finger gently across her cheek, smiling as I thought again of her beautiful blush. I sighed as I realized I needed to leave.

"Edward," Bella breathed.

I swung back to face her, afraid I'd woken her. I breathed a sigh in relief as I saw her eyes were still closed. Her breathing was still even so she was still asleep. I smiled knowing she was obviously dreaming of me. If I could dream, she would star in every one. I quickly walked back to her bed and bent down to her. I inhaled her soft fragrance and brushed a soft kiss against her cheek. Her brow wrinkled before smoothing back out. A soft smile formed on her lips as she exhaled, saying my name again.

I leapt out her window and ran home, grinning the entire way. Her subconscious knew me and was just waiting for me to claim her.

***

"Alice, how could you not have seen this happen?" I growled. I was pacing the living room floor while Jasper crouched protectively in front of Alice. They had gone to Canada to hunt and by the time she had the vision it was too late to stop Bella from going. They had only recently returned home and I was trying to find any solution to bring Bella home that wouldn't start a war.

"Back off, Edward," Jasper warned. "Alice can't see everything. You know this."

I continued pacing the room trying to calm my emotions. I knew Alice wasn't to blame but I couldn't stop myself. My Bella was on Quileute land unprotected and because of the treaty I couldn't go to her. I could only wait and pray that the wolves left her alone. Then there was the added problem that she was there with that _boy_ again. He was becoming a real nuisance.

"I'm sorry," Alice mumbled. She was curled up on the sofa with Esme's arm around her. She was rubbing her temples trying to see anything to assure me that Bella was safe. She could only see brief glimpses of Bella and her friends. It didn't appear that the wolves were on the beach with them so Bella should be safe. "I just can't hold onto any images. The wolves must be nearby, but I can't see them. I'm so sorry."

"Alice darling, you know Edward doesn't really blame you. We're all just worried about Bella," Esme soothed. She looked up at me with motherly concern. "Edward, I'm sure she'll be fine. Alice still sees your date tomorrow."

"I knew it was a bad idea to go for a human. Now we've got dogs involved also. I hate dogs, they smell," Rosalie interrupted, grumbling.

"Rose, you're not helping," Emmett warned. She huffed and went back to flipping through her magazine. "Edward, man," he turned to me, "you know if she's in danger I'm right there by your side. She's my little sister, after all."

I heard Carlisle's car turn into the drive and heard his thoughts of worry for his newest daughter before he made it into the house. He came from the hospital at our call of the situation.

"Carlisle, there has to be a loophole in the treaty that will allow me to go onto their land to get her," I begged.

"Edward, there isn't and you know it. You were there when it was signed. The treaty is very clear that under no circumstances are we allowed on their land. If we cross the border without permission they _will_ attack and you can't tell them that you've chosen a human as your mate. Their only purpose is the protection of humans and they would see that as a threat. I'm sorry, son, but you're going to have to wait until she leaves on her own," he said. "You have to think positive. Alice said she doesn't see the wolves on the beach with her so she just another teenager hanging out as far as their concerned. There's no reason for them to bother her."

"Edward," Alice jumped off the sofa and jumped into Jasper's arms, hugging him, "they're leaving! She's headed home now."

"Oh, thank God," Esme exhaled in relief.

"Well, now that the drama is over, Emmett, I want to go hunt," Rosalie announced. She never was one to show her emotions or care for anyone else.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but it's just going to be you and me hunting tonight," Alice frowned as she saw another vision. She immediately blocked me from her mind. "Jasper and Emmett are going to need to control Edward when he goes to Bella's house. Mike is going to make another play for Bella."

"Ugh, fine then," she snarled. She walked up to me and poked me in the chest. "You, don't do anything stupid. I want my husband home in one piece."

Emmett laughed and swung Rosalie up into his arms. "Are you worried about me, baby? You know I can handle Edward. He may be fast, but I'm stronger."

***

I paced the woods around her house. I could hear her inside with her father and that boy. I growled involuntarily at the wave of calm Jasper was sending my way. I didn't want to be calm. I wanted to rip that boy apart for touching my mate. Emmett stopped me every time I tried to approach her house.

"Jasper," I growled, "I don't care what you have to do, just get him out of that house."

"Alright Edward, but I think you're worrying for nothing. She isn't feeling all that warm and fuzzy right now on her own," Jasper shrugged.

I turned back to her house. I saw her shift away from the boy and smiled at her explanation.

"No, I'm fine Mike. I guess I'm just tired. I should probably go to bed, after all I'm supposed to help open the store tomorrow morning," she said. She stood to indicate it was time for him to leave.

"Yeah, I guess I should be going too. I'll see you in the morning," he told her.

I smiled when she walked him to the door, but then frowned when I realized she followed him onto the porch. Didn't she know it wasn't safe outside after dark? I waited for him to walk away while continuing to listen to their conversation.

"I'm sorry for being short with you, Mike. I don't know what came over me. I guess I really am tired."

"It's okay, Bells," he said smiling. "You know I'd never hold it against you."

I saw him pull her into his embrace and growled. I took a step forward before I felt Emmett's hand clamp down on my shoulder.

"Edward, don't do it, man. It's just a hug and he's leaving," he warned.

"So are you ever going to give me an answer, Bella?" I heard him ask her.

"I'm sorry Mike. I don't want to string you along. I'm just not ready yet. Soon, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. You know I want you. I really like you Bells. Can I give you a little incentive?" he asked her.

"Shit!" Jasper mumbled and darted his eyes to Emmett. "Hold him tight."

"What?" I began then narrowed my eyes to focus on the boy on the porch. I heard his thoughts and realized what he was about to do. "Oh hell no!" I growled low in my throat. I felt the red haze of aggression take me over. I would turn my monster loose and protect my mate from the threat. I sunk into a defensive crouch to lunge as his lips came down on my Bella. I was thrown backwards into a tree just as my feet left the ground. Emmett and Jasper were both sitting on me, the tree now lying broken on the forest floor. I growled and fought them both.

I could feel the waves of calm crashing over me. I fought the effect, my focus only on wanting to tear that boy's lips from my mate and take her away. I heard Jasper and Emmett as from a distance as my mind tried to come back into focus. My monster roared one more time before admitting defeat as reason came back to me. I couldn't kill him. I would have to let him live as much as it pained me, but I knew I needed to claim her soon. I couldn't take much more of seeing her with another man. I needed her to accept my claim soon.

"Edward, stop. You can't kill him on her front porch. How would Bella feel about you then?" Jasper warned. "Remember, he's her friend. I know it's hard, but you chose this path. You've got to be patient. Remember Alice's vision of the wedding. She's going to choose you."

"Yeah, Eddie," Emmett agreed. "See the big picture. That boy is just a fly in the ointment. No threat to a smooth vamp guy like yourself. How could she resist you?" He slapped my chest with the back of his hand.

"Get off me. I swear I won't kill him," I promised as I stopped struggling. I lay there passively, taking unnecessary breaths to calm myself, "but Jasper, get him off her now."

"Already done," he smirked. "Listen for yourself."

"Enough, Mike," Bella said.

I could hear the irritation in her voice. I took another steadying breath. "Emmett, you can get off me now. I'm calm."

He yanked me to my feet and we turned to listen to the exchange on the porch.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just want you so bad sometimes. Please say you'll be my girlfriend," he pleaded. "You know how much I like you and you know Charlie likes me too."

Jasper chuckled. "Damn. Edward, this is all her now and boy is she pissed."

"Don't drag my father into this, Mike. This is between you and me. I'll give you my answer when I'm ready and not before. If you're tired of waiting for me, I'm sure Jessica would welcome you with open arms."

"I'm sorry Bella. You know I don't want Jessica. Please don't be mad at me."

"Just go home Mike, alright? I'll see you in the morning at work."

"Okay," he sighed. "Goodnight Bells." He turned and walked to his truck.

I sighed in relief as I watched him drive away. I turned back to see my Bella still standing on the porch. She seemed to be searching for something. I held my breath as I realized she was gazing directly at me. I knew she couldn't see me in the darkness, but subconsciously she must know I'm here. I can feel the pull of her. My heart is drawing her to me. I watched her turn and enter her house. I heard her tell her father goodnight and her footsteps climb the stairs to her room. Jasper and Emmett each slapped me on the back.

"We're heading back," Jasper said. "You should be fine now."

"Yeah, but you know my Rosie is going to be pissed at you." Emmett fingered the tear in his shirt. "You tore my shirt."

"So tell her to send me the bill," I smirked.

I watched them take off through the woods, heading home to their mates. I turned back to the house as I heard Bella's bed shift indicating she was going to sleep. I heard her sigh and toss and turn for a few minutes before her breathing finally evened out. I waited for her father to finally go to bed. He started snoring almost as soon as he turned out the light. I darted across her yard and climbed to her window. My feet landed quietly on her bedroom floor. She was lying on her back with her blankets over her head. I could only see her thick hair fanning out above the blanket. I gently sat on the side of her bed beside her still form. I waited to be sure I didn't wake her before carefully pulling the blanket down to her shoulders. She let out a little huff of air and frowned, puckering her lips into a sexy pout. Her brow was furrowed. Whatever she was dreaming of was not making her happy. I softly brushed my fingers through her hair soothing her. She rolled toward me and curled her body around my leg that was propped up on her bed. My hand stilled and she curled tighter against me.

"Edward," she breathed. Her brow evened out and her pout turned into a soft smile. She rubbed her cheek against my hand and sighed, settling deeper into her blankets.

I smiled and continued to stroke her hair. My touch calmed her. I sat there watching over her sleep until the first rays of dawn broke through her window. I heard her father's alarm clock go off as he began to stir. I gently pulled myself from Bella's sleeping form as I stood. She stayed curled against me all night. I tucked her blankets around her, smiling at her little frown. Her hand slid across the now empty place I'd been sitting before curling back into her body.

I leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear. "Soon, my love, very soon."

I leapt out her window and decided to hunt. I would be seeing her again in just a few hours for our date.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Be sure to check out The Writer's Coffeeshop's new library. You can access the link from my profile. It's a great place to post stories. It's user friendly even for computer illiterates like myself. I've moved The Perfect Wife to this site since its easier than the blog to operate. I know following stories from one site to another is a pain in the ass, but I feel this is a good move for the story. I hope you will continue to follow TPW at its new home. I will be continuing CAM & BTP here and at TWCS for those of you who don't want to change sites. Any new stories I write will, however, only be posted at TWCS. I hope to see y'all there!**

**My deepest thanks to Lillie Cullen for her great beta skills.**

**Disclaimer: Only Stephanie Meyer's is lucky enough to own Twilight and its characters. I just like to play with them.**

B POV

I woke to my alarm clock going off and rolled onto my side. I groaned as I hit the snooze button. I pulled my blanket in closer around me and buried my face in it, inhaling deeply. It was the same as the day before; sandalwood and honey. I hummed in appreciation and rubbed my cheek against it. I wish I knew where it came from. It wasn't our laundry soap or dryer sheets. I'd sniffed those out yesterday when I did laundry. No, this was unique. It tugged at my heart and mind that I should know this scent, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out from where. I just knew I needed the source desperately -- it called to me. I wanted to bathe in it, have it cover me completely so there was nothing else around me but this scent.

"God, Bella, what kind of moron thinks like that," I mumbled to myself. I held the blanket up to stare at the offending item. My blanket was making me certifiable. I threw it off of me and put my pillow over my face. I took a deep cleansing breath and then inhaled. Dryer sheet; Morning Sunshine, same as always. I held it over my face a moment and waited. And waited some more. I moved my foot and felt the weight of my blanket bunched at my feet. I inhaled again, still dryer sheet. I pulled the pillow off my face and laid there staring at my ceiling. I shifted my foot again.

I sighed in resignation and announced to the room, "Fine, I'm certifiable. I give up." I sat up and grabbed my blanket from the foot end. I lay back down and hugged the blanket close. I inhaled; sandalwood and honey. I sighed in relief and smiled before burying my face in it, giggling like an idiot. I closed my eyes, smiling as I dozed off again.

**

I barely got to work on time after hitting the snooze button three more times. I unlocked the backdoor to the store and punched in the alarm code to turn it off, flipping the lights on at the same time. I heard the quiet hum of the fluorescent lights as they warmed up. I punched the time clock and headed to the break room to drop off my lunch for later. I heard the heavy metal back door slam again and the sound of the time clock being punched announcing Mike's arrival as well. I heard his footsteps head into the office to get the cash drawer out of the safe.

"Hey Mike," I called out as I came back into the hall.

"Morning, Bella," he answered. He slammed the safe shut and spun the dial before rising out of his crouch. He handed me a drawer and picked up the other. "Dad said to open two registers today since the fishing tournament is next weekend. He thinks we might get busy."

"Sure thing," I answered.

We finished getting everything ready and he unlocked the front door and flipped the sign announcing we were open for business.

I grabbed my name tag off the counter and clipped it to my shirt. Mike and I were dressed alike in our store uniforms; black polo shirts with the store logo, khaki shorts and hiking boots. He sat on the counter in front of me.

"So what are you doing after work today? Do you want to catch a movie since we didn't get to the other day?" he asked.

"I can't today, I've got plans," I answered vaguely. I didn't want to elaborate that those plans included another guy, one I just met, at that. I decided to offer to go tomorrow instead. "Maybe-"

"Bella!" I heard a booming voice interrupt me.

I looked up to see Emmett and Rosalie entering the store.

"Hi, Emmett. Hi, Rosalie." I smiled as they came up to the counter. Emmett grabbed me, swinging me up into one of his bear hugs.. "Emmett," I squeaked, "I can't breathe!"

"Ow!" he yelped as Rosalie punched his arm.

"Put her down you big goon," she admonished, rolling her eyes.

He put me on my feet and winked at me, grinning. "Bella doesn't mind, do you?"

I shook my head, laughing at his antics. "I guess not, as long as you leave the ribs intact." I turned to Rosalie. "Hey. What are you guys doing here?"

I heard Mike clear his throat behind me and turned to him. He was frowning at us. "Oh, I'm sorry. Mike, this is Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. Remember Alice from the dance? They're her brother and sister."

Mike turned to them and nodded his head. "Hey."

Emmett stuck out his hand and Mike reached to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you," Emmett answered, grinning.

"Shit!" Mike grumbled.

"Sorry about that, Mikey. Sometimes I forget my own strength." I noticed Mike grimaced and shook his fingers out as Emmett released his hand. Emmett smirked at Mike then flexed his arms showing off the bulging muscles in his arms. "I like to keep in shape. You know, to defend my family against intruders if I ever need to. And Bella here," he pulled me into his side with his arm wrapped protectively around me, "is my new little sis."

"Yeah sure, man. No sweat," Mike grumbled.

I didn't understand the exchange but it seemed like Emmett just threatened Mike somehow. The silence was awkward so I addressed Rosalie. "So did you guys need something?"

Fortunately Rosalie took my cue and pulled me down the aisle away from Emmett and Mike. "Yeah, Emmett and I want some hiking boots for wearing in the woods around our house."

Two hours later I waved goodbye to Emmett and Rosalie as they left. Emmett was carrying six boxes of shoes in his bags. I huffed and turned back to look at the mess of shoe boxes piled up on the floor. I swear they tried on every style of hiking boot and sneaker we carried. I knelt down and started going through the boxes sorting them out to carry back to the stockroom as Mike came up. He'd been busy with all the people coming in and out signing up for the fishing tournament and buying new equipment.

"Damn, Bella," he whistled as he knelt down to help me. "What'd they do, try on every shoe we sell?"

"Yeah," I answered, laughing. "I never realized how many shoes the store actually had."

We worked together for almost an hour straightening things back up, stopping occasionally to help the customers that came in. I'd finally gotten the last box back on the shelf and glanced at my watch as my stomach growled.

I came out to the front of the store where Mike was ringing up a sale.

"Good luck at the tournament, Mr. Crowley," Mike said as he left the store. "God, what a morning, huh?"

"I'll say." I replied. "Hey, I'm going to take my lunch break if you can handle things. I'm starving."

"Sure thing, Bells." I turned to head to the back when he called to me. "Hey Bells, about that movie, you wanna-"

"Bella!" I heard a tinkling voice.

I turned to see Alice and Jasper coming in the store. I smiled as Alice ran up to me. She grinned and hugged me. She turned to Mike and flashed him a smile as she stuck out her hand. "Hi Mike, I'm Alice and this is Jasper," she said as Jasper walked up and put his arm around her.

Mike shook her hand and I noticed he kind of gave her the once over. His gaze rested on her breasts for a moment longer than necessary and I heard a quiet growl. I looked up quickly with wide eyes at Jasper. He was staring at Mike with the most terrifying look on his face. I swallowed and looked at Alice as she grinned at me. She rubbed Jasper's chest soothingly and explained, "Don't mind him, Bella. He just doesn't like for boys to treat me with anything but respect." She looked up at Jasper with adoring eyes. "Do you, Jazzy?"

Jasper slowly took his eyes off Mike and looked down at Alice. He smiled, looking completely harmless again. "That's right. You're _my_ Alice."

Mike mumbled an apology and hurried away to help someone who had come into the store.

"So Bella, Jasper and I were driving by and saw your truck outside. We were just going to the sandwich shop down the street to eat. Do you think you can come?" she asked.

"Actually, I brought my lunch. But thanks." I answered.

She moved from beneath Jasper's arm and held my hand. She stared intently into my eyes with a little pout. "Please say you'll come, Bella. It would mean so much to me. We're best friends, aren't we?" she begged.

I felt like I was in a daze as I nodded my head in response. "Okay," I answered. I shook myself and blinked my eyes a couple of times as she let go of me.

"Great, go clock out and we'll wait for you here."

I clocked out and went back to meet Alice and Jasper. I climbed into the back seat of Jasper's truck and we drove down the block to Meyer's Deli.

Jasper opened the door for us and we went to the counter. We ordered sandwiches and drinks and I turned as Alice tugged my sleeve.

"Look who's here," she whispered.

I turned and my gaze fell immediately on him. He was sitting in a back corner at a booth. I blushed at seeing him staring at me. I ducked my head, quickly taking a sip of my coke to hide my embarrassment.

"Come on," she said as she pulled my arm, laughing.

We walked to the booth and he stood at our approach. "Hello, Bella," his smooth velvet voice brushed over me.

I looked up into his golden eyes and smiled. "Hi Edward," I answered softly. "How are you?"

He smiled and motioned for me to sit before sliding in next to me. "I'm better now that you're here." He tucked my hair that had fallen out of my ponytail behind my ear.

Jasper sat down next to Alice and handed me my basket with my sandwich and chips. "Here you go Bella," he grinned.

I ate part of my sandwich as I listened to them talk about settling in to their new home. Alice led the conversation carrying on about decorating her bedroom and the colors she liked.

"You know Edward has no taste whatsoever. Esme is at a loss what colors to use. What's your favorite color, Bella?" she asked.

"Um, why?" I asked.

"Well, if it were your bedroom, what color would you want?" she asked. Her expression was one of innocence at her question.

I felt Edward shift next to me and looked at Jasper who looked like he was choking. He hid his mouth behind his napkin, but I could see laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Um, its Edward's bedroom, shouldn't he pick his own colors?" I answered. I was embarrassed that all eyes were on me.

Edward leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Please, Bella."

I closed my eyes and shivered at his cool breath blowing on my neck. Something stirred in the back of my mind, but I couldn't focus on it long enough to catch whatever it was. I opened my eyes and stared, mesmerized by his. "Blue and gold," I whispered to him.

He smiled his crooked smile at me. "Thank you," he whispered. He leaned in and brushed his lips against my temple.

I felt my face heat up when I realized Jasper and Alice were observing our interaction. I quickly turned to grab my drink. The back of my hand caught the side of my glass and it tipped. I saw Edward's hand flash across and pluck my glass off the table before it spilt.

I stared at him with my jaw hanging open as the table got quiet. "Quick reflexes," he mumbled before setting my glass back down.

I cleared my throat and looked down at my watch. "I should get back to the store so Mike can go to lunch."

I saw Edward's shoulders stiffen and couldn't stop myself from reaching out to him. I put my hand on his arm and smiled reassuringly when he turned to look at me. "We're still on for this afternoon, right?" I asked.

He smiled back at me, his golden eyes glowing, "Yes, three o'clock. I'll pick you up from your house."

As we all stood to leave, Alice piped up, "Jasper and I wanted to look at camping equipment when we get back to the store, Bella. Can you help us out?"

"Sure Alice," I answered, my eyes never leaving Edward's.

Edward walked out with us and opened the door to the truck for me to get in. He clipped my seatbelt in place and brushed my cheek with his finger. "Just want to be sure you're safe."

"Thank you," I replied, blushing, before he shut the door.

Jasper and Alice chatted about camping gear as we drove back to the store. I didn't contribute much to the conversation, my mind on the tingling feeling on my cheek.

**

I sighed in relief as I stepped into the shower. I don't think I've ever worked so hard in one day at the store ever. I swear the Cullens shop like it's a profession. Alice and Jasper stayed all afternoon, keeping me busy until it was time to clock out. On the bright side, Newton's probably had one of its best days ever with all the stuff they bought.

I dried off and slipped on my bra and panties before drying my hair. I brushed it out so it fell in soft waves around my shoulders and put on some mascara and lip gloss. I stared at the shirt and jeans I'd picked out to wear and frowned. I ran back into my room and pulled out one of the outfits Alice had given me from our shopping trip. It was a cute navy blue halter top and white eyelet skirt. I slipped on my sandals and put my silver hoops in my ears. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked cute. I walked over to my bed and picked up the edge of my blanket and sniffed. I pouted when I couldn't find the scent. It was gone again but something niggled in the back of my mind. I had smelled it again today but I couldn't figure out how it could be the same. It didn't make sense that the scent on my blanket would be the same scent in the deli. How did it get in my room? I needed to find its source before I officially went crazy. I sat on the edge of my bed dejectedly and stared at the floor.

I heard the front door open and close and movement around downstairs. I sighed and walked down the stairs.

"Hi Dad," I called out.

He stepped forward from the entry where he was putting his keys and wallet on the table. He propped his fishing pole against the wall. He grinned at my appearance.

"Hey sweetie. So, hot date with Mike tonight?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I guess he thought he was being funny.

I was interrupted from answering to the doorbell ringing. He turned to open the door, "Hey Mi-" the words died on his lips at the sight of Edward on the porch. He was in dark washed jeans and a navy button down shirt. "Who are you?" Charlie asked gruffly.

Edward put his hand out and Charlie shook it. I could just imagine the interrogation stare my dad was directing at him. It had the ability to terrify anyone, part of why he was such a great police chief.

Edward didn't seem the least put off by his attitude. "Hi Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm here to pick up Bella." He smiled at my dad.

"Dad, this is Alice and Rosalie's brother. Remember I told you about them the other day? They're new in town," I explained as I stepped forward.

Charlie turned to look down at me. "I remember. I don't remember you telling me you had a date with their brother though. What about Mike?"

I huffed and put my hands on my hips. I let some of my irritation come through in my voice. "I'm not dating Mike so it doesn't matter what he says, does it? I took the lasagna out of the freezer. The microwave is already programmed so you just need to hit start when you're ready to eat. I'll be home later."

"Bella, not too late, alright," he said, staring at Edward.

"Dad, I know my curfew." I reached up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. I turned to Edward and smiled. "Hi Edward, are you ready to go?"

He turned back to my dad. "I promise to have her home by curfew, Chief Swan."

"So what are you kids doing tonight anyway?" he asked.

I looked to Edward for the answer. "I thought I'd take Bella to a movie and to dinner, sir."

He stared at Edward another minute before turning back to me. "You have your phone and cab fare on you, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes at my dad. I was so embarrassed. He never treated Mike like this. "Yes, Dad. Would you please stop?" I grumbled. I stepped out of the house and grabbed Edward's arm. "Let's go, okay?"

"Goodbye Chief Swan. It was nice to meet you," Edward said.

"Uh-huh," Charlie responded.

Edward opened the car door for me and I got in, buckling my seatbelt. Edward slipped into his seat and buckled his as well. We drove out of town toward Port Angeles. I watched the scenery go by and turned to look at Edward as soft music began to play on the radio. He smiled at me and reached out for my hand. I put my hand in his and smiled as his fingers curled around mine. It felt so natural, I didn't even question it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for your patience with me. This story is like a 'red-headed step child'; always neglected and pushed aside. Now that my baby, TPW is finished I can focus more attention on this story. I do have a new story idea that I'm playing around with and I have to work on the rewrite for TPW to publish it later this year, but I promise not to neglect CAM any longer. If I do, I think my youngest daughter will finally disown me. lol**

**As always, thanks to Lillie Cullen for all her commas! Love ya!**

E POV

I heard Bella's foot begin to tap to the music playing on the radio. I smiled; for a great dancer, she really didn't have good rhythm, her tapping was not in beat with the music. I could hear her heart rate increase slightly. I turned to her, expecting to see her smile and was surprised instead to see her glaring at the radio, her other hand twitching in her lap.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" I asked. Everything had been fine a few minutes ago and since I couldn't read her mind I had no way of knowing what had changed.

She looked at me and gave me a tight smile. "I'm sorry. I hate this song. I wish it would hurry up and end." Her foot continued to tap on the floor quietly in what I now realized was irritation.

I kissed her hand that I was still holding, hoping to relax her. It didn't help much. She smiled at me, but cut her eyes to glare again at the radio in annoyance.

"I'm sorry; I forgot my iPod at home." I hadn't really; Alice told me to leave it at home. I didn't understand the reason, but I knew better than to question Alice. "You can change the station if you like."

Her eyes widened at me. "Really? You sure you don't mind?" she asked hesitantly.

I gestured toward the radio with our entwined hands, not willing to release hers for even a moment. "Be my guest. The radio is all yours."

I was rewarded with a brilliant smile and flash of small white teeth. She squeezed my hand in hers and shocked me by bringing it to her lips for a quick peck. She laughed at my startled expression, let go of my hand, and dived for the dial.

"You may regret this," she warned.

I laughed as her finger continually hit the scan button on the dash during the drive anytime a song she didn't like, a commercial, or even the DJ came on to talk. I jokingly told her she was playing Russian Roulette with the radio. Her response was to laugh and agree with me.

I parked at the restaurant and went around, opening Bella's door for her. I took her hand and helped her out of the car. It was different today than the day at the mall. That day she was constantly surprised by my opening her door, today she accepted it without question. I helped her to her feet and was shocked when she stood on tiptoe and kissed my cheek. She blushed as she started to step back from me and duck her head. I stopped her from pulling away and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, holding her to me gently.

"Don't pull away," I whispered. I leaned in to kiss her cheek in return and was rewarded with another blush.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me mess with your radio. Mi- No one else would ever let me do that," she replied softly. She smiled at me, tilting her face so she looked at me from beneath her long lashes.

"Whatever is mine is yours, Bella," I stated. I knew she didn't understand the full meaning behind my comment, but in time she would. I would give everything I own for her.

She sighed softly as I released her. "I guess we should go inside," she said.

I smiled at the disappointment in her voice. I owed Alice for this one. Who knew a bad song on the radio would advance my cause so much? I could feel my chest swelling with male pride and dominance. Bella was mine. I was confident and felt the urge to strut while I beat my chest and took down a large animal to lay at her feet. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out to read the text from Alice.

"_**You're welcome. Now pull your head out of your ass, caveman."**_

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked, concerned.

"Everything is perfect," I smiled back at her. I wrapped my arm around her waist possessively and guided her into the restaurant.

B POV

"Thank you." I smiled my thanks to Edward as he pulled out my chair for me to sit. He was always so thoughtful. I still couldn't believe I kissed him, even if it was only on the cheek. I've never been so forward with a guy. Even Mike made the first move, or moves, since he's only been chasing after me for over two years.

I never knew why I couldn't give Mike an answer other than it just felt like I was waiting for something; something I wouldn't have with him. As I looked across the table to Edward I wondered if he could be what I have been waiting for. I sighed and rolled my eyes at my thoughts as I picked up my menu to peruse. It's not like Edward and I were a couple or even going to be a couple. The only reason we were out was because I coerced him into it, otherwise I know he wouldn't spare me a second glance. Edward was too gorgeous, too well-mannered, and too smooth for someone like me. I was small town, he was big city. I liked the simple things in life and I was certain simple just wouldn't do it for him, especially after spending the day with his sisters; they were definitely used to the finer things in life.

I guess I should enjoy myself tonight as it would be the only date I got with him. I sighed in resignation and felt the lump form in my throat. I don't know why I wanted to cry. Why did my chest ache at the thought of not being with him? I looked up as I felt Edward's cold hand enfold mine. He was regarding me with a strange expression on his face as though he were trying to solve a puzzle. I gave him a wane smile and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you for taking me to dinner tonight. I'm sorry I kind of backed you into a corner. We can go Dutch," I assured him.

Edward's eyes widened in surprise and he slid to the chair next to mine. He looked down at our entwined hands; his thumb brushing gently back and forth across the back of my hand; his expression thoughtful.

"The way your mind works is such a mystery." His words were spoken softly and obviously not directed at me. He chuckled softly, shaking his head in bemusement.

He raised his eyes back to mine and I was mesmerized as his light golden eyes darkened to a deep burnished gold. He slowly brought my hand up to his lips. I watched as he pressed a kiss to the back of my hand then opened it to kiss each fingertip before softly kissing the center of my palm. I felt the scrape of teeth against my palm. My breath hitched and I felt a tingle run up my spine and butterflies in my stomach.

"Bella, do not ever think that I don't want to be here with you. I want-"

"Good evening. My name is Robert and I'll be your server."

He frowned in annoyance at the waiter who stood at our table. He looked up to see the waiter looking me over. I swallowed as his eyes narrowed and darkened further to almost black. I gaped in shock, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. I was reminded of his expression in the bookstore when facing the cashier. I suddenly felt like I was sitting at the table with an un-caged beast ready to pounce.

I tried to pull my hand from Edward's but it was held in a vice. I heard a growl coming from deep in Edward's chest. My eyes flashed from Edward to our waiter and back again and I felt to my bones that our waiter was going to be in a world of hurt if I didn't soothe Edward immediately.

"Could you give us a minute please?" I asked him urgently. "Just bring two waters for now."

The waiter's gaze finally shifted from me to Edward and his eyes widened at the menace emanating from Edward. He nodded and backed away quickly, tripping over his feet in his haste to escape.

I could hear Edward's phone chirping incessantly in his pocket, going unanswered. Whoever was calling was determined to get through. Edward was still holding my hand in his, my tugging not even registering with him as he stared at the waiter's retreating back. I brought my other hand up to his face carefully and leaned in to brush my lips against his cheek.

"Edward," I said softly, so as not to startle him. "He's gone now. Please Edward, people-" I stopped, somehow knowing bringing up that people were beginning to stare at us wouldn't get through to him. I didn't think that mattered to him at this point. I racked my brain for what I could possibly say to snap him out of whatever mood he was in. I was becoming very nervous and afraid of him. I felt like crying, our date had only begun and it was already a total disaster.

I looked around the restaurant, frantic for some epiphany to come to me on how to deal with this situation; I was in way over my head. My gaze settled on the window near our table. I could make out the top of a Ferris wheel turning over the tops of the trees outside. It was worth a shot.

"Edward, please, let's go," I begged urgently.

His gaze snapped to mine and I saw his eyes widen as reason returned to him. "Oh God, Bella," he began. He lowered his head as if in shame and I caught the look of remorse in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Please, stay and have dinner with me."

I shook my head 'no' at him. I took advantage of the fact that my hand was still in his grip and stood tugging him up with me. I pointed to the window at the carnival down the street. "Let's go to the carnival, alright? I want to ride the Ferris wheel; just the two of us going around, no one else between us. Please?" I asked gently. "We can get hot dogs and funnel cake or cotton candy. Maybe you could win me a stuffed animal at one of the games?"

I figured I'd pull out all the stops and batted my eyes and pushed out my bottom lip in a slight pout. I felt utterly stupid doing it, but I'd witnessed enough flirting in friends, movies and books to have a pretty good idea how it was done. I sighed in relief as his eyes lightened gradually and his smile returned.

"I'd actually like that very much, Bella. I think it's a wonderful idea," he agreed. I could sense him calming and as he calmed, so did the beating of my heart. He brought my hand up to kiss again and flashed me his dazzling crooked smile.

I heard a deep laugh that sounded suspiciously like Emmett and turned quickly to look around the room. I didn't see anyone I knew, just the door closing to the entrance. I looked back at Edward, who was staring out the window with a look of annoyance creasing his brow. His expression cleared quickly when he saw me watching him.

Our waiter was coming back with a tray holding our waters as Edward pulled out his wallet and threw a few bills on the table.

"We won't be dining here this evening after all," Edward stated. He leaned down to kiss my cheek and flashed his dazzling smile at me. "Are you ready, love?"

I blushed at the term of endearment and nodded as I grabbed my purse from the back of my chair and put it on my shoulder. He guided me out of the restaurant with his hand against the small of my back. I sighed in relief as we stepped out onto the sidewalk; I could hear the distant sound of the music from the carnival and people laughing and screaming on the rides in the evening air. We walked quietly down the street; neither of us knowing what to say to break the uncomfortable silence that enveloped us. I stopped walking as the entrance to the carnival came into view, bringing Edward to a halt beside me.

"Bella, is everything okay?" he asked nervously.

I knew he was probably still upset and possibly even a little embarrassed by the scene in the restaurant. Frankly, I was just confused. I sighed and walked over to sit on a nearby bench pulling Edward with me by the hand. I put my hands on either side of his face and stared into his eyes. I don't know why that seemed necessary for this conversation; I just felt that if I wanted Edward to understand me, we needed complete eye-to-eye contact.

"Edward, I need to know what happened," I said gently. He began to turn his head away from me and I held him tighter. "No, look at me. Please?"

"I'm sorry for my behavior Bella. It was inappropriate," he replied formally.

I smiled at his apology. Sometimes he sounded like he was born in another era. "Inappropriate, huh? How 'bout downright freaky?" I laughed. "You _growled_ at our waiter. I didn't even know a person could actually growl like that. And why? He obviously did something to piss you off, though for the life of me I can't guess what that could be. He was only there for a few seconds." I paused, thinking. "You did it the other day too, didn't you?" My eyes narrowed slightly. "You were growling at the food court and at the bookstore. I wasn't hearing things or going crazy; it was you."

He cleared his throat and looked down, so I tilted my head to capture his gaze again. "Edward? I want an answer or I'm going home."

His eyes studied mine; I assumed measuring the seriousness of my words. I sighed in resignation and took my hands from his face as I began to rise.

"Take me home, Edward."

"No!" He quickly grabbed my hands and put them back to his face, holding them with his own. "Please, Bella, give me a chance. I'm sorry for tonight."

I sat back down and studied his face. There was something indefinable in his expression; something that made me _want_ to give him another chance. "Alright, then explain," I demanded.

"The waiter was looking at you inappropriately. I didn't like it. You're not his to look at." I could feel his jaw tense under my hands at his words.

"Edward, unless I'm mistaken, I'm not yours either," I smirked.

I watched as his eyes darkened again to the beautiful burnished gold from earlier and he leaned in closer to brush his lips against my temple. I inhaled the sweet scent of his breath and my insides turned to mush, all thoughts and concerns ceased to exist. There was only Edward.

"Would you?" he whispered. "Would you be mine, Bella?"

I leaned further into his touch and closed my eyes as I felt his cool lips press soft kisses against my temple and then my eyes. I unconsciously tilted my face up for more. I felt just the feathery whisper of his lips brush mine. My lips parted and I leaned in wanting more.

"I've searched a century for you," he whispered against my lips. "Say you'll be mine, Bella."

My eyes opened slowly and I was mesmerized by the emotions reflected in Edward's eyes. I loved how he made me feel like he waited forever for me, because I felt the same way. I felt something in my heart slip into place that had been missing; a feeling that whatever I had been searching for, holding out for, was finally found. I felt complete for the first time in my life. I nodded my head and saw the smile slowly spread across his face.

"Yes, Edward," I responded.

I was rewarded with his dazzling smile and the rumbling sound coming from his chest as he pulled me into his arms and our lips fused. I opened my mouth to his and felt his tongue slip between my lips. I wrapped my tongue around his, stroking before moving to slip mine into his mouth. He pulled back, breaking our kiss and smiled gently. He reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"So," he said softly.

"So," I replied, smiling.

"Oh my God, I knew it!"

Edward and I both turned to see Alice jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were with her. Even Carlisle and Esme were there, displaying matching expressions of pride and joy. Jasper and Emmett were smirking at Edward, while Rosalie was staring at me thoughtfully; a small smile on her face.

I pulled away from Edward in embarrassment and stood, only to feel Edward stand behind me and wrap his arms around my waist pulling me against his chest. I wrapped my arms over his, relishing the feeling of being secure in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbled at his family.

Carlisle stepped forward and gestured toward the carnival. "Alice thought the carnival would be a fun activity for the family to do together this evening." He looked where Edward had his arms wrapped around me with my hands on top before looking up into Edward's face, his smile widening. "We had no idea you'd be here tonight. I thought you were going out to dinner?"

"I'm sure," Edward mumbled. He leaned in and kissed my temple.

"Well, it sounds like congratulations are in order," Carlisle continued. "Welcome to our family, Bella." He walked up with his arms outstretched and hugged us both. I felt Edward's arms tense around me and the beginning of a growl. Carlisle quickly stepped back and shot Edward a warning look.

I slapped Edward's arm in rebuke. "Stop that," I ordered as I turned to look at him, my eyebrow raised. "You cannot tell me your own father is thinking anything inappropriate about me. Now behave or I'll go home."

The growling immediately ceased and I felt Edward's lips again, this time on my neck. "I'm sorry," he sighed.

I turned quickly to look at his family at the sudden gasps that filled the air. Everyone was staring at me with expressions ranging from shock to awe. Emmett was the first to break the silence as a slow mischievous grin spread. He raised his hand in the air and brought it back down in a jerking motion. "Whi-cha!" He began laughing and pointed to Edward. "You are so whipped, my brother. And by a tiny little human, no less."

I could hear the growl begin again and glared at Emmett. I was just about sick of this. This was _my_ date and everyone was determined to ruin it. I tugged at Edward's arms to release me and stomped toward Emmett, determined to give him a piece of my mind. Edward stepped in front of me protectively as I stopped in front of Emmett.

"Edward, move," I demanded.

"Emmett..." Edward warned as he moved to the side only slightly.

Rosalie was standing next to Emmett now as well, looking at me thoughtfully. I felt like I was completely out of my element and had no idea how things had escalated so far out of control. I let my glare shift from Emmett to Rosalie and back again. Emmett shifted so that Rosalie was now blocked from me by his hulking form, his expression wary.

"Emmett, you owe me an apology," I stated slowly.

Whatever else he thought I might say, I don't think that was it. His eyes widened in surprise before narrowing again speculatively.

"Why?" he asked curiously. "Why do I owe _you_ the apology and not Edward?"

"Because your comment that Edward is whipped is a reflection on me. Edward is _not_ whipped, I can promise you that. The only reason he listened to me is because he cares about my feelings. I have no doubt that Edward could wipe the floor with you given the right provocation and if you keep pissing me off, I may just let him."

Emmett gaped at me and the rest of the family stood there watching warily, not knowing exactly how to respond to my outburst. I looked to Rosalie as she moved back to stand in front of Emmett. I was worried how she would react since I knew she and Emmett were together. Had I just ruined everything? She smiled at me and nodded her head in approval. Somehow I felt like I had just passed some sort of test with her. I was startled when she stepped forward and hugged me and I think it startled Edward also as he shifted closer to me.

"Welcome to our family, Bella," she grinned. "I have a feeling you're going to be very good for Edward."

"Thank you, Rosalie," Edward said, his voice tinged in relief.

Rosalie smiled at Edward then quickly winked at me before turning around to look at Emmett who was still standing with his mouth hanging open. Her head tilted to the side and her hand slid over Emmett's chest lovingly.

"Do you think you're whipped when I ask you to do something for me?"

I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing at the singsong tone her voice had taken on. Emmett wrapped Rosalie in his arms and held her close, brushing a kiss over her lips. "Of course not, Rosie. You know I love you and would move Heaven and Earth to make you smile."

Rosalie stepped back and slapped him on his chest startling him. "Then apologize to Bella, you big ox, and behave," she demanded.

Emmett ducked his head quickly looking like a scolded little boy before grinning and winking at me. He hugged Rosalie to him and I felt Edward's arms come around me again, once more making me feel complete.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just like to tease Eddie. He's been alone _forever_." His eyes rolled heavenward like it had been a burden that he shouldered. "I couldn't resist teasing just a little."

I smiled at him as I stroked Edward's arm. "Well, he's not alone now. So leave him be."

Alice bounced up to us then. "Now that that's all settled, let's go enjoy the carnival." She and Jasper began walking away before she stopped and turned back to wink at Edward. "Edward, take Bella on the Ferris wheel first. I think you'll like it."

I looked up at Edward to see what he thought of Alice's cryptic comment and found a slow grin spreading on his face. He looked down at me with a twinkle in his eye. "I definitely think we should take Alice's advice and do the Ferris wheel first. I think you'll love it. I know I will."


	12. Chapter 12

_**I have a special treat for those of you reading this story on The Writer's Coffeeshop. Mehek ali has made a fantastic banner for CAM which I am very grateful for. This chapter is dedicated to her! **_

_**Please check out her website to see all the amazing banners she has made for so many great stories. I'm honored that she chose to make one for me as well. http (:) mehek18 (.) tumblr (.) com/**_

_**Here's a quick recap: Edward has set his sights on making Bella his mate. Alice has known all along (of course) that he would choose this course and has hinted that there will be complications with this decision. Mike Newton has been pursuing Bella for a while. Bella was almost ready to give in if it hadn't been for the timely intervention of everyone constantly interrupting Mike's attempt to ask Bella out before her first date with Edward. **_

_**The last chapter showed Edward & Bella's first date which was headed for disaster due to Edward's possessive tendencies, until Bella took control of the situation much to the surprise of Edward's family. Edward has asked her to be his and she's accepted. Little does Edward know that Mike, while annoying, is the least of his problems.**_

_**This chapter has not been beta'd so please forgive any grammar errors you find. My amazing beta Lillie Cullen is up to her neck editing several other projects. We figured you wouldn't mind my bad punctuation if it meant you got the chapter sooner.**_

_**Please read the a/n at the bottom for some exciting news!**_

E POV

My prayers have been answered, the planets have finally aligned and whatever other human belief system was responsible for my good fortune. It all boiled down to the same thing. I'd found my mate and she accepted me. I would have her for eternity by my side just as soon as I found a way to tell her mythical creatures really do exist and she'd just accepted one as her mate. I felt just the slightest twinge of guilt in the fact that when I asked her to be mine, I didn't clarify I meant for eternity. I knew her acceptance was in human terms to her; until the next boy comes along. Only there would be no 'next boy'.

Vampires mate for eternity, no exceptions, and no do-overs. Once chosen, a female is bound to the male by more than just words and a piece of paper. Part of the mating ritual consists of biting our mates. We mark our mate with our scent by injecting our venom as a warning system to keep any unattached male away, which is why it is imperative for Carlisle to find a way for me to inject my venom into Bella. The need to bite will become stronger the longer we're together, but until she is turned I can't risk that I might injure her.

I smiled as I remembered how her heart raced and her eyes dilated in response to my teeth scraping the palm of her hand. Then when we kissed, the sensual feel of her tongue sliding past my teeth took every ounce of restraint not to sink my teeth into her slender neck right then and there. I cleared my throat and looked down at the beauty walking safely tucked into my side, to distract myself from the direction of my thoughts.

"Would you like something to eat or drink before we get on the ferris wheel, love?"

She looked up and smiled at me, shaking her head.

"No, I can wait. Unless you want something?" she replied.

"No, I'm good," I laughed. Like I would really subject myself to eating one of the lowest forms of human sustenance; carnival food? The only thing lower in my opinion was food from a gas station. The smell alone was enough to make me want to hurl. At least the restaurant food would have _looked_ appealing as I choked it down. But if carnival food was what my Bella wanted, then carnival food she would have.

I maneuvered us through the crowds toward the ferris wheel and handed the carnie our tickets. Fortunately it was a woman so I didn't have to deal with unwanted thoughts toward Bella. I was only subjected to the disgusting visions she had of her and I going at it behind the fun house. I shuddered in disgust at how she could take the beautiful act of love-making which should last for hours and turn it into a three minute wank in public and be turned on by the thought was beyond me. Humans have no sense of wonder, of magic, any longer. Everything was reduced to quick and easy. When I make love to Bella, it will take all night.

I held Bella's hand as she stepped onto the seat and slid in beside her. My arm slid around her shoulders and I leaned in to inhale her fresh scent before brushing my lips against her neck. I smiled at the soft sigh that escaped her lips as she tilted her head slightly in response.

"Are you ready?" I asked as the carnie closed the safety bar across our laps locking us into place.

She looked up at me with those dark chocolate eyes of hers and smiled at me, nodding. A soft delicate blush stained her cheeks. She tilted her face up to me and I couldn't resist pressing my lips against hers in another soft kiss as the ride started with a jolt. She pulled away laughing and looked down as the ride began to take us slowly into the air. I knew from Alice's thoughts that the third time around the ride would breakdown for a period of time, leaving us stranded near the top. The adrenaline rush she would feel due to the height and being stranded would only enhance her natural scent. I would be surrounded by the sweetest ambrosia of my existence. I knew it would be sweet torture, but the pain would be exquisite.

I tucked her against my side and enjoyed the play of emotions that flickered across her face as she leaned back and watched the evening stars come out in the ever darkening sky. I heard the change in the hum of the motor and smiled as I counted down the seconds until we stopped. Three. Two. One. There was a jerk and shudder that caused Bella to squeal in fright and hug me tighter.

"Don't worry, love. You're safe," I assured her.

I tilted her chin so she would look at me and smiled reassuringly at her. She pulled away to look down at how high we were in the air and I heard her heart beat faster. She looked back at me.

"How can you be sure? We're not moving. How are they going to get us down?" she asked anxiously.

"Bella, I would never allow any harm to come to you. They'll get the ride going again in a few minutes."

She swallowed nervously as she looked down again. The carnie in charge of the ride was working with a couple of other people trying to fix the motor. She closed her eyes and tucked her face into my chest.

"I'm sorry. I love the ferris wheel, but I'm really a chicken at heart when it comes to heights," she confessed, mumbling into my shirt.

I cupped her chin in my hand and leaned down, rubbing my cheek against hers, inhaling the heady scent.

"Bella, look at me love," I coaxed.

She shook her head trying to resist.

"Bella, open your eyes and look only at me," I said quietly.

I couldn't resist laughing as she opened only one eye. I realized I would need to dazzle her to get her to relax.

"Bella," I commanded softly.

Slowly her other eye opened until her gaze was fixed on me. I leaned in close to stare into her eyes and exhaled slowly causing her to draw in the breath. We continued to breathe in tandem for a few moments until I heard her heart beat slow and her eyes dilated further. I closed the distance between us and took her lips in a slow sensual kiss. I heard her soft sigh as her mouth opened at the brush of my tongue against her lips and slid past them to taste and explore the depth beyond. I felt her fingers slide into my hair and heard her soft moan as our kiss deepened. Her tongue curled against my own as she stroked it before she slid her tongue past my lips to attempt an invasion of her own. I tightened the reins on my tenuous control, being extremely careful not to release any additional venom from my glands.

I tightened my arms instinctively around her and tilted my head further to gain more access to her mouth. Her tongue was slowly lapping at the insides of my mouth tasting the sweetness of the venom still coating my mouth. I heard her moan of desire as three things happened simultaneously. One, the motor started, beginning our decent. Two, I heard Alice screaming frantically in my head about trouble. And three, I heard the pounding of feet and the distinctive growls of wolves approaching quickly from the nearby trees.

_**I know I'm a horrible person at making you wait so long for this update, especially after I promised to focus more time on this story. I have a really good reason…I wrote a book that is being published this fall that I'm very excited about. The first two chapters of BLIND FAITH are posted at The Writers Coffeeshop to give you a sneak peek. For those of you who read my story The Perfect Wife – this IS NOT a rewrite of that story. It's ALL original. I still have plans to rewrite TPW and it should be out sometime next year.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Look at this. An update in only 4 1/2 weeks! This may be a record for me with this story. Thank you so much to everyone who follows this story even knowing I tend to treat it like a red-headed stepchild. I'm already working out the details of the next chapter so you may even get another before the end of the month. Wouldn't that be a shocker? I am going to be posting an outtake for CAM just for informational purposes. I want to give an explanation of the gifts everyone will have in this story as they differ somewhat (not much) from the books and didn't want to waste a chapter doing this. **

**Thank you to Lea for stepping in to beta for me. I hope you keep a steady supply of commas available for me. Lillie, I miss you and hope you feel better soon.**

**My new book, Blind Faith is being released Oct 28th. You can pre-order thru TWCS, Amazon, and Barnes & Nobles beginning Oct 14th (I think that's the right date). **

**Without further delay, as far as I know Stephanie Meyers is the only one lucky enough to own Twilight.**

I reluctantly pulled away from Bella and focused on the sounds of the wolves approaching from the nearby forest. I heard Bella's sigh of disappointment at my withdrawal. I quickly leaned down and pecked her lips and brow before drawing her closer within my arms, if that was even possible.

"I know love, but we're descending now," I explained absently.

I was still sifting through the open minds of the wolves, assessing our situation. I needed to focus most of my attention on them. When I became a vampire, I was gifted with the ability to read the thoughts of others, both surface and subconscious; as often the two thoughts were not quite the same. Reading the minds of my own species was easily done. Human minds were also incredibly easy as they rarely use more than ten percent of the brain God gave them. Their thoughts seldom went very deep. There were exceptions of course, but even then it wasn't hard to tap into their thoughts. Bella's is the only mind I've come across in one hundred years that is completely blocked to me. As frustrating as it is at times not to be able to read her thoughts, I have to admit the silence is peaceful. The wolves, however, were a different story all together. We are natural enemies so our gifts don't work as well on them just as any gift bestowed upon the wolves would not work easily on us. Where would the challenge be if an enemy could be effortlessly destroyed? Nature equips each animal with a built-in defense system to ensure the survival of the species against natural predators. Yes, I spend a lot of time watching National Geographic and the science or history channels. During one hundred years of wakefulness 24/7, you need something to pass the time.

The wolves were black spots in Alice's gift. She can't see the outcome of anything involving them. She's learned a partial solution to the problem is to look further into our futures. It doesn't tell her the specific outcome, but as long as we're all still 'alive' then we know it can't be too bad. For me, it's like listening to a radio station that's not quite tuned in. There's a lot of static, and I can only catch bits and pieces. Right now it isn't too bad because they don't know we're here yet. They're relaxed and more open than when they take up a defensive stance.

I listened to the wolves plans to do nothing more than enjoy the carnival and allowed myself to relax slightly. I just needed things to stay that way. More at ease now, I tapped into Alice's mind to see if she had any visions I needed to worry about. I couldn't stop the vicious growl that erupted from my chest. I saw Bella wrapped in a blanket on the edge of a snow covered clearing with wide fearful eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes held a look of absolute terror as she stared at something happening in front of her. I couldn't see what she was seeing, which meant Alice couldn't see either. There could only be one reason for this. The wolves were involved.

"Edward?" I heard Bella ask hesitantly. "Edward, what's wrong? Why are you making that noise again? We're alone."

I felt her gentle hand caress my cheek even as I pulled her closer still. I hated that the safety bar prevented me from pulling her all the way onto my lap. I couldn't remove it and leap from the ride, as much as I wanted to, without raising questions. I heard her whimper and looked down quickly. She had a look of pain in her eyes.

"Edward, you're crushing me. Please let go."

I quickly eased my hold on her without removing my arms completely. "I'm so sorry love. Please forgive me," I rushed. I couldn't believe I caused any harm to her. I needed to remember at all times that she was human. I brushed my hands soothingly over her ribs checking for injury and was relieved to find none.

She gave me a tentative smile. "It's okay, you were just squeezing a little too tight, and I couldn't breathe. Why are you growling again?"

Our seat jerked to a stop on the platform, and the carnie came forward, releasing the safety bar. She offered apologies for the breakdown and additional tickets to enjoy any of the other attractions. I grabbed the tickets and thanked her, quickly ushering Bella toward my family who were waiting anxiously for us at the end of the ramp.

I turned Bella to me. I cupped her face in my hands and tilted her face up to look at me. I didn't have time for questions or arguments. I needed to get her out of here immediately and the only way to do that was by dazzling her. I hated doing it to her and mentally promised to only use the ability when absolutely necessary for her safety. The wolves would be breaking through the forest tree line in just a couple of minutes. I leaned down kissing her swiftly and exhaled, releasing my sweet breath into her face causing her to inhale, taking it in. I could feel Jasper hitting her with contentment and lethargy, so she wouldn't think to question me.

"Bella, I want you to go with my mother and sisters. They'll get you home safely. I'm sorry our night was cut short, but I promise to make it up to you tomorrow," I assured her.

She nodded before Esme pulled her away from me. I watched them rush her toward the exit and out of sight just as the wolves appeared. We turned to face them as they came into view dressed in jean shorts, t-shirts and sneakers. There were six of them against our remaining four. I recognized Sam, their acting alpha, from our meeting when we informed them of our intent to return to Forks. There was also Paul and Quil, who had attended the meeting. The other three were unknown to us, a clear violation of our treaty. We were to keep the other side informed of any change in numbers. We told them of Jasper and Alice joining our family when we met. They were supposed to tell us of any increase in their pack as well.

"Sam. Pleasant evening for the carnival," Carlisle stated calmly as he stepped forward.

"Carlisle," Sam acknowledged with a nod of his head. "Yes it is."

"Fucking leech thinks he owns the place."

My head snapped to Paul at his derogatory remark. He was turned to one of the new members, spouting off at the mouth. I stared at the unknown wolf. He had to be eighteen or nineteen years old. He was easily 6' 5" and probably 250 lbs of sheer muscle. He had long hair unlike the other wolves who sported their usual military style hair cut. I realized his features were familiar. I saw those same eyes and strong jaw seventy years ago when we were last here. I knew he wasn't the same man, or he would have been at the latest meeting.

He had to be the grandson of Chief Black. His father was probably Billy Black, the current chief whose back was broken during a battle with a nomad wreaking havoc through the area about eight years ago. His bones healed but the damage to his spine was permanent. If they had a doctor on the reservation at the time, or if we had been there it's possible he could have been helped. It seems a new chief was emerging.

"Carlisle," I warned quietly. I knew Sam would probably hear me, since he was standing closer than the others.

"_I see him. Yes, I believe you're right."_ Carlisle cleared his throat before speaking again. "Sam, I believe you have a few new members we were unaware of." He turned to the boy and nodded. "Hello Mr. Black. I'm sorry I don't know your first name. I have had the privilege of a longstanding peace with your grandfather and father. They are both very wise men. I wish you well as you take on the mantle of chief. I look forward to many years of continued peace with you as well."

I heard Paul snort in derision and the chuckle of the other wolves as he quickly ducked his head. I saw Sam fix him with a fierce stare and heard the warning growl emanating from his chest.

Emmett hid his own laugh at the obvious rebuke behind his hand.

The boy stepped forward to stand beside Sam. He was young but he obviously knew his role and took it seriously.

"My name is Jacob Black. Yes, I am the new chief. I have been fully versed in the terms of the treaty set forth by my grandfather. I see no reason to change any terms at this time. Just stay off our land, and we shouldn't have a problem. As far as myself and the other new members of our pack; there is a message waiting for you on your voicemail at home about setting a time to meet and discuss it."

"Very well then, we'll be in touch." Carlisle bowed his head in respect, as did Jacob, before they each stepped back; this impromptu meeting obviously over.

A sudden breeze blew through the carnival rattling the tent flaps of the nearby stands as the wolves passed us as they entered the carnival grounds. My hair blew forward and my button down shirt fluttered before settling again as we walked away. I turned quickly at the menacing growl coming from behind me. I was surprised to see Jacob being pulled back toward the forest by Sam and one of the other new wolves. The rest of the pack was surrounding him and helping to push him into the trees. He was shaking so hard I knew he was about to phase. Sam turned to give me one last glare before they disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"What the hell?" Emmett turned to the rest of us, clearly shocked by the turn of events.

"Jasper, could you get a gauge on their emotions?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

Jasper stared at the forest another minute before shaking his head and looking at me. "I don't know what changed, but it seems the new chief has a problem with Edward. Everything was fine until they were leaving and then his emotions spiked into a sudden rage."

"What the fuck did you do?" Emmett asked stunned.

Carlisle and Jasper stared at me waiting for answers I couldn't give.

"I didn't do anything. I was just standing here." I shrugged my shoulders replaying the events that had occurred, unable to come up with any answer to his sudden animosity.

"Well something set him off. I only hope it isn't something that upsets the peace we currently have with the Quileutes. Maybe he's still having trouble with control. He is new to this." Carlisle offered as a possibility.

We left the carnival and headed home. I let my mind wander to Bella and our time together and smiled. I planned to go home and change before going to her house. I loved watching over her as she slept. Tomorrow I intended to spend the day with her getting closer still. Carlisle was confident he would have a solution soon to our problem. I truly hoped so. I needed to claim her so badly my teeth actually ached.

I laid my head back against the headrest, turning up the radio as my foot pressed harder on the gas pedal. The sooner I got home, the sooner I would be with Bella again. I heard my phone chirp and saw a new text message from Alice. I opened the text and read three words.

**WOLVES-BELLA'S HOUSE!**

I whipped my car around and sped back in the direction of town and Bella's house. Growls filled the interior of my car, and I felt the steering wheel bend under the force of my tight grip.


	14. Chapter 14

**THE DARKEST TEMPTATION BLOG IS HOSTING "THE IMMORTAL SIN AWARDS"**

**"The Perfect Wife" has been nominated in FOUR categories: **

**FOLLOWING DR'S ORDERS - for Best Dark Carlisle**

**M-EFFIN STRAIGHT JACKET - for Craziest Mofo Out There**

**THE TWISTED LEMONTINI - The Kinkiest, Freakiest, Maybe -just-a-teensy-bit-wacked-out, but you liked it lemon, that left you shaken, not stirred**

**THE IMMORTAL SIN - Best Overall Dark Fic**

**darksper (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**Please go vote if you thought The Perfect Wife was one of the most fucked up, dark stories you've read.**


	15. Chapter 15

**No matter how many stars I wish on, I still don't own Twilight or its characters. **

**I have to thank Lea for her awesome beta skills.**

A POV

We waited anxiously for the guys to show up while we watched the visitors approaching Bella's house from the forest. There was no way the three of us could confront six wolves alone. Everyone needs to be here for this. We're vampires and Jasper has trained each of us how to defend ourselves in a fight, but we were still only three women against six very large male wolves. I knew we wouldn't survive if it came down to a fight.

"How did this happen?" Rose hissed. "I hate these stinking dogs!"

"Alice can you see anything?" Esme asked anxiously. "Bella has to be kept safe. It would devastate Edward to lose her so soon after he finally found her."

"Edward won't lose Bella," I stated firmly.

I couldn't tell them the immediate future was still black, that I honestly had no idea what would happen tonight. In my visions, this confrontation didn't happen for months. Something must have happened after we left the carnival to change that. That's the problem with visions involving wolves. Wolves are unpredictable and therefore, my visions can be inaccurate. I just need to trust in what I do know. I _know_ Bella is Edward's mate. I _know_ Bella won't have a problem with what we are. That's the crux of the problem; it's why everyone has to be here tonight. She needs to hear the whole truth, not just one side of the story. If the wolves tell her without us being present, they will twist the facts in their favor, and she'll never listen to Edward. We have to be a part of this discussion.

Edward is going to be livid when he finds out. The rest of my family is probably going to want to tear me limb from limb and, I shuddered to think how my husband is going to react. I would like to curse and blame Bella's mother for the current mess we were in. She should have tried harder to make her marriage to Bella's father work. I knew that wasn't fair, but things would certainly be easier. We can't help who we love. There is no fighting our destiny. Look at me, I woke up alone and a vampire, knowing nothing of what I had become or how to live in this new life. Upon opening my eyes for the first time I was immediately hit with my first vision. It was of Jasper. I saw the carnage left in his wake. He fought in the bloodiest wars both as a human and vampire. To say I was terrified of this man was an understatement. However, as the visions progressed, I began to see the self-loathing and despair he felt as he looked at the burning funeral pyres before him. I saw the hopelessness in his eyes and made it my only goal in my new life to find this man and ease his pain. It took years before we found each other, and by then I was hopelessly in love with my beautifully scarred husband.

Edward needs Bella just as much as Jasper needed me. I've heard about his rebellious years, and I knew without a mate he would slip again at some point, and he wouldn't come back the next time. He would give up his remaining humanity and choose the life of a nomad if that happened, and I won't allow that. It would hurt Carlisle and Esme, who consider Edward their son. They don't deserve to feel that pain of loss, especially when all Edward needed to do was to wait until the time was right to meet Bella.

I saw her years ago in my visions as I was watching Edward's future trying to find his mate. I didn't pay any attention to her at first as it wasn't uncommon for our lives to touch on those of a human in some manner. Carlisle's future constantly became intertwined with humans due to his support of their scientific endeavors. At first I assumed Edward had touched her life in some way while masquerading as a doctor. He's used his medical degree in the past to take a break from the endless rounds of playing a high school or college student.

It was only when I saw their wedding in my vision that I realized her importance. I saw the love and devotion Bella and Edward had for each other. Their love was undeniable. I began to work backwards through my visions to find out more about her. That's when the black spots began, and I knew what they meant. Somehow Bella's human life was tied to wolves, but I knew she wasn't a wolf herself. Nature would never allow the two species to mate; there are too many built-in defensive instincts to ever overcome. So I worked back through her family tree to find the link, and I shuddered as I thought again of what I'd found. I sent up a silent prayer that I never face that pain.

I felt my husband's arms slip around me and gave myself a moment to feel his love.

"I love you Jasper," I whispered.

He paused before responding. I knew he felt my sadness and pain. "I love you too, Alice. Is there something I need to know about tonight?" His voice laced with concern, and I heard the vibrations of the warning growl building deep within his chest. Carlisle and Emmett immediately moved to take defensive positions in front of Esme and Rose, watching for any threat to their mates. Their own growls mingling in the air with Jasper's.

"Jazz, I promise we're all here when this night is over." I stated confidently. I knew if he sensed even the slightest hesitancy on my part, he'd fight to kill. I couldn't allow that to happen. _Everyone_ needed to live through this night.

"Where is Bella?" I could barely understand Edward's words over the angry growls emanating from him as he ran toward us.

I looked across the road and saw the wolves had phased back into their human forms and were beating on the Swan's front door and yelling. I saw her dad answer the door and a man wheeling himself into the entryway behind him. I heard a door open in the house and footsteps on the stairs.

"She's going to come out of the house. We need to go now." I waited until it was too late for anyone to question me as we ran across the road. I had to stop the wolves from talking to her. "Don't worry about what her dad witnesses tonight and whatever you do, do _not_ maim or kill anyone. Defend yourselves, but do not attack."

I ignored my husband as his eyes narrowed and his jaw set in anger. He knew I was withholding vital information from him, and he was not pleased. I ignored Edward cursing and demanding answers in my head. I ignored everyone else's glares as the boys in front of us saw our approach and ran at us phasing mid-stride.

"Remember what I said, defence only!" I reminded them just as a brown wolf plowed into me.

%%%%

B POV

I opened the front door and turned back to wave good-bye as Esme pulled away from the curb and drove down the street. I put my keys on the hook beside the door and closed the door behind me.

"Hey Dad, I'm home," I yelled over the loud noise of the television. It sounded like he was watching a war movie of some kind.

"You're home early," he yelled back. "New boy not quite your thing?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at his comments. I heard the chuckling coming from the living room.

"I thought she was still letting that Newton kid chase her? Did she finally realize he wasn't the one for her?" I heard another voice comment. "You know where she belongs, Charlie."

"I told you no, so just drop it." My dad answered gruffly. "The game's starting."

I climbed the stairs a little faster not wanting to get pulled into yet another discussion with those two about my love life. I've had enough advice sent my way over the years from my family to give me a migraine. Everyone thought they were a matchmaker. Unfortunately, none of them agreed or even bothered to ask my opinion. Everyone assumed they knew best.

I pulled clothes out of my dresser and went to the bathroom to shower. I stepped under the warm spray and let it soak me as I closed my eyes. Tonight had been nothing like I thought it would be. I never expected that Edward would like me enough to kiss me, much less ask me to be his girlfriend. I couldn't believe I said yes. Mike has been after me forever, and I never gave him an answer. If you count the total hours I've actually spent with Edward, it's less than a day, and I already said yes. It's like I just knew he's the one for me.

Renee was the one who believed in love at first sight. One would think she'd give up on that idea, since she's never found what she was looking for. Not for lack of trying though. My dad is the longest relationship she ever had. She married my dad right out of high school because she got pregnant after they'd only been dating a month. She left when I was seven. Since then she's bounced from one relationship to another. I think the only reason her marriage to Phil stands a snowballs chance in hell of lasting is because he's out of town most of the time. If he's not around she can't get bored. They just celebrated their third anniversary.

When I was little, bedtime stories always consisted of fairytales; finding Prince Charming, a match made in heaven, and happily ever after. When I would ask why she never acted like her stories with my dad, she would tell me about finding that one special person who you were meant to spend your life with. She would get all starry eyed when she talked and then lock herself in her bedroom crying. She'd pack an overnight bag and leave us for a day or two. One day she just stopped coming home.

My dad always knew Renee didn't love him, but he appreciated the fact that she tried to make things work for as long as she did. I asked him once if she resented having me, since she left me too. He hugged me and told me I was the only person Renee would probably ever really love, and that's why she left me. This was my home and she didn't want to take me away from family and everything I knew. I could tell the conversation made him uncomfortable. I used to spend my summers with her, wherever she was living at the time but when I hit puberty the visits stopped. I didn't understand what changed. I would hear dad yelling at her on the phone, through the closed bedroom door, about how much she was hurting me and beg her to let me come visit. She offered to let me come out for a few days each month instead. I never took her up on the offer. If she didn't want me then I didn't want her either. She still called all the time. She emailed and sent cards, but it seemed the only thing she wanted to talk about was if I'd met any cute boys.

I shook my head from my depressing thoughts. I squirted the shampoo in my hand and sighed. Damn, I forgot to buy more at the store the other day. There was barely enough to lather my hair. I made a mental note to go to the store tomorrow. I finished my shower and stepped out, grabbed a towel and dried off. I jumped, startled, as I heard someone pounding on the front door. I could hear voices shouting for my dad and me. I quickly put on my shorts and tank top and ran a brush through my hair before opening the door. The shouting was louder now since my dad had opened the front door. He was on the front porch, trying to calm whoever was shouting. As I came down the stairs, I heard the sound of a car's squealing tires on our street, more shouts and…growling? What the hell?

I ran down the stairs and stopped on the threshold. My jaw had to be on the ground, and I swear my eyes were about to pop out of my head as I took in the scene before me. No one noticed me as I stepped onto the porch behind my dad and uncle. Edward and his family were all in my front yard fighting with six large wolves or hairy horses. Shit, I didn't know what to call them. They looked like wolves, but they were the size of a horse. I jumped as my dad raised a shotgun and fired into the melee in front of us.

"No!" I screamed. I ran between them and into the yard, unmindful of anything other than reaching Edward from where he lay on the ground, one of those beasts had him pinned to the ground. My only thought was my dad just shot at my boyfriend and his family in our front yard. I made it only a few feet off the porch before a large black wolf-horse, whatever these things were, that had been fighting with Edward's father blocked my path. Its head was down nudging me back toward the porch. I slapped at its head and yanked on its fur trying to get around it. "Stop it! Damn it, leave me alone!" I began crying as the thing wouldn't let me pass. Every time I tried to dodge its head it would shift and block me again.

"Bella!" I heard my dad calling me, but I ignored him. I needed to get to Edward.

"Edward!" I screamed in terror. What if he was hurt? What if he was dead? I knew in that moment all Renee's stories were true. There was such a thing as love at first sight. I loved Edward and I wouldn't survive if anything happened to him. I was sobbing now as I continued to beat at the monster in front of me. I felt the familiar arms of my dad pull me back onto the porch.

"Bella, stop it right now. That's enough." He ordered sternly. He turned me around to face him and shook me by my shoulders.

I stared up at him for a moment and then completely lost it. I punched and slapped at my dad with everything in me. "How could you?" I screeched. "I hate you! I hate you!" He pulled me against his chest pinning my arms between us as I broke down. I sobbed and screamed. Nothing made any sense. Why would he do that? He had to know firing at those _things_ he was bound to hit the Cullen's as well.

"I'd say it's time to tell her everything, Charlie."

"I never wanted any of this to touch her."

The conversation taking place around me began to penetrate my sobs. I still heard growling behind me from several sources, but as I calmed, I recognized one growl, in particular. I turned my head to see Edward standing at the foot of the porch blocked by a russet colored monster who had joined the black one. His shirt was gone and his pants hung in tatters from his waist. His hair was sticking up everywhere, and I saw a twig and a couple of leaves sticking out of it. I looked beyond him to see the rest of the Cullen's in similar states of disarray. Alice was cautiously walking between the monsters with Jasper flanking her as she approached Edward. I registered that no one was dead or even showed any signs of bleeding.

"Chief Swan, I'm Alice Cullen. I'm sorry, I know this isn't what you wanted, but please understand it's important that Bella have _all_ the facts. I promise we're not here to hurt her in any way. You need to call and stop the patrol cars that are on their way here right now as someone reported the disturbance. Then if you don't mind," she raised a hand in a gesture to encompass all of us, "we'd like to invite everyone to our home to talk. I promise no harm will come to anyone. I have several sets of clothes in the trunk of my car which the wolves are welcome to use if they need."

Edward's father stepped forward at that point. He was trying to straighten what was left of his clothing, as Esme was picking debris from his hair. "Please Chief Swan, everyone is welcome. You obviously know enough to realize we're not going to hurt you or Bella." He turned to address his next comment to Alice. "It seems my daughter has something she needs to share that concerns, my family and yours."


	16. Chapter 16

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO NOMINATED AND VOTED FOR 'THE PERFECT WIFE' IN DARKEST TEMPTATION'S 'IMMORTAL SIN' CONTEST. TPW WAS NOMINATED IN FOUR CATAGORIES AND WON ALL FOUR! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR AGREEING TPW IS STILL THE MOST FUCKED UP STORY IN FF. LOL!**

**THANKS TO LEA FOR HER WONDERFUL BETA SKILLS AND KEEPING UP WITH ME. THIS IS WHERE THE STORY REALLY BEGINS TO TURN AWAY FROM THE BOOK AND BECOME AU.**

**I STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT NO MATTER HOW MANY WISHES I MAKE.**

B POV

I could feel the migraine building steadily as we drove to the Cullen's house. I don't know what confused me the most at this point. The fact that my dad, who is Chief of Police and an excellent marksman, fired a shotgun at those creatures even knowing he was bound to hit Edward's family and evidently missed hitting anything. Alice, who I've only known a couple of days, has information that's supposed to be vital to my family. Then there's the fact that I seem to be the only one freaked out by those creatures. Everyone else acted like they were no different than the neighbor's large dog down the street. Granted my dad and the Cullen's didn't seem too terribly fond of them, but they weren't shocked having them mill around in our yard. I, on the other hand, got the willies any time one of them came near me. Then most bizarre of all is the fact that they are evidently included in the invitation to the Cullen's, understood the invitation, and are now following us there. Oh and let's not forget the loud argument over _how_ we are getting there. Dad and Uncle Billy refused to let me ride with Edward or any of the Cullen's. The Cullen's refused to let my uncle ride with us. We had to wait for Sam to drive over and pick him up. Nothing made sense.

"Bella, I-"

My dad began and then stopped again. He had been doing that a lot during the drive from our house to the Cullen's. He stopped in the driveway in front of the Cullen's home and put his cruiser in park, turning off the engine. I glanced at the clock on the console and saw it was almost midnight now.

"So does life go back to normal or does it just get weirder at midnight?" I half-joked at him. He looked at me and his mustache twitched before he opened his mouth to answer. I shook my head. "Don't answer that. I don't think I want to know."

"I-" he began again, only to be interrupted by a commotion outside.

I looked out of my window to find Edward and one of those wolf things growling and snarling at each other next to my door.

"I've had about enough of this," Dad snapped. I jumped as the driver's side door slammed, and I watched my dad walk to the front of the car.

"Knock it off you two, or I'll fill your ass with buckshot again. Now back off and leave my daughter alone or so help me, I'll have her on the first flight out of here to somewhere so heavily populated neither of you can approach her again," he demanded. He waved his shotgun at them as he came around to open my door.

"Chief Swan, I apologize. I meant no harm." Edward apologized as he stepped back.

"Didn't you? Isn't that the whole damn purpose of this meeting tonight, because you _do_ intend to harm my daughter?" My dad demanded, his voice rising in anger with each word.

"Chief Swan, please. Let's take this inside." Esme offered.

She and Carlisle were standing on their front porch. They were perfectly groomed in fresh clothing. My dad pointed his shotgun toward Edward as he came to open my door. The wolf thing stalked off into the nearby trees. I swear it looked like it was sulking as it disappeared with its tail between its legs.

"Edward, are you alright?" I got out of the car and tried to move toward Edward only to have my dad grasp my elbow and tuck me into his side. I heard the familiar growl growing in Edward's chest.

"Son, don't think you scare me. Remember there's a plane ticket with Bella's name on it. Please, give me a reason. Just one," he warned.

The growling diminished, but didn't stop completely as Sam pulled into the drive with my uncle. Another boy jumped out of the backseat and pulled his wheelchair out of the bed of the truck. We waited for him to get situated before dad pulled me over toward them.

"Sam I want you and Jacob inside with us. The rest stay out here. At the first sign of trouble, you know what to do," my uncle ordered.

"I should be allowed inside as well. I'm the oldest next to Sam," the other guy demanded. He was as tall as Edward, but broader across his shoulders. He could have been considered handsome if it wasn't for the severe haircut and harsh angry expression on his face when he glared at me. He was wearing denim shorts, and a ragged, sleeveless denim shirt hung unbuttoned from his large shoulders. I could clearly see the bulging muscles of his chest and arms even in the dim light coming from the porch lights on the house.

"Paul, you have no control over your temper. You will remain out here. That's an order," Sam snapped.

Three of those wolf things came out of the forest with…Jacob? How did he get here and what the hell has Uncle Billy been feeding him? The last time I saw Jacob was this past spring when he and Uncle Billy came for dinner to celebrate dad's birthday. He was a beanpole then, all knees and elbows. He was always tall but now he looked like he had shot up at least six inches and gained a hundred pounds of sheer muscle. His long hair was the only thing that hadn't changed about him. I always thought he looked better with long hair than the typical buzz cuts Uncle Billy gave him when he was a kid.

"Bella, don't you worry about a thing. We're not going to let anything happen to you," my uncle assured me. He clasped my hand in his and held it as Sam pushed his chair up onto the porch.

Carlisle and Esme were standing in the entryway, almost in the same spot as when I first met them. They had left the front door open for us to enter. Billy took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Sam pushed him over the threshold. Sam and Jacob did the same. I noticed the three of them had their faces screwed up like they smelled something bad in the air. I sniffed the air curiously. There were several scents in the air; a light floral and citrus and another more masculine scent that reminded me of summers of fresh cut grass. It was actually very nice, nothing unpleasant like they were acting. If anything, it was the heavy musky smell coming from the Sam and Jacob beside me that smelled bad. I ignored everyone's stares as I inhaled the air again and smiled.

"Hello again, Bella dear." Esme moved to step forward, her arms raised to embrace me. I was learning that Esme was a hugger. I stepped toward her also only to have my dad pull me back. The smile on her face faltered as she looked at my dad before slowly lowering her arms to clasp her hands together in front. Carlisle put his arm around her and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Chief Swan, everyone; welcome to our home. May I get anyone something to drink?" Carlisle offered.

"No offense, but I seriously doubt I would care to drink what you have to offer," dad sneered. Uncle Billy and Sam laughed at his comment.

"You wouldn't care for some seventy-year-old Macallan scotch whisky?" Carlisle asked. He raised his eyebrow in astonishment.

I watched as dad paused for a moment, apparently reconsidering his stance. I knew my dad loved a good whiskey.

"The bottle is still sealed, never opened," Carlisle offered kindly.

"Thank you," Dad said gruffly.

I huffed at everyone's attitude. I pulled my elbow from my dad's grip and turned to face my family with my hands on my hips.

"I cannot believe you. You're being so rude. I'll have you know Carlisle and Esme have been nothing but kind to me. Esme is also an excellent cook."

"You've eaten food they prepared?" Dad yelled, interrupting me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You need to stop right now. I am barely holding onto my sanity by a thread, but you don't see me being ugly or hateful to anyone." I narrowed my eyes at my dad. "You fired a weapon in our front yard tonight. I don't know how you missed everyone, but just the same, you're lucky Edward's parents are willing to discuss it with you instead of demanding your badge tonight. You could have seriously injured any one of their family. Now I think you owe them an apology first and foremost." I turned so I could see everyone at once and threw my hands in the air before pointing a demanding finger toward the front door. "And then would someone please tell me what those things are that attacked you and why they're standing just outside the door!" I screeched.

The rest of the Cullen's came downstairs in fresh clothing, to stand with Carlisle and Esme. They all wore smug looks on their faces as they faced my family. Edward, also dressed in fresh clothing, came in from the direction of the kitchen carrying a bottle of water, which he held out to me. I grinned and ran to him instinctively before anyone could stop me.

"Bella!" Dad, Uncle Billy, Sam and Jacob all shouted at me.

Sam and Jacob both lunged for me but were quickly blocked by Emmett and Jasper. Edward snarled and pushed me behind him, one arm kept me firmly against his back. I would have thought the protective display sexy if I wasn't already so freaked out tonight. Instead the throbbing in my head just got worse. Growls echoed off the walls, and I could hear the monsters outside growling and howling as well. I screamed as one stuck its head through the front door, snarling.

"Enough!" Carlisle bellowed causing everyone to stop immediately. He took a breath and turned calmly to my family.

"This is getting us nowhere. I believe we have much to discuss tonight," he calmly stated. I saw what appeared to be joy in his expression as he looked at me in Edward's arms. He gestured to us with his hand. "Bella has obviously accepted my son."

"Bella can't make that decision. She's only seventeen," dad spat. "My daughter isn't going to be a part of your world. She deserves a normal _human_ life, with a _human_ boyfriend. Your world destroyed her mother. I won't let that happen to Bella. I'll send her so far away none of you can find her before I allow that to happen."

I faced my father in confusion. "Dad? What do you mean _their_ world destroyed Renee? Wa- Was she attacked by one of those things out there? Is that why she left, because she was afraid of them?"

"_We_ did not attack your mother. She was part of our family, just as you're meant to be," Uncle Billy said indignantly. He pointed toward Emmett. "_They_ are responsible for destroying your mother."

I looked at Edward's family who was staring back at Billy, clearly confused by his accusations, before turning back to Uncle Billy.

"Uncle Billy, how could they have anything to do with Renee leaving me and Dad? They didn't even live here back then."

"Chief Black you know there is more to it than that. Bella deserves the _whole_ truth." Alice had quietly come to stand before Billy with Jasper by her side.

"Please everyone have a seat, so we can discuss this calmly and rationally. My daughter has much to explain, and I'm certain Bella has a few questions of her own," Carlisle explained.

Everyone followed Esme into the living room. Carlisle came in with a bottle of whisky and a glass which he handed to my dad. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I watched Dad check the seal carefully before opening the bottle and pouring his drink. He brought the glass to his nose and sniffed, then dipped his little finger in the amber liquid before tasting it. He finally took a careful sip. The expression of bliss on his face at the taste was priceless. He looked up at Carlisle, and I could swear my dad blushed as he cleared his throat.

"Very smooth. Thank you," he offered. He finally allowed himself to relax in his chair.

Sam stuck his hand out to pull me away as Edward led me to a chair across the room.

"Touch her and your new name will be Tripod, _dog_," Edward warned.

He shifted so I walked on his other side away from my family and led me over to a large overstuffed chair. He sat on the arm beside me effectively blocking me from my family reaching for me again. I heard the quiet growls coming from him and slipped my hand into his, squeezing reassuringly. He looked down and smiled, flashing his white teeth at me. I touched his cheek with my other hand, and he leaned down to brush a gentle kiss across my lips, completely unmindful of our families witnessing our moment. I automatically opened my mouth to his and my tongue slipped past his teeth enjoying again the taste of the inside of his mouth. Kissing Edward was my new favorite pastime. His mouth held a sweet tangy flavor that I couldn't seem to get enough of. If I didn't need to breathe, I'd never come up for air again. It was positively addictive. I may have actually moaned. I stretched further trying to get even closer until I heard the collective gasps of everyone in the room. I pulled away, blushing furiously and ducked my head, hiding my face behind his arm beside me.

"Edward, I don't mean to be indelicate, but have you and Bella kissed like that before?" Carlisle asked stunned, his eyes scrutinizing me in detail.

Edward cleared his throat before answering, clearly as embarrassed as I was. "Yes, a couple of times. Why?"

"What the hell have you done to her, you sick leech?" Jacob shouted.

Carlisle held his hand up to silence everyone's sudden talking. He seemed to be working out some problem in his head. My family was outraged. Edward's family seemed excited for some reason. I was just embarrassed. What difference did it make that Edward and I kissed? I kissed Mike and no one cared then. I looked to Edward, who was watching his father intently. Alice was staring into the distance seeming to concentrate very hard on something.

"Edward, I want you to trust me," Carlisle said slowly as he held out his hand to me. "Bella would you come over here please?"

"Carlisle?" Edward's growls began to grow in strength again. I put my hand on his arm to calm him as I stood before walking to his father in the middle of the room.

"Bella, what have you done?" my dad asked concerned.

"I didn't do anything," I said nervously. "All we've done is kiss, I swear."

"Bella, this is going to sound like an odd question, and I'm sorry if it offends you, but I have to ask," Carlisle stated. He smiled reassuringly at me. "When you and Edward kissed, how did you feel? Have you noticed anything…different about yourself since then?"

I felt the heat literally rising from my neck to cover my face in the deepest shade of red. I swallowed several times before answering. "No," I squeaked. "I feel…fine?"

He rubbed his chin while he tried to work out some problem in his head. His gaze shifted from me to my family behind me, settling on someone. He smiled at me again. "Bella, everything is going to be fine. Just trust us a little bit longer, and then I promise we'll get to the questions I know you have. This is very important."

My nerves were fraying quicker the longer this night went on. I licked my lips and pulled my lower lip between my teeth to chew nervously. I twisted the hem of my t-shirt in my fingers as I nodded in response. Suddenly, I felt a wave of calm wash over me and was able to take a deep breath as the tension in my shoulders eased for the first time tonight.

Carlisle stepped back leaving me standing alone in the middle of the room, then turned to Sam. "Sam you have more control than anyone other than Chief Black. Would you please sniff Bella?"

I turned quickly to look at Carlisle with my mouth gapping open like a fish. "Sniff me?" I squeaked. Whatever calm I had, was gone as swiftly as it came. "I took a shower when I got home. I promise I don't stink."

My eyes darted around the room looking frantically for answers in the faces of those around me. My family held mixed expressions of fear and anger as they all glared at Edward. I heard howls coming from outside, almost like the monsters outside were protesting as well. Edward's family's, on the other hand, appeared hopeful for something. Sam began stalking toward me causing me to take a step back instinctively. I've known Sam for years. He used to drive Billy and Jacob to our house to visit until Jacob got his license. I didn't understand the sudden feeling of disquiet rising within me.

"Edward?" My hand reached behind me searching for him. I heard the slight tremor in my voice as I called for him. I heard him growl in response to my panic.

"Edward, just wait." I heard Carlisle demand from behind me. "This is important."

Sam paused in his approach, shooting a glare in Edward's direction. He leaned toward me slightly and sniffed the air in front of me several times. His eyes widened in shock before narrowing again. "I can smell him on her from here, and it's not just surface contact," he sighed, defeated. He turned to face Billy and my dad. "I'm sorry, but he was correct before."

"Congratulations, Pops. It's a girl!" Emmett slapped Carlisle on the back, laughing.

"No! I don't accept that," Billy snapped. His fist beat on the arm of his wheelchair. "She's been kept from us. Charlie wouldn't allow her to spend time on the reservation. She needs time around the pack to find the imprint. Her destiny is with the tribe, not a bunch of blood sucking leeches!"

I looked to my dad as his shoulders slumped and put his head in his hands. I ignored the shouting going on around me as I walked over to him, kneeling on the floor in front of him. He pulled me into a fierce hug as I put my arms around him. I pulled away slightly to look at him, surprised to see his eyes were glassy and full of sorrow.

"I didn't want any of this for you." He said sadly. "I tried to protect you from their world, but it found you anyway. I guess it is time you knew everything."


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I have some exciting news. My novel "Blind Faith" was released on Oct 28th through TWCS Publishing House and is available to purchase either in paperback or ebook format. **_

_**I have also had a wonderful opportunity to interview with Keli Gywn of Romance Writers of the Journey website to discuss Blind Faith. Read the full interview and enter to win an autographed copy of Blind Faith on Sunday Nov. 28 at 4pm (Pacific Time). The link below will not work until this time. You can visit the website at any time. You'll be able to enter the drawing and ask any questions you may have.**_

_**romancewritersonthejourney (dot) wordpress (dot) com/2010/11/28/meet-debut-novelist-ms-michael-schneider/**_

_**As always, thank you Lea for being a fantastic Beta and getting this back to me so quickly.**_

_** I hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving and safe & successful Black Friday!**_

_**Mic**_

Ch 16

A POV

I ignored everything going on around me as I fought the urge to throw my hands up in frustration at our situation. I refused to believe anything changed in the future just because those damn mutts messed with the timeline and stuck their wet noses in the middle of Edward's love life. I knew Jasper felt my rising annoyance and could hear the low growl of my frustration as I tried to see the outcome of tonight's disaster.

The future that had been so crystal clear was now murky. There were even more black spots in Bella's future than ever before, meaning the wolves weren't going to leave Edward and Bella alone. Before whatever happened tonight to set everything in motion, Edward had months to gain Bella's love before the wolves caused trouble. By then it didn't matter, Bella was devoted to Edward and couldn't be swayed.

Their wedding was a solid vision. I just wish I could figure out why she is still human at the wedding. By the time they wed, she should be turned. I know Edward is impatient for his mate. He has waited longer than most to find her. He had been so close to giving up before we came to Forks. I didn't want the family to worry, but I saw Edward's future before he made the decision that brought him to Bella. He would have left us within the next year to live as a nomad. I don't see how it's possible that he waits to mark her until after the wedding.

Why did this have to happen now? It's too soon for them to face trouble in their budding relationship. I'm terrified Edward is going to lose her tonight, and then we'll lose Edward. Please, God, let me see _something_!

I groaned in frustration as I tried again to focus on Bella. It's like I'm looking at her through a mist or fog. I can still see her, but she's hazy now. Why? It doesn't make sense? It's not the black spots I'm used to seeing around her. This is something new and it makes me apprehensive because I don't know what it means. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard Edward snarl. I have been so busy looking in the future I missed what was happening right before us.

"Bella, what have you done?" Chief Swan yelled. I didn't need my husband's gift to know he was worried about his daughter.

"I didn't do anything. All we've done is kiss, I swear," she explained. Her brown eyes were wide as she met her father's gaze.

I watched, stunned as things began to unfold, my visions began to make sense. I can't believe I missed this. I can't believe _Carlisle_ missed this. They've acted as any normal human couple and have kissed, evidently more than once, too. This was the key. This is why her eyes are still brown at the wedding. Edward stumbled upon his own method for marking her without even realizing. She has been ingesting his venom in minute quantities through his saliva. We saw their chaste kisses and just assumed that's all they've done. We assumed Edward's scent was coming from their surface contact during their date and didn't give it any thought. If we had then we would have known sooner. I watched everything unfold with anticipation along with the rest of my family.

"Bella, this is going to sound like an odd question, and I'm sorry if it offends you, but I have to ask. When you and Edward kissed, how did you feel? Have you noticed anything…different about yourself since then?"

"No," she squeaked. "I feel…fine?"

Carlisle was watching her for anything that would hint at what I already guessed. I knew he was worried how the venom would affect her. Our venom has the ability to paralyze our prey or enemy, or in larger quantities effect the transformation in a human. Either prospect was excruciatingly painful for the victim, yet Bella stood before us with no ill effects. Maybe it's because she is taking in such a limited amount of venom at any given time.

"Bella, everything is going to be fine. Just trust us a little bit longer, and then I promise we'll get to the questions I know you have. This is very important."

"Jasper, help her," I whispered urgently.

I could practically see Bella's nerves unraveling before us. She was going to lose it at any second which would lead to an ugly confrontation. Bella's father and those she calls family would all move on her swiftly to calm her triggering Edward's protective instincts to any perceived threat to his mate. His actions would trigger the same response from the wolves causing a domino effect. In the confined space of our living room there would be casualties; Bella, her father, Chief Black and Esme wouldn't survive leading to a full scale war between us and the wolves. It wouldn't matter that it started with a misunderstanding of anyone's actions. Lives would be lost on both sides destroying our family.

I squeezed Jasper's hand as I saw her take a deep breath and stand a little straighter now that she was calm again. We need to start explaining things soon. I don't think Bella can take much more tonight.

Carlisle stepped away from Bella before turning to Sam. "Sam you have more control than anyone other than Chief Black. Would you please sniff Bella?"

Bella's fears were beginning to affect Edward as he was forced to stand by and watch that dog approach her. Jasper was hitting Edward with constant waves to try and calm him as Emmett kept a firm grasp on his shoulders holding him back. His growls grew louder and he struggled to break free of Emmett's iron hold as Bella instinctively reached for him to protect her.

I had to give Sam credit for having enough brains to stop his approach as his gaze shifted to take in Edward's escalating aggression. He recognized that Edward perceived him as a direct threat to his mate and that he would be Edward's primary target if he were to escape Emmett's grasp. He held his hands palms up slightly away from his body to appear less threatening as he leaned toward Bella and sniffed the air. Thank goodness dogs have such a keen sense of smell, and he didn't need to get any closer to her. Sam's announcement wasn't needed. We could all see the answer on his startled face as he realized what Carlisle suspected was true.

"I can smell him on her from here, and it's not just surface contact. I'm sorry, but he was correct before," he told her family.

"Congratulations, Pops. It's a girl!" Emmett slapped Carlisle on the back, laughing.

"No! I don't accept that," Billy snapped. His fist beat on the arm of his wheelchair. "She's been kept from us. Charlie wouldn't allow her to spend time on the reservation. She needs time around the pack to find the imprint. Her destiny is with the tribe, not a bunch of blood sucking leeches!"

Edward broke out of Emmett's loosened grasp and ran toward Bella only to encounter Sam and Jacob blocking his path as Bella went to her father. The men were in the center of the room with the Black's and Sam, shouting back and forth accusations and threats of retaliation as those outside howled in outrage at Sam's announcement.

Rose grabbed my arm as I heard Esme's shocked gasp. We were across the room from the confrontation taking place in the center of the room. No one was paying attention to Bella and her father on the other side of the room. I held Esme and Rose's hands stopping them from approaching Bella. I smiled and shook my head at them, letting them know everything would be alright. Bella would definitely fit in with our family just fine.

Bella stood and turned back to face three outraged werewolves and four very angry, dominant male vampires. Her nerves were frayed and she doesn't have a clue what was going on yet, but she was pissed enough to put her fears aside. She was ready for answers. She stared at the men arguing in the center of the room and rolled her eyes while shaking her head.

"Would somebody please tell me what is going on before I lose my freaking mind?" she demanded loudly. When she didn't receive an immediate response, she took a deep breath and screamed, "Now!"

There was a sudden silence in the room as well as from the mutts outside surrounding our house as all eyes turned to her.

"You go girl," Rose laughed quietly.

"Oh, I knew I liked this girl. She's going to be so good for Edward," Esme beamed.

Edward and Sam both approached Bella at the same time, halting when her eyes widened, and she thrust her hand out in front of her to stop their approach. Sam and Edward growled at each other menacingly, each demanding the other back down.

"Please just stay back," she implored as she shifted slightly toward Edward's direction. "I'm sorry."

Edward smirked at Sam as he continued his approach. He held out his arms to Bella and she stepped into his embrace proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that she chose Edward. He held her for a moment, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words in her ear, to which she nodded in response before raising her face to look into his eyes. Her eyes dilated and glazed slightly as she continued to relax. We all heard her heart slow back to a normal rate and her breathing steadied. This was further proof that they were meant to be. Any other human would have had a heart attack from the fear of being held that closely by a vampire alone. She finally turned to look at everyone in the room before her eyes settled back on her father. A single tear slipped from the corner of her eye as she took in his defeated form.

"Dad, please tell me what's going on, I don't understand," she begged softly.

He rubbed his face with his hands and cleared his throat of his emotions and smiled sadly at Bella.

"I'm not sure where to start or how to even explain all of this. I can tell you what I do know, but ultimately I think you need to talk to your mom. She's going to want to hear about what's happened anyway."

"Chief Swan, I can help with some of the details as I'm more impartial in my knowledge." I offered as I stepped forward. "I know Chief Black could explain as well, however, I think his emotional involvement may make him biased in his explanation." I turned to Chief Black and smiled apologetically. "I mean no offense, Chief Black, but I think we both know your emotions would color any explanation offered. Feel free to interrupt or correct me if anything I say isn't factual."

Chief Black opened his mouth to protest, but slumped back in his chair with minimal grumbling, acknowledging that I was right. His emotions are heavily involved in this and there is no way he could give Bella the facts without bias.

"I don't understand," Chief Swan questioned. "How could you know anything about what happened back then? To my knowledge, none of you were in the area at that time."

"No we weren't, Chief S-"

"Please, enough with the 'Chief Swan' tonight," he interrupted. He blew out a breath and smirked, his mustache twitching. "I think we passed the formalities about three hours ago. Just call me Charlie."

I grinned widely at him and jumped to pull him up into a hug, laughing. I quickly released him and he stumbled back, dropping into his chair again. His eyes were round and he chuckled nervously, patting my arm.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," I explained unabashedly. "I just know we're going to be close."

"Alice, I think you need to explain what you know. We all need to know what's going on and how this affects Bella and Edward," Carlisle stated as he approached. He turned and held out his hand. "Please forgive my daughter. She gets a little exuberant when she's excited about something. You see, Alice has the gift of sight. She can see the future and the past. Evidently, she looked into Bella's past and found something of importance." He turned back to me. "I think it's time for explanations. Bella and her father are not like us, it's very late and they need their rest."

"Of course, I'm sorry." I turned to face everyone, smiling at seeing Bella again seated with Edward who was perched protectively beside her. He and Sam, Chief Black and Jacob Black continued to glare daggers across the room at each other as he ran his fingers continually through Bella's hair while she leaned into him for comfort. He leaned in and pressed a kiss on her lips before turning back and flashing a crooked grin at the others. I shook my head in bemusement at his actions. Sometimes I forget that part of him is still a seventeen year old boy.

I took an unnecessary breath as I launched into the explanation Bella needed. "First let me explain my gift. I can't see the past or future of just anyone; it has to be someone who crosses the path of someone I know. There are too many people in the world for me to randomly pick a name out of a phone book or something like that. My gift needs a starting point, so to speak. In Bella's case that starting point was Edward. In looking into his future, I saw Bella and I was then able to see her future before tracing back into her past to find her."

"Um, my future?" Bella asked, confused. "Like if I'm going to be valedictorian next year or where I'm going to go to college or if I'm going to get a scholarship; that kind of thing?"

I smiled at her and nodded. "That and a whole lot more, actually. I saw your wedding."

Her eyes widened at me before looking up at Edward, who was grinning back down at her. Her cheeks turned red as she quickly looked away from him and swallowed nervously.

"Um, okay, what else did you see?" she asked nervously, changing the subject.

I knew this next part would be difficult and clung to the knowledge that she'd be able to handle it.

"Bella, what do you know of vampires and werewolves?" I asked carefully. I wanted Bella to draw her own conclusions and not be led by anyone's prejudices or opinions.

Her gaze shifted to her father before settling on Chief Black. I noticed he sat straighter in his chair, his chin jutting out proudly. I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head as she put the pieces together for herself. Her gaze settled back on her father again who grimaced under her stare before giving her a slight nod. She let her gaze then shift to look at each person in the room, really looking at them before moving on to the next person. She finally turned her gaze on Edward beside her. His hand was still stroking her hair while he waited anxiously for her to say something.

She took a deep breath. "You're not going to drink my blood are you?" she asked half seriously.

"Damn right that's what he's gonna do. Damn leeches," Jacob sneered.

Bella quickly looked over at him with wide eyes before turning back to Edward. Her eyes shifted looking at Edward carefully before she shook her head slowly. Her expression softened and she smiled again. She reached up to stroke his face with her fingertips. "No you're not. You don't drink human blood. Only vampires with red eyes kill humans," she said softly. "I'm safe with you."

She turned back to glare at Jacob who was scowling now. "I remember all those stories you used to tell to scare me when I was little. You said the red-eyed vampires drank human blood. You said the ones with golden eyes drank animal blood only." She paused a moment before looking at the window. "So those things outside are werewolves?" Her eyes widened again at Jacob and Sam as she put the last of the pieces together. "You turn into a werewolf like those monsters outside? I think I'm going to be sick," she mumbled. She rested her head in her hands and took a few steadying breaths. She raised her head back up and turned to me. "Okay, I'm ready now. What else?"

I knew she would take the news in her stride and be alright with loving a vampire. I wished I could laugh out loud that here she sat with two species of mythical creatures and the only ones she considered monsters were the dogs.

"Well, you understand now that the stories you've heard are real, although humans are forbidden from knowing about us. Your mother is the reason you get to slip around that rule."

"Renee? What does she have to do with anything? She took off when I was little and hasn't set foot in Washington since. You're not trying to tell me _she's_ a werewolf are you, because I think I would know if I could turn into a monster too," she stated firmly.

I shook my head at her, laughing. "No Bella, trust me, you're not a werewolf. If you were then you and Edward could never be together. We're enemies by nature. The only reason we and the Quileute's tolerate each other is because of the treaty that's been in place for eighty years and the fact that we _don't_ drink human blood." I paused, getting serious again. "Has anyone ever explained imprinting to you?"

"No. I only remember the stories from when I was a little kid when Renee used to take me to visit the reservation before she took off. Uncle Billy tried to tell me stories growing up, but Dad would always stop him."

I nodded in understanding. Her father correctly blamed his failed marriage on the supernatural and tried to protect her from it. If not for Renee, he probably would have found someone to love who loved him in return. Charlie Swan is a wonderful man that any woman would be lucky to have. Maybe I'd do a little digging into his future when this night was over.

"It's basically finding your soul mate, that one individual you are destined to spend your life or eternity with. The Quileute's call it imprinting. We do the same thing; we just don't give it a fancy name. Your mother was an imprint to a Quileute. Do you remember ever meeting Joshua Uley?" I asked.

She smiled sympathetically at Chief Black before nodding. "Yeah, he died when I was little, just before Renee left. Uncle Billy likes to tell me stories about him. They were cousins."

I knew Chief Black and Sam weren't going to like to hear about the past. Too many people were hurt by the actions of one man. It colored the future in ways that could never be undone.

"Joshua Uley knew the legends of his people were real, but he only believed in parts of the legends. He didn't believe in imprinting, therefore he married his high school sweetheart to prove a point to his tribe. She became pregnant right away with Sam and then a year later with Paul.

Your mother spent a lot of time down in La Push at the beach, like most teens from this area. That's where they met. He knew immediately he'd imprinted but handled it badly. He walked out on his wife and children and rushed his explanation about their legends and imprinting to your mother. She must have felt the pull as well, but he scared her, and she ran from it."

I paused to look at her father with sympathy; this next part was going to be painful for him. He nodded that it was okay for me to continue. "She dated your father to get back at Joshua Uley. She began to feel the pain of being away from her imprint, but by then she had fallen pregnant with you. She chose to stay with your father instead of going back to Joshua Uley."

"My cousin was always hotheaded and impatient, but he loved Renee with all his heart," Chief Black stated sadly. "He lost his family, but it killed him being without Renee. He would have loved you as his own daughter and welcomed you into our family."

"She's _my_ daughter, Billy, not his. I allowed Bella to call you uncle and let you be a part of her life even though there is no blood relation, because you've been my best friend forever. I've been down this road too many times already, first with him and then with you. Bella is my daughter, even if Renee was never mine to love," her father snapped.

"Please Dad, Uncle Billy; don't fight. I want to understand and I can't if you two are going to get into another argument," Bella pleaded. They both looked at her with a mixture of surprise and guilt in their eyes. "Yeah, you didn't think I heard you," she said sadly. "The walls in the house are thin and sound travels. You also forget Renee used to like to keep the windows open when the weather permitted. I heard a lot from the backyard when I was little. I used to sit under the kitchen window and listen to all of you yelling back and forth about stuff. I didn't understand, but I got the gist that I was a mistake, and that I ruined Renee's life."

Charlie stood and walked over to Bella, kneeling in front of her. He pulled her into his arms, while watching Edward's reaction carefully. I rolled my eyes at that. Edward would never hurt Bella's father. Bella laid her head on her father's shoulder and let him soothe her as she cried softly. After a moment, he pulled her back upright to hold her face in his hands, kissing her brow and wiping her tears.

"Bella, you were never a mistake. I'm sorry if our fighting made you feel that way. Renee may not have been able to express it, but like I told you before, you are probably the only person on this earth she does love. Josh was angry because he wanted you to be his daughter. He loved your mother with everything inside of him and by extension, you. But, you are my daughter, and I've loved you since the moment Renee told me she was pregnant. If we're all guilty of anything it's loving you too much and everyone wanting a part of you. Please never think you were a mistake. You are a blessing to anyone lucky enough to know you."

She sniffed and hugged him again. "I love you too, Dad. You always made me feel loved and important."

"Okay then, no more tears. I know you're exhausted and it's really late. Maybe we should hold off on anymore discussions until you've had a chance to rest," he suggested.

Bella took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, I want to stay. I'd never be able to sleep, not knowing. I need to do this. Please?"

He kissed her brow again and stood. "Alright if that's what you want." He turned back to me. "I guess you can continue. It sounds to me like you have the facts pretty accurate so far."

I waited for him to sit again. Esme had taken advantage of the time to offer the others something to drink, but was again turned down. She brought Bella a fresh bottle of water, which she accepted readily, offering her thanks. Maybe the mutts would learn something about common courtesy before the night was over.

"To continue," I began. "When your mother found out she was pregnant with you, she accepted your father's proposal of marriage. She went to Joshua Uley and told him that she was getting married, and he needed to forget her and try to make amends with his wife and move on with his life."

"Bella you need to know, from what I saw of your mother's past, she tried really hard to be a good wife to your father. She fought the pull of the imprint with everything she had, but it was no use. At first she thought she could ease the pain by befriending Joshua Uley's wife, who he'd gotten back together with. She took you with her when she visited as a reminder of her commitment to your father, so she wouldn't be tempted."

"Yeah and that worked out so well," Bella said sarcastically. "She just started disappearing for a day or two at a time any time she got depressed. She was doing it all the time until she finally just quit coming home. First she drags me to see her ex-lover and uses me to keep her honest, and then she just abandons me and my dad. I'm sorry, but imprinting sucks if you ask me."

I opened my mouth to explain the sheer joy of being with your soul mate when Sam decided to interrupt with his two cents. Like he was really any better than his father? The apple didn't fall too far from the tree in that family.

"Bella, imprinting is a wonderful feeling when you're with your soul mate. That person is your other half," Sam explained. "My father really screwed things up for everyone by not believing, and I did the same thing with Leah. I'll always have a place in my heart for her, and I hate that I hurt her, but I can't imagine my life without Emily."

He looked at Edward and then back at Bella before sneering. "Besides, why do you think we're here tonight? That bloodsucker next to you considers you his mate and by your own behavior you've made your stand known, but it's not too late. The marking is faint and can still be overcome. Your mother was my father's imprint, and you carry her genes. Your place is with our tribe, not with the bloodsuckers. You should have been introduced to the males in our tribe several years ago so your mate could find you and-"

"And what, pee on her leg or some shit like that?" Emmett interrupted with a sneer. "Isn't that how you dogs mark your territory, by taking a whiz on everything? Haven't any of you heard of bathrooms? They've invented this wonderful thing called indoor plumbing. Maybe you should check into it."

My family fought the urge to laugh at Emmett's analogy. Honestly, we had no idea what was involved in their imprinting rituals. It was a mystery to those outside of their tribe. Their females weren't part of any meetings, so we had no way of knowing if they carried a physical mark or not.

"Emmett please, you're not helping," Carlisle scowled, although his lip twitched in humor.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, unrepentant. "Just saying is all. I'm sure Bella is grateful she isn't going to have some mutt pee on her, since she's Edward's mate and not one of theirs." He wrapped his arms protectively around Rose and kissed the mark visible on her neck. "I'm glad my new baby sister isn't going to let one of those mutts piss on her."

I felt an intense wave of love almost like a physical blanket cover me in its warmth from Jasper and looked to him with all the love I felt for him shining in my eyes. I heard Bella's heart rate increase and turned to see Edward scraping his teeth across her palm. Instead of being fearful, her breathing hitched as she watched him, her tongue snaked out to wet her lips as she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth.

Carlisle and Esme were beaming at the sight, knowing Edward was safe from becoming a nomad now. His future was secure. I took a moment to look into their future again to see that everything was once again firmly in place. My smile quickly turned to horror. I pulled away from the vision and spun around to see the cause of my distress standing apart from everyone else glaring with intense hatred at Edward and Bella.

"Bella is my imprint you damn leech! Get away from her!"


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Yes, I finally updated. I wanted to let everyone know that I have signed up to write a o/s for Fandom Fights the Floods to help the victims of Australia's floods. For a donation of as little as $5 you will receive all the stories submitted. There are some great writers who are donating their time and talents to this worthwhile cause. The link is found on my fanfiction profile page.**_

_**Fandomsfightthefloods (.)blogspot (.) com**_

_**For those of you who read my story, The Perfect Wife you know there is still a little unfinished business to wrap up. Esme's o/s is what I am donating for the cause. **_

Ch 17

Bella POV

Vampires and werewolves are real. Who knew? Well, strike that, obviously everyone here tonight knew, except me. Sure, I'd heard the stories all my life from Uncle Billy and Jacob. Even Rene told me stories, but hers were only about true love and wolves. I guess now I know why. Charlie always got nervous when I would question him about the latest story I'd heard and would tell me they were nothing more than Quileute legends and stories told to keep kids from running off into the woods where they might get lost or hurt.

None of it mattered. I know what I feel in my gut is right. My heart is expanding and going to burst from my chest at any moment. My lungs are tight and can't begin to hold enough air for me to breathe normally ever again. This feeling is so different and unexplainable from anything I've ever felt before. I only know I never want it to end. Is this what Alice was trying to explain about soul mates, or imprints, or whatever it is that vampires call them?

I want to know more. I want to know everything there is to know about this feeling. Does it ever end? Does Edward feel even a tenth of what I'm feeling inside? Please, tell me he feels this too. I think I'd literally curl up and die if it was all one sided. I'm sure he has to feel something since Alice said he chose me. I want to know what this means. I hope Alice's crystal ball, or whatever helps her see the future, can see that I am in desperate need of girl time in the immediate future to understand all this and ask questions without an audience, especially an audience of parents.

I stared, mesmerized by Edward's dark golden eyes as he slowly raised my hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the center of my palm. His lip twitched and lifted into that crooked smile I decided was _my smile,_ before his mouth opened over my hand. My brows lifted and my breath hitched in my throat in anticipation. I saw the slight tremor in my fingers as his cool breath spread over my palm just as his teeth slowly began to drag across my hand. My stomach clenched as I released the breath held captive in my lungs in a shudder as he repeated the same action over again.

I heard a rumbling coming from deep within his chest as our gaze stayed locked together. It wasn't the same growl I'd heard coming from him every time before when he made that sound. This was different, soothing, comforting. This sound sent chills down my spine in a good way. I felt warm and safe and … loved maybe? It was almost like the sound a lion would make when it purred. Deep vibrations that soothed and called to its female telling her she's loved without words.

My other hand trembled, jealous of being neglected. I wanted to offer it up to his teeth as well. How is it that something as innocuous as this could make me feel so…so…gah! I don't even think there is a word for this feeling. His teeth and the look in his eyes as he holds me captive by this gesture have turned my brain to mush. And my palm. My palm tingles so much; the feeling spreading down my arm and into the pit of my stomach. I think even my toes are tingling.

I wondered if I scraped my teeth along his skin if he would get the same tingling feeling in his toes that I do in mine. Maybe when this night is over and no one is around staring at us, I'll try it. I wish everyone would just go away and leave us alone. When I stop to remember everyone is in the room with us, I feel like a spec under a microscope.

I can't help myself. I want more. I need more than this. I need him to kiss me again. I leaned forward, tilting my face up to his. Somehow I knew he would understand what I needed and was rewarded with his dazzling smile before he began to lower his lips to meet mine. I closed my eyes and my lips parted in anticipation of his kiss.

"Bella is my imprint you damn leech! Get away from her!"

I jerked back in surprise and turned to see who was shouting.

Chaos erupted around us as everyone began shouting again, hurling accusations and abuse around the room. Edward left my side, entering the fray taking place in the center of the room shouting the validity of his claim. All the while _he_ stood across the room and stared at me, ignoring the conflict his statement had caused.

I shook my head. "No," I mouthed, unable to vocalize my thought aloud.

I sunk back into the overstuffed chair wishing it would swallow me and hide me from his glare. His lips curled upward flashing his teeth at me in a grin that seemed more snarl than anything. "Yes," he mouthed back at me, nodding. He crooked his finger, gesturing for me to come to him and laughed softly at my continued retreat into the chair cushions.

His eyes darted to the shouting match taking place just a few feet in front of him; a look of satisfaction swept across his face before it was hidden again. He stalked further into the room and threw his head back, letting loose a ferocious howl, as he lunged across the room at me.

I scrambled to get out of my chair before he reached me only to be caught up in his arms before I made it to Edward, who was lunging for me as well. He continued running toward the large sliding door that opened onto a balcony facing the forest, causing me to duck my head into his chest. I pictured my life ending in a shattering of glass and the subsequent fall to the ground ten feet below.

"Paul, don't!" Sam shouted, authority ringing in his voice.

Paul halted his advance toward the sliding door with inches to spare and spun back around to face his brother, shoving me behind him. He pressed back so I was pinned between his back and the glass behind me, keeping a firm grip on my wrist to prevent me from moving away. I felt tremors coming from him when his back pressed against me.

Everyone; vampire, werewolf and my dad advanced on Paul, surrounding us, for once seeming to be on the same side. Edward's growls were so deep as he stared at Paul's hand squeezing my wrist tightly that even I was even terrified of him in that moment. His eyes shifted from Paul's hand to his face as an eerie calm came over him. His eyes were no longer the dark burnished gold I'd come to know and love, they were black coal orbs that pierced my heart.

"Bella is not your imprint," he growled, his voice deep with unleashed anger. "You're hurting her. If she were your imprint you wouldn't cause her pain."

Paul laughed darkly at Edward's accusation. "Are you sure about that leech? Can you read my mind? Can she see my future or Bella's any longer?" He nodded toward Alice, who was staring vacantly at Paul. I assumed she was having one of her visions. He laughed again at the frustration evident in Edward's face. "You can't can you? And I'm not hurting her, I'm protecting her from you. You've already tried to mark something that doesn't belong to you."

"Some _thing_! Is that how you describe someone you care about? A _thing_?" Esme butted in, indignantly. "You cherish someone you love. You don't hurt them or scare them."

She tried to step closer only to have Carlisle block her attempt and gently press her back again. His own growl escalated slightly in warning to any threat to Esme. She turned to him pressing her palm to his chest, easing his growl, before turning back to Paul.

She continued in a softer tone. "Can you see the difference, young man? My mate protects me, but doesn't scare or hurt me doing so." She gestured toward me, her eyes softening as she took in my trembling form and the tear that slipped from the corner of my eye. "Right now you're doing both to Bella. Please let her go."

"Lady what you do with your mate is your business," Paul sneered. "I am merely protecting my imprint from this leech. He has begun marking her already and that is an abomination to me. It doesn't change the facts. She's still my imprint and I won't suffer without her like my father did. If need be, I will fight to the death for her, but I won't just walk away. The stench on her is still faint and with time I'll overcome it." He turned to sneer at Emmett. "And no I won't piss on her to do it."

"Paul. Be very sure about this," Sam warned. He stared at his brother in silent communication. "Imprinting is for a lifetime for both of you. If you're not sure you need to say so now."

"He said she's his imprint. That's enough for me. I knew all along, she was part of our family. All this could have been avoided if she spent time on the reservation like I said before." Uncle Billy positively beamed with satisfaction. He slapped his hand on the arm of his chair. "We need to call a council meeting when we get home to celebrate."

"Do you want me to fight the leech for her to prove it to everyone, Sam? Because I will, if that's what it takes for you to believe me. I'll fight until one of us is dead."

"Let's go outside right now, dog! I'll tear you to shreds, so there's nothing left to even bury in your backyard. Emmett, you and Jasper protect Bella if I'm killed," Edward stated.

I cried out at the thought of Edward dying for me. "Edward, please don't. I'm not worth it. Please, I don't want you to get hurt."

His gaze softened as he stared at me and although his eyes remained black, I recognized the love for me in his gaze. "Bella, no matter what this dog claims, you are my mate. I've waited a century to find you, and if I die tonight, I die content in knowing I did at least find you, that I wouldn't have spent eternity alone. I would have cherished every moment of that eternity by your side."

"Very nice leech. Maybe you should have been a poet instead. Now if you're done with all your posturing and sickening sentiment, let's take this outside. I'm really looking forward to killing my first leech. It's only fitting that it be the one who tried to steal my imprint. In a way I guess I'm even vindicating my father for losing his imprint."

I moaned in anguish as I stared into the faces of my family, Edward and the Cullens. I couldn't let this happen. I wouldn't let Edward risk his life for me. I'd seen the size of the creatures Paul would become. I closed my eyes remembering the vicious sounds of the fight that took place in my yard. Remembering back, everyone seemed evenly matched in strength. There was no way to predict who would win.

Just the very thought of Edward dying tore my heart apart with gut wrenching pain. I closed my eyes and gave myself a moment to picture what our wedding would have looked like as I walked down the aisle on my dad's arm. Alice and Rosalie would be ahead of me in sophisticated dresses that made them look even more stunning than they already are. Angela would be my maid of honor since we made that pact back in second grade when we both dreamed of marrying Patrick Swayze. Edward would be waiting for me at the altar with Jasper and Emmett beside him, Carlisle and Esme sitting in the first pew beaming with joy at their son's happiness. And Edward. Edward would be wearing a dashing black tuxedo with a cluster of small white flowers in his lapel. His hair would be in sexy disarray having fought any attempt to tame the bronze locks. And his eyes. His eyes would be shining that deep burnished gold they turned whenever he gazed at me, filled with enough love to last an eternity.

That was the love I was giving up because I knew I loved him with the same intensity. And with that love, came sacrifice. I wasn't a werewolf or a vampire. I didn't have superhuman strength to fight with, but I did have the strength of the love I felt and that was enough to fight for him.

I opened my eyes and looked at Jasper. I bared my soul for him to feel every ounce of emotion I was feeling and prayed he understood. I was doing this for Edward and for their family. I wouldn't have them torn apart by the possibility of war. Alice hadn't seen anything to help, or she would have said something already.

I put my other hand on Paul's shoulder and let it slide down to grasp his hand. The feel of his heated skin felt wrong under my fingers. I knew already I would miss the coolness of Edward's touch. Paul looked over his shoulder at my gesture; a brief flicker of surprise was instantly replaced by a smug grin. I wanted so badly to wipe that grin from his face.

I cleared my throat and uttered the vilest words I'd ever spoken. "There's no reason to fight. I choose Paul."

_**Yes, I know I'm an evil bitch. Feel free to say it. I know it looks bad right now, but remember this is an E/B story so we'll just have to wait and see how this plays out. **_

_**I'm busy working on my second novel, "Darkness of Perfection" which is due out later this spring so I probably won't be able to update again until the end of March. I promise to update just as soon as I can.**_

_**Y'all really are the best fans a writer could ask for, for putting up with my infrequent updates. I hope you know how much I appreciate each and every one of you.**_

_**In the meantime while you wait I have a couple of story recs to entertain you.**_

_**thewriterscoffeeshop (.) com/library/viewstory (.) php?sid=3264**_

_**thewriterscoffeeshop (.) com/library/viewstory (.) php?sid=3674**_

_**thewriterscoffeeshop (.) com/library/viewstory (.) php?sid=3792**_

_**fanfiction (.) net/s/6374227/1/**_

_**fanfiction (.) net/s/6331684/1/**_

_**Take care! Mic**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Look I'm early! It's not the end of March. I donated a o/s "The Perfect Christmas" to Fandom Fights the Floods. If you want to donate to this worthy cause you can it along with tons of other great stories by some really great writers.**

**I can't believe how many of you lost faith with the last chapter. I had several readers let me know they will no longer read CAM because of it. Well if you're still with me, I hope this restores your faith.**

**Thanks to Lea, my beta for everything you do!**

**No matter how many stars I wish on, I still don't own Twilight.**

Ch 18

B POV con't

"_There's no reason to fight. I choose Paul."_

I swallowed hard against the bile that rose in my throat with those words. My eyes stayed locked on Jasper's, begging him to understand. I couldn't look at Edward, or he would see the fallacy of my statement. Jasper was the only one whose attention seemed to be focused on me and not arguing with Paul. I could only hope Jasper had some sort of special gift like Alice and could read my mind or something. I hope he can help Edward understand I did this out of love, to keep him and his family safe and not because I felt anything for Paul, because I didn't.

I know down to my toes, I'm not Paul's imprint. I don't know how I know that, but I do. I remember enough of Rene's stories, which I know now are based on fact and not fiction, to know if it were true, I'd feel it. It wouldn't matter if I was in love with someone else or _marked_ by Edward like everyone keeps saying. I'd know. My heart would know. I would have felt that inexplicable pull, the first time I laid eyes on him outside when he got out of the truck and glared at me with such animosity, or if he was one of the wolves fighting in my yard earlier tonight. My heart would have recognized him even if I my head didn't understand. But it didn't. My heart was silent where he was concerned, but it beat wildly for Edward.

I don't know what his game is, but I intend to find out the minute we're away from here, and he'll be lucky if I don't tear him apart myself for what he's done to me. I know I'm not his imprint. I know I belong with Edward, but I won't see him hurt because of me either. That's what real love is. I'm willing to leave to protect the one I love and his family just as I know to the depths of my soul if the situation was reversed and something threatened me, Edward would do the same no matter the personal sacrifice to himself.

Jasper shook his head at me, smiling before leaning down to kiss the top of Alice's head beside him. I saw his lips move silently and Alice's eyes shifted swiftly from Paul to Edward and back to me before glazing over again. I saw just the barest hint of a smile play at the corner of her mouth which I took to mean her family would be safe.

"You see leech? I told you she was mine. You lose bloodsucker. I win," Paul sneered.

My dad's eyes narrowed and jaw set as he stalked forward, and I saw the severe persona he normally displayed when dealing with criminals as he came nose to nose with Paul. I knew enough to be scared of that look having had it directed at me a time or two growing up. Once getting pulled over for speeding and another for getting drunk at a party I wasn't supposed to attend that he busted. I learned very quickly dealing with Charlie Swan the dad was a lot easier than facing Charlie Swan the Chief of Police. I think that's why our town has such a low crime rate.

"Son, if you're real smart, you'll take your hand off my daughter right now and take two steps to the right, so she can move away from you," he ordered. "You really don't want to make an enemy of me because I can promise you, vampires are the least of your concerns right now. You're dealing with me first." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder as he continued to glare at Paul. "They can have what's left after I'm done mopping the floor with your furry ass."

"Damn Chief, you sure you don't have some vampire venom mixed in there somewhere?" Emmett bellowed, laughing. "I'll try to remember not to piss you off anytime soon."

I would miss Emmett and his ability to find humor in everything. I was going to miss not being a part of Edward's family. I would have enjoyed getting to know them better.

"Dad, please," I whispered, begging.

He looked from Paul to me, his eyes searching mine for a moment before he shook his head. "Bella, you're scared and he's hurting you," he said, knowingly. "We're going home and we'll deal with all of this tomorrow."

"She's mine," Paul snapped. "She leaves with me."

"No!" Edward shouted, trying again to lunge for Paul. Emmett continued to hold him firmly in place, though I could tell it took effort. I knew it would be a disaster if he got loose and attacked Paul with my dad standing between them and no matter how I felt about Edward, I would never forgive him if he hurt my dad. "Bella, look at me," Edward demanded, his voice gentle, yet firm.

Edward's growl that had been directed at Paul, since he attacked me had changed in the last few minutes. I heard the change immediately when it began. There was something commanding in that growl. It's why I fought so hard not to look at him. His growl had deepened and developed a tone that reverberated around the room and in my head and chest. It was impossible to describe. It wasn't the same threatening growl I had heard before. Somehow I knew this growl was directed toward me personally, but he wasn't threatening me. I sensed the purr was somehow still present that warmed me and reassured me I was loved, and that he wouldn't hurt me. Yet the deep penetrating sound was demanding that I respond to him.

I shifted as though to take a step toward him before Paul pressed me more firmly against the glass, preventing my move. My breath hitched as I realized what that growl could mean.

"Edward, stop!" I shouted, panicking.

I wrapped my free arm over my head trying to block the sound from my ears and closed my eyes tightly. The sound was creating a pull that made me want to respond. If I couldn't hear it or see him, then he couldn't make me, as childish as that sounded.

I heard someone chuckle. "Bella it doesn't work that way. If anything, you just proved to yourself that Edward is your mate and not this young man." I opened one eye carefully to see Carlisle smiling, indulgently at me. He turned back to Uncle Billy, who stared at me sadly, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "She is my son's mate. The treaty extends to her now as well. I believe this meeting is over, and I suggest you remind this young man exactly what that means or I will."

His voice changed at the end from the calm tone he had used all evening to one that sent chills down my spine. Gone was the human, peacekeeping façade he wore and in its place was a powerful vampire who ruled his coven with strength and respect. I think he and my dad perfected that look.

"What do you mean? She just told him to shut up. So what? That noise he's making is as annoying as hell," Paul said, stubbornly.

Carlisle turned that severe look on Paul, and I felt the flinch he tried to hide. Yeah, right now, Carlisle was scaring me a little too.

"To you it's annoying-"

"So what's your point, bloodsucker?" Paul interrupted impatiently.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed even further. "Pup, I would suggest you learn some manners when addressing your elders. As I was saying, that sound means nothing to anyone other than a mate. That noise, as you call it, is a calling. It's very distinctive and can only illicit a reaction from one's mate. My wife and my daughters, Alice and Rose are not affected by it, only Bella." He gestured toward me, seeing my struggle not to respond. "She proved without realizing it that Edward is her mate. If she were truly your imprint, then it wouldn't matter if he had tried to mark her or not, the tenor of the growl would mean nothing to her either."

"Let her go son. Whatever the reasons for your actions tonight, it's time to let it go. No one will prevent you from leaving and there will be no retaliation, however warranted it might be."

"Paul, let her go," Sam ordered. "I'm ordering you to move away from her now. I want you to go home, and you and I will talk then."

"Uncle Billy?"

Billy looked up at Paul sadly and shook his head before lowering it again in defeat. "Let her go Paul." He looked at Dad and gave him a weak grimace of apology. "Charlie-"

Dad took my hand and gently pulled me away from Paul, who reluctantly released my wrist, and hugged me. "Billy, I understand your motives, but what happened here tonight was wrong. My daughter could have been seriously hurt and friend or not, I would have to do something about that. I don't want to see any trouble out of the pack because of tonight, or I'll throw their asses in jail. Are we clear?"

Billy looked at me with the same look of apology. "I'm sorry kid. I really believed you belonged with us. I still love you and I hope you can forgive an old man and his dreams." He turned to Jacob and spun his wheelchair around. "Let's go home. Sam, see that the pack understands."

I watched everyone leave the house and heard Billy's truck pull out of the driveway, before turning to face the Cullens and especially Edward. I met his eyes briefly, and then dropped my gaze to stare at a spot on his shoulder. I heard that same growl calling to me though it wasn't as loud as before. I looked to my dad who hugged me again and kissed the side of my head.

"I need to head home and get some sleep. I have to be at the station in," he paused to glance at his watch and chuckled, "about two hours. I'm sure you want to stay and talk with Edward, and I'm sure he'll get you home safely. It's not the life I wanted for you, but if you're happy then I guess I can live with it." He nodded to the Cullens. "Thanks for the whiskey and I hope you can forgive my earlier rudeness. You let me know if you have any problems with the pack, and I'll take care of it. Please, all I ask is that you keep Bella safe from others of your kind that might hurt her."

My dad turned to Carlisle and stuck his hand out to him, to which Carlisle quickly stepped forward and clasped it in his own, smiling.

"No apologies necessary. We understand perfectly and would do the same in your shoes I'm sure," Carlisle responded.

He and Esme walked my father out leaving me with Edward and the rest of his family. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head to look at Edward cautiously. The growling had diminished substantially, though his chest still rumbled as he watched me.

"Well, we're out of here," Emmett announced. He wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders and led her out of the living room. I heard her shriek and laugh when they were out of sight and Emmett's heavy footsteps running up the stairs.

Jasper and Alice came forward, and I received a bone crushing hug from Alice. "I love the dresses you picked out, Bella. Oh I can't wait!" she squealed.

I cringed at her high-pitched squeal. Jasper shook his head at me. "Bella, while I admire your courage and your strategy certainly surprised everyone, you still have a lot to learn. Now if you'll excuse us. All these emotions have given me a headache, so to speak," he smirked.

I stared at his retreating back in confusion, not understanding the joke. The rumbling in Edward's chest had stopped and the room was eerily quiet after all the shouting and commotion that had taken place tonight. I was alone now with Edward, and I wondered if he'd be angry at me or if he'd still even want me after my actions tonight. I shifted my gaze to him and smiled hesitantly.

"Hi," I said softly, not knowing what else to say to break the silence.

He grinned, making my heart race in excitement or trepidation, I wasn't sure, and crooked his finger at me.

"Come here Bella."


	20. Chapter 20

_**My gift to all the mother's celebrating Mother's Day this weekend. **_

_**This hasn't been beta'd since I didn't want to bother my wonderful beta, Lea on Mother's Day, so unfortunately you get all my mistakes as well. Hopefully they are few and far between.**_

_**SM owns Twilight, but we all know that.**_

Ch 19

E POV

"_Come here Bella."_

I bit the inside of my mouth to stop the chuckle bubbling inside of me at the sight of Bella standing nervously a few feet away. Her hands worried the hem of her shirt and her eyes kept darting from my face to the ground, unwilling to maintain eye contact.

We were finally alone though I could hear my family moving in other parts of the house, giving us the illusion of privacy. I still needed to come to terms with my own feelings on the events this evening before I said too much to Bella. I didn't want to scare her any more than I may have already tonight with my volatile emotions. I had been so cautious in my dealings with her to keep the possessive side of my nature at bay. I wanted to explain everything in my own way, but tonight ended any chance of easing her into this life.

Seeing that dog holding her captive unleashed the demon inside of me. My jaw ached to bite her and inject so much venom in her body that there would be no question I had claimed her as my mate. Hearing her say those vile words, saying she _chose_ him over me was my undoing. My scent, though faint, was coming from her pores and there is no overcoming that once it's begun.

I don't know why the dogs were lying to her, but I intend to find out. Carlisle's promise prevents me from retaliating for tonight's atrocity, but it won't stop me from making sure it doesn't happen again. Carlisle may rule our coven, but I have the final say in anything regarding my mate, just as he or my brothers have the final say over their own mates.

If my gift worked on Bella I'd have known what she was up to, however misguided her actions were. But Bella's mind is closed to me so all I had to go on were her actions. The moment those words left her mouth I was blinded by a possessive rage and if Emmett hadn't been holding me back I would have torn through anyone standing between us to mark and claim her forever.

Alice was screaming in my head for me to see the vision in her mind of the outcome of those actions. I would have killed Bella's father in my attempt to get to her and so severely injured Bella she wouldn't have survived the change. I would have destroyed my very reason for living.

I will be forever grateful to Jasper and his gift for giving me the solution to stop tonight's atrocity before that dog could take her away or I destroyed the woman I loved. Jasper wisely remained focused on Bella's emotions while the rest of us were focused on the dog holding her captive. He saw the truth behind her actions and realized Bella held the answer herself to stop the night from escalating into an all-out war, because I would have never allowed her leave with that dog and my family would have helped.

_That's_ what Bella needed to learn about accepting a vampire as a mate. In our world, mating is forever and there's no walking away or allowing a mate to turn their back on their bond once it's made. Bella was using her human nature to solve a supernatural conflict. She didn't understand the bond we were forging, but she would soon.

At Jasper's whispered words to me to _'call her'_ I saw the vision change in Alice's mind. Instead of the night ending in tragedy, the dog would be forced to back down and admit his false claim. The minute quantity of my venom she had ingested from our kisses, was just enough for it to work. It wasn't enough to stop her ability to fight the call, but it was enough for her heart to recognize it for what it was. In time, with more venom in her system, she won't be able to ignore me.

Before Bella, I had begun to lament that I would never have someone to call with the growl all male vampires produce. The mating call is a special growl used to call our female. It isn't like the aggressive sound we issue in battle or to warn other males when their proximity to our mate is too close. This sound is solely for our mate's benefit. It doesn't carry a threat within the tenor of its sound. It warns and demands attention while reassuring the recipient there is nothing to fear, that they are loved above all others.

I have heard Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper issue that growl towards their mates over the years when they thought their actions might endanger their safety or in play. Vampires are predatory and aggressive and love to hunt. I am looking forward to the time when Bella and I can play and have her lead me on a merry chase.

"Um, I can explain," she squeaked. "I was just trying-"

The rumble built again in my chest, halting her excuse. I understood her actions and loved her all the more for her bravery, but that didn't change the fact that she tried to accept a false claim. I appreciated the effort, but it was time for Bella to learn what being mated to a vampire really meant.

She chewed on her lower lip nervously, but took the steps that brought her within reach so I could hold her once again. I pressed her head gently against my chest, letting the gentle rumble soothe and reassure her of my love. Pressing my lips in her hair, I inhaled the faint scent of that dog where he had touched her, reminding me of the threat he had posed to Bella tonight. I wanted to rub up and down her body like a cat until she was covered once again in only my scent.

"That really isn't fair, you know," she grumbled quietly against my shirt.

I pulled back and tilted her chin to look at her. "What's that?" I asked, curiously.

With everything that happened tonight I needed to know what was bothering her the most so I can work at alleviating her fears. Tonight proved Bella can be full of surprises. Again, I wished I could read her mind, because it's becoming very clear that she has a unique way of looking at life and I'm learning never to assume I have the answers where she's concerned.

Her gaze held the beginning of love I had dreamed of seeing in her eyes when she looked at me. She raised her hand and traced my brow lovingly. I knew she saw my love for her reflected in my eyes.

"That growly thing you do," she huffed. Her beautiful lips formed an adorable pout. "It's not fair.

My eyes narrowed indignantly at her terminology. "Growly thing?"

"Yes, _growly_ thing. You need to teach me how to do it to you."

I shook my head in wonder of her ability to surprise me once again. Out of everything that took place tonight, the mating call is what she cared about. I saw the mirth in her eyes as she took in my disgruntlement.

Emmett's bellowing laughter echoed throughout the house at her words. "Sorry little Bella. That's for men only."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "They can hear me?" she whispered.

"Every heartbeat no matter how fast they beat for Eddie," Emmett replied. "Ow! Damn Rosie, what did you do that for?"

"Sorry Bella! Just ignore the big goon," Rose called out.

Bella buried her head in the front of my shirt. "I'm so embarrassed," she mumbled. "Damn vampires."

Laughter came from different rooms in the house as my family reveled in the humor and acceptance Bella showed towards us. She was not only a perfect mate for me, but a natural fit for my family as well.

I pressed my lips to her hair again. "Do you trust me?" I asked.

She looked up at me in surprise. "Of course I do," she responded immediately.

I scooped her up in my arms, grabbing the blanket off the nearby chair and darted out of the house as soon as the words left her mouth. She wouldn't be comfortable talking now, knowing my family could hear everything said between us. She needed privacy so she could feel confident in speaking freely.

I ran through the forest to a place I had visited when I needed a break from my family. The sun was just beginning to rise, painting the sky in rich shades of blue and pink, chasing the shadows from the meadow where I stopped. I held Bella a little longer, enjoying the feel of her in my arms, before lowering her legs so she could stand.

"We're here."

I waited to release her until she opened her eyes and I was certain her feet were steady, and then spread the blanket on the ground beside us. I watched her silently take in the beauty of the meadow, with its rainbow of colorful wildflowers and green grasses.

I smiled, happy that she liked it. Her eyes sparkled as she soaked in her surroundings and I was once again amazed that this beautiful creature was mine. She turned back to me and I cupped her face in my hand, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed in wonder.

"Yes, you are," I murmured, ignoring the beauty of the meadow. I saw only the beauty of the wonderful woman in front of me.

She covered my hand with hers and closed her eyes, pressing her face into my palm. "Thank you for bringing me here," she said softly.

I stepped closer until we were inches apart and used my hand to tilt her face upward as I lowered my head. I captured the sigh she released with my lips and slid my tongue past her open lips to touch hers. She wrapped her tongue around mine, stroking and sucking on it gently while my lips moved over hers ever so slowly. Before long I felt Bella's tongue enter my mouth and I reined in my control as she lapped at the inside of my mouth, tasting the venom that coated my mouth.

Now that I knew this was helping to infuse her with my scent I was tempted to allow the venom to flood my mouth, but withheld not knowing the ill effects it could still cause her. Carlisle would need to study this further, but in the meantime since the small amounts she did ingest obviously weren't causing any harm, it would continue building my scent within her safely.

It was just another reason to indulge and kiss her every chance I got.

I slowly lowered her to the blanket, only breaking our kiss when I knew she needed to come up for air. She remained frozen for a moment, still breathless from our kiss, before she slowly opened her eyes to look at me. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, tasting the venom left behind.

"You don't need a reason to indulge if you want to kiss me. I like kissing you too," she grinned. "Your venom or whatever tastes good; like honeysuckle."

I tucked her hair back from her face and leaned in again, grinning wickedly. "Well if you insis-" I froze a hair's breadth from her lips as her words played over in my mind and pulled back to study her features. Her eyes were slightly darker around the edges than they had been before, but that could be blamed on the emotions our kissing was stirring in her.

"Why did you say that, 'that I didn't need a reason to indulge'," I spoke slowly, not wanting her to sense my concern. My body went completely still, listening to the rush of blood pumping through her veins and counting the beats of her heart. Everything was the same as it had been before, but warning bells were ringing that something _had _changed.

Her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion as she shrugged her shoulder, laughing at me. "You said having me ingest your venom was just another reason to indulge in kissing me and I wanted you to know you don't have to look for a reason. I'll happily kiss you anytime you want."

"Bella, I didn't say that out loud."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm back! My second novel, The Darkness of Perfection released the end of June and is doing well. Now that's done, my attention can once again turn back to my fanfic writing. Thank you to all my readers who stick with me through slow updates. **

**Thanks to my beta, Lea for everything you do.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I just play with her characters. **

Ch 20

"What do you mean? I heard you say it." She stared at me in confusion, her eyes widening; searching mine for an explanation.

"Bella, I was _thinking_ it. I didn't actually vocalize those thoughts," I explained cautiously. I didn't want to alarm her, but something was different. I studied her features carefully looking for even the minutest change in her appearance, but again couldn't find anything other than the slight darkening around her irises. I stood and pulled her to her feet, wrapping my arms around her as though to protect her from whatever I had done to her.

"We need to talk to Carlisle. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." I leaned in and kissed her cheek, careful to avoid her mouth until we had answers. Bending down to pick her up, she surprised me by stepping back away from me.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on," she demanded. Her heart rate was increasing at a frantic pace as adrenaline rushed through her veins. Despite my attempt to keep her calm, she was becoming agitated. If I had a heartbeat, mine would be racing as well.

To the deer watching from the shadows, it looked as though we were performing some sort of mating dance. With every step she took backward, I matched her. If I wasn't concerned about her, I would have enjoyed stalking her across our meadow.

"Bella. I need to get you to Carlisle so-"

She shook her head furiously, glaring at me. "I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's wrong." I narrowed my eyes in warning, and a rumble began building in my chest, causing her eyes to widen in recognition of my calling. She immediately halted in her retreat and stomp toward me until we were toe to toe.

"Oh no you don't. Don't you dare start that growly thing at me again." She poked me in the chest with her finger, causing her to wince in pain and suck on her knuckle.

"That hurt, but I'm still not leaving," she sulked, glaring at me through narrowed eyes.

I shifted the tenor of my growl to a soothing rumble and held my arms out to her. She watched me warily, but took the final small step into my arms with a last warning. "Don't you dare move until you talk to me first."

I dropped my head until my forehead rested on top of her head, in defeat. I was a vampire; ferocious and lethal, and yet this one small human girl had me wrapped around her finger, and I could deny her nothing. _"I don't understand why Alice didn't see this coming,"_ I thought to myself.

"Can Alice really see everything?" she asked, raising her face to look at me.

I chuckled and shook my head in bemusement. "That's a little disconcerting, you know. You can hear my thoughts, and yet your mind is still closed to me. Please Bella, let me take you to Carlisle," I coaxed, gently.

"Please, tell me what's happening to me first, and then we can see Carlisle."

I huffed and dragged one hand through my hair, pulling at it in frustration. I released her to pace in front of her. "I don't know. That's the problem," I growled. "You shouldn't be able to hear my thoughts, unless you were also a vampire, and I was projecting them to you. My gift is the ability to see into another mind and hear their thoughts. For whatever reason, your mind is a locked vault I can't penetrate, even now. And yet, for some reason, you're hearing my thoughts, even though you're not a vampire and I'm not projecting anything to you."

"So there's something wrong with me?" Her eyes widened in fear and she swallowed hard.

"Am I sick?" she whispered as though voicing her question out loud like it would make it true.

I rushed to her, holding her once again and pressed my lips to her head. My hands stroked her back and head soothingly. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are not sick," I assured her, demanding of the heavens that it be true. I wouldn't lose her. I would turn her before that happened. Or die with her.

"Carlisle will know what's happening and what to do."

My dead heart ached when she shifted to look up to me with so much trust in her eyes that I could fix whatever I had done to her. "Come on-"

The startled screech of birds and the sound of scattering animals in the forest alerted me that danger was approaching. I heard the rushing sound the air makes when my kind run and spun around, crouching and growling in warning to whoever was approaching through the trees. My eyes darted back and forth searching for the first sign of the predators approaching and opened my mind wide to hear their thoughts.

"Edward!" Bella pleaded from behind me where I held her tightly against my back. "What's wrong?" Her fingers clutched at my shirt frantically as she tried to see what I was searching for.

My growl continued to grow in strength and volume as my fear for Bella's safety increased. The vampires running toward us were still too far for me to see them, though that would change in the next few minutes. What terrified me was that I couldn't hear their thoughts to discern their intent. I should have been able to hear them the moment I heard their feet rushing across the ground, but there was nothing other than the scramble of terrified animals running for cover and the staccato beat of Bella's heart.

I turned my head slightly cataloging the sounds and trying in vain to hear even a single thought that would give me some clue what we were facing while I calculated the odds of running away with Bella to protect her. There were six of them versus me and their direction cut off the access back to my home and family. I could only pray Alice saw a vision of what was happening and they were on their way to lend support, though I heard no others in pursuit.

I swiftly turned and picked up Bella to run, mapping out an escape route in my mind and calculating and discarding options when I heard them split off to come at us from different directions. Whoever was approaching was determined to cut off our escape. I had no choice but to stand and fight.

I threw my head back, roaring in anger and resentment that I had only just found my mate to lose her so quickly, because I knew despite my skill, I could not win against multiple foes and keep Bella safe. We were going to die in this meadow today, unless a miracle happened in the next thirty seconds.

"_Car-"_

"_-have- save Be-"_

" –_can't see-"_

I began to pick up fragments of thoughts from different directions from the vampires rushing toward us. There was still so much static inside my head that I could only catch a few words. I turned my head slightly, trying to hear more as suddenly all of their thoughts collided in my brain at once as though the volume had been turned up.

"_I can't lose another son. Poor Bella, my newest daughter, I didn't even get to know you. Please God, let them be safe."_

"_How am I going to tell Chief Swan something happened to his daughter? Edward, my oldest son. Did I tell you I was proud of you tonight? Will I still get the chance?"_

"_How did I not see the attack coming at them? My visions have never failed me? They were there and then suddenly, they weren't."_

"_If you're dead, Edward, I swear I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself for hurting Esme. She's terrified of losing one of her children. Don't you dare die!"_

Jasper and Emmett were running strategies for attack in their heads as they braced themselves for whatever they thought they might find when they broke through the trees.

"It's just my family!" I exclaimed, laughing as I hugged Bella as tight as I dared and rained kisses over her face. "Whoop!" She began sobbing hysterically and wrapped her arms so tight around my neck that if I were human she would have strangled me. "We're fine!" I called out and heard everyone's gasp of surprise and then the bombardment of questions they were screaming at me.

I turned with Bella still in my arms as everyone broke through the trees from different positions. If they'd truly been an enemy, Bella and I would have never stood a chance.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett circled us, their eyes constantly scanning, still not willing to lower their guards until they were certain there was nothing lurking in the shadows, and it wasn't a trap. Their ferocious growls filled the morning air.

Esme rushed us; her eyes and hands skimming over Bella and me looking for injury, while Alice and Rosalie stood with their backs to us providing cover to protect Bella from any possible attack. If ever one of us was injured in battle, the women would make up the inner circle protecting the weakest of us until we healed, while the men were the first line of defense.

Our family has only been involved in one actual battle about thirty years ago when nomads tried to take over our territory at the time. We were fortunate to have Jasper's knowledge on our side. We had three women to protect and were outnumbered. We were always diligent in improving our fighting skills, but thanks to Jasper's military background our family was better than most in a fight.

"Carlisle, there's no threat," I assured him. "It's Bella. We need to get her back to the house."

Everyone finally relaxed their guards as Carlisle rushed toward us.

"Where is she injured? Do you know what attacked her?" he asked. His gaze swept over her cataloging her vital signs with clinical precision.

I shook my head not understanding why everyone assumed we'd been attacked by something or someone. "There was no attack. She-"

"What do you mean there was no attack? You both disappeared from Alice's visions," he explained. "We thought you were both dead."

I looked to my sister for confirmation and she showed me her vision. She had still been searching her visions for an explanation why Bella isn't turned by our wedding when suddenly everything went black. There was no warning, just a void in her mind where we once were.

"How is that possible?" I asked, stunned. "Has that ever happened before?"

"No, that's why we were alarmed. We thought maybe the wolves had come back and attacked you," Alice explained. "I could see everyone else, just not you or Bella. Right before you called out, I got a very hazy vision. It was like you were standing in a heavy fog or blizzard. I could barely see you and then suddenly it cleared. I can't explain it."

Her words echoed my own thoughts about the lack of _'hearing'_ I'd suffered during the same timeframe and a feeling of unease settled over me as I looked over to Bella. Esme had taken her aside was talking softly to her, reassuring herself that she hadn't lost a child. I called out to Bella in my mind earning no response, which only increased my concerns.

"Bella?"

She looked over her shoulder at me in question.

"Can you hear me?" I asked carefully.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Of course I can hear you. You're standing right there," she replied, pointing out the less than three feet distance between us.

I shook my head at her. "No. Not can you hear me speaking. Can you _hear_ me?" I stressed.

She stared at me a moment until what I was asking clicked and then tilted her head slightly, staring at me. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "No. Are you saying something?"

Everyone was staring at us in confusion. Carlisle, though, was beginning to understand my concerns by my thoughts projected into his mind of what had occurred earlier. He observed Bella even more closely, examining her for any physiological changes.

"_The eyes."_

I nodded to his unspoken observation. He began making a list of tests he wanted to run on Bella and possible conclusions, none of which were very reassuring at the moment.

"Bella, would you mind if I run some tests on you when we get back to the house?" At her worried look, he rushed to reassure her. "I don't think there's anything wrong; I would just like to be certain of that fact."

She looked to me for guidance and reassurance, and I held my hand out for her to take. She came back to me and let me pick her up, so we could all run back to the house. Our romantic morning was completely forgotten in the face of whatever was happening to Bella now.


	22. Chapter 22

**August 30th is Beta Appreciation Day. My beta lives in Australia. That means today is her tomorrow. Thank you Lea for everything you do and putting up with me! You're my "comma hero"!**

**Stephanie Meyers still owns Twilight. **

Ch 21

"Is all of this really necessary? I feel fine. It had to be something Edward did, right? I mean, that makes a lot more sense than me suddenly being able to do something like that, doesn't it?"

My eyes followed Carlisle's movements as I begged him to agree with me that Edward was overreacting to what had happened in the meadow. His back was to us as he moved around the room turning on equipment and pulling things out of drawers and cabinets he needed. Finally, he crossed the room and set a small metal tray filled with supplies beside me on the examination table I was sitting on. The sight of plastic tubes and a syringe still in its sterile packaging caused my frayed nerves to stretch even further. It wouldn't take much to push me over the edge at this point.

I had been shocked to learn their large basement had been refitted into a mini clinic with enough medical supplies and equipment to rival a small hospital. There was even a sterile room where surgery could be performed in complete safety. I wasn't sure how I felt about Edward's father going to the trouble and expense of setting this up just because his vampire son had a human girlfriend. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a little apprehensive when he explained the necessity of haste and privacy, in case there was an _accident_. I guess a vampire injury would be a little difficult to explain in the Forks emergency room.

"Please? I'm right aren't I?" My plea was only a whisper now, when no agreement was forthcoming.

I was grasping at straws, but I was sure it had to be Edward's ability that made it possible for me to read his mind, not anything I did. I'm only human and I certainly can't read minds. The whole concept was a little freaky to me. Yes, I'm dating a vampire when I didn't even know vampires existed before yesterday. I'm a little weirded out finding out someone I've known my entire life can turn into a werewolf, but that's okay, too. I just found out all the fairytales Renee used to tell me when I was younger weren't fairytales at all, but were actual facts.

I can handle all of that because it's _their_ thing, not mine. But for Edward and his family to think there's anything supernatural about me is going to be the straw that breaks this camel's back. I'm human, plain and simple, nothing out of the ordinary about me at all. Okay, well maybe one weird thing. I am Renee's daughter after all, and I guess I got something of her in me if she attracted a werewolf, and I managed to attract a vampire. Which he still needs to explain the whole mate thing everyone keeps hinting at and why that growly thing he does affects me so much. I have so many questions, and my brain is already on overload. I don't think I can handle one more thing thrown at me right now.

"How can you be so sure it wasn't something you did?" I turned my head to pose the question to Edward, not even giving Carlisle a chance to answer. He was hovering over me, his fingers stroking my back while his chest rumbled softly; the soft vibration lulling me into a state of relaxation I didn't really feel.

His amber eyes held so much patience for me as he explained yet again. No matter how many ideas I threw out to deflect attention away from me, he would patiently explain why I was wrong. He stroked my head and back trying to soothe my nerves. The rush of adrenaline pumping through my heart was making it very hard to stay calm.

"Bella, I already explained. A vampire's brain operates on a different wavelength. Human minds aren't complex enough to pick up the frequency. It wasn't me projecting. You pulled those thoughts from my mind all on your own. Also, at the same time you were hearing my thoughts, we both disappeared from Alice's visions. That's never happened to her before. It's not a coincidence. You did something. We just have to figure out what."

"Bella, I'm afraid Edward is correct," Carlisle interjected, drawing my attention back to him. "There's no need to worry. I'm going to do a full work-up on you, and I'm certain we'll be able to find out what happened."

He offered a reassuring smile while he tied off the rubber band on my upper arm and rubbed the alcohol soaked cotton ball over my vein. When he picked up the syringe to draw my blood, on instinct, I whimpered and squeezed my eyes closed, turning my head away to bury my face in Edward's shirt.

I've always hated having my blood drawn. It's a childish fear, but I've been afraid of needles since I was four years old. We were on a family vacation in Alaska; a last-ditch effort on Dad's part to save their marriage, when I ended up in the local hospital with meningitis. I was delirious with fever for several days and my small mind twisted the events into something from a horror movie filled with dark, scary monsters relentlessly poking me with sharp needles and taking my blood. Dad and Renee have both tried to reassure me over the years that nothing happened and the medical staff at the hospital had taken very good care of me, but it still didn't change anything. I couldn't get past my fear of sharp needles.

Pandemonium broke out, and my eyes flew open as I was whisked off the table with a shriek and into Edward's arms. His growls filled the room and echoed off the walls as he glared at Carlisle.

"Emmett, Jasper; I could use some help down here," Carlisle called out. His voice was calm even as he put the syringe back on the tray and took a step back from the table. He raised his hands, palms out to us. "Edward, I'm not going to hurt Bella. You know this son."

There was a rush of air and suddenly Emmett and Jasper were standing in the room with us. Jasper was staring intently at Edward, which only caused him to growl even louder in warning.

"Knock it off Jasper. Stop screwing around with my emotions. Just give me a minute," Edward demanded. He shifted his stance slightly, keeping me hidden against his back much like in the meadow, to face Emmett as he slowly approached us. "Back away Emmett. I don't want to hurt you, but I will," he warned.

Emmett continued approaching slowly, his eyes never leaving Edward. "I know how you're feeling man. I'd tear anyone to pieces that tried to hurt my Rosie," he agreed readily. "But Carlisle isn't trying to hurt Bella. He's trying to help. Logically, you know this, but the beast inside of you sees him as a threat to her right now. We heard her heart rate spike all the way upstairs. That's what triggered the reaction to protect her. Jasper isn't trying to manipulate you or weaken you. He's just trying to help you gain control over your beast. Then maybe he could help Bella remain calm while Carlisle does his tests."

Emmett stopped a few feet away from us, never breaking eye contact with Edward as he spoke to me. "Bella, you need to tell Edward why you're afraid, so he won't think Carlisle is a threat to you," he explained. His words were spoken slow and precise like he was trying not to set off a rabid animal with any sudden movement or sound. "Then maybe you could let Jasper help keep your fear in check until Carlisle is done so Edward doesn't feel the need to kill our father?"

Normally, I would try to break the tension with an offhand remark or joke, but the tension in the air and everyone's stiff shoulders made it obvious this was no laughing matter. The joking, laughing Emmett, I'd begun to know was gone; replaced by a very intimidating hulk of sheer muscle. I swallowed instinctively, grateful he considered me a friend and not an enemy. Carlisle hadn't moved, wisely staying back since Edward saw him, however irrationally, as a threat right now. Jasper was closer, and his stance was poised to spring at the slightest provocation.

I swallowed hard, unsure of how I was supposed to get Edward to relax when his own family couldn't. My chin jerked in a shaky nod to Emmett's instruction and I began rubbing Edward's back gently, feeling the vibration of his growl beneath my fingertips.

"Edward? I- I'm okay. It's the needle that scares me, not Carlisle. I've always been afraid when someone draws my blood. I- I had a bad experience when I was four, and I've never gotten over it. I promise I'm not afraid of your father."

I didn't hear, so much as felt, the slightest shift in his growl, which enabled me to draw my first steady breath since this began. He was still threatening his family, but somehow my growl was now mixed in there too. I closed my eyes and rested my cheek against his back, drawing in another steadying breath as the adrenaline rushing through my veins slowly ebbed. I felt his fingers, which had been gripping my hip to hold me in place against his back, relax and slide further around my waist in a gentle hold. I smiled and hummed in appreciation at the sound under my ear, letting my hands slip down his back and around his waist to hug him in return.

I don't know how long we stayed in that position before someone cleared their throat drawing me back to the present problem. I rubbed my cheek against his back and thought about my next words carefully, willing myself not to tense up.

"Edward, it's important to find out what happened out there. I may be afraid—" his growl shifted, threatening again so I quickly went on, "but you and I both know your father's not going to hurt me. Emmett said Jasper can help me not be so nervous, and I'd really like that." I felt his muscles bunch under my cheek and sensed he didn't like the idea of me leaning on his brother for help, so I turned to kiss between his shoulder blades trying to soothe him again. "I need you though, to help me feel safe and loved," I whispered. "No one else can do that but you."

His chest rumbled loudly in the room as he calmed and whatever beast that was inside of him was locked away again with my words. I heard the collective sighs of relief from his father and brothers as he straightened and finally pulled me around to face him. His eyes were still black, but I could see them turning back to burnished gold before my eyes. He held my face in his hands and leaned down to kiss my forehead; making me frown at his easy restraint.

"When all this is over and Carlisle proves there's nothing wrong with me, you owe me a real kiss," I sulked.

He leaned down even further, and my eyes closed at the feel of his lips pressing soft kisses against my cheek and neck. He nuzzled gently, inhaling when his nose buried into my hair, his lips against my ear. "I promise I'll pick up exactly where we left off in the meadow just as soon as Carlisle gives you a clean bill of health."

**CAM**

Edward's chest continued to rumble throughout the battery of tests Carlisle performed on me. Whatever Jasper was doing, stopped him from losing it again while Emmett stood sentry over us … just in case.

I tried to stifle my loud yawn behind my hand as my eyes drooped again. Over the last few hours, I'd had my blood drawn, peed in a cup, my mouth swabbed, a cat scan and MRI, x-rayed from head-to-toe and several other tests I'd never heard of before.

I'd been awake for more than twenty-four hours and I was tired and hungry. I'd been surprised at first, that I was the only one, but over the last couple of hours they explained a few facts about vampires to me.

Everything I've read in books or seen in the movies were myths created by vampires themselves to help them blend in and hide in plain sight. Not all vampires chose to mix with people, but enough of them did that the myths were helpful to not draw unwanted attention.

I now knew they wouldn't eat human food on a bet, though red wine still held appeal to them. Sunlight didn't burn them, but they would stand out as different. At my look of curiosity, Edward had just smiled and said he'd show me soon. They also didn't sleep.

"There are better things to do in a bed for eight hours than lie there and snore like a chainsaw," Emmett snorted.

My eyes widened when a very loud, very feminine growl came from above us. Emmett's eyes which had remained hard and focused while he watched over us, softened immediately as his gaze went to the staircase. A rumble built in his chest in response which earned a softer growl filled with longing from above.

I noticed the similarity, though I didn't feel anything listening to Emmett, and turned to Edward for an explanation.

"Why doesn't it affect me?" I asked. "It sounds like your growl, but I don't feel anything like when you do it."

Carlisle chuckled at my question looking up from the computer screen he'd been reading. "If you harbor any doubts at all that you're Edward's mate; that question alone should erase them."

I stared at him in confusion while Edward's response was to smile and kiss the top of my head.

"I want you to listen and tell me what you feel," Carlisle smiled.

His chest began to rumble like Edward and Emmett's had and my eyes darted to the ceiling when I heard a corresponding response from above. When he stopped, Jasper did the same and again, another response was heard from above. I still didn't understand the significance until Edward's chest rumbled softly behind me. I leaned back on the table, melting into his chest and let the comforting sound wash over me as I hummed in response.

"I didn't feel anything. They're not mine." I answered my own question as the missing piece of the puzzle fell into place. I opened my eyes and looked at the knowing male faces around me. "Only Edward's growl is mine. Yours are for Esme, Alice and Rosalie."

"Only mine," Edward growled softly against my ear.

The coolness of his breath against my skin mixed with the vibration of his voice made me shiver while butterflies took flight in my stomach and my breath hitched in response. I looked up into the burnished gold color of his eyes and hummed again in reply, licking my suddenly dry lips.

"Only yours."

**A/N: Those of you who know me or have been following my stories since the beginning know my husband is disabled and requires on-going medical care. It's been a little over two years since his last two major surgeries. He's had 14 surgeries since 1997 and we're getting ready for another in the next two weeks. We're praying this time around they can replace his spinal cord stimulator in only one surgery instead of two, which is how the last two replacements have gone.**

**This couldn't have come at a worse time: our youngest daughter just started her senior year of high school and our oldest is getting married (and praying he's able to walk her down the aisle). Fortunately everything is running smoothly for our middle daughter (shh! I didn't say that out loud, knock on wood and whatever other superstition will keep my sanity). **

**All that being said, if you believe in the power of prayer please remember us in yours - Robbie for a successful surgery and me that I don't lose my mind.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Robbie's surgery was longer than normal but was a success. He has a working stimulator again. Now comes the hard part of healing. He can't move around for at least two weeks while the swelling goes down in his neck and scar tissue forms to hold everything in place. The surgeon took more bone from his neck to make room. After so many surgeries, how many more "spare parts" can he have?**

**I wrote this sitting in the waiting room during his surgery. I needed something to occupy my head, so I didn't watch the clock. It's short, but hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a few weeks.**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone believe I own Twilight? Me neither. It's all SM.**

Ch 22

E POV

The early-morning clouds had darkened as the hours ticked by and now the steady trickle of water off the roof joined nature's symphony in the surrounding forest. I listened to the rain beat on the canopy of trees surrounding our house, the squish of mud and wet grass beneath some small woodland creature's feet as it darted from the uncertain shelter of brush seeking more sturdy shelter.

The distant splash of water signaled Esme's tires disturbed a puddle on the road when she turned out of the drive. I smiled at her plan to continue to win over Bella's father. My sisters were with her, each holding some revolting concoction in their laps Esme called casseroles and a large chocolate cake was on the seat behind her. They were headed to the police station to feed Bella's father lunch since Alice had seen he would only subsist on coffee until I took Bella home this evening to cook him dinner.

Esme's caring nature wouldn't allow that to happen. Cooking was one of the few pleasures she'd found in her human life. Since vampires don't eat, there's never been the need to continue such a fruitless task. Bella gave her a reason to indulge in the pastime once again. Carlisle was already making plans to expand the before unused kitchen to give her more room to work. The idea in his mind was over the top in the extreme. There was no reason for a commercial stove to cook for one person, but the memory in his mind of Esme's happiness reading a cookbook while she chopped vegetables assured me construction would probably begin as soon as possible.

My mind captured and recorded the tune I hummed so I could finish the composition I'd been working on since I first laid eyes on Bella. Had it really only been days, since I found her? I watched my fingers disappear in her beautiful locks reveling in the silky texture and listened to her heart rate slow, and her breathing even out indicating she was deep asleep. I was completely enthralled and amazed by this fragile creature curled against me so trustingly in peaceful slumber. A distant memory of a painting of a lion and lamb lying together in harmony came to mind.

My name fell from her lips on a sigh, and a soft smile played at the corner of her mouth. Her mind was still closed to me, and I wondered what she'd been thinking of before she fell asleep to put that smile on her face. Since my name accompanied that smile, I could only surmise it was about me.

Never again would I roam this world alone, filled with a deep-seated longing for my other half. No more would my family look upon me with worry they fought to hide. For the first time in a century, the beast who lived within me was settled and at peace. A low purr emanated from my chest humming its own lullaby to our mate while she slept at our side.

While the beast rested, the human side of me wanted to fist pump, moonwalk, dance a jig, climb Mauna Kea Mountain and shout out for all to hear that Bella was mine. I settled for a wide, smug grin thinking of how I'd won the best girl this world had to offer.

My smug smile slipped as I thought back to the last few hours. I heard Carlisle's fingers flying across his keyboard in his office and the frustration in his mind as he analyzed the results of Bella's tests and continued to come up empty for an explanation. Jasper and Emmett were with him searching through medical journals, books on vampire history and of all things; urban legends and mythical creatures. The last two gave me pause.

"Why?" I spoke low enough so I wouldn't disturb Bella's sleep. I couldn't be apart from her, but I needed to understand the direction Carlisle was taking in his research.

"I'm just being thorough," Carlisle snarled. The frustration in his thoughts easily conveyed in his tone. "How can one small human girl trump over three-hundred years of knowledge? It shouldn't be this difficult to find the answer."

"What do we know so far?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed unnecessarily and showed me the answers in his mind instead of rehashing everything, so he could stay focused on his computer screen. Basically, we knew that Bella was a healthy seventeen year-old human female. Her heart was healthy. Her brain function was normal. Her bones were strong, and she had a very rare blood type. He'd found nothing significant to explain how she was able to hear my thoughts or blind us to Alice's gift.

The only good news so far is that there was no indication my venom had caused any changes in Bella's physiology. Carlisle was still running more blood and tissue tests, but everything so far suggested that Bella wasn't affected by the venom she'd ingested so far. She was still one-hundred percent human.

I was cautiously optimistic that I could keep my promise to Bella and resume kissing her the same as before as long as the rest of her tests came back normal.

Bella's soft whimper brought my attention back to where she was curled against me. She was still asleep; the rapid movement under her eyelids indicated she was dreaming.

"The dog is crying again," she grumbled in her sleep. "Eskimos wear black."

I marveled at the strange dreams she must be experiencing and couldn't resist the soft chuckle her words inspired. Shaking my head in wonder I turned my attention back to Carlisle and my brothers.

The sound of books snapping closed or being tossed aside had stopped and my mind was suddenly flooded with images of Civil War strategies and battles—Jasper's preferred method of blocking me along with images of—_"What the hell, Emmett?" _I would need to pour bleach on my brain thanks to his graphic tactics.

"_Got you out of my head though, didn't it?" _

I shuddered again as the image of Emmett dancing, dressed only in a gold thong refused to leave my brain.

"_I'll have you know that get-up makes my Rosie laugh when she's feeling down. You wait, Edward. You'll learn when it comes to your mate you'll go to any lengths to make her happy, even humiliating yourself dancing like a Chippendale stripper to make her smile." _

Carlisle's fingers had stilled the moment Bella spoke in her sleep about Eskimos; his whole demeanor changed and became guarded. His mind was rapidly going back over the nights' events beginning with the wolves, Bella's reaction to having her blood drawn and the plethora of blood tests he'd run seemingly searching for some clue. He wasn't even attempting to block me, since I had no idea what he was searching for.

"Edward, just relax. It may be nothing," Jasper warned.

I felt his gift pushing against my beast who'd stirred at the first hint of some unknown danger to Bella. Jasper and Emmett were watching Carlisle with the same anticipation I felt waiting for him to solve whatever puzzle he was working out in his mind.

"Edward we need Bella's medical records, and then I need to make a phone call to an _old friend_."

**I am donating an outtake for Creating a Mate for Fandom for Texas Wildfire Relief. I live in central Texas and the Bastrop fire is less than twenty miles from my home. Several friends have lost everything they own due to the devastation these fires have caused. Even firemen fighting the fires have lost everything, but continue to fight to save neighbors putting their needs aside for now. Please consider donating to help out. You can find the link on my profile.**

**The outtake I am donating is the back story involving Charlie, Renee and Joshua Uley. There are things buried in the past that affect Bella and Edward. Because of Joshua's involvement Alice didn't see this when she saw Bella in her visions.**


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who donated to Texas Wildfire Relief. We raised around $9,000 to help the victims of the Labor Day fires in our state. We couldn't have done this without you. Those of you who received the compilation have gotten to read "Sins of the Past", which is Carlisle's pov. It takes place at the same time this chapter (and the next) is going taking place. I will be posting the o/s in January as an outtake, so be sure you have either the CAM Outtakes on alerts or me on your author alerts._

_I know there aren't many of us hanging out at home tonight unless today was your yesterday and you've already seen the premier of Breaking Dawn. I'm one of the sad, responsible ones (actually I'm out of sick leave and vacation time) and am not going to the midnight premier. This is for you (and then everyone else when they wake up tomorrow sometime)._

_Thank you to MarchHare5 for her wonderful beta skills! Thanks also to Lea for all her help in the past. Any mistakes you find are because I went back and tweaked a little more._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would have been at the premier with Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner. Sadly, I don't._

Ch 23

E POV

"I'm heading to the hospital."

Rapid-fire images of human physiology, DNA strands and obscure medical terms were flying through Carlisle's brain. The front door shut behind him just seconds after the snap of a thumbdrive was removed from his computer and it began powering down.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion and my beast fully awakened to the unknown threat. I remained mindful of Bella still sleeping beside me on the bed. There was no need to rattle the windows with the low growl rumbling in my chest. The others could hear the menace and promise of death to anyone who threatened my mate from where they remained in Carlisle's office on the first floor, storing books back on the shelves.

I felt Jasper trying to calm me with his gift, but I wouldn't stand for him to weaken me now. He might be my brother, but Bella's safety came above all else.

"Don't push me Jasper," I warned. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, facing the closed door while keeping one hand on Bella. If I had to face a threat then I needed to know where she was at all times to be able to protect her.

"I'm just trying to help, Edward. You're getting worked up for nothing. You're gifted, so maybe Bella is, too?"

His words were calm, rational and made perfect sense. Any other time I would have accepted them, but if there were one thing I'd learned about Jasper Hale Whitlock over the years it was that he was a brilliant strategist and chess player. He would show one hand, diverting an opponent's attention to where he wanted their focus, so they would never see the killing blow coming with his other. It was how he'd survived his time in the Southern Vampire Wars.

Right now he was trying to distract me from worrying.

"There are just a couple of holes in your theory. One, I've thought of the possibility of Bella being gifted since the first moment I realized I couldn't hear her thoughts. She's human, though, so a gift shouldn't manifest itself until after she's changed. And two, if it were that simple then none of you would feel it necessary to block your thoughts from me. There's something more going on, and I want to know what it is now."

My voice rose on the last word, though it was more animalistic than human. Bella mumbled in her sleep and shifted under my hand, rolling away from me to face the opposite side of the room. I rolled her back so I could shift her closer to me again.

Her heart rate picked up, and her eyes fluttered open slowly when my shifting of her disturbed her sleep. Her eyes were filled with confusion upon waking as she looked around the room—she'd been asleep when I carried her to the bed this morning—until she turned her head to focus on me. She blinked a few times while she finished waking up. A soft smile graced her lips.

"Hi," she said softly. A wide yawn preceded her beautiful blush. She stretched lazily, arching her back like a kitten, causing her t-shirt, which was already twisted around her waist, to ride up and reveal her navel and a large span of flesh to just below her breasts.

I couldn't stop the rumble coming from my chest that sight caused, and I knew if it were possible, my body temperature would be rising right now. As it was, a part of my anatomy was responding to the sight.

She quickly tugged her shirt back down, hiding that creamy flesh from my view. She pushed herself upright against the headboard of my bed away from me, drawing her knees up to her chest in response to my heated gaze.

The growl continued to build in my chest as I began crawling across the mattress, stalking her. Her eyes widened, and her heart began beating faster, which only encouraged me more.

"Um, Edward?" she squeaked. "Are—"

At my flash of teeth she scrambled out of the bed opposite me. She froze when I swung around and stood in the center of the bed, towering over her.

"Edward, stop that right now," she ordered firmly, though the tremble in her voice betrayed her nervousness and belied her fierce stand. She pointed her finger at me in a vain attempt to make me stay.

_I'm not a dog, my pretty little mate._

She began backing away from the bed slowly, angling toward the bedroom door without taking her eyes off of me.

"I mean it. Stop that," she squeaked, swallowing hard. Her heart fluttered in her chest, tempting me with the sound of each wet beat.

When her back hit the wall beside the door I leaped from the bed with a growl and lowered into a crouch, stalking her slowly. I could capture her in less than a second, but she'd awakened something inside me, and my beast wanted to play.

"Mine," I growled. I didn't recognize my own voice, the sound was so low and animalistic. My beast was taking over, claiming its right to Bella.

I allowed her the illusion of escape, and let her make it out of the room, her feet pounding on the carpeted floor as she ran down the hall. I straightened, chuckling darkly, and stalked slowly out of the room behind her. Her feet hit the top stair, and she slowed to go down them without falling.

I heard two sets of footsteps meet her at the bottom of the stairs and saw Bella through Emmett's and Jasper's minds. Her deep brown eyes were wide and anxious, not understanding what was happening, and her cheeks were flushed from the adrenaline running through her veins, sweetening the scent of her blood.

Since they blocked her exit from the stairs she had paused and turned her head back to see if I were following before looking at them again.

"What's wrong with him? Why is he doing this?" she whispered frantically. "Did I do something wrong?"

Emmett stepped aside, letting her pass, and threw his shoulders back, twisting his head like a wrestler getting ready to rumble and cracking his neck intimidatingly. I rolled my eyes at the image.

"Don't worry, Bella. Jasper and I'll slow him down to give you a fighting chance," Emmett stated seriously. "Won't we, Jasper? It's just not right for him to use her human speed against her."

"Sure, we'll help. It'll be good for him," Jasper chuckled darkly. He showed me in his mind the one—and only—time I had tried to stand between him and Alice to give her a fighting chance. He'd waited forty years for the opportunity to get even. Vampires never forget.

"If you leave by the kitchen door, there's a path through the garden you can take to hide."

She nodded and took off again, her bare feet slapping against the cold tile floor as she ran through the kitchen. I made a mental note to be sure next time she wore shoes. I heard the door open and close again behind her.

I leaped from the third-floor balcony to land beside my brothers, who crowded my space and blocked the path Bella had taken. Jasper tilted his head slightly, and I knew he was feeling out my beast to see if I were still in control.

"Give her ten minutes, then you can hunt," he offered, satisfied with what he sensed in me.

"One minute," I snarled, shifting to get around them.

They shifted with me, continuing to block my path.

"Five minutes," Emmett countered, grinning widely.

"Two," was my reply. A warning growl began building in my chest, which they both took notice of and shifted back slightly.

"Three. Final offer," Jasper stated and pushed a heavy dose of calm at me.

I gave them both a sharp nod of agreement and waited for them to relax. It took twenty-five seconds for them to relax their guard, and I shoved between them, darting out of the room.

"Counting the time since the hunt began," I threw over my shoulder before I slammed the kitchen door behind me.

Male vampires are predatory creature. We're hunters at our most basic level. We wake into this life with an uncontrollable thirst for blood. Even after that initial thirst is filled, it's never satisfied for very long. The burn is always there to hunt for our next prey, our next meal.

We hunt for our sustenance.

We hunt for our mates.

When a mate is chosen she must be claimed in the hunt. The hunt is where we prove our strength and cunning to show the female that we have the ability to protect them. It is an integral part of our mating ritual. We "_strut our stuff"_ so to speak.

Once we find our mate a change comes over us. Our beast is calmer, more controlled, less of a threat to those around us. The beast is still very much a dominant part of us, but he has focus now. Our mate gives us the opportunity to fulfill this driving urge when it overwhelms us and we share an intimate, private experience. The bloodlust is overshadowed by the lust for its mate.

I scented the air and grinned. My beast and I had chosen our mate well. She would provide a millennium of amusement and keep the predator inside me sated and content.

I ran down the path through the garden until it reached the edge of the forest and then used the trees for cover to circle back around. Looking down from my perch in the large pine next to the house, I watched Bella crouching behind a lounge chair on the patio. She looked around the side of it, listening for me, I assumed.

Her heart was still beating rapidly, but her breathing had slowed as she began to feel safe again. Resting her hands on the back of the chair, she stood slowly and took in her surroundings. She worried her lower lip between her teeth while she debated her next move.

I dropped silently to the ground behind her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Looking for me?"

She spun to face me and screamed, stumbling over her feet in her haste to get away. I heard Emmett and Jasper chuckling in the house, knowing she'd been caught.

"Edward, why are you doing this?" she whimpered, backing away.

I growled in warning at her attempt to escape me again and quickly reached out, swinging her up into my arms and racing for the maze Carlisle had planted the last time we were here. The shrubs towered over our heads now, so it would provide an excellent playground. That was why Carlisle had planted it after all. Every home we owned had a large maze for times like these. Usually they used the forest to hunt, but on occasion Carlisle liked the illusion a maze gave of paths that led nowhere.

Everyone in the family had had the opportunity to use it, except me.

I had never had someone to seek before. I held her close to my chest and nuzzled against her hair, letting the rumble in my chest reassure her without words. She was my mate and would know she was safe. The slowing of her rapid pulse showed me she heard the reassurance, though she still didn't understand.

I needed this hunt. My beast needed it.

I lowered her feet to the ground, holding her until she was steady on her feet. She looked up into my black eyes and fear stared back at me.

"You're…you're doing my growl. Are you going to hurt me?" she whispered. She placed her hand on my chest, feeling the vibrations rumbling.

I couldn't answer her. I was too far gone in my need to hunt her. My beast was in control now. She would need to feel the answer in her heart. I waited for what seemed an eternity before she sighed and shook her head.

"I don't understand what you need, Edward. You have to help me understand. I'm not like you, but I'm trying."

I leaned down and nuzzled her neck, capturing her scent in my nostrils, and rasped my tongue against her pulse, tasting her unique flavor. She shivered at the cold touch, and her pulse quickened. She whimpered in response, though she still didn't understand our play. I beat back my beast for a moment so I could tell her what she needed to do.

"Behind you is a maze. I _need_ to hunt you," I growled fiercely near her ear. I stood to my full height, my hands falling away from her hips, and allowed her to see the beast I kept hidden inside..

Her eyes widened and darted back and forth, seeing the vampire I was. Her heart rate spiked, and her white teeth worried on her lower lip, but I smelled no fear. She looked quickly at the darkened path beyond the entrance. The sky was still overcast and very little light penetrated the tall shrubbery. She turned back to watch me as she took a step back toward the entrance and then another. When she stood a foot inside the entrance she spun on her heel and ran.

I turned my face to the sky and roared. Gone were all traces of the Edward of my human life. Then I would have courted her with chaperoned strolls in the park. I had given her that side with soft touches and our time on the ferris wheel.

Now I embraced the predator I'd become and courted my mate in the way of all male vampires. My beast remembered she was human and very fragile. We would hunt her with the utmost care, but hunt her we would.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving and successful Black Friday.

This chapter is my Christmas gift to all my readers and followers of CAM. You've stuck with me through slow updates, no updates, and fears that Bella would leave with Paul. You deserve this chapter for your perseverance. As an added bonus it's 5800 words!

Thanks go out to MarchHare5 for her wonderful beta skills and to fetish_fanfic and seraph for prereading. All the squeals and sighs assured me I got this right.

Disclaimer: Twilight still remains the property of Stephanie Meyer.

The dream theories are from dreammoods(dot)com.

Song: Undisclosed Desires by Muse

Ch 24

Bella's pov

Cool hands shifted my body, positioning me where they wanted me. It was a strange sensation, considering the dream I was having. When I opened my eyes, my brain had trouble catching up with my surroundings.

I'd had the same dream as far back as I can remember; needles always seemed to trigger its reoccurrence. Sometimes I wondered if the dream fed my fear of needles or the other way around. Maybe if the dreams would stop then I wouldn't be paralyzed by that same chilling fear every time a doctor or nurse came at me with a sharp object.

In the dream I'm lying in a bed in a white room. Everything that touches me is cold. Eskimos—as I'd labeled them years ago because of the constant cold in my dream—surround the bed, stabbing me with needles that burn. I can hear a dog crying, though there's no dog in the room. It sounds like it's in pain, and I want to help it, but the Eskimos won't let me. When the burning needles stop, I can't hear the dog anymore.

Most of the time the dream trapped me in its steel clutches until I woke screaming, which brought my dad running in a blind panic that someone was trying to murder me in my sleep. Other nights, I wander up and down endless hallways filled with closed doors looking for the dog. The black-clothed Eskimos are still there, but my focus is on the dog. When my subconscious focuses on the dog instead of the needles, the dream isn't as frightening. Somehow I know the dog could protect me.

Several years ago I read a book on dreams, trying to make sense of the symbolism so I could get past it. It said that the needles could represent the influence of peer pressure working against me. I'd never let peer pressure influence my choices so that was unlikely. Mike was a prime example.

Nothing about the dog made sense. I never found it in my dream, so I didn't know its color or breed. The closest interpretation I found had to do with death, but I hadn't lost anyone close in my life. Renee didn't tear my family apart until a couple of years after the dreams started, so I couldn't blame them on her.

The book said the hallway symbolized the beginning of a new path and journeying into the unknown. I was a kid, so what possible journey could I take?

Nothing I read seemed to have anything to do with my life in general, so I gave up. Eventually I just accepted that for whatever reason my brain short-circuited so I was stuck with the dream.

At least this time I dreamed about the dog, so I didn't embarrass myself or freak Edward out with my screams.

I didn't recognize my surroundings until I saw Edward beside me. The events of last night and this morning flashed in my mind, helping my brain finally catch up to reality and leave my dreams behind.

I yawned and stretched, arching my back to work out the stiffness in my spine. My eyes darted to Edward when he growled at me. Embarrassed, I tugged my shirt down and sat up, tucking my knees to my chest.

Edward growled even louder, and I was stunned when he began crawling across the bed toward me. He was staring at me like I was the last slice of Mrs. Weber's famous decadent triple chocolate cheesecake.

"Um, Edward are—"

His lips curled back, and he flashed his teeth at me. My heart skipped a beat, and I scrambled out of the bed to get away from him. I froze at the foot of the bed when he turned and stood at its center, snarling and glaring down at me. His eyes had turned black as night, and they followed every move I made.

I dug deep to find my voice again and pointed a shaky finger at him. "Edward, stop that right now." I tried to sound stern like Rosalie. Emmett seemed to listen to her, so I figured the same principle would apply to Edward.

His only response was to flash his teeth again; the constant rumble in his chest sounded ominous. I thought I may have pissed him off instead. I began backing slowly toward the door and the escape it offered without taking my eyes off of him. I was learning Edward moved really fast when he wanted to.

"I mean it. Stop that."

My back hit the wall beside the door, and I tried to discreetly feel for the handle without his knowing. As soon as my fingers touched the handle he growled and leaped from the bed, landing only a few feet away. He reminded me of a mountain lion getting ready to attack its prey with the way he slowly crept forward, growling the entire time.

My heart pounded in my throat, white noise filling my ears, as I frantically tried to recall anything I could have done to set him off and came up blank. Even last night, with everything that went on with Uncle Billy and the guys from the reservation, he never acted this way.

He snarled again, but I couldn't understand what he said. All I knew was that I had to escape before he ate me. I spun around, yanking at the door handle in the process. It took two tries before the door actually opened.

I ran down the hall, and a strangled sound of frustration built in my throat at the sight of three flights of stairs. Of course, there would be stairs because my life hated me. I was clumsy enough as it was; running down three flights of stairs seemed like a really bad idea. I looked over my shoulder and was shocked to find the hall was still empty.

Where was he? Why didn't he pounce when I opened the door? Why wasn't he chasing me?

I was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so I ran down the stairs as quickly as I dared. Shaking my head, I cleared my thoughts of Edward's motivations and returned my focus to my most immediate concern—getting away and finding someone to help Edward.

Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me when I reached the bottom of the stairs, and I breathed a sigh of relief that they would help me. A quick look behind me still showed Edward wasn't pursuing me. Maybe he was in control again and I had overreacted by running away?

"What's wrong with him? Why is he doing this?" I whispered since I knew they all had really good hearing, and I didn't want to upset Edward again so soon. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jasper tilted his head to the side and stared at me like I was some sort of lab experiment. His lips twitched like he was either going to laugh or bare his teeth at me, but hadn't made up his mind yet.

Emmett stepped back, letting me pass, and braced his feet apart, cracking his knuckles. He really was rather large, and standing in front of him, I felt about the size of a mouse. I was just as intimidated as one, too. His usual smile was gone and replaced by a severe frown.

Whatever I'd done to upset Edward, they were evidently on his side. I was worried for a moment they weren't going to help me until Emmett pointed to the kitchen and spoke.

"Don't worry, Bella. Jasper and I'll slow him down to give you a fighting chance. Won't we, Jasper?" He shook his head sadly. "It's just not right for him to use her human speed against her."

"Sure, we'll help. It'll be good for him," Jasper chuckled darkly.

Their offer of help did nothing to reassure me. They weren't offering to stop him or protect me. I understood clearly they would only slow him down and nothing more. I was on my own.

Why hadn't I paid more attention when I took that self-defense class last summer? I didn't think screaming "Fire"was going to do me much good in this situation. There was no one to come running all the way out here, and I didn't know where I left my cell phone last night to call my dad.

"If you leave by the kitchen door, there's a path through the garden you can take to hide," Emmett offered.

I didn't bother to thank him and just ran in the direction he pointed. I closed the door softly behind me, hoping Edward wouldn't hear. I was stunned to see how massive their garden was. The crushed stone path Emmett told me about was designed to fully enjoy each part of the garden and meandered its way around all the beds until finally coming out the other end to the forest beyond. I would have loved to stop and enjoy all the colorful wonders, but now was not the time.

My shoulders slumped in defeat. There was no way I could get from here to there without the stones cutting my bare feet and slowing me down even more.

I had to find another way. I tiptoed over to a grouping of patio furniture and crouched down, hiding in the shadows beside the house. No sooner had I ducked down than I heard the door slam and saw Edward pause at the edge of the steps. His deep laugh didn't sound very humorous as he slowly went down the steps to the garden. Before I could blink he was gone.

I counted to a hundred in my head, and silence filled the air, making the hairs on my neck stand on end. I listened for any indication Edward was returning while working out my next move. I'd go back inside, beg Emmett and Jasper to let me use their phone if I couldn't find mine, and call my dad to come get me.

I stood slowly and breathed a sigh of relief that there was no sign of Edward returning yet.

"Looking for me?" a voice chuckled in my ear.

I screamed and spun around, stumbling over my feet as I tried to back away. "Edward, why are you doing this?" I pleaded. If he would just explain what I did wrong I swore I would never do it again.

Edward growled menacingly and pulled me to him, swinging me up in his arms. I struggled to break free as he ran, until I felt his nose in my hair, his growl vibrating in my ear.

_My growl._

I recognized the sound immediately and some of the tension in my spine melted away. I was still terrified, not knowing what I'd done wrong or what he was going to do to me, but I could catch my breath for the first time since waking up.

We were near the edge of the forest in a part of the garden I hadn't seen before. A tall wall of boxwoods blocked our path and went on as far as I could see.

He set me on my feet, and I stared up at him, watching him closely and waiting for an explanation. I rested my hand against his chest, needing to feel the vibrations of my growl for reassurance.

"You're… you're doing my growl. Are you going to hurt me?"

He refused to answer me, and I worried I may have upset him again. His eyes were now so black the whites were gone. The only reassurance I had was what my instincts were telling me as my growl filled my head and my heart. He stared at me intently, waiting for an understanding that I couldn't give him.

"I don't understand what you need, Edward. You have to help me understand," I stressed, pleading with him to explain. "I'm not like you, but I'm trying."

He leaned in, and my eyes fluttered closed as his cool breath washed over my skin. His tongue darted out and touched my neck, making me shiver in response. My skin broke out in goosebumps, and butterflies began fluttering in my stomach despite my fear. His lips traveled slowly up my neck, stopping to press a kiss against my temple with a gentleness that surprised me, given his recent actions.

"Behind you is a maze. I _need_ to hunt you." His deep voice startled me near my ear with its dark intensity.

He pulled away, and I felt alone without his hands and lips on me. I would have stepped closer to have him draw me back into his arms if it weren't for the sight that met my eyes when they opened.

I _knew_ Edward was a vampire, but I didn't _understand_ Edward was a vampire. I had only seen the side of himself that he'd shown me up until now. I saw the ferocity in Carlisle last night when he confronted Paul, but even that was nothing compared to what I faced right now. It made me wonder if they all hid this kind of beast inside.

Seeing Edward drop the human veneer he wore and show me his true nature was stunning. He was still my Edward, but he was something else, too. He was a predator, a creature driven by instinct and capable of unimaginable violence if unleashed. The darkness that came over him was terrifying. It was as though his very presence grew right before my eyes. He seemed taller, even. There were two sides of Edward, and this new side made me extremely nervous of doing something to piss him off. I sensed that he wouldn't show mercy if angered.

If it weren't for the constant reassurance rumbling in his chest I would have peed in my pants before dying from abject terror. Other vampires must tremble in fear when they faced him.

I still didn't understand the need that was riding his back so fiercely right now, but something toyed at the edge of my mind and triggered a new and exciting feeling inside me.

I wanted him to hunt me.

I watched him closely as I backed away. Every time I'd tried to get away from him before, he'd attacked. This time he remained completely still, watching me with those black eyes-a predator waiting to strike. I took another step and paused. Other than the slight flare of his nostrils he remained unmoving, so I carefully took another step.

When I passed the entrance to the maze I finally took my eyes off of him. I turned and ran down the first path I saw. A deafening roar filled the air, and I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming in response.

The hunt was on.

%%%

I stared at the green, living wall in front of me and screamed in frustration. This was the third time I'd hit a dead-end in almost as many minutes. Time had lost all meaning since entering the maze. It seemed like I'd been lost in the confusing twists and turns forever.

No drug was capable of the rush I was experiencing. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, keeping my emotions high. I constantly swung between excitement when I took the correct path, running deeper into the maze toward some unknown end, and frustration when my path was blocked.

Anticipation had built steadily as I sought the end. Edward was somewhere in the maze with me. It was exhilarating knowing I was the prey he hunted.

In the hunt, only two people mattered—the hunter and the hunted. The maze was the only world I knew. Everything else ceased to exist the moment I'd entered. My only thoughts were of Edward, just as I was certain I was in his.

I turned my back on the useless path and contemplated my only two options left: go back down the path I came from and try another opening, or try the one on the right. The two on the left I already knew were dead ends.

"Edward," I called out. Just as my growl reassured me Edward wouldn't hurt me, I knew if I called, he would come. A dark chuckle came from the other side of the wall beside me, and I spun in that direction, squinting to see him through the thick hedge. "Edward, please." I caught a glimpse of white before it was gone again.

I closed my eyes in frustration and clenched my hands at my sides. "I really don't like you right now," I yelled.

"You're lying, Bella," he whispered behind me. His voice vibrated with the sounds of his beast.

I opened my eyes and spun around, glaring at him. He had been doing that a lot. I would run, and he would always find me. Sometimes he stayed long enough to let me see him, holding me captive with a kiss that left my lips tingling. The sweet, tangy taste of his venom teased my tongue when I licked my lips, leaving me wanting more. His beast would stalk me, herding me toward whichever path he wanted me to take.

Other times he moved so quickly I would think it was my imagination if it weren't for the bouquet of colorful flowers in my hand. A single new flower would be tucked into my hair, letting me know he'd found me again. My instincts told me Edward's beast would never do something as sweet as bring me flowers. The flowers were Edward's way of reminding me he was part of the beast hunting me.

This time he stayed, and I was rewarded with a kiss. His lips brushed against mine, and I threw my arms around his neck to keep him with me. His amused chuckle rumbled in his chest when my tongue darted out to lick his lips. I groaned when he pulled back, refusing to deepen our kiss.

"Please," I whined again, stretching on my toes to reach his lips that hovered just out of reach. His crooked smile mocked me, and I growled at him, tugging hard on his hair. "Kiss me!"

His eyes widened in surprise, then darkened and filled with lust. "Such a ferocious little mate we have. She even has claws."

I'd noticed the few times Edward had spoken since I entered the maze that he referred to himself in the plural, as though the two halves were separate entities. I wondered if all vampires felt and acted this way. The side that felt the need to hunt me kept referring to me as his mate and found humor in my attempts to make demands.

He leaned in again, and his mouth captured mine. I may have bounced on my toes in glee when his lips parted and his tongue touched mine. I curled my fingers in his hair, tugging again, and was rewarded with my growl as I seized the opportunity to lap at the venom I could taste.

"_Take what you need, little Mate. Let my scent fill you so all others will know you're mine."_

I squeaked in surprise and pulled away, looking up into Edward's black eyes when he opened them, surprised that I would end the kiss so soon.

"What's wrong?" he growled. He tilted his head slightly, listening and scenting the air. A growl filled the air around us, warning anyone nearby away from his prey.

I bit my lip nervously and looked around, making a quick decision. "Nothing, I—I thought I heard something. Kiss me again?" I peered up at him from under my lashes and licked my lips.

He grinned wickedly and shook his head. I held my breath, waiting to see if I'd been caught in my lie. He tapped my nose with his finger and only pecked my lips before stepping away.

"The hunt isn't over yet, Mate. Take the path back the way you came and turn left at the second opening. I promise you'll be rewarded soon." He lowered into a crouch and the darkness took over again. "Run," he growled.

I turned and ran, following his directions. The new path was filled with more twists and turns… and more dead ends. My bouquet was overflowing, and I'd been rewarded with two more brief kisses.

I grinned that I'd gotten away with my secret. He didn't suspect I'd heard him again, or he would have rushed me back to the house for more tests. I couldn't deal with more needles so soon after last night.

Carlisle said Edward's venom wasn't hurting me as far as they could tell, and I didn't feel sick. If anything, I felt great. I'd only tripped once since entering the maze, but I wasn't hurt in the fall—and it had brought Edward rushing to my side to check on me—so it was all good as far as I was concerned. There was nothing to worry about. Yes, twice now I'd heard Edward's thoughts, but there were worse things than hearing someone, I decided. It was freaky, but if that were the only side effect then I could learn to live with it.

I turned another corner and stumbled to a halt. My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped in disbelief. Things like this only existed in fairytales. I squeezed my eyes closed, counted to ten, and then peeked through my right eye. When it was still there I opened both eyes and stared in wonder. Cool hands slid around my waist, and he took a deep breath with his nose in my hair.

"It's time to reward our little mate for giving us such a good hunt."

Strong arms carried me up the steps of the large gazebo in front of us. White, water-resistant curtains were tied back at each corner. Colorful flowerbeds circled the structure, and red and pink roses climbed the posts to spread across the roof. An elaborate candelabrum hung from the center rafter, casting flickering rainbow prisms across the interior from a multitude of burning candles that reflected off the crystal pendants. Under the candelabrum stood a beautiful, carved, wooden bed on a raised platform, covered in rich, snow white fabrics and blanketed with rose petals. My feet touched the floor, and I turned in amazement, trying to take in everything at once.

"What—" My voice trailed off, still overwhelmed with the beauty of it all.

"Carlisle built this place for Esme when he first bought the land," Edward explained.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Should we be here?" I asked.

He grinned and stepped forward, pulling me back against his chest and nuzzling against my neck with his lips.

"The men in our family use the maze and this place when we feel the primal urge to hunt our female," he explained.

I stiffened in his arms, jealousy stabbing my heart at the thought that he'd been here before. Hunted other women before. Women more experienced, more beautiful—vampire women who understood his needs better than I did.

"I bet the others have really enjoyed this," I hinted, waving my hand at the bed in front of us.

"I'm sure they have. We've already had to replace the bed twice since moving back. Things get very intense in a hunt," he growled lowly.

He brushed my hair aside, and his tongue traced the shell of my ear. I closed my eyes and fought the tingle that ran down my spine and the need to turn in his arms and kiss him again. I'd foolishly thought this was something special just between us, but now to find out he'd brought others felt like the worst betrayal. I wanted to hunt down every woman he'd been with and tear them apart for having this moment with him.

I felt him turn me around, a cool finger brushing against my cheek.

"Why are you crying, Mate?"

I leaned my forehead against his chest and shook my head, refusing to answer. I hurt so much, and I wished he could understand without words.

"_I thought this was something you wanted to share with me. I thought this was special. I thought _I _was special."_

A knuckle under my chin raised my face, and I opened my eyes. Tears spilt unheeded down my cheeks, and I let him see the hurt I couldn't voice. His gaze shifted, and the blackness filled his eyes again.

"You have much to learn, little Mate," he growled, his eyes narrowed menacingly at me. He swung me up in his arms and carried me to the bed.

"No, Edward, don't. I can't," I cried, clinging to him. I felt the softness of the bed beneath me, and Edward lay over me, caging me in. His hands held my face still, forcing me to look at him. He leaned in, kissing away each tear that fell, and my growl filled my ears.

"Shhh, pretty little Mate. Don't cry. We have lived a century in this life searching for our mate in every corner of the world. No one caught our attention until you. Only you soothe the beast and make him content. _We_ have never hunted until you. The others we spoke of are our family. All male vampires feel the need to hunt our mates on occasion to restake our claim and prove our prowess. We have never had the need to prove ourselves to any female. You are the only one we have ever hunted or will ever hunt for the rest of eternity."

I stared into his black eyes, seeing the truth of his words. A soft whisper brushed against my mind.

"_Hear me, Mate. Only you."_

I sobbed and threw my arms around his neck, clinging tightly to him. "I'm sorry. I was jealous. I thought—"

His lips halted my apology, and he devoured my mouth. I moaned at the fierce possessiveness in his kiss, and warmth filled my veins. I tugged at his shirt, wanting more. I needed to feel him.

I swallowed his growl when my nails scraped his lower back, and he pressed against me, letting me feel his own need. He tilted my head farther to deepen his kiss, and I reveled in the taste of his passion as more venom spilled over my tongue.

Featherlight touches on my side gave way to firm hands that skimmed over my stomach, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake as they ripped my shirt down the middle and threw it to places unknown. My bra quickly followed, and I tugged at the buttons on Edward's shirt, popping them in my haste to feel his skin on mine.

He broke our kiss to rise up on his knees and tear his shirt from his chest. I gasped, my chest heaving as my starved lungs filled with air. Hunger-filled eyes stared down at me, and his fingers ghosted over my collarbones and down my arms. Our fingers tangled together, and he brought my hands up to rest on the pillow beside my head before leaning down again.

His lips attached to my neck and sucked lightly against the pulsing vein. I whimpered when I felt his teeth scrape against my jugular.

"Shhh, I'm not going to bite you. Just let me savor you for now," he whispered.

I nodded in response and squeezed his hands, letting him know I trusted him, and tilted my head farther, giving him the access he wanted. Over and over his teeth grazed my neck, alternating with his cool lips locking onto my neck briefly, before his tongue would rasp the place his lips had been latched onto, soothing the tiny sting. My temperature continued to rise until I felt like I would combust if he didn't give me more soon.

The words "_bite me_" played havoc in my mind, but he was right; I wasn't ready for that until I understood more.

I wrapped my legs around his, needing to be closer, and was rewarded with a firm thrust against my pelvis in return, causing me to whimper. His teeth left my neck, his lips trailing soft kisses across my collarbones before slowly working their way down the center of my chest.

"Edward," I gasped when his lips wrapped around my nipple and began suckling deeply.

He growled deeply at my needy groan and switched to my other breast. His hands finally left mine after a firm squeeze.

"Don't move," he warned.

I clutched the pillow like a lifeline when his lips found my navel and his tongue dipped in briefly. My back arched, begging for more. A single finger grazed my stomach below the waistband of my shorts, causing my breath to hitch in anticipation.

Any time Mike and I had made out I had always stopped him from going any further. With Edward, I wanted everything. Things had moved so quickly between us, but time meant nothing when he touched me. Edward claimed I was his mate, and he made the word sound like it meant so much more than simple human phrases and platitudes we threw around without thought. The word itself was profound.

I wanted whatever he was willing to give me. There was no hesitation in my plea.

"Please."

My lips were swiftly captured again, and his tongue plundered my mouth. My fingers found their way into his hair, ignoring his warning not to move. The warm afternoon air brushed over my hip, and I felt Edward's cool touch between my legs. When his finger stroked over my wet entrance I groaned and bit down hard on his tongue in my mouth, driven by some buried instinct.

He growled against my lips, and his finger slipped inside me, preparing me for his possession. When a second finger joined his first, I pulled on his hair and broke away from his lips to press hard kisses against his throat.

I whimpered in need, arching against his fingers gently thrusting inside me. I was going to die if he didn't claim me soon. My hands found the waistband of his jeans, and I tugged at the button frantically.

"More," I growled, shocked at the primitive sound coming from my throat. Something buried deep inside of me was taking over and demanding release that only Edward could give.

He had frightened me. Frustrated me. Hunted me. Driven me insane, teasing me with my need for him.

I wanted my reward!

He growled in answer, and in seconds my fingers curled around cool, hard flesh. I shivered in fear and anticipation. I stroked his hard flesh, learning the feel of what would claim me in the final act of our hunt, while he watched the lust fill my eyes. Too soon he took my hand and placed it back on the pillow beside my head.

"_I need you too much. You can touch me another time."_

"I've never…" I began.

Embarrassment flushed my cheeks at what I was admitting. Edward's gaze became even more predatory and possessive if that were possible.

"_My_ mate," he growled.

He shifted his hips, and I felt his hard flesh at my entrance.

"_See us, Mate."_

I blinked, focusing on Edward's face hovering over me. His eyes were still black, but flecks of gold shone through. Both sides of Edward were joining together. He pressed forward in slow, short strokes, giving me time to adjust to the new sensation of being filled.

"_I see you. You're my Edward. Only mine."_

"_Now and forever, Mate. For eternity."_

I felt the contours of his back, learning the hard muscles that bunched as he slowly thrust into me. Our gaze was locked, seeing the emotion we hadn't spoken in the other's eyes.

The fact that we were communicating without words no longer frightened me, and he seemed to accept the wonder of whatever allowed us to speak to each other in such an intimate manner. Images filled my mind of the darkness in Edward wreaking havoc and the destruction that side of him was capable of. I saw what would happen if the darkness weren't calmed.

I finally understood the purpose of the hunt. Edward had already claimed me the moment he laid eyes on me, but his dark side needed to claim me in its own way. Our time in the maze, letting Edward _hunt_ me, was his way of claiming me.

His thrusts became erratic, and I felt a tightening in my stomach. I rose to meet each thrust as much as he would allow. He needed more than my human body was capable of giving, and I screamed in frustration that I would fail him, even as my own climax was approaching.

He leaned down and kissed me deeply. I was frantic to give him everything I could to claim him as well. I was driven by something born of pure instinct I couldn't comprehend. I needed to leave my mark on him so everyone would know he was mine. An inhuman sound rumbled in my own chest as need ate at my gut. My fingers clawed and scraped uselessly against the muscles in his back.

Edward's thrusts became even more impassioned as I fought and clawed at him. He grabbed my hands, pinning them to the pillow, holding me down. He growled into my mouth, warning me to stop.

I would never fear his beast after today. He was fierce and capable of horrific violence, but he would never harm me. I felt Edward's immense strength in the steel vise grip he used on my wrists, and yet he remained mindful of how easily he could hurt me. He controlled my actions with a firm gentleness that filled me with love and security.

I tore my mouth from his and screamed, arching my back as my climax washed over me with a violent intensity. I was momentarily deaf and blind, losing all sensation in my arms and legs. The only feeling was where Edward and I were joined.

I sensed Edward had not found his own completion, and that same buried instinct took over again. I raised my head quickly and pressed my face into his chest. Before he could guess my intent I opened my mouth wide, biting him with every ounce of strength I possessed. He shuddered, a deafening roar filling the air, and I felt the cold pulse of his release deep inside me.

The man and beast had finally come together as one.

**Well? Was it worth the wait?**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'd like to welcome all the new readers who've been adding CAM to their alerts. Don't forget to read the Outtakes and Legends (Renee's story). They're important to the history of the story that brought everyone to this point.**

**Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed the hunt. The story will begin to move along after this chapter. **

**Thank you to MarchHair5 for her wonderful beta skills. Thank you to luvrofink for pre-reading for me. **

**Disclaimer: It's a new year, but SM is still the owner of all things Twilight.**

**I'm going old school for the song for this chapter. Listen to Bob Seger's "Living Inside My Heart"**

CAM 25

Edward's pov

As I lay beside Bella and watched her sleep, I wished I possessed the power to stop time and freeze this moment for all eternity. Her features were relaxed, while a soft smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. I picked another feather out of her hair and surveyed the destruction of the bedframe and pillows around us. Another bed would need to be ordered before anyone could use the maze again.

Shaking my head in wonder, I couldn't prevent the quiet chuckle of amazement as I replayed the events of our hunt in my mind. I hadn't intended to allow my beast to claim her in this manner so soon, but when she attempted to move away from me this morning it triggered the predator inside me. My monster interpreted her retreat as a desire to become his prey, and he rose swiftly inside me before I could wrestle him back again.

I hated seeing the fear that flashed in her eyes as he stalked her, but the rapid pulse throbbing in her neck called to me like a beacon, and I was powerless to resist. The scent of her blood was heightened by the adrenaline rushing through her veins, and I had never been hungrier in my entire existence. It rivaled my thirst as a newborn, but my hunger was to claim her, not drain her.

The beast recognized the siren call of our salvation.

When we took her to the maze, she'd had no knowledge of what was to come—everything had happened so quickly, there hadn't been time to explain our true nature or the meaning of being mated.

My beast purred at the brief flash of awareness that shone in her eyes and the shift in her scent when she'd taken her first step into the maze. Our mate was excited, and her unique scent filled the air. She'd run, exciting my beast as only she could. Others had tried to stir the beast over the years, but no matter how alluring the prey or how they'd tried to tempt a response, my beast had lain in my chest, bored and disinterested.

From the first moment our eyes met I could see my eternity laid out before me, and it was no longer a nightmare of destruction. My beast had prowled impatiently just below the surface, not understanding why he couldn't decimate the weaker male who dared to touch our mate. The boy posed no threat and could be easily crushed with the flick of a single finger to the head. It had taken every ounce of control I possessed, along with Jasper's gift, to leash the beast within.

Every interaction since that moment had only fueled our desire to claim her. I'd spent our time apart touching as many minds as possible in this small town to learn more of the fascinating young woman I desired. I'd hidden in shadows and whispered her name, so it was nothing more than a flicker of sound on the breeze touching the townspeople's minds with suggestion.

So many images of my Bella as a child or adolescent, depending on who shared a memory, showed me a gentle soul who laughed and touched everyone around her with her presence. I saw a small child in a glittery tutu spinning around with a desire to become a ballerina when she grew up. The memory shifted to sadness that the promising pupil would never be graceful enough to reach her dream.

In another memory my Bella was volunteering at the nursing home, helping the residents decorate a large evergreen for the holiday season. It appeared to be just this past Christmas. The memory shifted in the elderly woman's feeble mind to a flicker of movement in the window behind Bella, which then turned to images of her young, handsome husband who had been lost at Pearl Harbor and her quiet mumblings of the past. I'd moved on at that point, not wanting to eavesdrop on her private recollections.

Everyone shared so many memories of the gentle creature I'd wanted to claim that it only made me want her more. The only time I ran into trouble was when I touched the mind of a girl Bella's age. Fortunately Alice had foreseen the problem and sent Emmett to subdue me before I could destroy the hateful girl who was filled with petty, jealous thoughts of my mate.

The girl should be happy now that the boy was free to pursue her instead of Bella. I wished her success in her endeavor to capture Mike Newton's affections. Perhaps Jasper could give him a push in the right direction.

The final act of claiming my mate had been more than I ever dreamed possible. The only thing that would have made it better is if I'd been able to sink my teeth into her and flood her system with venom, permanently scarring her neck and altering her naturally floral scent with an underlying musk. Between the scar that would mark her as mated and the shift in her scent, there would be no question she was mated, even from a distance.

But I couldn't do that to her. I'd promised my family not to change her until she understood and was ready. My beast and I didn't feel guilty for finding a loophole in my promise so that we could still claim and mark her in some way. The tests Carlisle ran last night showed my venom wasn't hurting Bella in any way other than the slight darkening of her irises.

For whatever reason, my venom was apparently harmless to Bella in small doses. It just proved Bella was unique and meant to be mine. Carlisle had been around long enough to witness if something like this had ever happened before. He'd assured me there was no record of a human surviving the introduction of venom into their system without killing or changing them. Our venom was poisonous. It was just that simple. Anything or anyone we bit would feel pain like the fires of hell even in small doses. It would be the same as taking a sip of acid.

Bella had felt nothing remotely painful. Her exact words to Carlisle were, "It tingles and it tastes good."She'd huffed in annoyance, tired and cranky in the early morning hours. She'd then turned to me and snapped, "I want more, and you will kiss me again if you know what's good for you. Are we clear?"

We'd all been stunned by the sudden aggression behind her demand. It seemed out of character for the gentle creature I knew her to be. She'd blushed fiercely at our stunned expressions. My beast had risen instantly at the challenge in her voice and growled, demanding her to back down. Those beautiful eyes had darkened slightly in response before returning to their natural chocolate color, and she'd ducked her head into my chest, hiding behind her long hair. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired," she'd delicate fingers had stroked at my chest, soothing the beast with her quick submission.

Our little mate amazed me at every turn with her easy acceptance of our connection. Bella was truly a mystery, and I was going to enjoy spending eternity learning her secrets. We'd only been together a few days, and yet already she seemed to possess an instinct for what my beast needed from her.

Perhaps Carlisle was right, and there was some inherent instinct as her mother's daughter. However, if that were the case, then wouldn't it stand to reason that a wolf would be her natural mate? Outrage boiled in my gut at the very thought of another claiming our mate.

Whatever the reason, it just confirmed that Bella was _our_ mate.

Bella shifted in her sleep, nuzzling in as closely as she could against my hard chest before becoming still again. That was another anomaly. Our marble skin was cold to humans, and yet she felt no chill sleeping in my arms now. She'd shivered in my arms this morning in my bedroom and needed the barrier of a blanket between us.

Now if I tried to tuck the sheet around her to give her a barrier against my bare skin she became agitated in her sleep and wiggled around until she was settled once more against my naked chest and thigh.

I gently brushed her hair away from her neck, revealing the mark I'd managed to leave on her neck when I claimed her. I'd kept my promise not to bite, but marked her all the same. The taste of the small amount of blood I'd ingested was still fresh nectar on my tongue. I'd dragged my teeth across her delicate skin, leaving a trail of scratches which caused the blood to bead on the surface of her neck. I couldn't resist tasting her at the time and quickly became addicted to her unique flavor. It had taken all the restraint I'd learned over a hundred years and the reminder that this was my mate to resist sinking my teeth deeper into her artery to flood my mouth with her blood. My beast and I had settled for making multiple rows of scratches to suckle from and then sealing them with my venom.

I brushed my fingers over the fine scars on her neck, feeling the difference in her skin where my venom had healed her. To the human eye it would look like a large hickey. The bruise would heal. However, another male vampire would easily see the scratches and know she was claimed in some capacity. My scent, which was much stronger on her now that we'd mated, was already altering her scent and would warn them away until I could fully mark her. Until that time my beast would prowl near the surface, ever watchful, for any threat to our precious mate.

My beast rumbled possessively in my chest; content and sated for the moment.

My sensitive ears picked up the sound of a faint purr, and I scanned our surroundings for a kitten that must have wandered into the maze and gotten lost. My first thought was that Bella would like a kitten for a pet. "_She definitely isn't a dog person_," I chuckled. The grin froze on my face when I realized the sound wasn't coming from an animal. It was coming from Bella.

It was faint, but it was definitely the sound of a contented and mated female… vampire.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thanks to MarchHare5 for her wonderful beta skills and getting this back to me so quickly. Thanks also to my prereaders: seraphslastkiss, closettwilighter and luvrofink. Y'all are the best!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight. I own a twisted imagination.**

**Ch 26**

**Edward's pov**

I carefully lifted her eyelid and saw the same chocolate brown I'd come to love. The darker outer rim of her iris was still present, but didn't appear any wider. Her heart still beat, and blood still flowed in her veins. I lowered the eyelid and watched the rapid movement indicating she was in REM sleep.

Bella was still very much human.

So how was she purring? The faint sound coming from her chest wasn't something humans were capable of. It was the sound of a feminine beast who had been satisfied as only a mate could. I'd heard that sound, only louder, coming from the bedrooms of my family over the years.

I lay back and stared at the ceiling, mulling over this latest puzzle piece and how it fit.

When we made love earlier I'd heard her thoughts easily, and she'd responded to mine. I could only surmise that Bella was indeed gifted. She ingested more venom each time we kissed, though I was careful with the amount I gave her. I removed any additional venom in her neck when I broke the skin with my teeth. The fluid we ejaculated was inert—the only thing about us that was harmless to humans. How else could incubi feed their lust on the unsuspecting human female population without turning or killing their prey?

Perhaps the venom she'd ingested so far was enough to allow her gift to surface even as a human. It wasn't _completely_ outside the realm of possibilities, just not… normal.

The bed shifted, and I found myself curtained within a wall of mahogany silk. The dark brown eyes of my mate were staring down at me with a decidedly wicked gleam, causing my body to react to the intent in her gaze.

"More," she purred, settling her hips over me until I was sheathed within her body's heat once more.

My hands found her hips, and my fingers curled firmly around her tender flesh, holding her as my hips rose to impale her completely. Her breath hitched, and I watched as those beautiful chocolate orbs flashed black with passion. She ground her pelvis into mine, and she used her hands to find leverage on my chest, trying to set the pace of her ride. My beast rumbled at her attempt to control our mating, and I held her firm, burying myself in her wet heat at a slow, maddening pace.

Watching her fight my control over her movements fed our need to have her submit to us. She was our mate. We had claimed her in our hunt and mated. Even though we hadn't bitten her, she still carried our mark and our scent. Now she needed to learn that we were in charge, not the other way around. There would be time later, once we were fully mated, that she would be free to make demands, but not now.

Our bond was new, and even though she was human and obviously weaker, my beast and I had a point to prove. We were in control of our mate and would provide everything she needed. She needed to submit and accept our dominance over her.

If she were a vampire our hunt would have turned aggressive. She would have fought me, making me prove my superior strength and earn her respect as her mate. She would have run, making me give chase, to prove I would always find her and that nothing would stand between us.

We were her protector and defender, and she is our reason to live.

When Emmett claimed Rosalie, he'd had to work harder than most males due to her human past. I'd often wondered what she would have done about her attraction if the bear hadn't attacked and forced her hand. She was terrified of Emmett's dominance when he made his intent known. She had been drawn to him when he was human, knowing she wouldn't have to fear his human strength. Saving his life eliminated that feeling of safety, and she refused to acknowledge his claim once he was turned.

Emmett saw me as a potential threat as an unmated male living in the same coven as the female he wanted, and he challenged me for her. Carlisle's only rule was that it could not be a fight to the death, as was the normal way to handle matters. When two males laid claim to the same female, only one male could walk away. Our females were too precious to let a beaten and bitter male live to fight another day.

Carlisle knew I had no interest in Rosalie, even though he had hoped she would be what my beast needed when he found her. Emmett refused to believe any male, living or dead, wouldn't desire her the way he did. He saw something in her that called to him, so he couldn't fathom the fact that I didn't. He was a newborn, led by instinct alone at that point. Reasoning wouldn't work, so we fought.

Our fight lasted two days and nights, completely obliterating our home and the surrounding forest in upstate New York. When it was over and my limbs were scattered on the ground, Emmett's beast had risen to claim his mate. Rosalie ran, making him chase her all the way to Alaska, and she fought him tooth and nail every step of the way. By the time Carlisle had mended me back together and we found them again weeks later, they were fully mated, and what Emmett had seen in her from the beginning shone for the rest of the world to see, too.

It still took ten years before Emmett was comfortable allowing me to live anywhere near Rosalie. I spent that time wandering the globe and searching for my mate on my own. My beast raged in my breast at the unfairness of Emmett finding his mate upon opening his eyes to this life when we had yet to find our own. I wasn't proud of the things I did during those years of self-destructive behavior. I'd never shared with Carlisle or my family the depths I'd sunk to before coming home again.

How could we know she hadn't even been born yet?

When Bella was turned, my beast and I would hunt her again to prove what she already knew. She belonged to us. She was our mate.

Bella thrashed in my grip, attempting to rise again while I held her steady, rocking my hips into her, driving her passion higher each time I allowed her to grind her pelvis into mine. I felt her walls contract as she tried to hold me prisoner within her velvet heat.

My gaze held hers locked in a battle for control she couldn't win. I reached for her thoughts, only to find silence once again. It was the same as before. I growled, angry that her gift was sporadic and uncontrolled. I missed the intimacy it afforded us.

"Let me in, Mate," I coaxed, wanting to share that connection with her again. My thumb slid between her legs, bringing her closer to the edge before pulling away again.

Her eyes flashed fire at me, and she threw her head back, screaming her frustration at the ceiling. A bird nesting on the roof startled at her cry and took flight in fear of the unknown predator. Her fingernails dug at my chest, clawing as she fought to gain her release.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Never!" I vowed, lowering her once more as I drove into her heat.

"I need—" she cried, trying to grind her hips against me as she sought her release, a release that would come only when she'd submitted. Her hair was wild around her face, and her eyes burned with the heat of her passion and rage.

"Submit."

I saw the moment she surrendered in her eyes and swiftly clasped her face in my hands, drawing her down and capturing her lips in a fierce tangle of tongues. She held my hair in her fists and met me thrust for thrust now that she was free to set the pace she needed.

A final scream tore from her throat—this time in ecstasy—and mingled in the air with my own roar as we found our release together.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I didn't have to be an empath or read her mind to know she was exhausted and sore from our mating. Even female vampires felt the effects of that initial mating bond and they were almost as indestructible as a male. After Bella's surrender earlier, my beast satisfied for the moment, I'd made love to her… gently… as a man made love to a woman. I needed to show her that Edward—the man—wanted her every bit as much as the beast.

I had put the cart before the horse so to speak, but it was past time to explain things to Bella. If it were possible for a vampire to get a bad case of nerves, I'd have them. The only consolation was knowing that Bella was my mate and we were bonded now. All that was left was to sink my teeth into her neck to complete my mark and turn her.

I'd told her about my past, both as a human and vampire. I told her about my parents, the little bit I remembered, as well as what Carlisle had told me he was able to find out about them from old records, newspaper articles, and family and friends who didn't die from the Spanish influenza.

I even laid bare the shame of my rebellious years, not wanting to hide anything from her. Instead of being disgusted or running from me, she'd turned the tables on me as only she could when she asked if I'd turn my back on her if I were in her shoes. Then she reminded me of the parable of the Prodigal Son. I'd had my rebellion and come home repentant. Then she'd stated that obviously I still didn't go around killing people since she was still alive and her father hadn't mentioned any murders in the area since we moved here, so I could just get over it already.

Our mate was really something else.

Now I watched her cautiously, wishing whatever glitch in her gift that allowed me to hear her thoughts was working right now, but her mind was closed to me again. I'd explained my desire to turn her. She'd listened, only asking a couple of technical questions about the three days of burning and how bodily functions worked if she was technically dead.

Nothing else.

She'd been silently chewing her bottom lip for the past ten minutes while she paced the confines of the gazebo, working it out in her own mysterious way. It didn't help that she was wearing my shirt, which was held together by the only button still attached near the top. Personally, I didn't see the point, since I'd seen, touched, kissed, stroked and loved each and every inch of her delectable body already, but it made her feel better. I didn't have the heart to tell her that every step she took caused the shirt to gape and flashed me with tantalizing glimpses of her body.

"Stop that! It's distracting," she snapped, turning at the end of her endless path once more. Her eyes flashed with annoyance at me.

"What?" I asked, thoroughly confused. I hadn't left the bed or approached her in any way, allowing her to work through her thoughts and emotions without any influence from me.

She huffed and waved her hand at me. "That!" she stressed. "Wipe that sexy, crooked grin off of your face and quit looking at me like that." Her eyes raked over me and darkened before she spun on her heel, turning her back to me, and covered her eyes. "I can't think with you lying there naked. Would you please put your clothes back on?"

I rushed to stand behind her on silent feet and leaned in close to her ear. I heard her swift intake of air when I ran a single finger down the side of her neck. "You're wearing my shirt, Bella. You'll have to take it off if you want me to get dressed."

She turned to face me, and I swallowed my amusement at the combination of lust and annoyance that warred in her expression. "That's because my clothes aren't even fit for a good dust rag now." She pointed to the pile of scraps that used to be her clothes on the floor nearby.

"In my defense, it was my beast that tore your clothes." I shrugged, and couldn't resist lifting one corner of my mouth in a—what had she called it?—sexy grin? I couldn't find it in me to be sorry for her lost clothes. Alice had already purchased more clothes than Bella could wear in the next six months, even if she wore each item only once. They were hanging in the closet next to mine. I ran a finger down her breastbone, stopping to hook it into the fabric where that last button held it together. "You did a little damage to my shirt as well, but you don't hear me complaining."

She rolled her eyes, refusing to acknowledge her own impatient actions out loud and stepped back, careful to keep that single button intact. "At least put on your pants."

I bowed and turned back to the bed, completely bypassing my own ripped pants on the floor. My beast had been very eager. Lifting the remains of the bedframe I pulled a spare pair of jeans out from the remains of the underbed storage we kept for just such occasions and put them on.

Bella strained to see what else was hidden, and I was quick to squash the idea I knew was floating in her head.

"Sorry, there are only jeans for Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett left. We don't keep anything else out here. You're welcome to keep my shirt though," I grinned.

"You're over a hundred years old, a vampire, and you're still just as much of a pig as any human male. Unbelievable," she frowned, shaking her head sadly. "I want you to know you've shattered my image of you being a gentleman straight out of a Jane Austen novel for all eternity. I guess I'll just have to keep looking for my Mr. Darcy after all," she sighed.

My beast rose immediately, growling at the implied completion for our mate. Her eyes darkened in response to her mating call and she tilted her head slightly in response. She walked quickly to me, her bare feet moving softly across the wooden floor, until she was wrapped in my arms. She rubbed my chest soothingly with her fingertips, making shushing noises between kisses on my chest. The beast settled once again, satisfied that he'd gotten his point across.

"You get really touchy about stuff like that, don't you? Or is that just the beast in you?"

She tilted her face up to me, waiting for an answer. I brushed her hair back from her face and pressed my lips to her forehead before answering. "You're our mate, Bella. Logically, _I_ know your Mr. Darcy is a fictional character in a novel, but it doesn't make a difference to my beast. We've been searching for you for so long I was ready to give up any hope of finding ever finding you. You're so very precious to us that even an imagined threat is more than we can deal with. Give my beast about twenty years, and he'll be able to appreciate the humor."

"Twenty years? I'll be thirty—" She stopped and searched my face, working through one of the things I'd told her. "I won't ever be thirty-seven, will I?"

I struggled with my answer, at war with my own selfish desire to change her right now, this second, and what I knew she needed. My arms tightened around her waist, needing the security of feeling her in my arms.

"You'll still turn thirty-seven—" I started, only to be interrupted.

"But I won't actually be aging—I won't _look_ thirty-seven. I won't have the beginnings of crow's-feet or grey hair. My knees won't creak when I get out of bed. My breasts won't sag. I'll look exactly the same as I do now."

I opened my mouth, and then shut it again. My first response was to ask something along the lines of how many women would love to be able to say that. Being a vampire was the same as finding the fountain of youth, but now was not the time for flippant answers. Now was the time to prove that her feelings mattered more to me than my own needs.

I smiled and shook my head. "If you want to experience crow's-feet, grey hair, creaking bones or even sagging breasts, I'll love you exactly the same. I want you to join me in this life so I can keep you for eternity, but I understand if you need time. When you're ready and not a moment before, I promise."

Her eyes searched mine, seeing the truth of my vow to her, and she frowned. "Let's suppose I do want to wait twenty years before you change me. You'll still be exactly how you are right now, correct?" I nodded in response. "So to anyone on the street I'll look old enough to be your mother." Her bottom lip disappeared between her teeth again as she processed her thoughts. A crease formed between her eyes from her deepening frown. "Well, that won't do. It's one thing to be labeled a vampire, but I absolutely refuse to be labeled a cougar."

This time I searched her eyes, desperately fighting against hope, as I interpreted what she was saying. I didn't want her fear of appearing older than me to be why she allowed me to change her. I wanted her to want it for all the right reasons.

"Bella—" I began cautiously.

Her hands reached to hold mine where they still cupped her face, and she smiled. "I'm saying I love you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, and I want you for eternity also. I'm not ready for it to happen today or anything. I still want more time with my dad before I have to stay away for fear of wanting to drink his blood, but I promise not to make you wait twenty years for me, either."


	28. Chapter 28

**URGENT: This a/n has absolutely nothing to do with CAM. It relates to an update for my other story-LOMO, but it's too important not to share. For any reader with children, if you don't already, please consider making up a secret password for your child. Stranger Danger isn't just about strangers. We teach our children not to talk to strangers, not to go with strangers or take things from strangers, but we don't think to warn them from going with a neighbor, a church member or even a relative they know.**

****797,500 children are reported missing each year.**

****203,900 children were the victim of family abductions**

**I'm speaking from personal experience. I was kidnapped by someone close to my family when I was a child. I was one of the lucky ones and my situation had a happy ending. For my children's safety growing up we had a password for anyone claiming to have been sent to pick them up from school if we weren't able to call ahead.**

**Thank you, MarchHare5 for your wonderful beta skills. **

****Statistics are from National Center for Missing & Exploited Children****

**Disclaimer: SM always has and always will own everything Twilight.**

Ch 27

I climbed the patio steps with Bella cradled in my arms, careful not to jostle her. Her even breaths alerted me she'd fallen asleep just moments ago. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head where it lay nestled under my chin, inhaling her unique floral scent that now carried a new undertone of sandalwood and honey as well. It filled me with intense possessiveness, knowing my scent was more prevalent now that we'd mated, and I was completely at peace for the first time in a hundred years.

I'd heard stories over the years what it was like, but nothing could have prepared me for the actuality. The Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde that had lived at war inside me for a hundred years were now completely intertwined and fused together. _We _were now only _me._ My beast and I had finally melded together to become one with a single-minded purpose—cherishing our mate.

My heart was so full I was surprised it hadn't started beating again. My beast was at peace, content and sated, and a steady, soft purr emanated from my chest, calling to the corresponding whisper coming from Bella's own chest. It had begun just seconds after Bella fell asleep again.

We'd made love one last time before finally leaving the maze behind. It was late afternoon, and Bella's stomach had growled, reminding me that I needed to take better care of my mate. With her once again dressed in my shirt, I'd carried her swiftly through the maze, only to have her insist I slow down when we got to the garden so she could actually see it this time around.

That pouty lower lip would be the death of me—if that were possible.

Esme's garden was quite large and took a good half hour to slowly traverse at the pace Bella wanted to go. She still missed some of what the garden had to offer since I refused to veer off the main path, wanting to get her back to the house and fed. She'd only accepted that she wouldn't sway my decision when I'd growled at her. The speculative look in her eyes that came on the tail of that acceptance, though, worried me.

I hummed the lullaby I'd been composing for her, and she'd succumbed to exhaustion quickly. I shook my head at the conversation and thoughts surrounding Bella coming from my family in the house. Esme, Rosalie and Alice were back from delivering food to Bella's father and shopping for food and any other comfort items they thought Bella might want or need.

Emmett was grumbling about having to pay up on the bet he lost to Alice concerning Bella's easy acceptance of being mated to a vampire, while Jasper stood protectively nearby, laughing that he should know better than to bet against Alice, no matter how farfetched her visions were. If my finding a human mate wasn't proof enough, then nothing would teach him.

Esme was asking Rosalie's advice about inviting Charlie to dinner so Bella wouldn't have to go home, to which Rosalie was adamantly opposed. Her thoughts were centered on wanting a night of hunting with just her family. No humans allowed.

She was trying to be more accepting of Bella, but she still wasn't happy at the thought that Bella would eventually have to be turned. I hadn't lied when I told Bella it wouldn't happen until she was one hundred percent ready, but it didn't mean I wouldn't campaign toward that end. If she never came to that decision, then I would walk into fire upon her death. I refused to live a single moment beyond her last heartbeat.

I'd witnessed what that type of existence did to a vampire once during my rebellious years. His mate had died centuries ago, but their time together was the only thought in his mind. He'd ceased to exist in the present and no longer cared about anything going on around him. He wished for the death that was denied him. Seeing his miserable state had hastened my vow that if I ever found my mate I would do anything and everything in my power to protect her, humanity and morals be damned. Just the thought of something threatening Bella caused me to growl instinctively and hold Bella tighter against my chest.

"Edward? Is everything alright with Bella?" Esme asked from inside. Her thoughts filled with concern that Bella may have been injured in some way.

I heard the rustling of my family and the warning growls being directed back at me, causing me to feel chagrined by my actions. Opening the door, I saw Jasper and Emmett standing shoulder-to-shoulder with their mates and Esme behind them as they faced me. They were naturally protective of their mates and Esme until they knew everything was all right. Jasper was studying my emotions, and I felt his manipulation forcing me to relax. Emmett's hands clenched in front of him, and his thoughts focused on how to get Bella out of my arms to protect her without hurting her also.

That thought caused my growl to escalate, even though I logically knew he wasn't a threat to Bella and was only trying to protect her. Jasper pushed another wave of calm at me, and I shook my head while never taking my eyes off of Emmett.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about something unpleasant," I assured them.

I saw the tense set of their shoulders ease slightly, and Alice poked at Jasper. "I told you so," she smirked. She moved to get around Jasper and come toward me, only to have Jasper shift in front of her again and growl in warning at her to stay behind him.

"Jasper, don't you pull that on me. There's no threat here." She tapped her finger against her temple and rubbed her hand on his back, purring quietly. "I'd know if there were."

"Alice, they're newly mated, and Edward's emotions are running high right now. I won't risk a simple misunderstanding turning into a tragedy. You're _my_ mate, and I will protect you. Even from Edward if need be," he warned, cutting his eyes in my direction.

"_I understand how you're feeling, Edward, but Alice is my priority. Don't make me do something we'll all regret."_

Emmett jumped in, wiggling his eyebrows. "Hey, Eddie—" I snarled at that name, but it had the desired effect. I relaxed, no longer sensing a threat coming from him. "How's it feel to finally be mated? You know I lost a bet and have to be Alice's pack mule every time she goes shopping for the next month."

Esme laughed, patting Emmett's arm, walking past him now that the tension had been diffused. "Emmett, you would have done it anyway since Rosalie usually goes shopping with her. It's the part about giving up your precious Jeep for a minivan for that month that has you so upset."

"Just not right," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff. "Minivans are for soccer moms. She couldn't pick something a little less emasculating like an SUV or something?"

Esme ignored him and looked at Bella still sleeping in my arms and reached to brush back her hair, pausing at the last moment and looking to me for permission. At my nod and contrite expression, she smiled and cupped my cheek instead. "I'm very happy for you, Edward. I just know Bella is the perfect girl for you. Why don't you take her upstairs so she can get cleaned up before you take her home? Alice laid out some clothes for her on your bed."

"Thank you." I meant for more than just today, and she knew it. Esme had been as much of a mother to me over the years as my own human mother before. She'd shown me unconditional love, even when I turned my back on Carlisle and his beliefs. She'd never lost faith in me and swore she always knew I'd return when I was ready.

I looked to Jasper and quirked an eyebrow in question. "We good here?"

He nodded, leaning down to kiss Alice's temple softly, apologizing for doubting her. "I love you, Alice. I won't risk losing you."

She beamed at him in response and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him back. Her eyes shone with love for her mate, and the room filled with the sounds of their purring. "I know. I love you, too. I would never risk you by knowingly putting myself in harm's way. I can't live without you, either."

I heard the engine of Carlisle's Mercedes turning into the drive as I climbed the stairs. The squeal of tires taking the turn too quickly and racing up the long drive put everyone on alert. My brow wrinkled in confusion at the snippets of thoughts I heard coming from him. I'd never heard him so agitated. Carlisle was over three hundred years old. He was powerful and confident in his abilities.

He seemed almost… frightened. But for whom and where was the threat coming from? Carlisle's emotions must have matched the turmoil in his mind, because Jasper immediately went on alert, looking to Alice for a vision of what would cause such an unusual reaction in our father.

"I don't know. Whatever Carlisle's upset about, he hasn't made a decision yet. All I see is his past and present."

Alice shook her head to his unspoken question, which put Emmett on high alert of the unknown danger as well. His playful pouting vanished as quickly as it had begun, and he moved to Rosalie where she'd gone to sit on the sofa. Her annoyed thoughts over the situation with Bella were quickly replaced with concerns over how fragile Bella was and what it would mean to me if she were hurt. Her eyes went to Bella still sleeping in my arms, and she began to question if it might be better if Bella were changed immediately instead of waiting.

Carlisle was mumbling to himself which was something else completely out of character. "It's not too late. He'll understand." His dark growl surprised me and startled everyone in the house who heard it. "Dear God, why my son? Have I not atoned enough for my sins?"

Carlisle flew from his car into the house only seconds after parking, standing in the entry, his chest heaving in agitation and looking every bit the vampire he was. His eyes swept past our family until he found me still standing on the stairs, then dropped to Bella's sleeping form cradled in my arms. His nostrils flared, scenting the change in her that told him we'd mated, and he snarled. Esme rushed to his side, worry evident in her thoughts for him.

The sound woke Bella, and her eyes fluttered open and drew my attention. She was completely oblivious to my family nearby. Her focus was solely on me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Her cheeks stained with a sudden rush of blood, making her scent even more potent. "Someone wore me out," she accused grinning, then batted her eyes. "Are you up to chasing me again after I eat something?"

Her comment caused a momentary distraction from the worry we all felt not knowing what caused Carlisle's reaction, and Emmett bellowed, only to be cut off just as suddenly by Rose's sharp jab in the gut with her elbow. "Shit, Rosie! It's not like you're not all thinking the same thing," he groused. He gave me a thumbs-up behind her back and grinned. "Bella, just another advantage of being a vamp. Unstoppable stamina."

She tucked her chin to her chest, blushing even more. "Oh, my god, I'm so embarrassed. Just kill me now, please. Death would be nice," she moaned.

"Edward, we need to talk, son. _Now_," Carlisle insisted. He blocked his thoughts, running over patient charts and procedures to hide from me whatever was worrying him.

Alice rushed up the stairs to me, offering me an encouraging smile. _"Edward, I don't see anything bad happening to Bella in the next thirty minutes while she gets cleaned up."_

"I'll help Bella get cleaned up so you can talk to Carlisle."

I reluctantly lowered Bella's feet to the floor so she could go upstairs with Alice. Carlisle's demeanor had filled me with a sense of foreboding, and I didn't want to leave her side, but I knew she'd be okay with Alice.

Bella swayed slightly on her feet, then shook her head, straightening my shirt around her body, making sure everything was covered. She raked her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

"I could use a shower, and I really don't want to go home in just Edward's shirt."

Alice's eyes widened and she squealed, pointing a finger at Bella and jumping up and down on her toes. "Oh, my god! Look at your neck!"

Emmett clamped his hands over his ears. "Alice, only dogs can hear you right now."

Bella slapped a hand over the mark on her neck, hiding it, which caused me to hiss in displeasure. I pulled her to me, wrapping my hand around her wrist and gently lowering her arm to her side. I leaned down and brushed a kiss against her ear, nuzzling her mark and purring. "I want everyone to know you're my mate. Please don't hide it."

She closed her eyes and leaned back into my chest. "Mmmm. I just wish there was a way for everyone to know you're mine, too," she sighed.

"Edward, we _really_ need to talk." Carlisle's voice was strained. "Alice, take Bella to get cleaned up, and then I need to see her as well."

Alice grabbed Bella's other hand, leading her up the stairs and away from me. I watched them disappear up the stairs with my back to Carlisle. "Come on, Bella, let's get you cleaned up. I can't wait to show you the outfit I bought for you."

Rosalie sighed. "I guess our family hunting trip is on hold tonight. Esme, would you like to go with Emmett and me?"

Esme turned to Carlisle, touching his arm. "Do you need me to stay?"

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in close. "No, Love, go enjoy your hunt. I'm not that hungry tonight anyway. You and I will go another night, just the two of us." He kissed her own mark before releasing her to Emmett's care, and his tone filled with warning. "Protect my mate as your own. Don't go too far, and come straight home if you scent any strangers in the area."

"Do you want me and Alice to go with them?" Jasper offered.

Like me, Carlisle's comment about strangers had put everyone on alert. Carlisle looked down at Esme, and for a moment I thought he'd accept Jasper's offer, but he shook his head instead. "No," he answered slowly, still thinking over his answer. "It'll be fine, and I need you here." His eyes rose and locked with Jasper, meaning passing between them when Carlisle's gaze slid over to me and back to Jasper.

Emmett quickly ushered Rose and Esme out the door with a final promise not to go any farther than the first deer they came across. Jasper and I followed Carlisle into his study when we heard Bella and Alice's laughter and the shower in my bathroom turn on.

Carlisle went straight for the small closet behind his desk and pulled out a shirt before turning to face us. "Edward, I'd feel better having this conversation if you had a shirt on." His tone was casual, but he couldn't hide the underlying strain. I didn't know why he bothered trying to put me at ease. Something was very wrong. He knew it. I knew it. Hell, we all knew it. You didn't live in a family structure like ours without learning everything there was to know about your family. He turned, flinging his arm to toss the shirt in his hand and froze. His eyes went wide, and he fell back against the wall beside him as though he'd been struck.

"Oh, my god," he whispered, covering his mouth with his free hand and closing his eyes.

Jasper and I looked to each other, confused. _"I wouldn't even know how to explain the emotions coming from him right now. They don't make any sense. Fear. Anguish. Shock. Those make sense with what he was projecting already, but elation? Pride? Guilt?"_

I listened to his thoughts which were unguarded for the moment and couldn't make sense of them, either. He was remembering his early years when he lived in Volterra and a collage of human faces ran through his mind.

"Carlisle, would you please explain—"

Carlisle opened his eyes and started laughing. It wasn't a sound of joy. "It actually works. All those deaths… all those horrible deaths." It was as though he were alone in the room, though he obviously was very aware of Jasper and me standing here. "I don't know whether to be proud or horrified by what I've done now, but that's a question for another day."

He stood up straight and walked over to me, handing me the shirt that had been clutched forgotten in his hand, holding it out to me. I grasped the shirt to take it from him, but he didn't release his hold, staring at me with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Edward, Jasper. You both must think I've lost my mind." He shook his head, clearing his thoughts of the past. "I—Well, actually it doesn't matter. You'll understand momentarily."

His eyes dropped to my chest, then rose again, looking at me and raising his eyebrow. "You don't know, do you?" He turned to stare at Jasper, then back at me again, scratching his jaw in thought. "Bella was asleep in your arms when I came in the door. Esme couldn't have seen it."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper and I asked together, both of us becoming more and more concerned by the second.

Carlisle continued processing the scene he'd walked into when he came home without even acknowledging that we'd spoken. "Bella stood between you and Alice so again, she couldn't have seen it." He threw his hand up in the air. "Then of course my erratic behavior would have distracted everyone. This either fixes things or makes them a hundred times worse."

He began pacing, so I took the shirt he'd finally let go of and slid my arms into the sleeves. "Stop!" He rushed back in front of me, and I froze with the shirt barely settled on my shoulders. "Edward, _look_ at your chest, son," he said, pointing at me.

Jasper turned his focus from Carlisle to see what he'd pointed to as I looked down.

"Son of a bitch! How is that even possible?" Jasper asked, stunned.

"How?" I asked as I touched my chest in wonder and disbelief. "I hunted Bella. She ran; I chased. It was the first time we made love. I heard her thoughts, and she was upset," I murmured, remembering. "She was so passionate, but she worried that her being human wouldn't be enough for me—for my beast. She fought the hold I had on her wrists. She was aggressive, and it excited my beast. I was constantly aware that she was human and one wrong move could hurt or kill her, but her actions—I swear it was like she knew what I needed from her. She—"

I looked up at my father and Jasper, who were staring at me with as much shock as I felt as I explained. In any other circumstance this conversation wouldn't be happening. Mating was private and sacred. The bite was the symbolic joining of mates. Male vampires left their mark on their mate's neck for the world to see, unlike a maker's mark which was at the shoulder and wrists and could easily be hidden by clothing.

However, our females had always gone for the heart. It was instinctive and never varied. Every mated male carried their mate's mark over their dead heart; a sign that it belonged to their female and no other could ever lay claim to it. It was why mating was forever.

I now carried the very shallow impression of Bella's teeth over my heart.

"She bit me."


	29. Sins of the PastCarlisle's Outtake

Based on a lot of the reviews I received for the chapter posted last night I'm assuming some of you either didn't read the outtake posted in Jan or have forgotten it's significance. I'm reposting his outtake here to answer questions about his reaction.

This was written for the TX Wildfire Relief which is why it was done as an outtake instead of a chapter within the story itself. As a chapter this would have been posted before the last chapter.

If you've read this it's nothing new and feel free to skip it. Don't forget to read Legends as well for Renee's story if you haven't already.

I'm working on the next chapter and hope to have it up in a couple of weeks at the latest.

Thanks to everyone who follows and/or reviews. Thanks also to MarchHair5 for her wonderful beta skills, Seraphinasoap, luvrofink, closettwilighter for prereading.

A/N: This outtake follows chapter 22 from Creating a Mate.

Song: _Demons_ by Brian McFadden

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and its characters. I only play with them for my own amusement.

_**Sins of the Past**_

Carlisle's POV

There's a theory of six degrees of separation. It basically theorizes you can connect any two people in six steps, or 'a friend of a friend' introductions. It's probably one of the most fascinating theories to see in action.

So many decisions made over the centuries by random individuals have brought us to this particular moment in time. Our six degrees have finally come together—each individual left or right turn at that fateful point in our lives—all culminating in Bella.

A vampire's decision to turn Alice and leave her on her own, so that she made her way to my family. Perhaps if he had stayed with her she would have never had a reason to come across Bella in her visions.

Bella's mother's decision to walk away from her imprint and try to make a life with Bella's father. If she'd chosen Joshua Uley, Bella wouldn't be with my son. She would have been raised on the reservation, outside our territory and completely off-limits. And knowing what I know now, I have no doubt she would have found her imprint. She's too special of an individual to ever live an ordinary human life.

Bella's father's decision to try and save an unsalvageable marriage that took them on that fateful family vacation—because I have no doubt that was the moment in time he contributed to our six degrees. Even if he'd chosen a different destination—chosen right instead of left—we wouldn't be here.

The vampire who turned me instead of killing me. If I hadn't been created we wouldn't be here today. Edward would have died his natural death from the Spanish influenza.

Edward's decision to find a human mate, which led my family back to Forks—to Bella.

The final decision behind door number six that led us to this moment is the one in question. The one I fear.

Even with everyone's individual contribution, I know the burden of guilt rests on my shoulders. _I_ am responsible for what was set in motion centuries ago. If I had known then what I know now, would I have chosen to turn left instead of right? Or would fate have still laughed at my efforts to outrun my guilt?

I've been alive over three hundred and fifty years if you count my human life. If I could sleep I'd go to my bed at night knowing I've done well this day. I've saved a life, helped a fellow man, and contributed my vast knowledge and wealth to aiding others.

I am not a monster.

If I could sleep I know the brick and mortar of the life I have built would crumble and give way to the truth. The very foundation of the life I live now was laid upon the sins of my past. I'm relieved that I will never sleep again.

I am a monster.

The screams of the past remind me every day. I may not sleep, but I still remember every face, every scream, and every death. All in the name of science. All in the name of the greater good.

I reconciled my conscience back then with the knowledge that they were destined to die anyway. They were nothing more than cattle to slaughter to those around me. I was merely detouring their ultimate destiny for a brief time. If I were successful in my endeavors, how many souls would I save for the price of their sacrifice?

What I did then is why I live the life I do now. I have a century of evil to atone for.

I stand in front of the window in my office on the fourth floor of the Forks Community Hospital and watch the rain falling outside. Dark clouds brighten briefly with a flicker of lightning, followed by a distant rumble of thunder.

Rain holds such power. It's necessary for vegetation to grow. It fills lakes and oceans. Without rain crops and animals would die. After the rain, the air is fresh and clean. Dirt and grime are washed away. I only wish it had the power to cleanse my soul.

The clock on the wall keeps up its constant ticking, marking the passage of time. Time has never been something my kind has given much thought to once we shake off our former human perceptions. Sickness and old age can't touch us. We are immortal. Death only comes at the hand of another immortal. Our physiology is made to withstand the test of time, time we need to save our souls.

I listen to time pass, knowing exactly what I am doing. I am delaying the inevitable. I don't want to make the phone call that will solidify my fears. I am afraid to face my past and see the truth.

Behind me on the desk are three medical files: Charles Thomas Swan, Renee Abigail Higginbotham Swan, and Isabella Marie Swan. Charles Swan's file documents normal human ailments over the years and tetanus shots every few years. He had a problem with gallstones a few years back, but the diet laid out by his physician seems to be working. Renee's file ended when she divorced Bella's father and moved away, but it is also normal, other than that she has the same rare blood type as Bella's.

Bella's file is thick, and the more I read, the more I am filled with a sense of foreboding. Something nagged at the back of my mind when I read her file the first time after Edward announced she is his mate, something so subtle and vague, that even I missed it. I compare her file to the tests I ran on her this morning and almost overlook it again.

From every appearance Bella is a normal teenage girl. She was born and raised in Forks, only leaving for summer vacations and every other Christmas to spend in the various places her mother lived, until she stopped visiting four years ago. Her immunization chart is consistent and current. Even the documentation for a splinter removal when she was eleven years old from an ER in Kentucky is included. Bella's parents have been diligent about their daughter's health.

That's when I realize what that nagging problem is. Up until age four, Bella suffered the normal childhood ailments of coughs, flu, ear infections, _et cetera_. There were two entries in four years for playground injuries: a split lip when another child tripped her and a scraped knee that required two butterfly bandages when she jumped off the jungle gym in the park.

The only serious illness I found in her file was of a hospital stay for meningitis at a small hospital in Alaska when she was four. According to the attending physician, she became ill during a family vacation and spent a month in the hospital before she was released.

After age four the entries consisted of more sprains and scrapes than would be considered normal. She's broken both arms and fractured her right wrist at least three times. She broke her right leg two years ago and her left ankle just last winter. The last entry was a month ago for a wrenched knee when she fell getting out of her truck.

There was an entry from one concerned doctor who suspected child abuse. An investigation showed no evidence, and his concern was unfounded. Each entry noted that Bella had felt dizzy before tripping or falling. Neurological tests revealed nothing out of the ordinary. The conclusion was Bella was just extremely clumsy.

The first time I read through her file I missed it. It's not what's in her file, but what _isn't_. She wasn't clumsy before she had meningitis, and she hasn't been sick since. That single event was the catalyst.

What no one seemed to realize is that _something_ was causing those dizzy spells, something so carefully hidden it didn't show up on normal tests and wouldn't be found unless you knew to look for it. It's the one subtle difference between her mother's chemistry and hers. It's why she suffers from dizzy spells—it isn't _natural_.

I keep my back turned on my office, unable to turn around and face the truth. I have always sought the truth. Science and medicine fascinate me. My thirst for knowledge is almost as great as my thirst for blood. I have used my resources to advance the research in fighting the diseases that have plagued humanity for centuries. I've fought long and hard to leave the past behind and to use my extensive knowledge for good.

How could I possibly know that the past would come back to haunt me—haunt my son—in such a profound way? It was all a pipe dream over three hundred years ago, dreamed up by a lonely vampire with nothing but endless time on his hands to carry on philosophical discussions and debates with his mentor. How could I know after all my failures that he would continue where I left off and find a way to make them a reality? Why didn't I destroy everything before I left?

A vampire's mind is an endless vault of information collected over its existence. We wake into this life, having little or no recollection of our human lives, so our brains become a sponge for information to fill the void. I maintained fragments of my father's sermons of fire and brimstone, though his face is lost to me.

I remember every moment of my vampire life. I remember every place I've lived, every sight I've seen. I remember every experience I've had in this existence. I remember changing and guiding each of my children in this new life I've given them.

I remember the first time I laid eyes on the beautiful, blue-eyed girl who would become my mate and wife. I remember what she was wearing when she was brought into the hospital the first time I met her and again ten years later when she was dying from her attempted suicide. I remember suffering through her agonizing change, praying there was another way—a way to change my mate that didn't require her to suffer just so I could keep her for eternity.

Some memories I wish I could erase.

I remember the face of the demon that ended my human life. I was consumed by fire and pain the likes of which I hope never to feel again. I descended into Hell those three days, thinking I'd done something wrong in my life to warrant spending eternity in Hell, only to rise again three days later a new creature, a creature consumed with the desire to devour and destroy. My father's preachings of fire and brimstone haunted me during those first few weeks while thirst ate at my sanity. When I stumbled across that lone deer and slaked the edge from my thirst I had my epiphany.

Much like our Savior had faced Hell for three days, taking the world's sins upon His shoulders, to rise again and sit at the right hand of His Father, I had done the same. Only my father died of old age and sickness. I would use this new life as a second chance to do his work. It took several years to learn how to live in this new life and control my thirst for human blood. I traveled to Volterra, Italy, wanting to share my ideals for salvation with the ruling coven of our race.

I wrongly thought making the choice between human and animal blood was the solution to helping others of my kind find their humanity again and saving their souls. I was arrogant and filled with self-righteousness when I faced Aro, Marcus and Caius on their thrones. It was humiliating to learn just how little I really knew. I was fortunate that Aro had found humor in my arrogance as opposed to offense. Any other day I would have been destroyed within seconds of spouting my rhetoric.

Aro taught me the truth of our existence. Our choice of blood source wasn't the problem with maintaining our humanity. I remember standing in front of a painting of Marcus with his wife Didyme. The man in the painting bore no resemblance to the broken man I knew. The artist had captured the complete love and devotion Marcus felt for his wife, and that look was returned in her face as she gazed up at him. Aro explained how she was killed by a Romanian coven intent on overthrowing the Volturi.

"That is how we keep our humanity, Carlisle, not by blood," he'd explained, pointing at the painting before us. "You're still young, barely fifteen years in this life. You think you know everything, but you are nothing more than a child. I am seven hundred years old. You have so much to learn before you can fully grasp what it means to live."

He jabbed his finger at my chest where my heart used to beat. "Even humans understand better than you. Do you feel that ache, that twinge of discomfort that is lodged in your chest cavity?" At my nod, he continued. "That ache doesn't ease just because you drink the vile blood of an animal, does it? It's always there, reminding you of its unfulfilled need," he sneered. "That is your beast! That is your monster to be slain! Not the blood. The blood is only sustenance, but that ache is your very life. Your beast cries out for its mate to soothe its restless prowl. It cannot rest until that mate is found. Over the years it will grow hungrier, angrier, at being denied its other half. It will rattle its cage until it consumes you or finds peace."

He led me back into the throne room, obviously done with the conversation, giving me time to mull over his words. Aro and his brothers were hearing complaints and presiding over several vampires being brought to justice for crimes against the laws the brothers had established. A nomad was facing death for destroying a small nearby village, killing all the inhabitants save one: a human female who was in the final stages of the change. Her pain-filled screams could be heard echoing through the halls. The nomad was over three hundred years old; I could see the insanity blazing in his crimson eyes.

He faced an automatic death sentence at Aro's hand. Vampires suffering from madness couldn't be controlled or contained. They were a menace to humans and vampires alike and threatened our secrecy. But as I observed the proceedings I began to see a difference with this particular vampire. There was no mistaking the mark of insanity, but there also seemed to be a single-minded purpose to it.

He was being held by three guards who were clearly having trouble restraining him. His growls were dark and filled with utter rage, yet his focus remained on the door that had been closed behind him and not on what was happening in front of him.

Aro approached him cautiously as the guard holding his head tightened his grip. Aro closed his eyes when he touched his forehead, and I knew he was seeing the vampire's memories and the truth of the crime he was accused of.

I expected Aro to tear the insane vampire's head from his shoulders the moment his eyes snapped open again, but this was not the case.

"Are you certain?" he asked, clearly shocked by what he read in the vampire's mind.

The growl the vampire gave in response was filled with more rage and warning than I'd ever heard uttered by any creature living or undead. His eyes turned black as night and narrowed to mere slits as he faced his executioner. The guards holding him shifted slightly and looked to Aro with concern. I didn't understand the instinct that growl stirred inside me, but even I shifted back a step, though I was already across the large room.

Aro took a moment to look around the room at the rest of the guards present before setting his sights on a small female guard near the door and nodded to her. She was a young vampire, with probably only a handful of years in this life.

"Bring her," he ordered. The female guard bowed and left the room in a rush to do her master's bidding. Aro turned back to the vampire before him. "The guards will release you, but if you make a single aggressive move I will end her," he warned.

Another growl was his only answer. Aro returned to his high-backed throne, but instead of sitting again, he stood with his wife held firmly against his back. Caius was standing in similar fashion, while Marcus looked even more lost and anguished than usual, if that were even possible. The screams of the human grew louder, indicating they were just outside the door. The guards released their prisoner when the doors opened and moved swiftly away toward the three thrones to protect Aro, Marcus and Caius.

The vampire rushed to the human girl being held roughly by the female guard, her screams echoing against the stone walls. The guard dropped the writhing human on the marble floor in front of her and sneered at her pitiful form. She didn't even have time to raise her head again before the vampire tore it from her shoulders.

It was a stunning sight, seeing the violence he unleashed on the female guard one moment and the tenderness with which he picked up the girl from the floor the next. A gentle rumbling filled the room, reminding me of the large tabby cat that roamed the halls, chasing and eating mice. Its purrs would fill the room when it was content. The girl was still screaming, but she seemed slightly more at ease now that she was in his arms.

Another guard took a step in his direction, and a deep growl began to build again in his chest. He was warning the guard not to come closer. His eyes scanned the room, then he moved swiftly to a defendable position near one corner before turning his attention back to the girl in his arms.

My eyes were riveted on the vampire who'd calmed tremendously now that his focus was on trying to help the human girl through the last few hours of the change. We all waited, for what I didn't understand; but the others in the room seemed to know. When the final stutter of her heart ceased, the air became charged with anticipation. She gasped, her lungs filling with unnecessary air, and her eyelids fluttered open. The vampire purred, touching her face reverently.

"Mine."

I expected the girl to respond in terror at the unknown, much like I had upon my own awakening. Instead she lay there, calmly staring up at him, until her hand fluttered at her side and she reached up to touch his face hesitantly. He purred in response, and she smiled shyly at him.

The ache in my chest became a little sharper, and I found myself longing for someone of my own to care for with that intensity. I looked at Aro and Caius, each still holding their wives, the soft sounds coming from their own chests, and I finally understood.

Blood was a choice. Finding our mate was a necessity.

I release a heavy sigh, fogging the window with my cold breath, and shake my head, clearing my mind of the memory. I still feel sorrow when I think about them. The guards took him by surprise while he was focused on his small mate and tore him apart in front of her. She followed him into the fire when no one thought to restrain her.

Aro explained that, though he appeared calm in those few moments with her, the madness had already taken hold and he would always be unstable and a threat.

"_What if there were a way to find mates for vampires before they became insane and violent?"_

That one simple, rhetorical question set everything in motion. I rub my forehead tiredly, even though actually being weary as a vampire is impossible. I need answers, but I don't want to cause a panic without cause. I keep telling myself that until I have all the facts it's only speculation.

I dial my longtime friend, Eleazar, and hold the phone to my ear, waiting for him to answer.

"_Carlisle! What a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. You were just here a couple of months ago. How are Esme and your family?"_

"Hello, Eleazar. Esme and the family are doing well. We're still settling in. Thank you for asking," I reply. I purposely keep our location vague.

After exchanging pleasantries for a few minutes, I guide the conversation to find the answers to my suspicions.

"—_you should have witnessed the celebration that took place when I returned to Volterra with news of our first successful candidate. The bloodbath went on for days. They heralded your name, likening you to a savior for our kind."_

"You've had an actual success? The subject didn't die?" I swallow hard, stunned, and wait for his answer. They always died. It's why I had to stop. Their blood stains my hands even today. "She—she lives?"

His own heavy sigh filters through the phone before he answers. I had met Eleazar in Volterra. He had been a high-ranking member of the guard whose purpose was to screen the humans that held potential gifts from those brought in for feeding purposes only. He'd also assisted me in selecting potential prospects for my efforts.

He and his mate Carmen had joined the Denali coven about thirteen years ago when they left the Volturi with Aro's blessings. He never speaks of what caused the break with Aro, and I don't like talking of the past any more than he does, so I never ask.

"_Aro had me touring different countries acting as a vacationing pediatric physician. I would introduce myself to the staff and scout out potential subjects in the pediatric wards. If I found one that met the preliminary guidelines then the tests would begin to see if the subject was a viable candidate. If they were, then we'd inject the marker and fight against their body's subsequent rejection of the foreign element." _

I hear his shuddering breath through the phone and know he is seeing the past. For me, that nightmare took place in a different time and place, but still holds the same sense of horror.

"_God, Carlisle, what we put that poor child through was unconscionable. I just couldn't do it any longer. They were getting younger all the time. Aro theorized they needed to be found when they were young, before they were tainted. I don't know if that's true or not, because all the others died. They still don't know why it worked that one time. It had never worked before and hasn't worked since, as far as I know."_

My next question has to be worded just right to avoid raising suspicions. I may still be wrong, though I know I'm not.

"So they're raising a human girl in Volterra surrounded by vampires? How exactly does that work? Do they just line up male vampires until a mate is found for her?" I ask cautiously.

"_You know Aro better than that, Carlisle, even if it has been two centuries since you were in Volterra," _he chuckles darkly._ "There's purpose to everything he does. To answer your first question, no, she isn't in Italy. She should be around seventeen now, living a normal human existence, and has no idea what's taking place inside her. She's literally a living, breathing, incubating vampire. No one knows what will happen for sure when the transformation begins because we've never had one make it this far. They've all died within days of being injected with the marker. Their body chemistry is altered by the marker so that they can be traced when the time comes to bring them together with a mate. The side effect to the marker is that their blood is so potent to an unmated male that it would cause an absolute frenzy if she were kept in Volterra."_

"What triggers the transformation to begin?"

"_What else? Venom. Remember, this is all theory now, because she's the only subject to live long enough to get to this point, but theoretically once venom is introduced into the blood stream the marker will bind with that venom, creating an unbreakable bond. It's how Aro hopes to control the nomads. He's giving them the opportunity to find mates before the madness begins. He's convinced someone to prove his theory that it works, too."_

"Who?" I croak. This is so much worse than I originally thought.

"_That I can't tell you, and I don't want to know either. I washed my hands of Aro and every vile plan that bastard has when I left Italy. I just want to live in peace with my mate. My success with that one child is the only reason he let Carmen and me leave. I have no idea who will be her mate. I do know whoever it is probably someone Aro already has highly placed in the Volturi. If this is successful, then they'll be the sign of his ultimate power. He'll be even more unstoppable than he is already. Who wouldn't side with a ruler who could deliver on the promise of a mate?" _

He pauses and silence fills the line for a moment. The storm blowing outside my window and the clock ticking on the wall are the song of my guilt. Time has caught up with me and the storm of judgment is upon me.

"_You're asking a lot of pointed questions about things you walked away from two hundred years ago. Why? Why now?"_

"Because Edward has found your guinea pig."

My phone crumbles in my hand, effectively ending the conversation. What else is there to say after that?

Now the question is who is coming for Bella? Because someone will definitely be coming.


	30. Chapter 30

**I want to give a big welcome to all my new readers who've added me to their alerts and reviewed. I love hearing your thoughts. **

**I'm donating a stand-alone one shot to Fandom for No Kid Hungry and will be doing what I do best – dark & twisted. Please donate as little as $10 to this worthy cause to get some great stories by some really talented and wonderful writers. **

**Thanks to MarchHare5 for beta'ing and keeping my thoughts in order. Thanks to my prereaders for all their thoughts and suggestions. I couldn't do this without you…well I could, but it wouldn't be nearly as good and certainly not as easy to read.**

**Songs: "You" by Fisher and "What I've Done" by Linkin Park**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer still owns all things Twilight.**

Ch 28

Bella POV

I left Edward on the stairs and reluctantly let Alice lead me back to his room, not wanting to be separated from him for even a moment. I didn't know how I was going to handle going home without him. There was this inexplicable need to be near him now. I felt warm inside like I had a fire burning in my gut and spreading slowly through my veins. It didn't hurt, but it was definitely there.

I guess I could be getting sick, but I actually felt fine. Better than fine even. I felt like I could conquer the world with one hand tied behind my back… I'd need the other hand to brace myself when I inevitably fell.

As much as I didn't want to be subjected to more of Carlisle's tests, it would be irresponsible of me not to let him know I was prone to headaches and dizzy spells, just so Edward wouldn't worry if it happened. I hadn't said anything before because I didn't want to appear weak when he was so perfect.

I couldn't help but remember just how perfect he was. My face heated as I pictured him hovering over me, the fiercest predator in existence, the black eyes of his beast watching me while he made love to me ever so gently that last time.

"_Oh, my!" _

"Bella, are you purring?" Alice asked with wide eyes, disrupting my memory.

My face heated in embarrassment, and I wished I could growl my annoyance at her, but I had no idea how to make that noise like Edward did. I shrugged instead, snatching the clothes off the bed, and headed for the bathroom.

"Only cats and vampires purr, Alice," I snapped as I stormed past her.

She rushed to my side, halting me, then drawing back to look at me. "Don't be mad. I know everything is new, and you must be feeling overwhelmed. Before yesterday you didn't even know vampires and werewolves existed. I remember when Jasper and I mated the first time. It was like New Year's and Fourth of July all rolled into one." She grinned and her eyes took on a dreamy look, remembering. She shook her head and giggled. "There's just something about a man in uniform that gets my motor going—if you know what I mean."

I gaped at her, shocked. "Jasper's in the military?" It didn't seem possible that a vampire could be living a double life in the military.

"When he was human, silly," she laughed, shaking her head. "Jasper was in the Civil War. That's when he was changed. I met him later after he left that life behind, but he just has that bearing of a man who can take charge when needed." She leaned in and whispered. "He keeps a uniform in the closet for special occasions."

"Oh, my god!" I covered my ears with both hands and wished I could rewind the last few minutes. "That's more information than I need to know. I'll need bleach to scrub that image out of my head. Thanks a lot, Alice," I groaned.

She laughed at my discomfort and disappeared into the bathroom. I followed her into the room, dropping my clothes on the counter. She was pouring bath salts into the large bathtub she had filling with water, so I stood waiting for her to leave so I could undress. Instead she sat on the side of the tub and faced me, a slight frown creasing her forehead now.

"It's only fair, since I usually see more of everyone else than I ever want to with my gift. Although with you and Edward I don't see everything. It's very strange. At times I see both of you and your future so clearly, although I still haven't found a way to work around all the black spots that seem to still surround you. You're Edward's mate. That was made very clear to the wolves last night, so I don't understand why they're still involved with your future. The treaty prevents them from getting close to you now that you fall under our family's protection."

"Uncle Billy and Jacob are practically my family; surely I can still spend time with them, can't I?"

I fell back against the counter and absorbed that bit of information. I hadn't really thought much about what my being with Edward meant for my relationship with my family. While I was relieved that whatever treaty they had with Uncle Billy would stop everyone from fighting and possibly getting hurt, I couldn't help the strange feeling of loss. Blood or not, I considered Uncle Billy and Jacob my family, and I wasn't ready to cut them out of my life just because some supernatural rulebook I knew nothing about said so.

Irritation crept up my spine, sending a sharp pain into the base of my skull. I rubbed absently at my temple from the sudden headache that came on the heels of her comment. When that didn't help, I lowered my hand and began rubbing in the place on my neck where Edward had focused his attentions earlier. A warm tingle began to spread from my neck which eased my headache almost immediately.

I was grateful Alice was caught up in her thoughts and hadn't noticed the pain. I suspected she'd be just as bad as Edward or Carlisle about demanding more tests.

"Since the episode in the forest when you and Edward disappeared completely from my visions for those few minutes, things have changed," she mused, continuing her train of thought.

"You don't see us together anymore," I interrupted, afraid that Edward had changed his mind and didn't want me after all. Maybe a human mate wasn't what his beast needed after all. Agony tore at my heart at the thought of not being with Edward, and I rubbed harder at my neck, like a talisman, making the sensation radiate outward until I was calm again.

"Oh, no! That's not it at all!" Her eyes lost that glazed look and she rushed to me, grasping my hands in hers and squeezing lightly in reassurance. "You and Edward _are _mates. I know that, just as I know Jasper is mine. Don't ever doubt that you belong together. I saw you in Edward's future long before you were even born."

I sighed, reassured once again, and smiled. "Thank you. It's crazy; I've only known Edward a few days, but I don't think I could handle it if he walked away from me now."

She smiled and shook her head. "That's not something you ever have to worry about. Mating is forever with us. Now that you and Edward—" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and let the comment hang in the air.

"You don't have to say it," I blushed, remembering how out of control I'd felt and the exhilarating intensity of my passion. My actions had both terrified and thrilled me.

"Okay, but now that you have, he could no more walk away from you than he could become human again or lasso the moon," she explained. "Between the hunt, and the beginning of Edward's mark on your neck, you're as good as mated. His scent has mixed with your own, creating something new and unique. It can't be undone." She smiled and lightly grazed my throat with her fingertip, not touching Edward's spot. "The only thing left is for him to complete his bite on your neck when you're changed and for you to bite him in return."

I gaped at her, confused. So many things had yet to be explained to me fully; instead it seemed that I got crumbs of information only as they came up. I needed to find out if they had a _Vampire Mating for Dummies_ handbook somewhere I could borrow to go along with that supernatural rulebook.

"So wait… you're saying I have to bite Edward on the neck, too?"

My brain repelled the thought of biting his neck. The headache that had come on so quickly and fled was making a second attempt at splitting my skull in two. My upper lip twitched, and I choked on a snarl.

Alice's eyes widened and then narrowed thoughtfully. She stepped away from me, moving back to the bathtub and turning off the water, watching me like a bug under a microscope. "How do you feel about biting his _neck_ in return? Does it frighten or repulse you in some way?"

She spoke slowly as if addressing a mental patient or a wild animal. I recognized the technique from the months I'd had to endure well-meaning doctors and social workers who'd had the gall to think my dad was to blame for all my bumps and bruises a few years back. It upset me then that no one would listen when I explained my dizzy spells, believing I was afraid of my dad and covering for him.

Hearing Alice use that same tone of voice on me now triggered that old, impotent rage deep inside me. No one ever listened. They brushed over everything I said and formed their own opinions about me.

Well, I'd be damned if I was going to let Alice—or anyone else for that matter—analyze my feelings or motivations regarding my relationship with Edward. I'd bite him anywhere I damn well pleased, and no one was going to look down their nose at my choice.

"Edward is _my_ mate!" I shrieked, blinded by a sudden rush of white, blinding rage that burned like a flash fire in my soul. My fingers curled into claws with the overwhelming desire to tear apart anyone who tried to take Edward from me. Something crawled up my spine and slithered into my brain, taking over my mind and actions as I stalked the threat in the room. "Mine! I will never bite his neck just so some other bitch can turn around and claim his heart! It's mine!" I screeched.

Firm but gentle hands covered mine. "Shh, Bella, my heart is yours. Only yours." Edward's voice penetrated the red haze that had completely engulfed my brain. I felt his body against my back, and the vibration of my purr washed over me like a soft, warm blanket. The fury that had consumed me receded just as quickly, as though it never existed.

My vision came back into focus, taking in the scene around me, and I was filled with horror and embarrassment. Carlisle was in the bathroom with us, staring at me with grief in his eyes. Jasper stood beside Alice, glaring at me, his low growls warning me. I stared in horror at Alice.

"Alice, I'm so sorry," I cried, releasing her blouse quickly from my clenched hands. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I collapsed back against Edward's chest, drained of the ability to stand. My body began trembling so hard my teeth chattered.

"_What's wrong with me?"_

"It's alright, Bella." Alice offered me a reassuring smile even as confusion clouded her eyes. She released Jasper's hands and straightened her blouse, fingering the small tears in the fabric that hadn't been there before, and I realized she'd held him back. I'd attacked Alice, his mate—and if there was one thing I'd learned, it was that the Cullens were fiercely protective of their wives. She laid her hand on Jasper's chest and rubbed her hand over his heart, soothing him. "I'm sorry for provoking you with my comment. It was my fault. You didn't hurt me, just wrinkled my blouse a little."

Edward growled at her, causing Jasper to retaliate in kind. The air swirled with tension I had no clue how to end.

"Edward, Jasper, that's enough. Bella isn't capable of hurting Alice at this stage. I suggest we let Bella get cleaned up and continue this discussion downstairs," Carlisle stated.

Edward and Jasper continued glaring at each other for another minute before Edward sneered at him. "Just name the place and time."

Alice rolled her eyes, trying to break the tension. "Oh, please, between your mind-reading and Jasper's experience it would end in a tie just like it always does. Bella didn't hurt me. We're just having girl time, and you're all interrupting. Now shoo." She waved her hands at everyone, urging them to leave. "Bella and I will be down in a little while."

Edward leaned down and brushed his lips against my neck, causing a fresh wave of sensation to fill me with the happiness I'd felt before. "Everything's going to be alright. Take your bath. When you're done we'll talk with Carlisle."

I sat on the leather sofa in Carlisle's study, my mind reeling from my crash course in Vampire 101. Evidently without a mate, male vampires slowly went insane and became uncontrollably violent to the point they had to be destroyed. This sounded even worse than the stories Jacob used to tell me about the red-eyed monsters.

Having a mate gave the male focus and enabled them to keep their violent nature under control. The call for blood and violence dimmed to a manageable degree.

I had done that for Edward.

Carlisle had gone on to explain how he spent the first hundred fifty years of his vampire life trying to find a cure for the madness. He'd run experiments searching for that one key element that drew two vampires together as mates. He even tried manufacturing a serum that could be ingested to make a female compatible to a particular male.

It all sounded like something out of a science-fiction horror movie if you asked me.

Carlisle's eyes bore into my own. If a vampire was capable of getting sick, I'd think he was about to. He held both of my hands gently in his, his eyes darting to Edward where he hovered over me. Edward hadn't stopped growling since we sat down, but at least it wasn't the same deafening roar I'd heard earlier coming through the door when I was in the shower.

Something had set him off so badly that he'd evidently gotten into a physical confrontation with Carlisle and Jasper while Alice and I were upstairs—part of the staircase banister was gone and the front door was missing. All three of them had changed clothes before we came downstairs.

"Bella, please understand I thought what I was doing would save so many lives, both human and vampire. If I could recreate and manufacture that elusive element that draws a male vampire to a female, then I could have stopped any other vampire from spiraling into the madness. It would have saved thousands of human lives, also. Their thirst would have been manageable so they didn't massacre entire villages in their craze."

I nodded, thinking what he said made perfect sense. I didn't understand why it was so important for me to know about his past. His reasoning made sense, although I didn't know how you would manufacture something as elusive as love and desire—not with any lasting effect.

"For whatever reason, our females don't suffer the same madness that males do. There's no documented case of a female suffering from insanity. It's like they're just waiting to be found. I ran so many tests." He closed his eyes as though in pain before opening them to focus on me again.

"You have to remember, three hundred years ago science was still very primitive compared to what we know now about DNA and how the brain works. Back then everything was based on limited knowledge and hope. I spent years trying to make a difference, only I couldn't continue the work. The guilt ate at my soul each time I failed. I realized it would never work, so I left it behind me. It's why I chose to become a doctor and work to save as many human lives as I can.

"I thought, after seeing my failures, Aro would give up on the idea, but he didn't. I didn't know until today that he continued my research. There have been so many failures throughout the years—one thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine to be exact."

"Alright," I said, stunned by the sheer number. "I still don't see what this has to do with me, though."

Edward snarled, causing Carlisle to suck in a breath. His eyes filled with remorse and shame I didn't understand.

"Bella, I… I didn't use lab rats for those experiments." He paused, waiting for me to catch on to whatever he was trying to say.

"Okay, so what—"

Edward and Jasper both snarled at Carlisle, who lowered his head in shame. I yanked my hands out of his and clenched them tightly in my lap. I thought I knew, but I wanted to be wrong. Maybe I was. Or maybe it just wasn't as bad as it sounded. My stomach rolled in protest, and bile burned in my throat.

"You used people—women." My mind rebelled at my conclusion, but it wasn't done yet. "Failures. You said failures," I accused. "What does that mean exactly?"

"They all died," he admitted.

"Died? Like turned into a vampire dead?"

I was grasping at straws to avoid what I already knew to be true. The shame in his eyes was answer enough. I didn't need the subtle shake of his head or apologetic "no" that was spoken so quietly I almost didn't hear it. I jumped to my feet, wanting to flee from the monster kneeling at my feet, only to feel myself caged by the one who'd claimed me.

"Bella, please," Edward spoke softly, my purr filling my heart and mind. A wave of calm settled over me as well, slowing my racing heart. "I understand what you must be feeling, but it's important that you listen to _everything_ Carlisle has to say."

I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing I could block out the sound of my mate's call—I was more than angry and upset. I was horrified by what Carlisle had done. If he told me he used to feed off humans I didn't think I'd be as terrified; that at least made sense—it was their nature. But to say that he experimented on human women and they _all _died was just too much.

I tried to wrench away from the iron bands that held me physically and emotionally, tying me to the supernatural being that had claimed me.

"Let me go," I hissed, while glaring at the top of Carlisle's head. "How can you be a doctor and claim to value human life after what you've done? Or are you only pretending to care so you can continue your experi—" I gasped, horrified at the direction of my thoughts. "Oh, my god, all those tests—"

I turned to look at Edward who held me against his chest, my eyes filled with tears at the thought of how they'd used me. "It's not real, is it? You're just using me for a lab rat, aren't you?"

Edward lowered his head, and I shuddered at the rasp of his tongue over that special place he'd created on my neck. My eyes closed at the sensation of peace that caused the pain and uncertainty to recede. "It's real. You're my mate. My beast knows you. You're ours. There is no other, has never been another, and will never be another. You claimed our heart in the maze. Whatever Carlisle's past, it doesn't matter to us."

He turned me in his arms, and I opened my eyes, seeing the truth in the gold and black swirl of his gaze when he placed my hand over his heart. "I love you, Bella. Never doubt that. You brought both sides together and marked my heart, claiming me for your own. It can never be claimed by another."

His lip lifted in a breathtaking smile—my crooked smile. "In the maze… that first time…" His finger brushed my cheek as my face heated at the memory. "You bit me. The beginning of your mating mark covers my heart. No other female can ever claim my heart. It belongs only to you."

I tore at the buttons of his shirt, wanting to see the proof of his words even as tears blinded me, filled with so much hope. Pushing aside the fabric, I stared intently at the lean, muscular chest before me. My fingers brushed lightly over his left pectoral; it was still flawless, except for one slight variation that made him even more perfect in my mind. The slight indention shaped in a circle over his heart I could feel under my fingertips and the shimmering pink of the skin under it showed it was a recent bite—my bite.

I couldn't stop myself and leaned in, pressing my lips to his cool, marble flesh, kissing _my _mark. I felt his fingers in my hair, massaging my scalp gently while my growl rumbled softly in my heart.

He was my mate, and I answered his call with my own.

"_Bella, you're purring."_

I looked up at my vampire and let him see the love in his eyes reflected back to him.

"_So I am. How 'bout that."_

I smiled, hearing his thoughts and knowing he was hearing mine in return. The sound of movement and papers shuffling behind me intruded on our moment, breaking our fragile bubble of peace, allowing others back in.

"That's it!"

Alice's loud proclamation startled me, and I whipped my head around to see her staring at us with a huge grin on her face. Her whole body radiated excitement. At everyone's confused looks she shook her head and laughed.

"I've been trying to figure out why Edward and Bella keep disappearing in my visions and other times there's a haze when I see them."

"You never spoke of problems with your visions in the past," Carlisle interrupted. Concerned laced his voice, and I had a hard time reconciling the monster he'd admitted to being with someone who worried about Alice's well-being. "When did this start? Are you having trouble with visions other than of Edward and Bella?"

She shook her head and grinned again, hugging Jasper in her excitement. "No, nothing's wrong with my visions. It's all Bella's doing. She's gifted, just as you suspected."

"Explain for the sake of the human, please," I sighed.

Edward pulled me down on the sofa again, holding me in his arms. Carlisle moved to his large desk and began scribbling notes on paper faster than my eyes could keep up. Jasper leaned against it, amusement tugging at the corner of his mouth as he regarded his mate. Evidently he was enjoying her enthusiasm.

Alice began pacing the room between us, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. "When Jasper and I first joined the family Edward was still working past his bloodlust and self-loathing due to his rebellion and split from your way of life. His emotions were all over the place, from morose to anger and everything in between. You and Esme were so worried he'd give up and leave for good. It was a lot of negativity for Jasper to absorb. I kept looking into his future so we could head him off if he chose to do something." She stopped in front of us and nodded at something that passed between her and Edward. "Yes, all those close calls that were prevented. I was looking out for you."

"Thank you, Alice." Edward held me a little closer.

"You're welcome. That's what family does." She turned back to Carlisle and continued. "I started looking farther into the future for when he'd find his mate, thinking I could bring them together that much quicker. That's when I first saw Bella in my visions. She's always had black spots around her from the very first vision, but lately there's a haze that clouds my vision as well. I couldn't figure out what was causing it or how they disappeared so completely from my visions. Until now."

Her eyes twinkled at me, and I heard Edward suck a harsh breath behind me.

"Are you certain?" he asked, stunned.

She nodded, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You never could do things the easy way, could you?"

"Alice, please share with the rest of the class?" Jasper smirked. "Some of us aren't able to listen in to your mental conversation."

She threw her head over her shoulder toward Jasper and blew a kiss. "I'm sorry. When Edward and Bella are—"

"Don't say it, Alice," I muttered, knowing what she was going to say.

She laughed. "It's not just when you're _together, _Bella. It's anytime you get so wrapped up in Edward that you forget the rest of the world exists, you both disappear."

"My god! She's a shield!" Carlisle's stunned announcement echoed Jasper's sentiment.

"Well, I'll be damned!"

"What's a shield?" I asked, confused by everyone's shocked reactions.

Edward grasped my chin and turned me toward him. His eyes were filled with amazement and awe. "A shield is a rare treasure in the vampire world and highly sought after. The Volturi have one that can block mental gifts from being used on the brothers, but she has to be touching one of them for it to work. You make us disappear from Alice's radar completely even from a great distance. You don't just shield yourself; you bring me within your shield's protection as well."

Splintering wood drew everyone's attention to Emmett standing in the doorway. A portion of the doorframe crumbled and fell from his fingers, his eyes wide with shock and worry. "What the hell? If little Bella can shield them that strongly now, imagine how powerful her gift will be when she's turned. Can you imagine the stir if those vultures in Italy got wind of her?"

Carlisle's shoulders slumped. "They already are. They've known about her for fourteen years."

Esme and Rosalie rushed into the room, which suddenly didn't have enough air for me to breathe. Everyone was yelling, but they spoke so fast it was all noise, making my head throb. My vision narrowed to pinpoints of light. Snarls of angry, harsh words continued to be thrown around the room, but I didn't hear them.

I closed my eyes and searched my mind for a safe place to hide from the world. My one safe haven throughout my life that chased away the monsters in my nightmares, from the mean dog on our street that used to bark at me when I walked past, from the pain of thinking my mom didn't want me anymore…

"_Daddy! I need you!"_

I felt Edward's cool touch trying to gently pry my hands from my ears and his frantic words begging me to look at him. I heard Alice saying something about me "doing it again."

And the Seattle Mariners fight song playing somewhere in the house—my special ringtone for my dad.

**End Note: No, Bella isn't becoming the most powerful vampire in existence. I hate stories where she becomes the "end all, be all" of the vampire world. Between Edward's venom she's ingested and what was done to her by Eleazar and the Volturi when she was four years-old, her gift is manifesting early and I've tweaked it slightly.  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Looking back at the last eighteen months; I've put out my second book, hubby had his sixteenth major surgery, and two daughters got married less than eight months apart, changed jobs and we moved our baby to college. It's no wonder I'm mentally exhausted. **

**Thank you to everyone who has been so patient with me and to all the new followers who've added CAM to their alerts and favorites. I know it's frustrating to wait for chapters to post (I'm anxiously awaiting a few updates on stories I follow too) and you have my deepest thanks for sticking with me. The only promise I can give is that I will finish CAM. **

**All the major real life stuff is over so updates will be more often. I'm also working on my new novel which is due after the first of the year, along with the sequel to **_**The Darkness of Perfection**_**. I'm working on setting up a writing schedule for the first time ever so I can juggle ff with manuscript writing. We'll see how well I do. **

**I had most of this chapter written several days ago when I realized we needed to hear from Charlie before things went any further. The downside to that is it meant I had to start all over again. The upside is that it means the next chapter is more than halfway finished already so you should have another update soon.**

**This chapter coincides with the last and also the first chapter of "Legends" and the conversation he had with Renee. "Legends" explains Renee's connection to the Quileutes, if you don't remember or haven't read the side story.**

**Thank you to MarchHare5 for being such a wonderful beta and friend. **

**Song: "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw**

**Disclaimer: SM will always own Twilight and her characters. I own nothing, but an empty nest.**

Ch 29

Charlie's POV

A knock on the doorframe to my office drew me out of my troubled thoughts, and I looked up to acknowledge my secretary and part-time dispatcher.

"Hey, Margie, what's up?" I asked, blinking to focus on the present and tossed my cellphone on my desk. I'd forgotten it was still in my hand, I'd been so lost in my thoughts.

"I'm heading home, Charlie. I put a fresh pot of coffee on, and there are still leftovers from this afternoon in the refrigerator for you tonight."

I smiled in response. Margie was like a mother hen worrying over her chicks. She was a widow, and she and her husband had never had children. She used to watch Bella after school when she was younger, and then took the job as my secretary when my last one moved away.

"I appreciate the coffee, but I think Bella's going to bring me dinner later on. The guys on shift tomorrow can enjoy the rest of the food Mrs. Cullen brought today. You be careful driving home and have a good night."

After she left, things got quiet. There was only one other deputy on the night shift with me, and he was out on patrol. The aroma of Margie's fresh coffee brewing drew me out of my office to the break room down the hall. I poured the liquid gold into my favorite cup, a Father's Day gift from Bella when she was in first grade. Her school photo from that year with her hair in pigtails and a toothless grin was forever immortalized in ceramic.

Things had been slow today and were shaping up to be a quiet night, which was fortunate for me. Don't get me wrong—I've gone without sleep before; being in law enforcement, it was part of the job description, but I usually had adrenaline pumping through my veins to keep me alert at the time. Today there weren't any of the usual minor excitements that we usually dealt with here at Forks PD to keep me awake.

This meant I'd have plenty of time to come to terms with the changes that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. My worries were due to every father's nightmare, but I doubt there were many fathers around whose daughter was dating a supernatural being from myths and legends. Even with my knowledge and experience it was something I wasn't ready to accept, but I was trying.

I walked back to my office and dropped in my chair, propping my feet up on my desk to settle in for a long night of deep thinking. I took a big drink of the hot brew in my hand and let it warm me from the inside as I swallowed and laid my head back on the headrest of my chair.

I've known about the Quileutes since I was fifteen. You didn't have a friend who could turn into a giant wolf and not notice something like that. Billy and I had met through my stepfather. Randall "Rusty" Cain was the police officer who'd notified my mother of my father's death and later became my stepfather. He introduced me to fishing and his nephew Billy. Rusty's family was part Quileute on his mother's side, and Billy was his sister's son.

Billy was like me; his father died a few years before mine, and Rusty had stepped in to help out his sister. I wondered sometimes if my life would have become embroiled in the supernatural if my mother hadn't married him. Don't get me wrong; Rusty was the best stepdad I could have asked for, but in a roundabout way I could technically lay the blame for the mess that my marriage became at his feet, even though he would never know and I could never tell him.

Quileutes were pretty much closemouthed about the truth of their legends, even among themselves. It was very much need-to-know_. _Without Rusty in my life Billy and I wouldn't have had a reason to meet, wouldn't have become friends; I wouldn't have seen a hormonal teenage boy flip his shit when another guy hit on his girlfriend causing his first phase right there on the beach in front of me. Harry, luckily—or unluckily, depending on how you looked at it—phased in response for the first time, also. It could have been much worse if Billy's grandfather hadn't been there that afternoon to contain the problem and keep them from attacking each other and possibly killing someone.

All it took was one word from that scary old man to bring a halt to the threatening violence. I'd always been in awe and a little scared of him; now I knew why. He knew what was coming, having been a shape shifter himself and battled vampires in his day. I worried about my mother's safety being married to Rusty until it was explained to me that Rusty had never phased, evidently taking more after his _white man _father. He knew nothing about what the other side of his heritage entailed.

Having witnessed what happened, Billy's grandfather and the rest of their council had no choice but to bring me into their confidence. I was sworn to secrecy and brought into the very tight-knit, exclusive club of those who knew. I knew about their enemy, _the Cold Ones_;I'd just never seen one. I became a police officer as my way of helping the pack, both Billy's and now Jacob's, to deflect attention when someone claimed to see a giant wolf in the forest or when a death was blamed on an animal attack.

During Billy's time there had only been four vampire attacks. The last one gave me nightmares for a long time. Two vampires were caught stalking Renee and Bella, who was only six years old at the time, driving home from the reservation. They killed Josh while he protected my family and had broken Billy's spine, paralyzing him from the waist down. Harry and Quil managed to finally get the upper hand and killed both of them before there were any other casualties.

Bella had slept in the backseat of the car through the whole ordeal, but Renee took Josh's death hard. She left us shortly after the funeral, unable to stay any longer. I worked hard to give Bella a normal life growing up. I saw firsthand how imprinting could go wrong, and I never wanted my daughter to go through that.

Billy was my best friend, and I was too involved to turn my back on the pack. They needed the help I could provide, and on occasion I needed them when we had a lost hiker that had nothing to do with the supernatural, just a bad sense of direction.

I didn't worry about one of the boys imprinting on Bella, even with what I knew. It was rare for them to imprint outside their own tribe, and I comforted myself with the thought that Renee and Josh had been a fluke of nature.

Lightning didn't strike in the same place twice…right?

Jacob never showed any interest in Bella other than as a friend or honorary sibling, and his friends showed even less interest in the white girl that tagged along on occasion. That was until puberty hit, and my gangly little girl began turning into a beautiful young woman.

That's when I began to worry. None of the boys at the reservation had shifted yet, other than Sam, and he imprinted only days later when his fiancée's cousin came to help with the wedding. It was a nightmare of epic proportions, considering Leah's dad knew what had happened, but couldn't say anything to offer his own daughter comfort. Then Sam had lost his temper and shifted, injuring his imprint in the process. That boy was a wreck for months, buried under the guilt of hurting the two women he loved.

It just reaffirmed to me that I didn't want that life for Bella. It only took one time of seeing Sam's younger brother Paul staring at Bella with more intensity than could be considered normal to make me realize how lax I had become. I couldn't tell if it was a simple case of hormones that drew him to Bella or something more, but I refused to take the risk.

I liked to tell myself that if she'd shown the slightest inclination toward Paul I would have accepted it, but she never once noticed him, and I wouldn't take that chance again. She had her own group of friends from school, and I encouraged her to spend her free time with them instead of hanging out at the reservation and even pushed her to date Mike Newton. He was a decent enough kid; his parents were good people, and he had no reason to ever go to the reservation.

He was safe.

Seeing Bella with Edward Cullen proved to me how futile it was to fight destiny. He looked at my baby girl like she was the most precious thing in his existence, and she looked at him like he hung the moon.

I'd always prided myself on being a fair man. I couldn't let personal feelings or prejudice cloud my judgment with my line of work, but seeing my daughter fall for "the enemy," as Billy claimed, was taking every bit of effort on my part to remain neutral and keep an open mind, when all I really wanted to do was hide her away from all this and keep her safe.

It seemed Bella had always walked the edge of the supernatural, and I'd been fighting a losing battle most of her life—first the attack on her and Renee and then the close call this past Christmas.

It wasn't unusual for the pack to find and hunt down at least a vampire a year. No one knew what drew them to Forks, but it was like our small town was a beacon to every vampire within a hundred miles. Last winter one made it all the way into town and killed a nurse taking a break behind the nursing home. Fortunately Sam and Paul were in town that day and stopped it from claiming any other lives. It took ten years off my life knowing Bella was there that day and it could just as easily have been her.

It was also the first time one eluded the pack and got away.

The only good thing that I could see coming out of Bella's relationship—god, I still couldn't believe my daughter was imprinted, or whatever they called it, to a vampire—was that she would be protected if she happened to cross paths with another one of their kind.

Not that Edward didn't look like he could protect Bella if the need arose, but the one they called Emmett looked like he could bench press a house without breaking a sweat, and the young blond one with Alice scared the crap out of me. There was something in his eyes that told me he wasn't quite as civilized as the rest of them. I was just grateful they respected the same rules as Quileutes had about imprints and extended their protection to Bella.

"Maybe they'll extend that same protection to me when Bella finds out her mother will be here tomorrow to see her," I mumbled to my empty office. "Maybe I'll take her for pancakes at the diner in the morning to soften her up. She wouldn't kill her old man with witnesses around." I wearily rubbed my forehead. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

I drained the last of my coffee and stood to get a second cup when a feeling of disquiet washed over me. Standing frozen in place, I listened carefully to the quiet of the office, the only sound coming from the ticking clock on the wall and the sound of an incoming fax down the hall. Whatever was wrong, it wasn't here. I grabbed my phone and hit the speed dial. Relief washed over me when the phone was answered on the third ring.

"Bella? Is everything alright?"

**END NOTE: Please drop me a line or two to let me know you're still with me. Like I mentioned at the beginning, the next chapter is almost finished, so you don't have to wait too long.**

**Take care!**


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: I was working on Bella's reunion with her mother and instead this is what came out. I've learned with CAM not to fight it when the characters take me in a different direction. Next chapter will be Bella's reunion with Renee.**_

_**Just a reminder, I've tweaked SM's vampires and their gifts. Aro still needs to touch the person or vampire to read their thoughts, but he doesn't need skin-on-skin contact. **_

_**Thank you to MarchHare5 for her wonderful beta skills and pointing out when I goof. Thanks to Seraphslastkiss for prereading.**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight. I only play with her characters for my personal amusement and hopefully yours too.**_

Aro

The whisper of fabric brushing against the stone floor and the shift in air current was the only warning I had of his approach until he was standing beside me at the window. Ignoring his presence, I continued studying the humans on the street below. Silence stretched between us, marked by the lengthening shadows. Twilight was upon us, and humans scurried to reach the implied safety of their homes before darkness settled over the city.

"Fall will be early this year; you can smell it in the air," he paused, breathing deeply to make his point. "Perhaps we will even have snow this winter." There was just the faintest hint of crispness in the warm air. Humans wouldn't detect it just yet. Meteorologists should ask a vampire for weather predictions. Our enhanced hearing and sense of smell made for a much more accurate weather detector than their fancy technology. We felt the change in air pressure, smelled the rain coming, felt the tremors in the earth long before the warnings on the evening news.

I smiled, hearing the question behind his inane commentary. I did not need to touch him to know what drove his need to discuss the weather. "I think she would like the snow. It will give her a sense of familiarity," he explained unnecessarily.

I finally turned to face the man—for in this moment, he was just a man. A man anxious to please his mate and make her smile. A man who had waited a very long time...too long. The strain of patience was evident in his eyes. He'd recently fed; however, where my eyes were a bright ruby red from the blood of our meal, his were still coal black with only slight flecks of red breaking through the darkness. Tension radiated from him like a tangible electric current, sparking the surrounding air.

It was an amazing gift I was still in awe of even after two centuries.

Back in those early days we did not have the luxury of _delivery_ for our food. Tourists were unheard of as so much of the world was still new. We picked our food from tiny remote villages where it would be hard for people to spread word of our feedings. Anonymity was still vital to curb suspicions of the humans we lived among.

We had used the distraction of a heavy storm to attack a small settlement high in the mountains above our city. There were barely enough inhabitants for everyone to drink their fill. My own meal had been lacking, but had at least taken the edge from my hunger.

I'd always loved thunderstorms, even as a human. The raw power of nature unleashed drew me like a magnet. It was invincible, unstoppable. There was no other force that could stop the destruction, if that were nature's choice. That was the type of power I hungered for.

Evidently I wasn't alone in my awe of nature. I'd left the others to finish their meals and burn the tiny settlement, destroying any evidence that what happened here was anything more than nature unleashing her power on the unfortunate inhabitants. I'd stumbled upon him waiting out the storm in a shallow cave not far from the village. I recognized the expression of awe in his eyes as he watched lightning split a tree nearby.

"Amazing, isn't it?" I asked.

He'd startled, not hearing my approach, and turned to me. His eyes immediately held suspicion at not recognizing me, but due to his seeming advantage of bulk over my smaller stature, he relaxed slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I held my hands up in front of me to show I carried no weapon—not that I needed one, but he didn't know that. "I am merely a traveler and was seeking shelter from the storm."

I didn't know why I was taking the time to talk instead of ending him immediately. Something about him intrigued me.

"I have some cheese and a small skin of wine if you're hungry," he offered. "I'm not far from my home, and my wife will have dinner waiting for me. You're welcome to join us, and there's fresh hay in the barn if you're in need of a place to sleep tonight."

"Thank you, but I've already eaten this day, and I'm not far from home myself." It was all true, and I wondered if his wife were the slender young woman I'd fed off of earlier; she'd been cooking a stew when we attacked. Not that it mattered. Soon he would join her.

He nodded and turned back to watch the storm. "Do you feel it?" He held his hands out in front of him, turning them over and staring at them.

Curious, I looked at his hands as well, but saw nothing out of the ordinary; just calluses and grime. "The storm?" I asked.

He shrugged, not looking up. "I guess that's what it is," he mumbled. "I've always loved the rain and how the smells of the earth intensify, but the lightening is… I swear I can feel it," he whispered, passionately. "It's like it flows through my veins seeking an outlet. Sometimes when I touch something, I can almost see it trying to get out."

I'd silently moved closer, preparing to snap his neck and drain him, but his whispered words halted my hands. I looked down at his hands again, still seeing nothing. He shook his head, dispelling the thought, and clapped his hands together, rubbing them briskly together.

"Heresy, my mother would say if she were alive." He looked up at me then, worry evident in his eyes at sharing his thoughts. "It's just fanciful talk, wanting to be more than I am in this humble world. Please think nothing of it."

I heard his words, but couldn't take my eyes from his hands. It was astonishing! He was human! My mind raced with the possibilities of his gift. He would be magnificent—and to think I almost ended him. I finally looked up at him, a smile spreading across my face, my eyes gleaming with intent. His heart skipped a beat and raced as his eyes widened, I was certain feeling the threat, but not understanding it.

"Forgive me, I haven't even introduced myself yet. I am Aro." I stuck my hand out, wanting to touch him to see if I felt what I was seeing. "What if I told you it wasn't heresy and that I can give you your desire? There are things in this world you've never seen or experienced. I can show you how to find the outlet and use your gift."

He searched my eyes warily, seeking the truth of my statement, then looked down at my outstretched hand. He held out his own, not touching, waging an internal battle with his religious belief in God and the deepest, darkest desires of his heart. Thunder cracked overhead, shaking the ground beneath our feet, and I imagined his God was warning him to turn and run from me. I would have his soul, willingly or unwillingly.

With one last look at the large tree that now lay on the ground like scattered kindling, he straightened his spine and clasped my hand firmly. The current ran from his hand into mine, warming my marble flesh, along with his memories and thoughts. I was right. He would be magnificent.

"Felix."

So many years have passed since that day in the mountains. Learning to control the gift that manifested in him with the change took years…and lives…but it was worth it. Felix was quite literally a live wire with the power to electrocute whatever he touched. I was wise to let him choose, for his gift made him nearly invincible, and I cultivated our friendship with that knowledge always in the back of my mind. It would not do if he resented this life or turned against me. In time, I truly began to care for him as a friend and brother, which was why as soon as we had a successful candidate she was promised to Felix.

He could never know I was responsible for his wife's death. His human memories should have been erased during the change, eliminating the need for secrecy, but her face was a constant in his mind. I feared that she may have actually been his mate, as unlikely as that was, but I'd been around long enough to witness stranger things. Fortunately for me, our candidate resembled his dead wife.

Who knew; perhaps she was a descendent of his wife's family. It was a distinct possibility. Everyone in the United States, unless they were Native American, was descended from someone who originally came from somewhere else. Our candidate's family was no exception. Our research showed there was an Italian ancestor a couple of generations back on her father's side who came from this region.

The only thing that mattered, though, was that Felix was convinced she was his wife reincarnated so they could finally be reunited.

I carefully laid my hand on his shoulder, not wanting to trigger his aggression, in a show of comfort. "I believe you are right, old friend. Snow would please her," I agreed, nodding. "We will hold the ceremony in the mountains, near your old home, if it does not."

On touching his shoulder, I saw how he'd spent his morning before coming to join me. He'd been overseeing the final changes to their chambers in preparation of her arrival. His chamber had long been somber and bare. For almost two centuries he'd felt no need for material comforts. Now the space was bright and airy with fresh white walls and warm wood floors. Light wood furniture and white fabrics adorned the bed chamber and a king-sized bed, custom designed to his exact specifications, now stood in the center of the previously unused space. New furniture also filled the living area. Where once there had been a single chair and small table, now an overstuffed sofa and comfortable chairs covered in eye-pleasing textiles were anchored by an antique wool rug in front of the fireplace. A hand carved chess set sat ready to play on a small game table in front of the window overlooking the courtyard. Shelves filled with books of every genre, ran the space of two walls. He was especially excited about the rows of first edition collections of Shakespeare, Jane Austen and other authors he knew she had a passion for, along with a few she'd probably never heard of.

"She will love you more for your thoughtfulness in seeing to her comfort the way you have."

The tension in his shoulders eased like a pressure valve releasing steam, and the tingling I'd felt in my fingertips died, extinguished by my reassurance. He smothered his brief vulnerability under the blanket of fierceness he was renowned for and straightened his spine, once more becoming the vampire I knew and loved like a brother.

"I want to retrieve her myself. It's too long of a journey to trust her safety in the care of others," he demanded.

"The tracker and his mate are already on their way."

"I don't trust them," he spat. "They are not known for their caution or care with the humans they've tracked down for us in the past."

Rage flared in his eyes, and the air once again crackled and popped around us. The control with which he'd held himself all these years was unraveling and would snap if the girl was delivered with a single mark marring her pale flesh. This day was coming almost too late to save him, but I was determined to do so. It was the reason I had called the tracker early instead of waiting until winter as originally planned. He needed to hold on just a little longer.

I nodded, acknowledging his concern. "I understand your feelings. I did not ask them to retrieve her," I assured him. "Only to watch over her until arrangements can be made to bring her here."

He paced the room, his agitation growing by the second. His fist connected with the stone wall in front of him, showering his immaculate clothing and polished shoes with pebbles and fine powder.

"She is mine, Aro," he growled, his black eyes turning impossibly darker as fire burned in their depths. "I should be the one to retrieve her. She will be frightened. She knows nothing of our kind, and she will need me."

"I will call Eleazar. He needs to be here to monitor her change anyway. We're dealing with unknown variables here and don't know what could happen. He—"

His hulking form crossed the room in the space of a second. I was taller than average, but he was a giant among men both in height and breadth of shoulder. The humans had a comic book character with green skin I believed they called the Hulk. If he were real, even without Felix's gift, I'd still put all my money on the vampire looming over me, in a test of strength.

"Calm yourself," I ordered sharply. My hair stood on end from all the electricity swirling around me, sparks burning the fibers of my shirt. It was a testament to my ironclad self-control that I didn't flinch at the very real possibility of being burned to ash if he didn't get control of his gift. He snarled in answer, walking the knife's edge of sanity. "Nothing will go wrong with her change, but we have no experience with this particular situation. We don't know if there will be…" I paused, searching for the right way to phrase my concern without setting him off again, "side effects. Everything is theory concerning how her change will progress."

I pressed my hand to his chest firmly, indicating he should step back, but also to read his thoughts. His mind was a frightening place to visit during these moments. There was little of the man to be found; his beast was almost out of the cage completely. It was sheer will, and the image of her face and their eternity together in his mind, that kept the final thread of control in his grasp.

"She will be fine. She has lived all these years with no ill effects of what was begun. Everything has progressed exactly as it should. There is no reason to believe anything will go wrong at this point. I wanted Eleazar here to document her change and to be prepared for _all_ possibilities. I merely seek to relieve your anxiety in every way possible." He was gaining control again, and I allowed myself to also feel relief. "Think what this will mean for others. She is the first successful candidate we've had. We need to know why it worked with her when all others died."

I closed my eyes against the shower of sparks that flared at the thought of his mate dying and berated myself. I should have known any mention of her demise would set him off. If I weren't careful, I'd push him off that knife's edge with my own words. I needed him to stay sane. His gift was too powerful to destroy him.

This experiment was over a hundred years in the making. I needed this success to solidify my power for eternity. The masses would willingly pay homage to me when they witnessed the union of Isabella Swan and Felix Volturi. I would do whatever was necessary to ensure that happened.

It was clear from his thoughts he wouldn't be swayed. He was determined to fetch the girl himself. Only Felix would dare to make demands. I'd allowed him more freedoms than any other over the years. Those freedoms and the promise of finding his mate had kept him loyal to the family. Whatever wiring inside his brain that created his gift, also short-circuited Chelsea's own gift to manipulate his loyalties. He was only loyal to me, because he chose to be.

Perhaps I should contact Carlisle and his family to join us as well? He is as much a part of this experiment as anyone. He would love to know his vision had born fruit. They also own property near the town where the girl currently lives. It would allow us to remain out of sight of the townspeople. I am not interested in massacring an entire town and Carlisle has experience in dealing with humans. It would be easier to have them bring the girl to their home on some pretense than to risk harming her by snatching her off the streets. Having Felix in the vicinity of that many humans in his current state and the possibility of the girl having one hair out of place was something I didn't want to contemplate.

_Why does everything have to be so complicated? _

"Very well. See to it our jet is made ready. We'll leave tomorrow to retrieve your mate."

**End note: Not really a cliffy, but now all the players are revealed. Next chapter will start putting them all together.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: No excuses. It's been forever. Real life is exhausting and writer's block is a bitch. It's short, but I figured something is better than nothing or making you continue to wait even longer.**

**Updates may be sporadic, but please know I will finish this story because my daughter reads CAM. She won't ever let me abandon **_**her**_** story.**

**Thank you to MarchHare5 as always for being such a fantastic friend and beta. Without her, anything I wrote would be painful to read. **

**Thanks also to Seraphimsoap and Roxymar for prereading.**

**A huge thanks to all my fans that are still with me after this long wait and to all my new fans who've recently added me to their alerts even knowing it's been a while. Without you, this would all just be words in my head.**

**SM will always own Twilight. I will always be grateful that she shared.**

Ch 31

Bella

The air around me was warm, though the body wrapped around me was cool against my skin. Cool fingers stroked my hair, and cool lips brushed against my cheek and temple.

My bedroom door creaked, and I sensed my dad was nearby. Those cool lips left me, but the fingers continued their path along my scalp. I didn't know what either of them thought since my bubble was just large enough for one, and I couldn't bring myself to let either of them in.

It hurt not being able to open that path to him, especially after experiencing the intimacy of knowing each other's thoughts and feelings, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, to allow him back in after being told I was only an experiment.

"You make it a habit of doing this?" Dad asked quietly. His voice was strained, filled with worry, frustration and confusion. "Should I be concerned?"

The bed dipped again, only this time the fingers left me. I heard a growl of annoyance fill the air before feeling lips pressed against my brow. "Shh, I'm still here. Rest."

"Did that sound come from Bella?"

I burrowed deeper in the pillow, burying my nose in the familiar scent of sandalwood and honey, ignoring the voices around me.

"What the hell happened to her? Everything was fine between you two when I left her in your care." Charlie's anger and fear for me was obvious, and I hated that I couldn't reassure him, but I didn't know how to overcome my own fear, much less his.

"Charlie, perhaps we should talk downstairs. I don't want to upset her any more than she already is. She needs to rest and lower her shield completely so I can help her. She only lets me in for seconds at a time before throwing up walls again to block me out."

"You're damn right we're gonna talk. Someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on with my daughter. Did you do something to her? I've seen Bella happy, sad, frustrated and angry, but I've never seen her like this. It's like she isn't there, even though I can see her and touch her."

"Not here, Charlie," Edward insisted. "Let's go downstairs."

Their footsteps faded down the stairs.

I whimpered softly into the silent room until I heard my growl carry up the stairs to me again. The invisible fist squeezing my heart and preventing my lungs from filling with air released its tight hold long enough that I could catch a single breath before grabbing hold again.

It was a vicious cycle that had been ongoing since that moment in Carlisle's study when he said I was part of some twisted experiment he started over three hundred years ago. Alice's announcement that I was also something called a _shield_ in their world and would be considered highly valuable to others interrupted any other bombs being dropped on me by my dad's timely phone call.

Unable to process whatever was happening around me, I hid inside my head much like I did when I was a kid and Dad and Renee would argue. I didn't know who answered my phone or what was said, only that Dad showed up with sirens blaring a short time later. I knew he was the one who brought me home and carried me to my room and tucked me into my bed, worrying over me.

I heard his frantic phone call to Carlisle that I wasn't coming around. I heard his conversation with Renee, who I now knew was trying to change her flight to get here tomorrow morning instead of in the afternoon. I hadn't even known she was coming until that moment. I got the impression he'd planned to spring it on me over pancakes. If I could breathe, I might've spit nails over his sneaky plans. You didn't talk about my absent mother to me. Ever.

It seemed everyone wanted a piece of me and everyone's motives were suspect. I couldn't even trust my own feelings.

I retreated further inside my head, not wanting to think of her. I dug deep for my safe place in my mind to keep me from dwelling on things that hurt or scared me. It was my safe place, even in my nightmares.

"_Are you there?"_

No one could touch my soul the way Edward could, but right now I didn't trust that feeling enough to call out to him. I worried it wasn't real. I knew to my bones that what I felt for Edward was real, but I didn't trust that whatever was done to me didn't color the way he felt about me, so I couldn't call him.

And the pain of not being able to reach out to Edward was excruciating. I'd fallen in love with him and given him my virginity during the longest, most insane first date in the history of dating. I carried the beginning of his mark and had tried to mark him in return. He was my Edward, my mate…but now it may not even be real,

So I needed comfort and solace from somewhere else. Somewhere familiar and where I knew I wasn't alone.

It had been years since I'd talked to him, other than in my dreams at night, so I had no expectation of any kind of response, but I needed that old familiarity to help me cope with the bombshell of Carlisle and Alice's announcements. Logically, I knew the dog was only a figment of my imagination—my imaginary friend—but he'd always felt so very real to me. Most children had imaginary friends they whispered their hurts and fears to. Someone who didn't judge, didn't betray and didn't tattle. My imaginary friend could never turn on me because he didn't speak; he wasn't human.

He was safe.

It made sense to turn to him when I was a child, but I wasn't a child any longer. I knew he wasn't really there, so as I matured I'd stopped sharing except for when the dreams and nightmares came, but right now he was who I needed, the only one who didn't want a piece of me for some twisted reason. Just as any good imaginary friend, he'd only ever cared about me.

He didn't want or need anything from me in return, other than to maybe, one day, open the right door in that dark corridor so I could finally see him and set him free.

He'd comforted me in his own unique way during my nightmares over the years his cry of impotent rage told me he cared enough to try to fight my demons. Right now, I wished more than ever he was real. I needed someone to be on my side and tell me it would all be okay, that Edward's feelings were real.

It was several minutes before I sensed him.

"_I hurt," _I cried softly.

His cry filled my head. In my mind I walked that same dark corridor I'd walked a million times over the years searching for him. Something kept him just beyond my reach, though sometimes I swore I could sense him so close that if I could stretch my fingers just a little farther into that dark abyss I'd be able to touch him and finally see the color of his fur and feel the texture beneath my fingertips. As it stood, we seemed destined to wander this corridor in the dark, always together, yet always apart. He was lost behind one of the endless doors.

Tonight I was too weary to search for him. I just needed to know he was here somewhere in the darkness, giving me whatever comfort he could with just his presence.

"_Edward's father Carlisle told me someone called the Volturi did something to me when I was in the hospital in Alaska when I was four. Carlisle said he started it a long time ago, but he stopped and became a doctor so he could make up for all the murders he'd committed. I'm horrified by what he did, but he explained those women would have been killed anyway by other vampires, that there wasn't any way to save them unless what he was doing worked. I don't know if that makes it okay or not, but that's his moral dilemma, not mine. He said there's something inside me that drew Edward to me and has to be the answer to why I like the taste of his venom. It doesn't burn, though I do feel warm and tingly, or kill me like it should." _

I mentally closed my eyes against the pain, hearing his whining escalate with each word I spoke.

"_They experimented on me," _I whimpered, letting him hear all the fear and pain I felt._ "I don't know if what he feels is real or because of whatever this is."_

His howl of rage vibrated in my brain and chest and knocked me backward on my mental butt. For a moment that rage terrified me, even though I knew it was rage for my pain and not directed at me personally, and I fled from my safe place.

I was alone in my pain again.

*CAM*

"Come back to me, Love. Please let me in, Bella."

The mattress shifted slightly, though the cool fingers stroking my forehead didn't even pause. My growl was a soft steady hum in his chest, soothing me. I felt warm and safe. Hesitantly, my cocoon stretched to touch his mind, just the slightest touch, fearful I would find he no longer wanted me, now that he knew the truth of us.

"_Don't shut me out. Please. I love you, Bella. My feelings are as real as any male for their mate. They're not manufactured or false."_

"_Edward?"_

"_That's it, Bella," _he cooed, encouraging me to stay when instinct told me to retreat._ "Stay with me. You're safe."_

"_It's not real."_

"_Bella," _his soft voice chided._ "How could you ever doubt what we feel is real?"_

The soft rumble in his chest grew, calling to me. A soft sigh slipped out from between my lips, taking the pain in my heart with it. My safe cocoon stretched to hold on to him, needing the connection as much as I needed air to breathe. My mind filled with flashes of memories. Edward showed me the memory of me sitting on the table in Carlisle's makeshift medical clinic in their basement and hearing Esme, Rosalie and Alice all responding to their mate's call, just as I responded to Edward's call.

He showed me his perspective of the confrontation in their living room when Paul tried to take me from him. It was the first time he called to me, before I even knew what it meant, but I'd known instinctively that Edward was calling to me.

He showed me our time in the maze and how he and his beast had hunted me. Our first time together, when we made love, and how he left the beginning of _his_ mark on my neck. How I'd fought against his hold so I could latch onto his chest directly over his heart to attempt to leave my own mark on him.

He showed me how his eyes changed as he and his beast became one.

Because of me.

"_That's right, love. I carry your mark and you carry mine. No female can ever lay claim to my heart, for you've claimed it for your own, and I won't allow any other male, human, vampire or otherwise near you. You're my mate, Bella. I knew it from that first moment when I saw you dancing in the twilight. There will never be another for me but you, even if I live a millennium."_

My cocoon stretched, allowing our connection to flow between us. Cool lips pressed against the corner of my mouth and again at my temple. My eyes fluttered open to the beautiful sight of golden eyes, warm and filled with love and possession, and I smiled.

"Welcome back, love. You had a lot of people worried about you."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: To all my readers who've stuck with me. Please know I appreciate every single one of you. **

**Real life is spiraling out of control right now. Hubby has developed more health issues. My mom was diagnosed with Follicular Lymphoma back in April and has been in and out of the hospital for different procedures while the oncologist comes up with a game plan to attack this disease. On top of this it looks like my own health is coming into question now. For me, I don't think it will end up being too bad, but I still need another doctor visit to determine this. **

**Taking care of everyone and working full-time is kicking my ass big time, so I hope you can understand and continue to be patient for updates. **

**Thanks always to the wonderfully, talented MarchHare5 for cleaning up the mess I make of each chapter. Thank you also to Roxymar for prereading.**

**Warning: No tissue needed, but it is a bumpy ride. I swear Bella isn't suicidal, but if you have any triggers read with caution.**

Ch 32

Bella

Edward stayed through the night and into the morning, helping me get my shield to go down and stay down. It took me putting my trust in our bond to finally get it to stay down long enough that he felt confident leaving me alone. Alice had called, saying he was needed at home and that she could _see_ me just fine again.

I still didn't understand how my gift, as he called it, fully worked. I hadn't been aware of its existence before now. I certainly couldn't control it, and I had no idea where the "on" or "off" switch was, but it appeared to have a lot to do with my emotional state.

The best understanding I had of it was that my shield was like a bubble surrounding me that nothing could penetrate. It was a defense mechanism to protect myself from emotional pain or, evidently, supernatural abilities. I'd already proven I could hide from Alice's visions. When my focus was on Edward and my feelings for him, then my bubble stretched to include him as well, and it allowed his gift to flow between us, thus we were able to communicate silently.

Edward explained that Carlisle suspected what was done to me as a child, combined with the minute amounts of Edward's venom I'd ingested each time we kissed, had caused it to manifest even though I was human. Since Alice had had no trouble seeing me in her visions before, he figured it had lain dormant until we kissed that first time.

He told me Carlisle was waiting for Renee's flight to get in since she was my mother, and he felt she had a right to know everything as well. I didn't necessarily agree with her need to know anything about me, but I was outvoted by my dad. He was also waiting for someone he knew to arrive later today to help explain everything in more detail. Since Carlisle didn't know how his original failed experiment had evolved, he could only give conjecture and not facts. We all needed answers from this other person—vampire. I wanted answers as much, if not more so, than anyone, but I wasn't looking forward to having it laid out for my dad, Renee, Edward and his family what they'd done to me.

I was there.

The nightmares had never gone away, and now I knew why.

Knowing those black-cloaked figures were real and one of them was coming to town terrified me, but on the heel of that terror another thought played in my head as well, one I kept to myself and hadn't shared with anyone, not even Edward. If my nightmares were real, the black-cloaked monsters were real… Was my imaginary friend really just a figment of a child's imagination born of a need for protection?

Did I make him up, or was he real, too?

My thoughts churned trying to regurgitate a lifetime of memories. The dog was always somewhere in my nightmares. I'd listened to his cries for years, searching for him, hoping somehow together we'd be strong enough to fight whatever was causing his and my pain.

The more I thought about him the more uneasy I became. Last night while I lay in my bed, devastated at the thought of losing Edward, I'd called out for my imaginary friend, and he'd answered. He'd been there for me, though I wasn't exactly asleep. I wasn't dreaming. I was hurting and alone inside my head, or bubble, but I'd sought him out while I was awake, and he was there.

How had I included him in my bubble, but kept Edward out?

I dug deeper into my memories and thought about the fights Dad and Renee used to have. They tried not to fight in front of me, sending me outside to play or waiting until I was supposed to be asleep. I'd heard Dad's pleas for her to stay away from the reservation, accusing her of cheating and not caring about our family and how it might affect me. Renee crying and yelling that she was doing the best she could and that he couldn't begin to understand how she hard she was fighting the pull, offering to divorce him and set him free. Dad refusing, because he didn't want her to take me with her.

During the worst of the fights, I remembered crawling inside my head to block out their words. Was that my shield working even back then to hide me from the pain of knowing my mother didn't love us?

Pushing past the painful memories, I thought about the happier times in my childhood, but I didn't remember him being in my head during those times. So maybe he was invented by my imagination, and he'd just become so much a part of me that I'd made him seem real.

"Bella?"

Torn from my train of thought, I looked up from the mutilated meatloaf, potatoes and green beans on my plate and gave my dad a weak smile. His eyes dropped to my uneaten food and then back up to meet my gaze again.

"You need to eat, Bella," he coaxed, worry evident in his frown. "You haven't eaten anything that I know of in two days. That's not healthy."

"I have too eaten. I can't help it that I'm not hungry right this minute. I've got a lot on my mind okay?"

I thought back over the last few days and tried to remember what I'd eaten, then realized I couldn't. I couldn't remember anything since before my date with Edward.

Deflecting his concern, I snapped at him. "I don't keep a diary of what I eat, and I bet you don't remember everything you've eaten in the last two days either."

Guilt quickly overrode my irritation when the wrinkles in his brow deepened with even more worry. I scooped up a bite of meatloaf and potatoes with my fork and glared at the ground mush like it was the enemy. Fighting the shudder of revulsion, I forced myself to put it in my mouth and swallowed quickly without chewing. The smell alone was making me nauseous, which was surprising since the meatloaf was my own recipe and normally one of my favorite meals. I closed my eyes to shut out the sight and smell and swallowed another bite, then forced a smile onto my face.

"See? Eating. Happy now?"

Dad continued to watch me silently, like a bug under a microscope, like he was waiting for something to happen. I viciously stabbed several green beans this time; the screech of my fork against the stoneware echoed in my ears. I swallowed the green beans just as quickly, trying not to let them touch my tongue on the way down. My stomach rolled, and I jumped up from the table, knocking over my chair in my dash to the bathroom down the hall.

I barely made it in time to relieve my stomach. Dad handed me a damp washcloth to wipe my face and mouth, to which I mumbled a quiet "thank you." I flushed the toilet and leaned back against the wall, still sitting on the floor, and wiped my face before looking up at him.

"I guess I picked up a stomach bug somewhere," I suggested.

He ignored my comment and gave me his hand, pulling me to my feet, and then enveloped me in a tight hug.

"I didn't want this for you," he mumbled against my head so softly I almost didn't catch his words.

I hugged him back, feeling guilty for getting angry about his concern. "I'm sorry."

He squeezed again and then stepped back; a half-hearted attempt at a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, making him look that much more sad. "I'll give you a minute to clean up then come into the living room."

*CAM*

Dad was sitting on the sofa when I joined him in the living room; a photo album lay open in his lap. I sat beside him and looked at the photos with him. Time stretched as we reminisced about events captured on film: fishing trips, birthdays, holidays, school activities, my life immortalized in film. He'd started at the end and was turning back the pages as though he could turn back time itself.

After several pages, other photographs mingled in with the ones Dad had taken, and I knew the photographer, though I couldn't see the person behind the camera. The locales were different, no longer the lush green backdrop and ever-gray, rain swollen sky of my home. These photos were filled with arid sky, red rock and cactus from when Renee lived in Arizona. There were dirt and blue skies from when she lived in El Paso, Texas for a short time. The last of these alien pictures and the only photograph taken in Florida, showed a younger me sitting in the sand, my head tilted back, smiling at the person behind me.

I reached over and grabbed the album out of his lap, slamming it closed and then tossed it onto the coffee table in front of us.

"I don't know why you put those pictures in there. She's not part of our family," I grumbled, ignoring the old hurt those photos made me feel. "I don't understand why you even called her. Why is she coming now? She certainly hasn't cared enough to be bothered to come see me before."

Dad leaned forward, flipping open the album again, and tapped the beach photo with his finger.

"Bella, you can't look at that picture and tell me your mother doesn't love you. Anyone can see it." He turned to me, seeing the stubbornness in my face and sighed. "Bella—"

"No," I yelled, standing quickly and clenching my hands into fists. "She left us! She left you, and then she left me! How can you defend her? That's not love! You would never do what she did. She could win an award for the worst mother ever! She's nothing but a worthless bitch!"

Dad stood and grabbed me by the shoulders forcing me to face him.

"Isabella Marie Swan, that's enough!" he yelled, halting my tirade. Dad rarely yelled at me, mainly because I did my best not to make him that angry. "You watch your mouth, young lady. I won't tolerate that in my house. Now, you're going to sit down and listen. Is that understood?"

My nails bit into the palms of my hand as I fought the overwhelming urge to fight my dad. It scared me how swiftly my own anger rose to the surface and threatened to bubble over.

"Sit down, Isabella," Dad repeated, this time, wariness in his tone as he took a step back. "Take a deep breath and think about your actions. You don't want to lash out and hurt your old man do you?" He chuckled nervously in an attempt to ease the tension.

I blinked, and the red haze that had washed over me left just as swiftly. Swallowing my confusion at the overwhelming need to attack my Dad, I sat back down. I noticed he didn't sit down again but instead moved to stand closer to the hall.

His grimace of apology only made me feel worse. "Sorry, kiddo. Just want a head start in case I piss you off more."

"What do you mean?"

He tugged on his mustache and then settled his hands on his hips. "Edward explained a little to me while you were resting. Evidently you're beginning to show signs of—"

He began pacing the entryway, clearly agitated by what he was about to say.

"I didn't want this. You were supposed to fall for a nice, normal boy and live a normal life. Now you're changing, and I'm so far out of my element with this. I'm the father; I can handle this. It's what I do."

He scratched the back of his head roughly while I sat there watching my dad have a mini-meltdown right before my eyes. "Maybe I should have insisted you live with your Mom, gotten you out of this town, away from all the supernatural crap that goes on around here."

He shook his head, still muttering to himself, though I could clearly hear every word he said. "No, your mom would have just found some way to parade a pack of dogs in front of you until some bullshit hocus pocus spell made you lose all sense of reason, and you were panting to have his puppies."

"Oh, my god!" I shouted, totally freaked out and embarrassed by his comments. "First off, ew! I cannot believe you're talking about me having puppies of all things. And second, what are you even talking about? Who's changing?"

He had the good sense to flush with embarrassment, freezing in his tracks and sheepishly staring back at me.

"Heard that, huh?" At my stunned nod, he continued. "Sorry, Edward mentioned your hearing was improving, too."

Now I scratched my head, clearly annoyed. "What does my hearing have to do with anything? And while we're at it, what _are_ you talking about? You're making absolutely no sense, talking about dogs and puppies. I don't understand."

His shoulders slumped, defeated; he sat in an armchair near the doorway, still unwilling to venture any closer to me. Leaning forward, he braced his forearms on his legs and clasped his hands together in front. He took a deep breath and began.

"Okay, you know Edward's coven—or family as they call themselves—are vampires, and you understand what that means, right?"

I rolled my eyes in reply. He sighed, accepting my non-verbal reply to the obvious.

"Right, okay then. Well, then you also get that all of them used to be human. When a person is—" He paused, mumbling under his breath again. "I swear I'm having flashbacks to our talk about the birds and the bees right now."

His shoulders shuddered in memory. I didn't know whether to shudder with him or laugh out loud. "When a person is bitten by a vampire, the venom will either kill them or turn them into a vampire. They—"

"Wait," I interrupted, shaking my head. "Edward didn't bite me. I'm not a vampire. I'm still just as human as you or anyone else is."

Dad's eyes turned glassy as he stared at me. "No you're not, Bella. You're not a vampire, but you aren't wholly human anymore, either. You're somewhere in between. It's subtle, but you're changing. You haven't eaten, and when you do, food makes you sick. You heard me mumbling from across the room. Edward said you tried to bite him when you—"

He cleared his throat, unwilling to finish his sentence. "He said you also attacked Alice today when you got upset."

"That doesn't mean anything," I scoffed. "So I got carried away in the moment with Edward. Lots of people go nuts in the throes of passion. Maybe I'm one of them."

"What about attacking Alice? That's not like you either."

Unconsciously, my fists clenched and a snarl filled the air as I thought back to why I'd gotten so angry. "She tried to imply that Edward wasn't really mine since I'm human and can't mark him like vampires do when they claim a mate. Edward _is _my mate. He showed me that I'd bit him over his heart. I didn't even know I'd done it. It was instinct, but I did. I bit him the same as all vampire women do to their mates."

"Bella, you realize you just proved my point. You admitted yourself that you're changing," Dad stated, cautiously.

It wasn't that I didn't want to be with Edward. I loved him, and I knew he was my mate. My stubborn refusal to believe the truth stemmed more from my fear of change of any kind. There was comfort in the familiar. Change never brought good things. Change was my mother walking out on us. Change was every time I got used to seeing her in a new setting and reconnecting with her, she moved again. Change was finally seeing my mother settle and then turn her back on me.

That was what change meant, and I was terrified that if I changed, Edward wouldn't want whatever I became. If I changed, maybe my dad wouldn't be able to love me anymore, either.

"No!" I shouted. "I'm not changing! I'm still me, and I'll prove it to you!"

I ran, and he stood to try and stop me. I pushed him to the side without thought and ran into the kitchen. I yanked a sharp boning knife from the wooden block on the counter and then rushed back into the living room.

Dad was still rising from the floor, using the chair as leverage. He froze when he saw the knife in my hand.

"Bella, put the knife down. You don't want to do anything you'll regret later." His tone of voice only agitated me further.

"I'm not one of your criminals, so don't talk to me like that!" I snapped. I held the knife in the air in front of me. "I'm going to prove I'm still human to you."

"Oh, God, Edward, I hope Alice can see this, and you're on your way," Dad muttered, frantically. He held up his hands in front of him, turning one palm up as he slowly eased toward me. "Please, Bella, just give me the knife. I love you, baby girl, no matter what you are or become. You'll always be my little girl."

I backed up, shaking my head. "I'm not changing. See?"

"No!" he screamed as he lunged for me.

The sound of glass and wood splintering drowned out my own cry of pain. Cold arms quickly surrounded me, and everything was a blur as I was rushed to the kitchen. Voices shouted and crowded my head so I couldn't make out the words or who was yelling at first.

Slowly the haze disappeared, and I became aware of being held in Edward's arms. Carlisle was pressing white gauze that was quickly turning red to my forearm, and Alice stood in the background, attempting to comfort my dad, who looked like he was at the end of his rope.

"I don't think she cut anything vital, but she's going to need stitches," Carlisle was explaining.

"What if her shield had been up? Alice wouldn't have even seen it happening. Eleazar needs to get here soon so we can understand what's happening to her," Edward demanded. "Alice, you have to see what's happening to her. Is she going to be all right?"

"I told you, Edward. I see your wedding. It's still firmly there. That doesn't change. Bella _is_ your mate that you've been waiting for all these years. Trust and believe in that," she insisted. "Charlie, I'm sorry. I know it's frightening, but I promise Bella is going to be okay."

Dad didn't say anything in response, only stared at me with so much pain in his eyes. I needed to fix the mess I'd made.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. I wasn't going to stab you or anything. I just wanted to prove I was still the same."

I tugged my arm out of Carlisle's hand, pulling the gauze off in the process. My lip curled up in disgust seeing the ugly, jagged cut on my arm. It was still seeping blood steadily and the sight made me want to gag.

"Well, that wasn't my intention either," I muttered.

"What did you intend?" Carlisle questioned, placing a fresh padding of gauze over the cut.

I huffed, irritated that everyone was thinking I was a candidate for the nut house now. "I only meant to cut my palm to show my dad that I was still human. He said I'm not—"

"I said you're changing, Bella. I didn't say you weren't still you," Dad interjected.

I waved my hand in the air, accepting his correction. "Fine, whatever. The point is I wasn't trying to attack you or kill myself, so if that's what you're all thinking, just stop."

My action caused the new gauze to fall to the ground, and I held my arm up for closer inspection. "It's not that bad, and it doesn't even hurt."

I caught a faint whiff of something in the room. I couldn't tell what it was, but my stomach growled, reminding me I still hadn't eaten, and I was hungry. I turned my wrist, fascinated by the small rivulet of blood running down toward my elbow.

"Let's get that cleaned up, and then I'll give you a local so I can stitch it up."

Carlisle reached for my hand, and I snarled at him. "Mine!"

Shock froze his hand long enough that I brought my arm to my face and quickly licked the blood away before anyone could stop me.

**End Note: Good news is I already have 1300 words written for the next chapter so I'm off to a good start.**


End file.
